


A Modern Nampara

by PenelopeR



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 56
Words: 93,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopeR/pseuds/PenelopeR
Summary: The Poldark story from book 1 - 12 in a modern setting. All the characters all the drama.
Relationships: Andrew Blamey/Verity Poldark, Demelza Carne/Ross Poldark, Elizabeth Chynoweth/Francis Poldark, Elizabeth Chynoweth/Ross Poldark
Comments: 326
Kudos: 216





	1. I'm home

Ross Poldark had just got on the bus from the train station, he was still in his uniform, he had just served in the Iraq war, and he was looking forward to coming home to his fiancée and seeing his family. Of course, while on service he had heard that his father had passed away, which had caused him to come home earlier than he would have expected.

He rang the bell and got off at Truro and sighed as he looked for the bank, Barclays banks that he and his family had always banked at. He walked towards it and entered. He went to the desk and asked to talk to one of the advisers about his dad's estate. "Mr Poldark," the banker said as he came out, "come on in, so lovely to see you have returned safely from the war..." Ross laughed heartily. "If you call a permanent limp and a scar that would rival Scar from The Lion King safely then yes I have..." 

Ross sat down opposite the bank clerk and sighed. "Your father of course," the banker said, "left everything to you, I have the letter here from your solicitor, but it's mortgaged to high heaven, the farm is of course failing, your helpers he hasn't been the best, if you had died during the war, your cousin Verity would have been left the house and the farm, and of course your mum's café business Grace's...." Ross sighed. "I thought as much…" Ross said sighing, "hopefully I can get home and get things on an even track again..."

Ross left the bank and sighed, hopefully he will be able to get back to Nampara before dark, he had lots to do, he had to go to the farm, the house and the café.

_____

Meanwhile, across town, there was a huge diner gong on in the stately home of Trenwith, to celebrate the engagement of one of the owners of the estate. Charles was sitting next to his daughter, Verity Poldark, Ross's favourite cousin by far, she was plain for a lady of the house, but had a heard of gold. Next to him was Elizabeth, who was to be married to his son, Francis. Charles broke wind loudly. "Damn me," he said laughing, "Verity, pour me some red wine... I don't know why you two love birds don't get married sooner!"

"We have a date," Elizabeth said gently, "a month is hardly long to wait is it, I mean we need to get dresses, bridesmaid dresses, sort out the menu, its hard work..." Elizabeth took Francis's hand in her own and smiled. "What was that?" Aunt Agatha said slowly. "Turn your hearing aids up aunt," Francis said laughing. "I say we should have a toast," Charles exclaimed, "To Elizabeth and Francis, may their love grow stronger and stronger every day!" Elizabeth went red with embarrassment and then smiled as Francis stroked the back of her hand.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Oh who could that be, God damn them coming here, ruining our celebration... We don't want double glazing..."

\----

Suddenly there were gasps and everyone stood up. "My God!" Charles exclaimed in shock, "we heard you were dead!" Ross laughed heartily. "I've risen," he said laughing, he kissed Aunt Agatha and then hugged Verity tightly. He then stopped as he saw her, her pale porcelain skin. "Elizabeth," he exclaimed, "the woman of my dreams, the woman that kept me going through the dark times of the war..."

"Ross I must speak to you," Elizabeth said feeling sick. "Have I interrupted a celebration," Ross said smiling. "Yes," Charles said smiling, "Francis is to be married." Ross smiled brightly. "That's brilliant news, who is the lucky lady..." Ross said happily. Verity looked at him. "Father, sit down, let's not do this now," Verity said gently. "To Elizabeth," Charles said smiling. Ross looked at them agape and sat down next to Verity in shock.

"Ross," Francis said looking at him, "I must explain..." Ross looked at him furiously. "She was my fiancée..." Ross whispered to the table, "before I left for Iraq, I proposed on the cliff top, you said yes..." Elizabeth looked down guiltily. "Well yes," Charles said dismissing it, "that was three years ago boy, three years, and we hadn't heard a word from you, not a letter, not a phone call, we thought you're dead..."

Ross stood up furiously. "I was too busy getting mother fucking shot at!" Ross exclaimed, "I never expected this kind of betrayal, never in my wildest dreams, from the people I cared about the most..."

Ross stood up and walked towards the door. "Ross," Verity said as she went to him, "I am sorry..." Ross smiled at her, his face full of hurt and regret. "It's not your fault," Ross whispered. "Stay for dinner, you must be so hungry," Verity said gently. Ross looked at her sadly. "I can't Verity," Ross whispered, "you should come to Grace's maybe, for lunch, see what needs to be done..."

Verity nodded and touched his arm gently. "I would love too," Verity whispered.

____

Ross got into his Uber and his heart was heavy as he got nearer to Nampara, what he thought would be a happy home coming was not to be. He should have just died when he was hit with bomb, that would have hurt less. As he was nearing Nampara, one of the waitresses at Grace's was locking up.


	2. Meeting Demelza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross meets the staff of Café Grace

Ross sat in his Uber and sighed as he saw Café Grace in the distance. Ross sighed as he remembered the times his mum was there, she used to make the most amazing brownies, and milkshakes... The cab stopped, and he got out and looked around and sighed. "Home sweet home," he whispered bitterly. 

"Sorry sir," a girl said as she walked up to him holding a broom as she swept up outside, "we're closed, but we will be open again at 9 am..." Ross smiled at her, and was dumbstruck by her golden, shimmery ginger hair. "I'm Ross Poldark," Ross said holding out his hand. "Oh my Gosh," she exclaimed, "I am so sorry sir, I didn't realize..." Ross looked at her and smiled. "It's fine," Ross said, "and do you have a name?"

"Demelza Carne, sir," Demelza said looking at him, "manager of Café Grace..." Ross smiled at her. "Pleasure to meet your Demelza," Ross said, "could I come in for a bit, I have had a long journey..." Demelza looked at him, and noticed he looked tired, almost sad. "Of course you can sir, I am so sorry..." Demelza turned and opened the door to the café and let him in. Ross looked around and noticed how clean and fresh it was since he was last here. 

Flowers, there were flowers on each table, all different kinds of flowers, photos of the area, photos of his parents on the wall. Even a photo of him and his brother as a little boy. "Would you like a coffee sir?" Demelza asked him as she stood behind the coffee machine. "Yes please," he said, "I can't wait for a proper cup of coffee, don't ever have a soldiers' coffee..." Demelza smiled at him. "I am not planning on joining up sir," she said as she started the machine. "Call me Ross," Ross said seriously, "sir makes me sound old..." 

Demelza places the coffee in front of him smiling. "Would you like one of my Cornish pasties Ross," Demelza said smiling. "I am hungry," Ross said, "that would be lovely..." Demelza busied herself behind the counter. "How long have you been working here?" Demelza asked, "When I left Prudie was helping..." Demelza scoffed loudly. "Prudie doesn't make coffee or tea that's drinkable Ross!" Demelza said moaning, "when I first started here, she tried to show me how to work things, but I had to show her..." Ross laughed loudly. 

"So Verity asked me to take over," Demelza continued, "she told me food was edible again for the first time since Grace was here..." Ross looked at her and then smiled as he thought of his mother's cooking. Demelza put down the pasty in front of him and went back to the counter to clean the microwave. She heard a moan and looked over at him. "Fucking hell Demelza," Ross exclaimed, "This is fabulous! Did you make these yourself?" Demelza looked at him and nodded. "Yes Ross!" Demelza exclaimed laughing. 

"I am so glad Verity made you the manager," Ross exclaimed as he took a sip of his coffee and looked at her, "so how are things? Come and sit down, tell me about the business..." Demelza sat down opposite him. "Are things going well?" Ross asked her. "Quite well," Demelza said nodding, "it was pretty shitty for a while, it was run down, so I added a few touches with Verity, we added a family feel with photos and I added the flowers, and I am beginning to make table cloths..." Ross looked at her and smiled. "Thank you," he said, "this was my mothers pride and joy..."

Demelza smiled at him. "I can see why, I love this place too," Demelza whispered. "Tomorrow I will be here in the office to go over figures, is that okay?" Ross asked her. "You don't need to ask me, you the owner Ross..." Demelza said as she stood up and took his plate. As she took his plate, he could have sworn he saw a bruise on her arm, but he didn't ask, he just smiled at her. "How old are you Demelza?" Ross asked her. "Sixteen Ross," she said smiling, "I have just finished school, I am waiting to start catering college sir, Verity is sponsoring me..." Ross smiled at her. Verity was the kindest person he knew, he must thank her. "Well what ever you learn, please keep sharing it here," Ross said honestly, "so tell me what exactly are Prudie and Jud doing, if they aren't helping you here, do you know how the farm is?"

Demelza stopped for a moment and smiled. "I do," Demelza said, "I help on the farm at weekends..." Ross looked at her amazed. "The farm is getting there, its run down though Ross I warn you, I've tried my best, but I'm no good with a drill... I can milk a cow though..." Ross looked at her and laughed. "And your home isn't in the great state," Demelza continued, "I clean on a Wednesday evening... I should be quiet, I don't want to get Jud or Prudie into trouble..." Ross smiled at her. "Demelza," Ross said, "I know what Jud and Prudie are like, I've known them since I was a babe..." 

Demelza nodded at him. "I have to go now," Demelza said as she stood up, "I need to get to the bus stop before the last bus." Demelza went to get her bag and her coat, and she stopped and saw him stand up. "Let me drive you," Ross said to her, "it's the least I can do, you're keeping my estate going it seems..." Demelza looked at him. "I couldn't impose on you Ross, you must want to get home," Demelza said, "you've spent so many nights away from it..." Ross looked at her. "I need to get my car, come on," Ross said as he stood up and rolled down his army uniform. "Okay then," Demelza whispered, "thank you, Ross..."

They walked over the cliffs, and she smiled as she felt the wind in her air. "Did you miss this?" Demelza asked him. "I did actually," Ross said honestly, "but..." Demelza looked at him. "What I thought was coming back too, has been fucked up..." Ross said as he looked at the sea angrily. "Oh," Demelza said sighing. "Never mind," Ross said looking at her, "I've got to focus on getting the farm up and running and the Café to continue doing great, and stop Jud and Prudie messing up my house..." Demelza smiled at that. 

They came up to the front of Nampara and Demelza walked up to the house. "I don't suppose you have a key do you Ross?" she asked her face smiling at him. "Shit!" Ross exclaimed, "no I don't!" Demelza looked at him and threw a key at him. "I'm beginning to think your indispensable Demelza!" Ross exclaimed to her. Demelza laughed at him. "Nah Ross, I clean on a Wednesday remember," Demelza said. Ross laughed as he opened the door and heard the TV on loudly. "Come in, make yourself at home, I'll just go up and change, I think I should get out of Iraq and get into a farmer!" Demelza laughed as he ran up the stairs. 

Demelza stood in the hallway and then stopped as the TV was turned off and Prudie stood in the hallway. "Is it Wednesday girl?" Prudie asked her. "No," Demelza said to her rolling her eyes. "You're coming to clean today as well as," she asked, "well we have a sick full of dishes..." She stopped as she saw Ross walk down the stairs and looked at him. "Captain your back!" she exclaimed, "you alive..." Ross looked at her. "It would seem so," Ross exclaimed, "and I see the house is a fucking pigsty, what exactly do I pay you and Jud to do? Because Verity has told me Demelza is manager of the Café..." 

Prudie shuffled from foot to foot. "Well we're getting on now," Prudie said, "it's a big place..." Ross rolled his eyes. "When I come back from dropping Demelza home, I want the kitchen clean and tidy, I want you both in the kitchen, ready to tell me all about the farm and what stock we have and what money we have coming in and what we need too..." Ross picked up the keys for his old car, and looked at them. "Yes captain," Prudie said to him. 

Demelza followed him out and got into the car as he unlocked it. "Lazy fucking sods," Ross said moaning to her as he got into the car. Demelza giggled at him and sighed. "They will hate you being back now," Demelza said looking at him. "I know," Ross said grinning at her, "I'm going to work them..." Demelza looked at him and noticed the scar on his face. "Does it hurt?" she says, before she can stop herself. 

"I am so sorry Ross," Demelza said looking at her hands, "I shouldn't of said that, of course it hurts, its left a scar..." Ross looked at the road but said slowly: It was a road side bomb, I nearly lost my sight, and my leg is pretty fucked up..." Demelza looked at him. "At least you're alive," she said to him. "Right now," Ross whispered, "I don't think that's a good thing...." Thoughts of Elizabeth and Francis whirled in his head. "Don't say that Ross," Demelza said honestly, "life is precious, things can only get better..." 

Ross was silent at that, he didn't think life was going to get better. Ross noticed he was going through the dodgy part of town. Demelza looked at her hands. "I'm sorry," Ross said, "I had some bad news this evening..." Demelza looked at him. "I was to be married," Ross said slowly, "I asked her to marry me before I left for the war, but I came home to find her engaged to my cousin..." 

"That's a shitty thing to do," Demelza said looking at him, "I'm very sorry about that, but as my mum says everything happens for a reason..." Ross scoffed at that. "At the moment, I can't see that, but thank you Demelza..." Demelza pointed to a house. Ross saw a run down house, a fridge in the garden and kids playing outside the house. "This is me," Demelza said smiling. "Tomorrow nine o'clock," Ross said smiling, "do you want me to pick you up..." Demelza smiled. "No thank you, I have the bus, but thank you..."

Suddenly a woman came up to the car. "Demelza your home," she said smiling, "we were getting worried..." Demelza looked at her and smiled. "Mum," Demelza said kissing her cheek, "this is my boss, Ross... Ross this is my mother Demelza..." Ross smiled at her and offered his hand. "Lovely to meet you," he said, "I am so impressed with her work ethic, her cooking, her coffee making skills, you must be very proud..." Demelza looked at her daughter proudly and then to Ross. "Oh I am," she whispered, "thank you for bringing her home. 

"No problem," Ross said smiling. "I see you tomorrow," Demelza smiled, "take care, and Ross, everything will be okay, I'll help you with the cafe and the farm..." Ross smiled at her as he drove off. 

____

While Ross was sitting by the fire watching the TV as Prudie and Jud were swearing as they were washing up swearing about having to do some work...

"Where were you," Tom Carne shouted at Demelza, "it looked like you were whoring yourself, in that mans car..." Demelza looked at him. "Your drunk," Demelza exclaimed, "he is my boss, he bought me home so I didn't have to get the bus..." Tom laughed manically. "Did you give him a blowjob?" Tom asked him, "maybe he touched your tits, not that you got any..." 

Her mother was furious at that and went to hit and before Demelza could stop it, her mum was being pinned to the floor. "Get off her," Demelza exclaimed as she tried to get him off her mum, she felt an elbow connect to her cheek and she slumped down ot her floor. "The only reason your still working there is because I need the money, ask for a raise if your giving him sexual favours..." Tom exclaimed as he stepped over his unconsious wife.


	3. Bruised Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demelza suffers more at the hands of her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning severe violence and swearing in this chapter and drug use

Ross opened up Café Grace and sighed. It was meant to be so different, he was meant to be opening up café Grace after a night of love making with Elizabeth, instead he was drunk and could hear Prudie and Jud snoring and doing God knows what.

Ross went around the café and turned on the machines and sighed. "Its nice not to come to work and be alone," he heard Demelza say as she walked in wearing a big pair of sunglasses. Ross looked at her and didn't say a word about the sunglasses but said: "So what time does the customers come?" Ross asked her. "When they smell the food cooking," Demelza said laughing, "Can I make you a coffee and a fry up sir?" 

"I'm not going to turn down breakfast," Ross said smiling, "not like I did Prudie's this morning..." Demelza just smiled at him and took off her sunglasses, Ross noticed she was wearing a full face of make up. "I'll just sit here," Ross said as he took out his mobile, "do you know where the books are?" Demelza nodded. "They are in the tiny office," Demelza said, "I've tried to keep on top of things, but luckily Verity was around and got her accountant to look at things..." 

___

The café was getting busy and Ross had met Jinny and Jim who worked in the Café, but he noticed how Demelza was flawless as a manager, she could keep on top of orders, and her food was amazing. Ross was in the office, with a coffee and sighed, he kept thinking of Elizabeth and Francis no matter how much he tried not to, his thoughts kept running there, they were to be married... He had proposed to her, wonder if she still had his ring he gave her... He sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. 

"Are you okay?" Demelza asked as she walked in with a chicken club sandwich and a coffee on a tray, "lunch is served boss..." Ross smiled up at her and then stopped as he swore he could see a fist mark by her eye, Demelza could see where he was looking and quickly walked away. "We're busy out there, I have to go..." Demelza exclaimed. "Demelza," Ross whispered, "as your boss, I am here if you need to talk to me..." Demelza nodded and ran out the office. 

___

"Is Ross here?" A woman asked Demelza as a lull in customers was happening. "Elizabeth," Verity said as she walked in, "I said to leave him be for a while..." Elizabeth looked at her and sighed. "I must explain Verity," Elizabeth said. Demelza looked at her, and thought she was so very pretty. "Demelza," Verity said smiling and then stopped as she saw the makeup, and she knew what must have happened, "how is it? Is Ross here?" 

Demelza sighed. "Ross is very busy, I'll go and ask him if he wants to see you," Demelza said looking at Elizabeth. "I will go myself," Elizabeth said snootily. "I am manager here," Demelza said strongly, "and I suggest you sit and wait, he has asked not to be disturbed..." Elizabeth looked at her. "Let's sit down and get a coffee," Verity said as she sat down at the table.

"Ross," Demelza said as she knocked on the door, "sorry to disturb you..." Ross turned and looked at her. "Do you need my help out there, I mean I could help clear tables?" Ross asked looking at her. "No," Demelza said smiling, "but thank you, you have visitors..." Ross looked at her. "Verity is here..." Demelza looked at him. "Fabulous, I'll have a coffee out with her..." Ross said smiling. "And Elizabeth..." Demelza added. Ross's eyes went dark and Demelza took a step back from him, seeing Tom Carne instead of Ross. Ross stood up and walked out slamming the door behind him. Demelza wiped her eyes quickly, she knew he hadn't meant to scare her. 

___

Ross came out and walked towards them. "Verity," Ross said as he kissed her cheek, "how lovely of you to come and see me..." Verity smiled at him. "How are you finding the café?" Verity asked, "Demelza has done such a lovely job..." Ross nodded. "She's become indispensable already..." Ross said looking over at her, "and let me help pay for her scholarship Verity..." Elizabeth looked at the conversation and coughed to get their attention. "Ross," Elizabeth whispered, "Please may I speak with you?" 

"What more could you possibly say to me?" Ross asked her slowly, but then sat down at the table. Demelza came over and put down the three coffees. "And where's my pasty?" Elizabeth asked coolly. "Its heating up Mad'am, something's you have to wait for..." Ross looked at her, getting the double meaning of it. "Demelza," Ross whispered, "Take your break, you've not had one, and I will drive you home tonight again..." Demelza nodded as she walked over to the counter. 

____

"Do you want me to leave you both to talk?" Verity asked them. "Yes," Elizabeth said looking at her pleadingly. "No," Ross said, "stay..." Elizabeth looked at him. "I thought you had died," Elizabeth whispered. "So you decided to marry my fucking cousin, have you never heard of grief Elizabeth fucking hell!" Ross exclaimed slamming his fist down on the table, "I was fucking blown up, nearly blinded and all I could think about was coming home to you, to our wedding, our future... and all the time you're fucking my cousin like some fucking whore...."

Elizabeth looked at him shocked. "How could you say that to me?" Elizabeth said her eyes filling with tears. "Do you love him?" Ross asked her. "I do," Elizabeth said clearly. "Well what else is there to say," Ross said, "oh I'd like my ring back please... It was my mother's..." Elizabeth looked at him. "I would like to be friends with you still..." Elizabeth said slowly. "Tell me one thing Elizabeth," Ross said, "did you ever love me?" Elizabeth thought for a moment and nodded her head. "I did," Elizabeth whispered, "but it was too soon to be engaged, I was too young, you were too young, just please wish me well and Francis, he wants you be best man..."

Ross laughed loudly. "Tell him to fuck himself," Ross said as he stood up and walked into the office slamming the door. Elizabeth winced as the vibration went around the café. "You can't blame him," Verity said seriously, "you've hurt him, give him time, you must give him time..." 

___

Verity opened the office door and saw Ross sitting at the desk brooding. "Ross," Verity said as she looked at him. "I'm okay," Ross said seriously, "at least I know now..." Verity looked at him. "We honestly thought you had died," Verity whispered to him. "If Elizabeth had died," Ross whispered, "I would have been grieving for a long time... I can't just forget this betrayal yet Verity..." 

"I understand," Verity whispered. "Can we change the subject," Ross said to her. "Of course, she's gone now, why don't we go out and have a walk..." Verity said to him. "I can't," Ross said, "I have a fucked up leg..." Verity looked at him. "I'll ask Demelza to get us some cake, I just need to talk to her first..." Verity whispered, "Ross, look after her for me..." Ross looked at her confused and before he could reply. She was gone.   
___

"Demelza," Verity said as she stood in front of the counter, "can I talk to you for the moment?" Demelza looked at her and nodded as she joined her at the table. "What happened Demelza?" Verity asked gently, "has he started again?" Demelza was silent as she looked down. "You don't have to suffer in silence," Verity tried again, "I can help you..." Demelza just shrugged. 

"I can manage," Demelza whispered, "it was my fault, I was late home, he thought I was seeing a man, look soon when I finish college, I can get a place of my own, and be a manager here, I will be okay, honestly Verity..." 

Verity squeezed her hand in support. 

\-----

"Where the fuck is Demelza!" Tom exclaimed at his wife as she was in the kitchen wincing in pain. "She's at work," Demelza exclaimed, "you know this, she will be here soon..." Tom looked at her. "She's probably fucking that bloke in the car..." Tom muttered. "Tom!" Demelza shouted at him, "Don't talk about our daughter like that, she is working, it was her boss..."

Tom laughed. "I need her home before my friend comes round, I need cash..." he said bitterly. "Your drug dealer!" Demelza exclaimed, "you want to use our daughters wages to feed your drug habit, your disgusting Thomas Carne..."

___

"I can take the bus," Demelza said as she looked at Ross as she stood by his car. "I want to take you home," Ross said, "its coming up to Winter, its cold, besides it's the least I can do, after you heard what you did today..."

"I'm sorry Ross," Demelza whispered. "I suppose its good it happened now before the wedding," Ross said as he started the ignition, "what hurts the most though is that it was with Francis, if she was marrying someone else, I could have maybe coped with the betrayal better, but it's my family you know, he and Verity were like siblings to me, and he does this to me... that's what hurts the most..." 

Demelza nodded. "Sometimes it's the people that should love you the most, hurt you the most," Demelza said seriously. "I'll drink to that," Ross whispered as they drove through the town.

___

Demelza waved by to Ross as she went to put the key in the door and then stopped as she saw her father with his dealer. "Here she is," Tom said, "my daughter, she will give you the money I owe you..." Demelza looked at him with hatred. "I don't think so," Demelza said strongly, "if you want to do drugs, buy them yourselves, this money is mine!" Tom looked at her. 

"It's my money," Demelza said again, "besides Ross hasn't paid me yet, I just literally have ten pounds on me." Demelza went in her purse and threw it at him. "That's not even one snort of the cocaine," the dealer said laughing, "I'll tell you what Thomas, a night with your daughter will pay it off..." Demelza looked at him horrified. "I ain't fucking you," Demelza exclaimed to him, "you are a disgusting pig." 

Before Demelza realized what was happening Thomas nodded at his friend and his friend threw him a bag of coke. Demelza tried to pull away her arm, but he was too strong, and she knew she was in deep trouble. 

___

He started to kiss down her neck. "STOP!" she shouted out, "NO!" She felt a fist connect with her eye and she knew she would never be able to cover that up with make up or sunglasses. "Shut up," he whispered, "I want your sweet pussy around my hard cock..." Demelza whimpered as her top was ripped off by his hands and again she tried to move towards the door. 

She suddenly felt hands wrapped around her throat and she thought she was going to be strangled, all she couldl hear was her heart beating loudly, muffling out the sounds of the jeans being unzipped. 

She whimmpered as she felt him enter her, ripping through her barrier, and she heard him grunting on top of her, "you have the sweetest tightest pussy," he whispered, "this will be payment enough for his cocaine..." Demelza whimpered in pain as he stilled and groaned as he finished inside her. He stood up and zipped himself up and stepped over her. 

Demelza's world went black, as she lost conciousness, her top ripped, her breasts bleeding from bite marks, two hand prints around her neck, her eyes swolleen shut, seaman dripping from her. 

As Thomas Carne was snorting his line of cocoaine... Demelza found her daughter and screamed loudly... her own battered face barely being able to see.


	4. Please help!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demelza's mother makes a decision for her daughter... Ross lets off steam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning contains offensive language.

Her mother looked at her, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I am so sorry," Demelza whispered to her daughter, she looked around and saw her phone and tried to think. "What was her bosses name, what was his name?" she muttered. "Verity," Demelza croaked out, "call Verity...."

Demelza looked through and dialled the number. "Please answer," Demelza whispered, "please answer..." 

____

Verity was sitting with Elizabeth and Francis as they had an evening glass of wine. "He just wouldn't listen," Elizabeth said sadly to Francis, "he was so cold, so angry..." Verity looked up at her from her crossword and sighed. "Do you blame him Elizabeth, he came back thinking you would be waiting for him, and yes I know we had thought he had died, but he didn't know that..." 

"He actually said for me to go and fuck myself," Francis said dismayed, "Maybe I should talk to him." Verity looked at him and sniggered. "Francis," Verity said gently, "You couldn't handle him as a child, you won't be able to handle a trained soldier." Francis looked at her and sighed. "I still want him to be my best man..." Francis said. "Maybe George should be," Elizabeth said seriously, "Verity is right, leave Ross for a while..." 

Verity heard her phone ring and looked at the caller ID and looked worriedly at it. "Demelza," Verity whispered, "Are you okay? What's happened?" 

___

Verity stood up in haste and ran to get her car keys. "Verity, what's happened?" Francis asked her. "I must go," Verity exclaimed, "I'm sorry..." Verity ran out the door and unlocked her car and sat in it. "I must call Ross," Verity whispered, "he will need to arrange cover for the Café tomorrow..." 

____

Ross was sitting in his study, looking at figures for his failing farm, but noticed Demelza's milking business was going well, and using the produce in the café was genius... He heard his phone ring and sighed, he didn't want to speak to anyone, so he left it, but then it rang again, and he left it again.

Prudie came in with the house phone. "Verity is on the phone for you, she says it an emergency," Prudie said holding the phone out to him. Ross took the phone and felt instant guilt in not answering his mobile. "Verity," Ross said, "are you okay?"

___

"Meet me at Nampara," Ross said hanging up. Ross walked out the library and called out to Jud and Prudie. "I need to go out for the night," Ross said looking at them, "I want you to make up the guest room." Jud looked at him. "For who?" he asked. "None of your business, just do it," Ross said to him. "Is Verity staying?" Prudie asked him. "No," Ross said as he put on his shoes. "Just do as I say," Ross said as he slammed the front door loudly behind him. 

____

Ross got into Verity's car and looked at her. "What the fuck has happened?" Ross asked her as he looked at her. "Demelza rang me," Verity whispered slowly as she drove out, "her mother..." Ross nodded. "Demelza is on her way to the hospital," Verity said. Ross looked at her. "What happened?" Ross asked, "Our Demelza is right, not her mother..."

Verity nodded. "I couldn't hear much," Verity whispered, "her mother was crying down the phone... Ross... Demelza's father is less than a good father..." Ross turned and looked at her. "What do you mean?" Ross whispered. "He is abusive Ross," Verity said slowly, "I noticed the bruises when she first started working at the Café, her back Ross, was like a different purple artist's palette." Ross felt sick. "You should have told me Verity," Ross whispered, "She's not going back, I had a feeling, the makeup, the glasses it's all making sense, Prudie is making up a room, she will stay with me..." 

___

Verity saw Demelza's mother sitting in the waiting room, and she rushed to her as Ross followed slowly. Verity gasped as he she saw her face. "Demelza," Verity whispered as she took her hand. "I'm okay," she whispered and then saw Ross, Ross looked at her and his face showed his anger. "Did he do this to you?" Ross asked her. "Ross!" Verity exclaimed, "now is not the time for those questions..." 

"It's okay," Demelza whispered, "yes he did..." Ross looked at her and nodded. "And Demelza?" He said looking at her, "where is she?" Verity took Demelza's hand and looked at her. "He is a cocaine addict," Demelza whispered, "Demelza's wage pays for his habit..." Ross's hand scrunched up into a fist. Verity shot him a warning look. 

"And what happened my dear?" Verity asked slowly. "His dealer came round," Demelza whispered, "and Demelza had no money on her, only ten pounds..." Demelza looked down and gulped. "My husband..." Demelza said, her voice cracking up, "he let him... she was...." Verity patted her knee gently. "She was raped..." Demelza finished. 

___

Ross walked up and down the corridor, anger was swirling inside him, he hadn't known Demelza long, only two days in fact, but she had saved his café, his farm, and no one deserved what had just happened to her. "Where is your husband?" Ross asked her slowly. "He's out on drugs, he doesn't know we are here," Demelza whispered, "he will be so angry..." Ross looked at her. "Your safe here," Ross said seriously.

"You must not go home," Verity said gently, "it's not safe for both of you... I should have done more, I am so sorry." Ross looked at her. "Don't apologize for that cunt," Ross exclaimed. "Ross!" Verity exclaimed. 

___

Demelza could have sworn she heard Verity's voice, but she could have sworn she had heard Ross's voice as well. She hurt all over, her thighs hurt, her breasts hurt, her throat hurt. "Your mum is outside," the nurse said gently, "would you like to see her, you are safe here..." Demelza nodded, she didn't trust her voice yet. "You've also got two friends outside, would you like them to come in?" Demelza nodded slowly. 

___

Her mother walked in slowly, her own face battered and bruised. "Demelza," she whispered, "oh my darling girl..." Verity held her up as they walked towards the bed. "Where's father?" Demelza asked slowly. "Dead hopefully," Ross muttered. Verity shot him a look. "If you can't behave Ross," Verity said seriously, "you will have to leave, now is not the time for your anger..." 

"It's okay," Demelza whispered, "Ross you didn't have to come..." Ross went over to the bed and his face constricted with pain as he saw the hand marks on her skin. "When Verity phoned me," Ross whispered, "I wanted to be here, and I am going to make sure you are protected..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. "I'll try to come to work tomorrow," Demelza whispered. "You will not," he exclaimed, "you will be resting, at Nampara..." 

Demelza looked at him confused. "You can't go back," Verity said gently, "you mustn't..." Demelza looked at them and nodded. "I'm going to speak to the police," her mother said, "its time, he's gone too far..." Demelza looked at her. "He will hurt you more..." Demelza whispered, "mum he will kill you..." Ross looked at them. "You will both stay with me," Ross said, "You'll be safe..." Demelza, the mother, looked at him. "Oh I couldn't possibly,"she whispered. "You could," Ross whispered, "I insist," he says slowly. 

___

"Where's my wife and daughter!" Thomas Carne shouted out. Demelza started to breathe heavily. "It's okay," Ross said gently, "your safe here, no one will hurt you here, the hospital won't let him and neither will I..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. "You will come and live with me, both of you, no arguments, you will come back to work when I say so, and you will both be safe now..." Ross stood up and walked out the door. 

"Ross where are you going?" Verity asked him running after him. "You think I'm letting him get away with that Verity," Ross exclaimed, "he sold his daughter for drugs... his wife is his punching bag..." Ross carried on walking and saw a drunken man at the reception desk. 

"They don't want to see you," Ross said to him slowly. "Who are you?" Tom sneered at him. "Your worst nightmare," Ross exclaimed.


	5. May I hold you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the aftermath of Demelza's attack

"Sorry Mr Carne, you can't see her at the moment, she's being examined," the nurse behind the station said. "She's my daughter," Tom said slurring, "I suggest love you go and lead me to her..." Ross stepped in front of him and looked at him. "You are going nowhere..." Ross spat out at him. 

"Says the man that receives blowjobs from my daughter in a car," Tom shouted out and before he could finish anything else. Ross punched him in the face, getting out all the anger about Elizabeth, Francis, Tom, and his dealer. "You are not going to go and see Demelza or your wife," Ross said to him as Tom laid on the floor, "did it feel good snorting that cocaine as your dealer was assaulting your daughter?"

Tom stood up and went to punch him but Ross ducked. "Don't fuck with me," Ross said, "I'm a captain of the Queen's Royal brigades, just came back from Iraq, so if you want a fight, I think I am quite capable of taking you on..." Tom looked at him. "I want my daughter..." Tom said to him. "Why, so you can beat her again? I'm not letting you near her, so I hope those drugs were worth it..." Ross looked at him and then turned as he saw the police arrive but as he turned he felt a fist connect with his face. Ross staggered but knew the police were there, so didn't fight back. "This here is Thomas Carne," Ross said as he spat out blood from his mouth into a tissue. 

___

Ross walked into Demelza's room, and he saw she was asleep as her mother held her hand and Verity kept watch. Verity gasped as she saw Ross. "I'm okay," Ross whispered, "Demelza, your husband is with the police, they would like to talk to you, do you want me to be there?" Demelza shook her head. "I have to do this myself," she said, "he hurt you, I'm so sorry…" Ross laughed heartily. "Trust me," he said seriously, "I could have done him serious trouble, but I saw the police..." Verity looked at him proudly. "Ross here is a captain in the army," Verity said proudly. "My daughter is safe with you then," Demelza said. "You both are," Ross said honestly. 

There was a knock at the door and a nurse poked her head in. "The Police are outside," she said, and then came in with tablets, "Demelza, you're going to wake up now, your morning after pill that you asked for, is here..." Ross turned red embarrassment but then angered flared up inside him, how dare some lowlifes do this...

Demelza woke up sleepily and struggled to open her mouth, as the bruises were forming. Ross picked up the water and the pill for her, and he gently got a cloth and wiped her lip. Verity looked on in amazement, she had never seen her cousin like this, caring towards her yes, but towards someone else not really, not even Elizabeth, Ross held the cup and smiled as Demelza took the pill. "How are you feeling?" Ross asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. "What happened to you?" Demelza asked weakly. "Someone didn't like what I said," Ross said smiling. 

"I'm sorry Ross," Demelza whispered, "bringing trouble to your door..." Ross looked at her and squeezed her hand. "You are no trouble, besides what else would I be doing, getting drunk with my lonesome..." Demelza smiled at him. "What about the café?" Demelza asked him. "I can manage to make coffee using the machine," Ross said smiling, "don't you worry about that, just concentrate on getting better..." 

___

Verity sat with Demelza as she made her statement, and she squeezed her hand gently. "Your doing so well," Verity whispered to her. "I want to press charges against Thomas Carne..." Demelza whispered, "he did this to my face, and he allowed my daughter to be raped..." Demelza then broke down in tears. 

___

Demelza was sitting on the edge of the bed after being told she could go home. Verity sat next to her. "I have no clothes," Demelza gasped, "he ripped my top..." Demelza then put her hands over her eyes and sobbed loudly. "My dear," Verity whispered, "I can go home quickly and get you a top..." Demelza shook her head. "I couldn't," Demelza whispered, "you've already done so much for me..." 

"You must have something to go home in," Verity said standing up, "let me please... its no problem my dear..." Demelza nodded and then smiled as Ross walked back in. "Prudie says the bedrooms are ready," Ross said gently as he sat next to her on the bed. "Ross I need to go and get her something from Trenwith," Verity said as she smiled at him. "What?" Ross asked. "He ripped," Demelza said gulping, "he ripped my top off, I have no underwear, no top... he's taken everything off me..." Demelza quietly started to sob. Ross shooed Verity away to get her clothes. "Can I put my arm around you?" Ross asked her, "after what you've just been through, I doubt you want a man touching you..."

Demelza nodded and Ross put his arm around her. "Thank you for being here Ross," Demelza whispered, "I know we have only just met and now you're taking me and my mother in..." Ross looked at her. "I want to help," Ross said, "you have helped me so much, before even meeting me, you kept my mother's dream going, her café was her life and joy, you have given it back, you kept my farm well, cleaned my house, and you gave Elizabeth lip!" Ross looked at her cheekily. Demelza smiled at him. 

"She didn't seem to have any remorse, it was all about her feelings, and she was rude to me," Demelza whispered she then stopped. "Sorry," she said after a while, "I shouldn't of said that..." Ross looked at her and laughed. "No your right," Ross whispered, "it will just take me time to get over it, and you tell me if she's rude to you again, I won't stand for it Demelza okay..." Demelza nodded. 

___

Verity rushed into Trenwith and ran upstairs. "Verity?" Elizabeth said as she walked out the TV room, "what is wrong? Why did you have to run out so suddenly?" Verity grabbed a bag and took out a few tops, a bra, a pair of knickers and a pair of jeans and put it in the case, with a brush and a mirror. "Are you running away?" Elizabeth asked as she looked at Verity laughing, "or having a sleep over!" Verity looked at her. "Demelza from the Café was seriously hurt," Verity said as she zipped up her case, "she's going to be staying at Nampara with Ross, and she has no clothes to go home in..." 

"Nampara?" Elizabeth asked, "why is she going there? What's going on with her and Ross?" Verity looked up at her. "What concern is it of yours Elizabeth?" Verity asked, "you're marrying my brother, Ross is being a good boss, Demelza is his employee, she kept his café, farm and home while he was away..." Elizabeth looked at her. "What happened? Doesn't she have a home to go to?" 

Verity looked at her. "Yes a home with an abusive father, who sold her for drugs, not everything is perfect in life Elizabeth, some people are less fortunate than us, Nampara is safe for her, Ross is a soldier, he can protect her..." 

"I'll be back tomorrow," Verity whispered. "I could come, maybe help, Ross might need a friend..." Elizabeth whispered. "He doesn't," Verity said harshly, "Give him space Elizabeth, right now he has more things to worry about than you and Francis..."


	6. Welcome to Nampara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demelza and her mother settle into Nampara

Ross opened the front door and smiled as Demelza's mother walked in and smiled. Ross then went back to the car as Verity was helping Demelza out. "Allow me," Ross said, "Demelza can I pick you up?" Demelza looked at him. "I can walk Ross," Demelza whispered, "honestly... thank you though..." Verity smiled at Ross and moved so Ross could help her into the house. 

Ross settled her onto the couch. "Shall I show you my coffee making skills?" Ross asked her. "That would be lovely," she said slowly, "thank you so much Ross..." Ross smiled at her as he walked into the kitchen and took out four mugs. "What happened to her?" Prudie asked as she stood in the kitchen. "She was attacked," Ross said he put the first cup under the machine and put the Nespresso pod in. "By whom?" Prudie asked. "If she wants to tell you," Ross said to her, "she will, but she and her mother are guests and I will expect you to look after them as such..."

___

Ross put the coffees down on the table and looked at everyone. "Ross," Demelza's mother said, "can I please thank you again, but I can't stay here for too long my sons are only at a friend for tonight…" Demelza looked at her mum. "How old are your sons?" Ross asked her. "Drake is 10," Demelza, her mother said, "and Sam is 5..." Ross nodded. "Does he hurt them?" Ross asked, and if he did, he wasn't sure how he was going to handle his temper. 

"No never the boys," Demelza said, "he just hit me..." "Can I ask why only you two?" Ross asked confused. "I don't rightly know," Demelza, the mother, said, "he first started after I had Demelza, he was disappointed she was a girl..." Ross looked at her shocked. "Are you for real?" Ross asked. "Sadly so," Demelza said, "I wasn't born with a penis, so he hated me, all I am good for was a wage coming in..."

"Demelza will stay here," Demelza said to Ross, "I will try to find somewhere..." Verity put her hand up. "We have a cottage on the fields," Verity said, "its empty... you and your sons can stay there, it's got two bedrooms..." Demelza looked at her. "I have no money," Demelza, the mother, said. "I know you can cook," Ross said, "Prudie, my housekeeper can't, she never could, when you are better, why don't you work here, we have a farm and the café..." 

Demelza flung her arms around Ross. "Oh thank you," Demelza whispered, "thank you, Ross, I won't ever forget what you have done for me and my family..." Ross rubbed her back slowly and smiled, he hadn't many, only Zacky and Paul Daniels, but Demelza he considered a friend. "It's nothing," he whispered. "It's everything to me," Demelza whispered to him, "everything..."

___

In the morning Ross woke up and sighed. He had only been back three days, and his life had taken a far different turn than he expected, he was meant to be getting married to Elizabeth, planning a wedding, instead, he has bruised lip, and had two house guests in his house... what life he thought.

He walked down the stairs and smelt the most amazing smells he had smelt in his kitchen, he walked in to find both Demelza's cooking. "Morning Ross," Demelza said, "how did you sleep? Do you want a coffee?" Ross nodded his head. "I would," he whispered, "should you be up? How are you feeling?" Demelza smiled at him as she placed his coffee down. "I am okay," she whispered, "its happened, what can I do? He took something precious from me, but I feel safe for the first time in my life..."

Ross smiled at that. "So what are you making?" Ross asked her, "it smells wonderful..." Demelza smiled at him. "Well I thought you might have missed a full English in Iraq," Demelza said, "so I've got bacon, sausages, eggs, fried bread, baked beans, hash browns, tomatoes and mushrooms..." Ross licked his lips. "Your right, I did miss a good breakfast..." Ross said to her, "thank you... Where's Verity?" 

"She's gone to get the keys to the cottage," Demelza said, "and to talk to her brother, he kept ringing her..." Ross rolled his eyes. "Probably because he and Uncle Charles had to get their own breakfast this morning..." Demelza looked at him as she put his plate down. "Can't Elizabeth cook?" Demelza asked him. Ross laughed heartily at this. "Elizabeth probably doesn't even know what an oven is," Ross said laughing, "she is not domesticated let's just say..."

Demelza sat opposite him with her coffee. "You're not going to eat?" Ross asked her. "I'm not very hungry," Demelza said honestly. Ross started to eat his breakfast. "Demelza I love you," Ross said jokingly, "this is lovely! The Best breakfast I've had since my mother..." Demelza smiled at the compliment. "Thank you, Ross," she whispered to him. 

____

Ross was walking around the farm with Demelza. "What would you do to make this profitable again?" Ross asked her. "I would use the farm as part of the café," Demelza said looking at him, "use the products you grow and the milk from the cows, you'd save money that way..." Ross smiled at her. "Good idea," Ross said, he stopped as he heard a car pull up and saw Francis and Elizabeth get out the car. "Why can't they just leave me alone?" Ross asked the air. Demelza took his hand supportively. "Because maybe they do care," Demelza whispered. Ross was silent but looked away and sighed. 

"Ross!" Francis exclaimed, "how are you? We haven't seen you since you've been back..." Ross looked at him, he was still holding Demelza's hand which Elizabeth noticed immediately. "I've been very busy," Ross said, "getting the estate in order, my farm has needed some work..." "And taking in waifs and strays..." Elizabeth muttered. "I'm going to go inside, would you both like some coffee? Demelza asked them both. "Yes," Elizabeth said, "and we will take it outside..." Ross looked at her incredulously. "Demelza lives here," Ross said coldly, "please don't order her around like some servant..." 

Francis looked at Demelza and put his hand out. "Francis Poldark, pleased to meet you," Francis said kindly. Demelza shook it and then walked into the house. 

___

They sat outside on the garden seats, there was a silence for a moment. "You haven't replied to our invitation," Francis said as he looked at him. "I don't think I will come," Ross said as he looked at him. "You must," Francis said to him, "I was hoping you would be my best man..." Ross looked at him. "Do you honestly think that's a good idea?" Ross asked him. "You are my cousin, your family," Francis said to him. "Did you think of me when you went after my fiancée?" Ross asked them. "We thought you had perished?" Elizabeth said to him, "why can't you understand that?"

Ross looked at her and was silent as Demelza put down the cups in front of them. "I'm going to go and lie down," Demelza said to Ross. "Of course," Ross whispered, "are you okay? You're not in pain?" Demelza shook her head. "Not physically," she said as she walked back into the house. 

"If you had died in war Elizabeth," Ross said slowly, "I would have been in mourning, I wouldn't be marrying Morwenna..." Francis looked at him and nodded. "I'm sorry," Francis whispered. Ross looked at him and saw he was sincere. "I will attend the wedding," Ross said to them, "but I won't be best man..." Francis nodded. "Will you be bringing a plus one?" Francis asked him winking at him. Ross smiled at him. "I will see," Ross asked him. 

"Surely you can't be thinking of Demelza?" Elizabeth said looking at him, "people will talk Ross, she's your employee..." Francis looked at her. "Elizabeth..." Francis said, "what Ross does with his business, isn't our business..." Ross looked at her, and as beautiful as she was, she was cold, like she had no feelings for anyone but herself. "Demelza was raped last night," Ross said to Francis. "My God," Francis exclaimed, "by whom?" Ross looked at him. "Her father's dealer," Ross said. Elizabeth pulled a face. "And how do you know she isn't into drugs Ross?" Elizabeth said to him, "Ross, its so very sad, what happened, but what happens if she gets pregnant, people will talk about it being yours..." Ross looked at her. 

"I've never cared about rumours," Ross said to her, "you know that, Francis, Elizabeth, Demelza and I would be delighted to attend your wedding, now if you'll excuse me I have work to do on the farm..." Francis stood up and offered him his hand. Ross shook it and then walked into the cottage closing the door. He stood by the door and breathed heavily. "She could never have been a farmers' wife," Prudie muttered to him as she walked past, "the mite is asleep, but she's tossing and turning, I'd say that bastards left her with nightmares..."


	7. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Demelza's friendship grows.

Ross stood by the door ad could hear her moaning in her sleep. "No, no, get off me..." Demelza moaned. Ross didn't want to startle her, so he used a technique he picked up in the army. "Demelza," he whispered, "its Ross, you are okay, your safe..." Demelza carried on moaning in her sleep. Ross got a bit louder. "Demelza," he said, "it's Ross, you are okay, your safe..." 

Demelza's eyes popped open in fear, and she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. Ross rubbed her back slowly. "You are okay," he whispered, "you are okay, I won't let anyone hurt you again..." Demelza sobbed on his shoulder. 

___

They were sitting on the sofa with a coffee and Demelza was silent. "During the war," Ross whispered, "there were some nights I was really scared..." Demelza looked at him. "You lost friends, sometimes it seemed daily, and you'd be in your bunk, eating your shit food and thinking why am I here?"

"Why did you sign up?" Demelza asked him as she took a sip of her coffee. "My dad," Ross said, "after my mother died, I suffered, I didn't cope well with my grief, my brother had just died as well, a stabbing outside a school, wrong place wrong time..." Demelza took his hand and stroked it. "I am so sorry about your brother," Demelza whispered. Ross smiled at her. "It killed my mother in the end," Ross whispered, "she just got depressed, and her health went..." 

"I couldn't cope with it," Ross whispered, "and my dad suggested I joined up..." Demelza looked at him. "Didn't Elizabeth help?" Demelza asked, "You can tell me to fuck off and mind my own business..." Ross looked at her and thought for a moment. "Elizabeth," Ross said slowly, "she doesn't really show feelings, I mean she tried to be there for me, but it isn't her way..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. 

"She's very beautiful," Demelza commented. "She was born to be admired..." Ross whispered. "I'm sorry she's hurt you," Demelza said honestly. Ross shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? She thought I was dead," Ross said. Demelza looked at him. "Where did that rumour come from?" Demelza asked him. "Who knows?" Ross asked, "probably some gossipers in town, I nearly died, but luckily I had a good doctor in the army who saved me..."

"I think what hurts the most is she went with my cousin," Ross said after a moment of silence, "she could have had any man, but to go with Francis, that's what hurts the most..." Demelza looked at him. "Maybe she wasn't the right person in the first place..." Demelza whispered, "If someone who I really loved, who had proposed to me, I would have waited until the end of the world..." Ross looked at her. 

"Sorry I shouldn't of said anything," Demelza said looking at him. "No," Ross said gently sighing, "you are probably right, my feelings were always the stronger of the two, it will just take me time to get over the betrayal..." Demelza nodded her understanding. "Why did they come round? To order Verity back to make them breakfast?" Demelza asked. 

Ross laughed and shook his head. "To invite me to their wedding," Ross said, "and if I would be best man..." Demelza looked at him and pulled a face. "Ouch!" Demelza said seriously. "Yes," Ross whispered, "I told him I couldn't be best man, imagine us standing in the church, best man and groom have both fucked the bride... not great is it..." Demelza looked at him and chuckled. "Probably not what the vicar would want to hear..." Demelza said slowly. "But I agreed I would go to the wedding..." Ross said slowly.

Demelza nodded. "I was wondering if you would come with me," Ross asked her, "as my plus one... I could really do with a friend that day..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. "Of course I will," Demelza whispered. Ross smiled at her. "Thank you," he whispered. Demelza smiled at him as she finished her coffee. 

___

"He took my virginity you know," Demelza said suddenly as she looked at Ross, he suddenly spluttered out his coffee at the quick turn of subject. Demelza giggled and looked at him. "I'm sorry," Ross said, "I'm sorry, not for just spitting my coffee over you, but for what happened..." Demelza shrugged at him. "It is what it is," Demelza whispered, "I said no, but he wouldn't listen..." Ross took a deep breath trying to contain his anger. 

"You must think I am such an arrogant bastard," Ross said seriously as he put his cup down, "here's me going on about a fucking wedding and a chick who I thought I would marry, and you're offering me comfort when some bastard took away something precious to you..." 

"It's fine Ross," Demelza said, "everyone has shit they go through and no one can say one is worse than the other..." Ross took her hand looked at her. "You are a real friend Demelza," Ross whispered. "And so are you," Demelza said to him, "you've given me a home, a safe one, and helped my mother, and brothers, but Ross I want to go back to work, please?" Ross looked at her and sighed. 

"Okay," Ross whispered, "but I will be there, just in case..." Demelza nodded at him. "Or you could just take my phone number," Demelza whispered to him, "so you can phone me, you have your farm Ross, the Café is my haven, it saved me, when the abuse with dad, got so bad, it saved my life, and I need the café now..." 

"If I could give you the Café, I would," Ross said, "but you can be my manager now, so Demelza, you can do anything you want to Café... within reason, and I will take you up on the offer, the farm will be supplying most the produce..." Demelza smiled at him and hugged him again. "Thank you so much Ross," she whispered, "you are my best friend..." 

___

Demelza stood outside the cottage with Ross as she waited for her mother and brothers to arrive, she heard a squeal as she was suddenly pounced on by her two younger brothers. "Drake, Sam," Demelza said happily. "Are you living here with us?" Drake asked her. "I'm in another house," Demelza said, pointing Nampara out in the distance. "With your boyfriend?" Sam asked. Ross chuckled. "A friend that is a boy," Ross said as he looked at them. "This is Ross," Demelza said to them, "my best friend and boss..." Ross rolled his eyes. "You can have free food at the café after school," Ross said looking at them. 

Demelza looked at him and smiled. "What happened to your face?" Drake asked her. Demelza was silent and was about to say something when Ross bent down to him. "Your sister was hurt," Ross whispered to him, "but it's okay, because she now lives with a big, strong and brave soldier who will protect her..." Sam looked at her. "Did Dad do it?" he asked slowly. "How about we go for some food at the café now?" Ross asked, "I hear your sister makes the best milkshakes..."


	8. Stags and Hens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross has a night out and Demelza receives some bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strong language and sexual writing in this chapter.

It was a few days later and Ross looked at his phone over breakfast. " Are you okay captain?" Jud asked as he walked in carrying bottles of milks and Demelza followed him with Tabitha the cat, who had gone from being Ross's cat to Demelza's cat overnight. Demelza put down a saucer of milk and looked at Ross. "Francis wants me to go on his stag night," Ross said seriously. "And?" Demelza asked him. "I couldn't think of anything fucking worse," Ross said seriously, "Francis's friends, are fucking knobs!" 

Demelza sniggered and smiled as Prudie passed her cup of coffee. "They can't be that bad," Demelza said seriously. "You wait until you meet them," Ross said, "especially George, Oh God, he thinks he is so good, better than anyone, because his parents are the owners of Warleggan bank!" Demelza nodded. "He was always jealous because I was with Elizabeth," Ross said shrugging, "he had a huge crush on her..." 

"Seems like everyone does," Demelza said seriously as she put on her jacket. "She was born to be fancied," Ross said wistfully, "Where are you off too?" Demelza looked at him. "To work," Demelza said, "I have to do some cooking ready for Monday..." Ross looked at her and nodded. "So Stag Night?" Demelza said looking at him. "I suppose I have to go," Ross said sighing. "You do," Demelza said, "you do, at least for an hour..."

___

Demelza, the mother, was out shopping in town with Drake and Sam. "Mummy why can't we see daddy?" Drake asked her. "Daddy is away at the moment," Demelza said as she carried on walking. "When will he be back?" Sam asked her. "I don't know," Demelza said, "why don't we have McDonald's for lunch?" She tried to lead them to there when she thought she saw someone follow her. 

___

Ross walked in from a mornings work at the farm and then smiled as he saw Verity sitting there. "Verity," Ross said breathlessly, checking his phone, "is Demelza okay?" Verity smiled at him. "She's at the café, making so much food, she's practising for college that will start soon..." Verity said honestly. "I must make sure she has time to study," Ross said to himself. "I have come about tonight," Verity said looking at him. "What about it?" Ross asked clearly not interested. "It's a joint stag and hen, Elizabeth will be there..." Verity said gently. 

"Why on earth are they having a joint party?" Ross asked in a practical wail. "It was Elizabeth's idea," Verity said sighing, "so I came to warn you, and to ask Demelza if she would like to come, I hear she is your date to the wedding..." Ross rolled his eyes. "She is not my date, well she is... but not in that way, dear God Verity I'm twenty, she's sixteen... Hang on... she can't come she's underage..." Verity gasped. "Shit, I forgot that..." Verity exclaimed. "Don't worry," Ross whispered, "I'll sneak her in..." 

Verity smirked at him. "I bought her a few outfits," Verity said putting a bag on the table. There was a small pause. "How is she Ross?" Verity asked. "She thinks I don't know about the nightmares, but she has them, I hear her, I could kill the bastard Verity, if I still had my machine gun and tank I would shoot the bastard and her dad..." Verity looked at him and patted his arm. 

___

"Daddy!" Drake shouted as he saw him in town. Demelza went cold in fear and looked at him. "Tom," she gasped. "You didn't think you would get rid of me that easily, did you? Where's that brat of a daughter?" Demelza looked at him. "She's safe away from you," Demelza spat out at him. Tom looked at her. "You are all coming home," Tom exclaimed at her. "I'll only come home, if you leave Demelza where she is, away from your dealer, so he can't abuse her, you can't abuse her..." Tom looked at her. "Come," Tom said as he grabbed her harshly and led her to the car. "How did you get out?" Demelza asked suddenly. "Never heard of bail love," Tom said laughing. 

___

Demelza came in and smiled as she saw Verity sitting at the table. "Verity," Demelza gasped, "how are you?" Verity looked at her and smiled. "How are you my dear?" Verity asked. "I am getting there, I try not to think," Demelza whispered. "I can imagine," Verity said, "and I hope my cousin is looking after you..." Demelza smiled at him. "He has turned into the friend I always wanted," Demelza whispered. "You know it's the hen and stag parties tonight?" Verity asked looking at her. "I do, Ross was moaning this morning, he doesn't want to go..." Verity laughed. "It's a joint party with the hens," Verity said to her. "Oh," Demelza said, "a night with Elizabeth..." Verity looked at her. 

"Don't tell Ross this," Verity said as she looked at her, "But Elizabeth would never be right for him, Elizabeth likes to be looked after, likes to be waited on hand and foot, she wouldn't be content for long being a farmers' wife, or helping in the Café, Francis can give her the life she craves, Ross deserves someone who can handle his moods..." Demelza looked at her as she sat down. "I have found her to be very cold," Demelza said honestly, "maybe I shouldn't of said that, I know she's family, but she doesn't seem to like me..."

"Elizabeth," Verity said slowly, "she is a strange one, once you get to know her, she is lovely, so Demelza I was wondering if you want to come with me tonight..." Demelza looked at her. "I couldn't," Demelza said, "I don't know anyone... I am also only sixteen... I think I might just stay here... thank you though..." Verity held up a dress for her, blue bandeau style dress. 

"For me?" Demelza asked looking at her. "For you," Verity replied, "I'll need you tonight, not just Ross, I can't spend a whole evening with Ruth! It would kill me..." Demelza smiled and then laughed as Ross said: Ruth is coming, my God shoot me now... You must come Demelza! 

___

Ross was in the living room wearing a white shirt and black jeans. "Do I have to come Verity?" Ross asked her. "Yes Ross," she said smiling at him. "I don't know if I can bear to see them," Ross said looking out of the window, "Elizabeth will be her beautiful self, and it should be my stag night..." Verity stood up and walked over to the window. Verity touched his arm. "Ross," she whispered, "you must let go, it was not nice to come back to find out like that..." Ross looked at her. "It was a bullshit move..." Ross said to her, "a fucking bullshit move..." 

Verity looked at him. "Everything happens for a reason," Verity whispered, "and can I bet honest with you?" Ross looked at him and nodded. "Elizabeth was never right for you," Verity said, "she could never be what you need..." Ross looked at her. "She wants to be looked after," Verity said, "she wouldn't cook for you, she wouldn't be a farmers' wife, she wouldn't be at the Café..." Ross sighed. "I know your right, but I love her," Ross whispered. "Give it time Ross," Verity said, "give it time... you will find someone who loves you and you will love her back..."

Ross looked at her. "Yeah, and she's going to walk through that door is she?" Ross asked sarcastically and then stopped as Demelza walked in wearing the dress, her hair up in a top knot bun, and she had makeup on. Ross was speechless, she had turned from a tiger cub into a tiger in a couple of hours. Verity looked at him and smiled. "Demelza," Verity gushed, "you look just divine... doesn't she Ross?"

Ross was silent and nodded. "You look lovely," he whispered to her. "You don't look too bad yourself..." Demelza said, "are we ready?" Verity nodded and picked up her bag. "How am I going to get in?" Demelza asked worriedly. "Didn't we tell you?" Ross said laughing, "Francis owns the nightclub, LeisureWheel, so you'll get in..." Demelza looked at him and laughed. "If you get tired and want to go home, let me know okay?" Ross whispered to her. Demelza nodded. 

___

Demelza looked up at the nightclub and then was amazed when they were escorted in. Ross had his arm around her protectively and then groaned as Elizabeth came up to them. Elizabeth was wearing a leather mini dress, and she kissed Ross's cheek. "I am so glad you came..." Elizabeth whispered, "oh you bought Demelza..." Ross looked at her. "I invited her," Verity said. "I'm glad you could come," Elizabeth said to Demelza, "you look lovely... Ross must pay you well..." Demelza went red in embarrassment. "I bought it for her," Ross said defending her, instantly. Elizabeth looked at him. "You never bought me clothes..." Elizabeth said looking at him. 

"Why don't we go and get a drink?" Verity asked breaking the tension. "A double whiskey chaser," Ross said to the barman please, "and keep them coming all night..." Demelza asked for a coke and smiled as Ross smirked at her. "When you live with an alcoholic it puts you off drink," Demelza said shrugging. "Demelza," Ross whispered, "your safe here, no one will hurt you, not with me here..." He put his arm around her and smiled. "I know," Demelza whispered. "Is this your girlfriend Ross Poldark?" a voice said. Ross groaned and looked at her. 

"Ruth," Ross said looking at her, "This is Demelza..." Ruth then smiled at her. "Oh the child you adopted," Ruth said waving her hand away dismissively. "I am no child," Demelza said laughing, "He is only four years older than me... I'm not six..." Ruth looked at her. "But you live with him," Ruth said looking at her distastefully. "I am sorry," Demelza said looking at her, "I don't seem to remember it being your business?" Ross sniggered from behind her. Ruth walked off huffing. 

"I don't think I like your friends," Demelza said seriously. "I don't either..." Ross said winking at her as he knocked back another whiskey chaser. Ross then groaned as he saw Margaret winking at him. "Whose that?" Demelza asked him. "Margaret," he said groaning. "You are in demand," Demelza said giggling, "I think I will sit with Verity..." Ross nodded and went to follow her. 

"The Dark Poldark returns," Margaret says as she looks at him, "how was Iraq?" Ross looked at her. "It was a war," Ross said bitterly, "it wasn't a holiday..." Margaret looked at him. "Have a drink, how about shots?" she asked. Ross nodded and walked back to the bar. 

___

It was a few hours into the parties and Ross found himself dancing with Elizabeth, she was moving up against him and he was willing himself not to get an erection. "I forgot how you were such a good dancer," Elizabeth whispered to him. Ross felt himself fall for her again. 

"What is he doing?" Demelza asked, "he is setting himself up for a fall..." Demelza sighed, she was feeling hurt, he had ignored her all evening, for Elizabeth, the person he couldn't have. If it wasn't for Verity and one of Francis friends then she would of gone home by now. She heard her text message sound and opened her phone. 

___

"Can I have my fiancee back now?" Francis asked laughing as he cut into them dancing, "I fancy having a dirty dance..." Ross nodded and laughed. "Of course," he said. He walked towards the bar, how stupid, he thought, she was getting married, his hands would never caress her skin again, he would never look into her brown eyes as they made love, he had to let it go. 

As he walked down to the mens toilets he saw Margaret standing outside. "Fancy a good time like old times," she said. Ross didn't say anything except to kiss her hard, he needed release, he hadn't had a fuck since he left for Iraq, and his hand just wasn't cutting it anymore. Margaret took his hand and led him into the men's toilets 

___

Demelza opened her text message. She gasped as she read it and read it again. 'Demelza, I've gone back to your father, he found me, while shopping, I've told him to leave you alone, please don't come here again... I love you my darling Demelza... stay at Ross's do not come home... I am doing this for you..." 

Verity looked at Demelza. "My dear are you okay?" Verity asked. "I have to go home," Demelza said standing up. "I'll drive you to Nampara," Andrew said as he stood up. "No not to Nampara," Demelza said as she walked out of the club. She took out her phone and tried to dial Ross. 

___

Ross was up against the toilet door, Margaret's mouth around his cock as he held onto her hair. "Oh fuck," he muttered, "I need to fuck you..." Margaret stood up and smiled at him. "Anything you want, I remember how good your cock is..." Ross lifted her skirt up and then she went into her bag and pulled out a condom. "We don't want any accidents," she said as rolled the condom around him. She wrapped her legs around him and sat on his cock. Ross groaned loudly. "Fuck," he exclaimed groaning, "oh fuck." She moved up and down on him kissing him hard. She started to moan as he hit her magic spot and he exploded inside her causing her orgasam to rip through her. In his lull state he didn't hear his phone ring. 

___

"Demelza," Verity said as they sat in the car, "I don't like this..." Demelza looked at her. "I can't stand by and let my mother be abused by him," Demelza said seriously, "as much as I love living with Ross, he will kill her if I am not there... at least when I am there we share the beatings..." Andrew nearly crashed the car as he heard that. "Ross won't like this," Verity said seriously. "He is too busy fucking someone," Demelza said bitterly. Verity looked at her shocked. "Which he has every right to do, he was taking one of Elizabeth's friends to the toilets, I rang and rang but obviously his dick needed more attention, like men in general..." 

Verity took her hand, she was angry with Ross, he promised Demelza he would look after her tonight. Demelza got out the car and started to shake, this was the place she lost her viriginity through rape but she had to do this, for her mum. "Please don't do this," Verity whispered one more time. Demelza kissed her cheek. "Thank you," she said, "but a mothers love surpresses all others, and a child's love for a mother is the same..." 

___

Demelza opened the front door and was greeted with silence, the house was in darkness. Demelza's heart was beating in her chest fast. "Mum," she whispered, "are you there?" She turned on the light in the living room and saw her dad sitting there, and the man that took her innocence away from her, and laying on the floor was her mother, she had a burn to her cheek. "Glad to see you got my text message," Tom said, "now get in that room, with that pretty dress on... and pay for my drugs..." Demelza went over to her mum. "Mum," she whispered. "Leave her..." Tom exclaimed, "open those legs for my friend, like the dirty whore you are..." 

___

Ross checked his phone and saw the five missed calls from Demelza. "FUCK!" he exclaimed as he did his belt up and he dialled her number and he got no reply. He then saw Verity was ringing and he answered. "Verity, what's happened?" he asked breathlessly as he ran out the club, ignoring Francis's calls for more shots. "Demelza's gone back home," Verity said. "Nampara right, tell me she's back to Nampara..." Ross said sternly. "No Ross, back to her fathers, he found his mother, she tried to call you... but you were fucking someone she said..." Verity said in a tone he didn't like, a disapproving one. "Where the fuck is the house?" Ross asked, "I swear when I get there and that bastard has laid one finger on her..." 

___

Demelza laid still naked and bruised and then she heard her phone ring. "Ross," she whispered. "I'm coming baby," Ross whispered, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there... I'm coming, I'm on my way..." Demelza sobbed over the phone. "Hey," Ross whispered, "what's happened? Has he hurt you?" Demelza nodded but was silent. "I'm nearly there," Ross said again, "I'm nearly there..."


	9. I'm so sorry my friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama for the Carnes continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your comments I'm blown away.

Andrew pulled up by the door and looked at him. "Look what's going on?" Andrew asked them. Ross looked at him and ran out the car. "Verity, stay in the car," Ross shouted at her, and then he ran to the door. He kicked the door open with two kicks. Andrew turned to Verity. "He is a captain in the Queens army," Verity said shrugging, "Demelza's father abuses her..."

Andrew went to get out the car. "Don't worry," Verity said, "Ross can handle it..."

___

Ross kicked the door open, and he saw her father on the floor in a drug induced sleep with drugs around him. "Fucker," Ross said as he kicked him in anger, anger at him, but also at himself, he left her, for a quick fuck in the bogs, what a bastard he was. He saw a door and opened it to see Demelza naked on the bed. 

"Demelza," Ross gasped, "Demelza, I'm here..." Ross ran to the bed and looked at her, bruises over her face and his heart literally broke. "Demelza," Ross said as he looked around a room for something for her to put on, but seeing nothing took off his white shirt. "It's Ross," Ross whispered, "I'm going to touch you..." Ross put the shirt on her shoulders and helped put her arms in and did the buttons up. "Don't touch me," Demelza said, "no more... please..." Ross clenched his teeth in anger. 

___

"It's Ross my love," he whispered, not realizing what he had said, "your safe now, your safe..." Demelza looked at him as her slowly opened up. She saw him, his hair tied up in his man bun, his chest now shirtless and the black jeans hanging low on his hips. "I'm going to carry you now," Ross whispered, "I'll try and safe your modesty as much as I can..." Ross picked her up and as her arms went around his neck. "Oh Demi," he whispered in her ear, "why did you come back?" Ross walked out the room. "My mother," she whispered. "I'll come back for her," Ross whispered. 

Demelza nodded, and rested her head on his shoulder. Ross went out the house and ran to the car. "Oh my Goodness," Verity exclaimed, "Demelza darling..." Demelza hung on to Ross tightly. "You are okay," Ross whispered, "I'm here, I'm not leaving, but I need to get your mother..." Demelza nodded as the tears filled her eyes. "Hey," Ross said holding her cheeks, "you are never coming back here again, I promise you, I am so sorry..." 

___

Ross left her in the car, and he ran back into the house and kicked Tom again on the floor, he saw her mother and his heart stopped, she had burns on her face, she would have to go to hospital. He got out his phone. "Hello," Ross said, "I need the emergency services, I need the police, and an ambulance, my friend, she has been attacked and her mother too, domestic violence, of course, my name is Captain Ross Poldark..." 

Ross bent down beside Demelza, and took her pulse and sighed with relief that he found her, but then he saw the pills by her. "Oh no," he muttered, "oh no, no no..." Ross looked at her and wanted to touch her face but the burns. He went outside and saw Demelza's head on Verity's lap. "I've had to call an ambulance," Ross said to Verity in a whisper, "mum is not looking good in there, I could kill him..." 

___

Ross went back inside and held Demelza's hand. "Your safe," Ross whispered, "It's Ross..." Ross noticed a note, and he took it and put it in his jeans pocket and then looked at her. "Demelza," she muttered. "She's okay," Ross whispered, "I've got her... She's with Verity..." Demelza looked at him. "I've called an ambulance," Ross whispered. 

"Look after my baby," Demelza whispered to him, "if I don't make it..." Ross looked at her. "Of course, but you will make it..." Ross whispered. "He injected me," Demelza whispered, "to keep me quiet..." Ross looked over furiously at Tom and had to use all his power not to kick the living shit out of him. 

He sighed in relief as he heard the sirens, and then he remembered Sam and Drake, he let the police in. "I'm Captain Ross Poldark," Ross said to them, "this here is Thomas Carne, who I believe is on bail for assaulting his wife and drug abuse, as you can see, its happened again... in the car with my cousin is a Miss Demelza Carne, who has been attacked by his dealer again..." 

The police officer nodded and then was moved gently out the way as the paramedics walked in. "Demelza," Ross said gently, "the paramedics are here, they will look after you, I need to get Drake and Sam out..." Ross walked around the house and found the room in which they were in. He saw them fast asleep and hoped he could pick them up and not wake them up. He picked up, Drake and carried him out the room, and walked out the house to Andrew's car. Verity opened the door and helped him in the car. 

Ross noticed Demelza wasn't there. "Where's Demelza?" he asked in a panic. "Relax," Verity said gently, "she's in the ambulance, being examined, I was told to leave, they needed to do an examination..." Ross nodded. "This is all my fault," Ross whispered. Verity took his hand and shook her head. "It's not your fault," Verity said, "you didn't attack her..." Ross looked at her. "I left her at the club, I could have come with her, I should have come with her... all because my dick needed attending too..." 

____

Ross sat in the waiting room his head in his hands. They had told him that Demelza's mother was in a critical condition, with a heroin overdose plus the burns to her face... His Demelza, he was waiting for news on. "Family of Carne..." the doctor said as he came out. Ross stood up with Verity and held her hand for comfort. "Demelza has given me permission to talk to you," the doctor said gently, "as her mother is not able too and her father..." Ross nodded. 

"Demelza Carne was abused, physically and sexually," the doctor said gently, "we've given her the morning after pill, physically she will heal, mentally it will take some time..." Ross was pacing up and down, he was too late. "Of course," Verity said, "she has us to help her..." Ross nodded as he still paced. "Can I see her?" Ross asked pained. "Of course..." the doctor said. 

"How is her mother?" Verity asked looking at him. "She's in a serious condition," the doctor said sadly, "they gave her a massive dose of heroin..." Ross looked furiously at the doctor. "I could kill the bastards," he muttered, "what is her prognoses?" The doctor looked at him and sighed. "Honestly," he said slowly, "I would prepare the family for the worst..." Ross nodded his head. "Thank you doctor," Verity said looking at him. 

___

Ross sat next to Demelza and held her hand. "I am so sorry," Ross whispered, "I was a lousy mother fucking friend tonight..." Verity looked at him sternly. "What Verity," Ross said honestly, "I was..." Ross sighed. "I've been selfish," Ross continued, "so up myself being angry about Elizabeth and Francis, while you've been going through this, and you so selfless to go into that house so your mother didn't have all the abuse, but I promise you Demelza, never again, I don't care about Elizabeth or Francis, and I am so sorry I wasn't there when you rang me..." 

"You wanted a shag," Demelza whispered, "it's okay... I just hope it was a good one..." Ross smiled down at her and stroked her cheek. "Hey," he whispered, "I don't want to talk about that," Ross whispered, "I'm sorry..." Demelza nodded. "It's okay," Demelza whispered, "you are here now... I forgive you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was short, obviously doing two in a day was a lot. More soon hopefully.


	10. Stonger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demelza and Ross come to terms with the events of the night before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, will contain swearing, references to sex, drugs and abuse

Demelza looked at Ross. "Where's my mum?" she asked looking at him. Ross looked at Verity and then sat down on the chair and took her hand. "Your mother is in intensive care," Ross whispered gently. Demelza looked at him and closed her eyes as a single tears slipped down her cheek. "What did the bastard do to her?" Demelza asked him. 

"We don't have to do this now," Ross said as he looked at her. "Please Ross," Demelza said looking at him. "Why did you go back?" Ross choked out at her. "Because I love my mother," Demelza choked out, "I called you... I wanted you to come with me..." Ross looked away guiltily. "I am so sorry," Ross whispered. Demelza took his hand. "Ross, it's not your fault... now please tell me about my mum..."

"She's very sick," Ross whispered gently, "she has burns to her face..." Demelza shut her eyes and scrunched them up in pain. "And?" Demelza whispered. "He injected her with heroin," Ross whispered slowly. Demelza let out a sob as she looked at him. "Is she dying?" she asked him. "You need to prepare for the worse..." Ross whispered. Demelza nodded and then let out a huge sob.

Ross didn't think twice he got on the bed and held her closely. "Shhhh," he whispered, "it's okay, I'm here..." Demelza looked at him her big green eyes staring up at him. "What will happen to me and my brothers..." she whispered, "where would we go?" 

Ross looked at her. "You will stay with me, of course, you are not going anywhere," Ross said to her, "we have plenty of room for your brothers, and I won't hear anything else, do you understand me?"

___

She was pushed into the room by Ross and saw her mother on machines breathing for her, the noise was strangely comforting. "Are you going to be okay?" Ross asked, "I will just be outside..." Demelza nodded and both he went she kissed his hand. "Thank you, Ross," she whispered. Ross smiled at her and walked out slowly.

____

"I feel so bad," Ross whispered as he looked at Verity, "What can I do?" Verity looked at him and smiled. "You can keep doing what you're doing," Verity said honestly, "by being there for her, Ross, you must now forget Elizabeth and Francis, it is not important..." Ross looked at her and nodded. "And honestly Ross a bunk up in the toilets," Verity said disapprovingly. "I know, I know," Ross said seriously, "it had just been so long..." Verity looked at him. "Men and their dicks," Verity muttered. 

___

Demelza took her mother's hand and looked at her. "Oh mum," Demelza whispered, "what has he done to you..." Demelza just heard the beep of the machine for a reply. "I want you to be free," Demelza whispered, "free off him, free of the abuse, free of the drugs, and as much as I want you in my life, I know..." she stopped as she wiped her eyes. 

"... I know that he would always find you, and you will never be free of him..." Demelza put her head on her mums arm and sighed. "I promise you," Demelza whispered, "I promise you I will be okay, I will be okay, so will Sam and Drake, we will go to Nampara, Ross has promised her will look after us... I believe him mum, so don't worry..." 

___

Ross looked over at Sam and Drake asleep in the corner, and he went and sat by them. "Are you family?" The police officer asked as he looked at him, "social services will be called for them..." Ross looked at him horrified. "No need," Ross said seriously, "Captain Ross Poldark, I will be taking them home with me..." The police looked at him. "But we still need to check with social services..." Ross nodded and then sighed. "Demelza, the daughter, lives with me already," Ross said looking at them. He nodded at him.

___

Demelza kissed her face gently. "I love you mum," Demelza whispered, "I am going to be here, until you go... and I promise you I will look after Drake and Sam, and I will be everything you want me to be, Ross said I could be in charge of the Café, he thinks I have amazing potential..." Demelza smiled at her. "I know you always wanted a beach bistro, and I will do everything to make sure it will be like yours while not disrespecting Grace..." 

"I will never take drugs or drink," Demelza continued, "and I will find a man who looks after me and treats me with respect and love, and I won't ever let him raise a finger to me, and I will follow my dreams and let true love win..."

Demelza put her head down on her mothers hand and closed her eyes. "I love you," she whispered. 

___

The doctor walked in and looked at Demelza. "I know," Demelza whispered, "I don't want her to suffer any more, it will be selfish of me..." Demelza looked at him. "Unless there is hope?" Demelza asked him. "I'm sorry," the doctor said, "her organs have shut down, they gave your mother a massive dose..." Demelza nodded. "Could I have my friend with me? Before you switch off the machines, I don't want her to suffer..." 

The doctor nodded. "Your very brave Miss Carne..." the doctor said. "I don't feel it," Demelza whispers. The doctor nodded as he walked out of the room. 

___

"Captain Poldark," the doctor said as he walked out into the waiting room. "Miss Carne would like you to be there," the doctor said gently. Ross nodded and walked towards the door slowly. "Miss Carne will need you," the doctor said gently, "her mother isn't going to make it, her organs are failing, we're turning her machines off..." Ross looked down and sighed. "Thank you," Ross whispered as he walked towards the door and opened the door slowly. 

"I'm sorry Ross," Demelza whispered, "I just wanted you with me..." Ross walked over to her and held her in his arms. Ross held her tightly. "She shouldn't hurt any more Ross," Demelza whispered, "she shouldn't hurt any more..."

___

"She always wanted to be a chef," Demelza whispered to him as Ross sat down and took her hand, "If you will let me I still want to work in the café..." Ross looked at her. "Of course," Ross said, "but only when you are well..." Demelza looked at him. "He's taken everything precious away from me," Demelza said as she started to cry, "he's taken my virginity, and now my mother..." Ross just held her, what could he say to that. 

The doctor walked in and looked at Demelza. "Are you ready?" he asked her gently. Demelza nodded. The doctor started to take the wires off her mother and Demelza watched intently. "Your safe now mum, your safe," Demelza whispered, "he won't hurt you any more, your safe now, my darling mummy, you are safe..." 

"I'll look after her," Ross whispered, "I promise you, and Sam and Drake too, they will live with me..." Ross looked at her. "He won't ever come near her again," Ross continued, "and she will be safe, I will look after the daughter you tried so desperately to protect all her life..."

Demelza looked up at him, and then she was silent, and she held her mums hand with one hand and Ross's in the other, and then she felt her go. Demelza looked up at Ross with tears in her eyes. "She's gone," she sobbed. Ross held her tightly, and thought he was never going to moan again about the betrayal he felt he had from Francis and Elizabeth, it was nothing like the betrayal Demelza had gone through by the one person that should protect you, a parent. He promised himself if and when he was a parent he would never let down his child.


	11. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demelza, Sam and Drake struggle without their mum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again may contain swearing, sex, drugs and rock and roll

The car ride back to Nampara was silent as Drake and Sam were asleep and Ross who had quickly run to get the car and came back for them. "Ross," Demelza whispered as they drove along. "Yes Demelza," Ross said, "are you in pain?" Demelza shook her head. "Only my heart," she whispered, "are you sure about this? About taking us in Ross? I mean... you..."

"Demelza," Ross said sighing, "one thing about me, I never do anything I don't want to do, I know I haven't shown it today, but you are my friend, and I let you down last night and I don't care what you say, I did, and your brothers are a part of you, I'm not going to let you go into care..." Demelza looked at him. "Ross," Demelza whispered, "please don't blame yourself, it was my decision to go home..." 

Ross looked at her and nodded. "But you rang, and I was well..." Demelza looked at him and nodded as she touched his knee. "Ross," Demelza said gently, "you weren't to know, honestly it's okay..."

___

Ross carried Sam in and carried him up the stairs as Prudie looked at Demleza. "What were you thinking girlie..." Prudie said as she clucked around Demelza, "come and sit down on the couch..." Demelza looked at her and sat down. "I'm sorry about your mother," Prudie said gently. Demelza nodded at her. "Ross will look after you all," Prudie said gently, "he is very loyal, always has been..."

Ross went carried Drake upstairs and put him next to his brother and sighed, it was early in the morning and already he was tired. He came downstairs and looked at Demelza and smiled. "Prudie could you make us a cup of coffee..." Ross said, "and then could you open up the café... Verity said she would help today... I want to stay with Demelza..." 

Demelza looked at him and smiled. "I could work Ross," Demelza said to him. Ross looked at her. "Demelza," Ross whispered, "you've just been..." Demelza looked away. "Don't say it please..." Demelza whispered. "Demelza, you need to rest, besides, what more could you want than to spend the day with me... and I want to get to know your brothers..."

___

Elizabeth looked at Verity as she walked towards her car. "Why are you working at the Café?" Elizabeth asked, "is Ross unwell?" Verity looked at her. "Ross is spending the day at Nampara," Verity said as she put her handbag in the car. "What about Demelza?" Elizabeth asked, "is she not a worker?" Verity looked at her. "Demelza has had a difficult time," Verity said as she sat in the car, "and to be honest Elizabeth it hasn't got anything to do with you!" 

___

Ross looked at Sam and Drake as they drank the tea Ross had given them. "Where's mum?" Drake asked Demelza. Demelza looked down at her hands and sighed. "Sam, Drake," Demelza whispered, "Mum..." Demelza whispered, "Mum..." Demelza stopped and looked out the window as the tears flowed. 

Ross bent down looked at Sam and Drake. "Your mother," Ross whispered, willing himself to do this for Demelza who he could tell couldn't speak at the minute, "Your mother has gone to a special cloud in the sky..." Demelza turned her head and looked at Ross. "A cloud?" Drake asked, "is it a safe cloud?" Demelza gasped. "It's the safest cloud," Ross whispered, "because my mummy is on the same cloud, and she will look after your mummy..." 

"Mummy died," Demelza choked out as she looked at them. "Did daddy hurt her?" Sam asked her. Demelza nodded her head slowly. "Your safe here," Ross said honestly. "Will daddy come here?" Drake asked her. "No," Ross said answering for her, "your daddy, won't... Only if you want to see him... and I will be staying with you..." Sam looked at him. "I don't want to see him," Sam said, "he hurt mummy..." Ross looked at Drake. "Where will we live?" Drake asked Demelza. "Here," Ross said, "here, with me, and I am afraid you will have to put up with Jud and Prudie..."

"With the animals?" Sam asked, "the horses and the goats and the pigs..." Ross looked at him. "You like animals?" Ross asked him. The boys nodded. "Well you can help me..." Ross said, "I do need some help..." The boys clapped excitedly. "Boys," Prudie said looking at them, "would you like some cookies?" They ran off laughing to the kitchen. 

"They don't understand do they?" Demelza asked him. "It will take time," Ross whispered, "they are still so young..." Demelza nodded. "Thank you, Ross," Demelza whispered, "for telling them, I just couldn't because then it would be real Ross..." Ross went to her and held her tightly. "It is real," Ross whispered, "and I am so sorry that it is..."

___

Ross was on the farm with Drake and Sam, and he smiled as they fed his horse some hay. "Darkie likes you," Ross said to them, "he doesn't like most people..." The boys look at him. "Can we help everyday on the farm?" Drake asked, "I'd like to learn to milk the cows..." Ross looked at him. "This is your home now, so of course you can, but you need to do well at school..." Sam nodded. "I don't like school," Sam said, "people make fun of me..." Ross looked at him sympathetically. "You tell me if they do that," Ross said looking at him. 

Ross stopped and groaned as he saw Elizabeth drive up in her car, and she waved as she walked towards him. "Ross," Elizabeth said smiling, "we were worried about you, you didn't say goodbye the other night..." Ross looked at her. "Sorry," Ross said, "I had an emergency..." 

"Nothing to do with the farm I hope," Elizabeth said, "or the café... Verity is there, is Demelza not working for you anymore? She left suddenly too..." Ross looked at her. Elizabeth then noticed Sam and Drake who were stroking the ponies. "You're going back to the 1800s Ross having slave labour," Elizabeth said laughing. "No," Ross said, "this is Sam and Drake, they live here now..." Elizabeth looked confused. "They are Demelza's brothers," Ross said to her. 

"Oh," Elizabeth said, "don't they have a home Ross, you aren't a charity..." Ross looked at her and put down his rake angrily. "Elizabeth!" Ross exclaimed, "Why exactly are you here? It's none of your business why they are here, it's my house, my farm, my café and it's my decision who lives here, who works for me, if you must know their mother died yesterday, Demelza lives here already and now her brothers will..." 

"Oh," Elizabeth said, "but Ross, Ruth tells me her father is a drugs' dealer..." "ENOUGH!" Ross exclaims. "But Ross, it will damage your reputation being with someone like..." "Like who?" Demelza asked as she walked to them with juices for the boys. Elizabeth looked at her shocked. "I'm sorry," Ross said to Elizabeth, "but what is it to do with you..." Demelza looked at Elizabeth. "You have no right to come here," Demelza said to her, "shouting about things you don't know in front of my brothers, go back to your posh house..."

"You say about my father and my mother not being good enough for Ross to be associated with me, but my mum taught me cheaters don't prosper, so look in the mirror, because I say you fucked his cousin while he was serving his country, this wonderful man here deserves more than you, and I hope one day he finds someone to see his kind heart, his dignity, his hard work, so look in the mirror, before you judge others..." 

Elizabeth looked shocked at Demelza and Ross looked at her warmly while smirking. "I will see you at the wedding," Ross said looking at Elizabeth. "As will I," Demelza said as she linked her arm with Ross. Elizabeth looked at them and nodded. "Just be careful Ross," Elizabeth said. "Elizabeth," Ross said, "just go to your fiancée, I am not your concern any more..." 

___

"Oh God Ross," Demelza said gasping, "I am so sorry, I just literally ripped the head off your ex..." Ross put his hands on her shoulders and laughed. "Demelza," Ross whispered, "its fine, I found it funny, you were right... she had no right to say what she did, I am just so sorry she said that about your family..." Demelza nodded. "I know," Demelza whispered, "I don't know what you saw in her..." Ross sighed and shrugged. "I was young it seems," Ross said, "anyway lets not talk about her, are you sure you want to come to the wedding?" Demelza looked at him. "I think it's what I need, but I need to find baby sitters..." Ross looked at her. "I think Prudie could earn her keep that night..." Demelza looked at him and smiled and then looked at him. "Thank you, Ross," Demelza whispered and kissed his cheek as she walked back towards the house, "I need a lie down again... I am just heartbroken and not in the mood for farming, I'm sorry..." Ross looked at her. "I came out, because I saw Elizabeth arrive, I suppose I wanted to protect your heart again... your heart doesn't deserve to be broken anymore..." she then walked back into the house shutting the door quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm now back to work as an Early Years Teacher in the UK, so updates won't be regular I am afraid.


	12. Slowly getting back to normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demelza goes back to work

Demelza came down the stairs and saw a scene that warmed her heart Ross sitting with her brothers making breakfast for them. "I'm not as good as your sister at cooking, but I am pretty damn good at pouring rice krispies into a bowl. The boys laughed and smiled at him. "After school can we clean Darkie?" Drake asked him. "Of course, I think Darkie would like that..." Ross said to him, "but you will have to do your homework first..." Sam groaned loudly. "I know," Ross said seriously, "but you know your sister, homework first, farm second..." 

If anyone had told him while he was in Iraq, he would not be getting married to Elizabeth, he would have found the very best mate, and now taken her in to live with him and her two very young brothers, he would have laughed in their faces, he couldn't wait to phone Dwight to tell him. "Morning," he said as saw Demelza come downstairs, "do you want some of my amazing rice krispies..." Demelza smiled at him. "How could a girl refuse such an offer," Demelza whispered. Ross winked at her and Demelza felt a feeling come over her, her heart fluttered. 

____

Demelza arrived at her pride and joy for the first time it seemed in ages, and she smiled as she saw Verity already setting up. Verity smiled at her and walked over to her. "My dear," Verity said, "how are you? I didn't expect you to be here..." Demelza smiled at her. "I need to be here," Demelza said, "my brothers are at school, Ross is doing a school run, can you believe it?" Verity looked at her and smiled. "Well you take it easy..." Verity said, "I will warn you though, Elizabeth, Ruth and Margaret are coming over for wedding talk..." Demelza looked at Verity. "Oh joy!" Demelza said sarcastically, "she came to Nampara the other day..."

"Oh my dear," Verity said, "I don't know why she can't leave you both alone, I keep telling her..." Demelza looked at her. "I don't think she likes me living with Ross," Demelza said as she made a coffee, "I told her off she made some jibe about my dad..." Verity looked at her. "I could have fucking punched her dainty face in," Demelza exclaimed to her. Verity looked at her and laughed. "I'm sorry," Demelza said suddenly, "I know she's family..."

___

Demelza was happy at the counter, it was her heaven, she was living her dream and her mother's dream. Demelza smiled as she saw Zacky Martin enter with his wife and his daughter Jinny. "Demelza," Jinny said, "it's great to see you, how are you? I was so sorry to hear about your mother..." Demelza nodded her head at her. "Its good to see you," Zacky said, "Ross tried but his coffee is shit compared to yours..." Demelza looked at him and laughed. "Would you like one Zacky..." Demelza said smiling, "I've made Cornish pasties..." Zacky looked at her and nodded. Mrs Zacky took her hand and squeezed it. "Are you okay girlie?" Mrs Zacky asked, "Are your brothers settling in okay?"

"Quite well," Demelza said, "they love the animals on the farm, literally fallen in love with Darkie and Ross..." Zacky looked at her and laughed. "Ross has that appeal to most people..." Zacky said, "everyone wanted to be his friend at school, especially George, but Ross... well Ross didn't want to hang around with people considered his class..." Demelza looked at him. "Except Elizabeth..." Demelza said coldly. "Oh that would never have worked," Zacky said as he took his coffee, "I never told Ross that of course... but everyone knows they were so different..."

"Talking of which," Mrs Zacky said as she saw Elizabeth enter with Ruth and Margaret. Demelza smiled at them. "sit down and I'll bring it over to you," Demelza whispered. Zacky looked at her and laughed. "I sense you don't like her," Zacky whispered. "She hurt Ross," Demelza whispered, "besides I think she's a bit of a bitch and like you he is better off without her." 

____

Elizabeth sat down at the table with the girls and looked at Verity as she came over. "Verity," Elizabeth said as she kissed her cheek, "can you believe this time next week, I will be Mrs Poldark, its all come around so quickly..." Verity smiled at her. "I know," Verity said as she sat down, "I will just go and get you all some coffees..." Ruth looked at her. "Isn't that what the help is for?" Ruth asked as she looked at Demelza, "Ross pays her to work... not you..." Verity looked at her and was about to say something when Demelza came to the table with the notepad and looked at them. 

"Demelza," Elizabeth said coolly, "can you manage 3 lattes and a cappuccino..." Demelza looked at her. "It will be tough," Demelza said sarcastically, "but I am sure I can manage it…" Ruth looked at her. "I want a proper Cornish pasty," Ruth said, "a fresh one, not one that's been in the fridge all day..." Verity looked at them horrified. Demelza just smiled at her and nodded. "And for you Margaret?" Demelza asked. "Is Ross here?" Margaret said not looking at her. "He is working on the farm," Demelza said. "Oh," Margaret said, "does he not work here..." Demelza shook her head. "Only when I am not here," Demelza said, "I'm the manager..." Ruth gasped. "I know," Demelza said sarcastically, "a druggie daughter managing a café, what would his mother say?"

\----

Demelza went into the kitchen and slammed down bags of flour and then smiled as Jinny walked in. "I'm behind the counter..." Jinny whispered to her, "ignore them, they are horrible, I don't know why Ross is friends with them to be honest..." Demelza smiled at her. "You could poison her pasty," Jinny continued. "No," Demelza said, "I'll show her, I'll show her I can be manager here..." 

___

The girls were laughing over their coffees when Demelza came out with the Cornish Pasties. "These are just divine," Verity said to them, "Demelza is such a good cook, Ross tells me he has hasn't eaten so well in all his life..." Elizabeth looked at her. "I just don't get why he has taken her in," Elizabeth said as she picked up the pasties, "there are fostering families for them, it's not his responsibility..." Verity was silent for a moment and then said. "Her mother has died," Verity said slowly, "I know what that's like and so does Ross, and always quite frankly its none of our business, and personally I just adore Demelza and I can see Ross does too... Who knows maybe in the future?"

Elizabeth scoffed at this. "Please Verity," Elizabeth said, and then stopped as she tasted the pasty. "It's good isn't it..." Verity said smiling. Elizabeth was just silent as they all were as they ate. "So shall we talk about the wedding, considering you are marrying my brother, so what Ross does at Nampara isn't really important right now..." Elizabeth nodded. "Of course, but I find the whole thing preposterous, and your notion that one day they might be together..." Verity glared at her and Elizabeth stopped as she got out her notebook.

___

Ross was laughing in the car as he drove Sam and Drake to the café, he missed Demelza today while he was getting his farm in order, he missed her terribly, her coffee she would bring coffee to him and Jud, she would help with the feeding of the animals, in the back were some eggs from the café, and he was excited to show Demelza that finally produce was happening. "Do I have to pay for my dinner at the café?" Drake asked him worriedly. Ross smiled at him. "Nope!" Ross exclaimed, "I am hoping Demelza has made those pasties..." 

"Mums was lovely too," Sam said, "when is she coming back from her cloud?" Ross looked at him. "She's got to stay on her cloud," Ross said gently, "so she can keep us safe, like my mum is, but don't worry you can stay with me and Demelza..." Drake looked at him. "And Darkie?" Drake asked. "Darkie would miss you terribly, and the goats love you..." Drake smiled at him. 

___

The girls were laughing as Elizabeth wrote down notes in her book. They all stopped though as they saw Ross enter and their eyes widened in shock as Ross carried two boys in his arms laughing. "Demelza!" Ross exclaimed, "there's three hungry boys here, waiting for your pasties!" Demelza came out of the kitchen and smiled. "Ross!" Demelza exclaimed, "they are far too heavy, put them down!" Ross looked at her. "They are light as feathers, they need fattening up," Ross said as he put them down by a table, "sit down boys and I will make sure you get a milkshake too!"

Demelza looked at him. "Your friends seem to be staring," Demelza said smiling, "its like they've never seen you with children..." Ross looked over and saw them gaping at him. Ross rolled his eyes at Demelza. "Pasties?" Ross asked her. Demelza laughed and walked into the kitchen. "Ross!" Drake exclaimed, "come and sit next to me..." Ross smiled at them. "Do you want to come and say hello to Verity?" Ross asked them. 

The boys jumped into his arms again, and he carried them over to where the others were sitting.

___

"Hello Drake and Sam," Verity said to them, "how are you?" Drake smiled at her. "Good," Drake exclaimed, "we live on a farm now!" Verity looked at him and laughed. "And what is your favourite animal?" Verity asked. "Darkie!" Sam and Drake shouted out together happily. Ross laughed. "And Darkie loves you two... now let me introduce you," Ross said to them, "this here is Elizabeth, Ruth and Margaret..." The ladies just stared at them. "Hello," the boys said, "nice to meet you..." There was silence. "Money obviously doesn't buy you manners," Demelza said as she came out with three milkshakes on her tray. "Now would my boys like milkshakes," Demelza said to them.

"Chocolate my favourite," Ross said to her. "I know the way to your stomach," she said winking at him, she then turned and put down three pasties. "My favourite," Ross said smiling, "I might have to marry you one day..." Ross winked at her and then stopped as he heard a cup drop as Elizabeth dropped her cup. Demelza looked at Ross and kissed the top of his head. "Maybe you will," Demelza whispered to him, her heart fluttering. Ross put his head back and laughed.


	13. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding of Elizabeth and Francis has arrived.

Ross woke up and sighed, today was the day when his childhood sweetheart was going to marry his cousin. He tried so hard to put it to the back of his mind. He knew today was going to be tough, maybe he could have fun with Margaret. No, he thought, he was going with Demelza, remember last time... 

He then banged his head on his mirror. He was being extremely selfish, this was nothing compared to what Demelza and her brothers were going through, he had to put his big boy boxer pants on and get on with the day. 

___

Elizabeth was having her hair put into rollers by the hairdresser and smiled as she saw Verity enter. "Verity, can you believe it?" Elizabeth asked her, "I am getting married today... We will be sisters..." 

Verity sat down and smiled at her. "I want to talk to you Elizabeth," Verity said seriously. "Is something wrong? Have the profiteroles not arrived? Oh God, is it the flowers, have they sent lily's instead of roses?" Verity looked at her and laughed. "No Elizabeth, everything is fine..." 

"Then what?" Elizabeth asked looking at her, "is Francis okay?" Verity looked at her and sighed. "This is hard to say," Verity said seriously, "but you do love Francis don't you?" Elizabeth looked at her confused. "Of course I do," Elizabeth said looking at her, "why would you ask that?"

Verity sighed at her. "Because you seem more concerned about Ross and Nampara than Trenwith and Francis..." Verity said honestly. Elizabeth looked at her. "Ross will always be dear to me," Elizabeth said, "I love Francis, honestly, I care for Ross as a friend and I just feel we haven't cleared the air, and I feel he is making a big mistake with this Demelza..."

Verity looked at her. "You don't know Demelza," Verity said, "you don't know her at all..." Elizabeth looked at her. "Demelza, has heart, she has soul, she has had a tough childhood yes, but she has never let that stop her, she has saved Ross's businesses while he was at war, she didn't even know him..."

Elizabeth was silent. "If you want to be a friend to Ross then you need to back off and leave Demelza alone and tell Ruth to do so as well, you made your decision..." Elizabeth looked at her. "Your comment about them maybe getting together?" Elizabeth asked her. "Didn't you see him laugh Elizabeth?" Verity asked, "he laughed, he was happy, she makes him happy and laugh, he is brilliant with her brothers, he does school runs, makes breakfasts, leave him be, leave Demelza be, maybe try to get to know Demelza..."

___

Ross sat down and sighed and then smiled as Demelza walked down in her dressing gown. "I'm sorry Ross," Demelza whispered as she walked past and kissed his head. Ross looked at her confused. "What for?" Ross whispered. "I know today must be hard for you," Demelza whispered,"I'll be there for you today, like you will be there for me on Monday..." Ross looked at her and smiled. Her mother's funeral was in two days time and here he was worrying about a wedding, what a selfish prick he was, he thought.

"I'm okay," he whispered, "it is what it is..." Demelza smiled at him. "You know you can be sad," Demelza said as she made him a coffee, "don't feel bad because I am going through something, because it's happening to you, and everyone has different grief..." Ross looked at her. "I suppose I just hurt," Ross whispered, "the thought of her kept me being while I was in the war..."

Demelza sat next to him and took his hand in hers and sighed. "And I am grateful you had that thought," Demelza whispered, "because it got you through a horrible and horrific time, but can I give you some advice?" Ross looked at her and nodded. "Of course," Ross whispered. 

"If she could move on so fast from someone as loving, kind and generous as you then maybe she wasn't the one, because if it was me and you were in the war, I would be so proud of you and if I got news of your passing, I would be in mourning for a long time... it will take time, but maybe just maybe you haven't found the right woman..."

"I think you're right," Ross whispered, "it will take time but I know your right, thank you for coming with me today..." Demelza smiled at him. "I'll always be here for you Ross," she whispered. 

___

Elizabeth slipped into her mermaid style dress and smiled as she looked in the mirror. She felt like a princess, and she was going to marry her prince. "He's not as handsome as Ross," Elizabeth whispered, "but I could never have been a farmers' wife..." Verity looked at her. "No," Verity whispered, "you could not, you've moved on, let him move on now..." Elizabeth nodded and then kissed her cheek. 

___

Ross stood in the hallway wearing his best suit, and pulled at his tie. "Are you sure you will be okay with the boys?" Ross asked Prudie and Jud as he stood in the kitchen. "We will be fine..." Prudie said looking at him. "I've left you money for a takeaway," Ross said seriously. "Captain," Jud said looking at him, "let her go now..." Ross looked at him and nodded. "She would never have fitted in here," Prudie said, "let this be the beginning of the healing process." 

Ross was going to reply when he felt a charge from behind him. He turned around his heart stopped beating it seemed. Demelza was wearing the most beautiful red dress, long and Bohemian, her hair tied back with flowers. He was speechless. "Do I look okay for a fancy wedding?" Demelza asked him. He then noticed her make up, so earthy, so very Demelza... 

"Demelza," Ross whispered, "you look... yeah... wow!" Demelza looked at him and laughed. "This was my mother's dress," she whispered. "It's very, wow," Ross said smiling, "how do I scrub up?" Demelza went over to him and straightened up his tie. "Handsome," Demelza whispered, "very handsome..." Ross looked at her and smiled. "Are you ready my love?" Ross asked her jokingly. "I am darling," Demelza said laughing as he took his arm and then walked to her brothers. 

___

Ruth knocked back her champagne. "You're going to be a Poldark," Ruth exclaimed, "you know I quite fancy getting myself the other Poldark..." Verity looked at her. "He is bringing a date," Verity said seriously. "You mean Demelza," Ruth said haughtily, "she is no one, how he can be seen with a daughter of a druggie, God knows..." Verity looked at them. "Not on my wedding," Elizabeth said, "Ross never liked our class, let him be who he is..." Verity looked at her and smiled. "Besides," Elizabeth said, "we don't know her, I am sure she is lovely... now can we get ready to marry my Francis..."

___

"Now you be good," Demelza said to Drake and Sam, "Prudie and Jud are in charge, no messing about..." Ross looked at Jud. "You can take them for a ride on Darkie..." Ross said to him. "Yay!" Sam and Drake said happily as they hugged Ross. Ross smiled at them. "I have my mobile," Demelza whispered to Prudie. "As do I," Ross said, "anything happens, do call..." 

Prudie and Jud stood by the door and waved at them and smiled as Ross helped Demelza in the car. "He's in love," Jud whispered to Prudie, "he just doesn't know it yet..." Prudie looked at him. "She'd be better than Elizabeth, she would work and not have airs and graces, she would look after him and love him just like Grace loved Joshua..."

___

Ross parked his car at Trenwith, and then he walked towards the church with Demelza in a comfortable silence. When they arrived at the church Ross saw Francis in his top hat and tails and smiled at him. Francis walked over and then did a double take as he saw Demelza. "Ross," Francis said shaking his hand, "I am so glad you came..." Ross smiled at him and for the first time since his return he saw his cousin, not the person who stole his fiancée. He felt Demelza squeeze his hand. 

"Francis," Ross said smiling, "have you met Demelza?" Francis nodded and kissed her cheek. "Thank you for sharing our day with us," Francis said to Demelza, "Verity talks very fondly of you..." Demelza smiled at him. "I adore Verity," Demelza said smiling at him. "Ross," they heard a voice say. "George," Ross said looking at him. "Hope you don't mind me being best man, but I suppose you already fucking..." Demelza cut in. "George is it," Demelza said putting her hand out to him, "I'm Demelza..." George looked at her. "Girlfriend?" George asked her. Before Ross could say anything Demelza smiled a beautiful wide smile. "That's for us to know," Demelza said, "besides you know what they say about the best men, and bridesmaids, so which one will you be taking home, Ruth, Verity or Margaret..." Ross looked at her and put his head back laughing. 

___

Demelza and Ross sat down near the front and smiled at each other. "Thank you," Ross said looking at her. "He's a dick head," Demelza said smiling, "why Francis is friends with him, God knows!" Ross looked at her and sighed. "Francis has always wanted to be popular," Ross said shrugging, "he loves being part of the group, whereas I couldn't wait to get away from them..." 

"I can just imagine," Demelza said as she looked at him. "Ross," they heard a big booming voice. "Uncle," Ross said standing up and shaking his head. "You are here," Charles said seriously, "I hope you're not here to cause problems, I don't want you to object or anything..." Demelza didn't like the tone of his voice. "Hello," Demelza said standing up, "I don't think we've met, you must be Verity's dad, I am Demelza, Ross's girlfriend..." Charles did a double take as Ross looked at her as Demelza put his arm around him. "Oh," Charles said, "well yes... nice to meet you, you are the daughter of the drug..." Ross was going to stay something when Demelza said. "Yes," Demelza said honestly, "like your son stole his cousin's fiancée, we all have vices, nice to meet you..." 

Ross sat down and smiled at her as Charles walked away huffily. "Girlfriend?" Ross asked her his eyebrow raised. "I couldn't let him," Demelza started and then Ross looked at her. "Thank you," he whispered, "girlfriend..." Ross kissed her cheek and put his arm around her. "My hero," Ross said smiling and then stopped as the music started and they stood up. 

___

Ross saw the bridesmaids walk down and then he saw Elizabeth, walking down the aisle he had imagined it for so long, but she wasn't walking down to him, she was walking down to his cousin. But he found it didn't quite hurt as much as he thought it would, it hurt, but it wasn't an unbearable pain, he looked over at Demelza and she smiled at him and took his hand supportively and kissed his knuckles. 

He heard the vows, he saw them kiss and everytime he thought he would feel pain, he felt a hand squeeze his and he turned and he saw her radiant smile. He had a feeling he was going to be just fine...


	14. Wedding breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the wedding meal...

Demelza looked up in awe as she saw Trenwith. "Ross this is..." Demelza whispered. "I know," Ross said seriously, "over the top pompous!" Demelza looked at him and hit his arm. "Its beautiful, but it's not Nampara," Demelza whispered. "No it's not," Ross whispered, "I have so much to do there..." Demelza looked at him. "We have so much work to do," she said correcting him, "we're a team..." Ross smiled at her. 

"We are," Ross whispered to her, "I wonder how the boys are?" Demelza smiled at him. "They adore you," Demelza whispered to them, "you'll make a wonderful dad one day..." Ross looked at her and laughed. "I don't know about that," Ross whispered, "I've never thought about it, I suppose I should start thinking about it..." Demelza looked at him. "Let's be honest no one could be worse than my dad..." Demelza said looking at him. 

___

They walked into the front entrance and Ross picked up a glass of champagne and then an orange juice for Demelza. "Does your child not drink?" Ruth asked from behind them. Demelza rolled her eyes. "I am here," Demelza said to her, "I don't drink, besides you don't want someone as cheap to be drinking posh champagne, do you? My word, what would the Daily Mail say..." Demelza smiled sweetly. "Ross," Ruth said ignoring her, "I was saying to my mother, you must come for afternoon tea..." Ross looked at her. 

"I would love too, but I have a farm to run, and of course Drake and Sam take up quite a bit of my time," Ross said looking at her, "unless I could bring them..." Ruth looked at him horrified. Ross put his arm around Demelza. "Girlfriend," he whispered holding Demelza tightly, "package deal..." Ruth gasped. Demelza looked at her smugly and Ruth walked off with her champagne.

"Girlfriend?" Demelza asked looking at him. "Ruth has wanted my cock since well forever..." Ross exclaimed, "I can't shake her off..." Demelza looked at him and laughed. "Well boyfriend, shall we mingle..." Ross took her hand and walked across the room. "Aunt," Ross said as he saw Aunt Agatha drinking a glass of red wine. "Ross boy," Agatha said looking at him, "how are you boy, you haven't come to see me..."

"I'm sorry Aunt," Ross said kissing her cheek. "Now who is this," Agatha says looking at Demelza, "is this your not bit of skirt Ross, she's very pretty..." Ross looked at Demelza and winked. "She is very pretty," Ross whispered, "this is my girlfriend Demelza..." Agatha stood up and looked at her. "Very nice Ross, very you... How old is she though..." Agatha looked at him. "Seventeen," Ross said looking at her. "Fuck me boy," Agatha said laughing, "like your father like them young do you..." Demelza looked shocked at Agatha's language.

"Pleased to meet you," Demelza said looking at her. "So what do you do?" Agatha asked her. "I'm manager at the Café," Demelza said looking at her. "You cook?" Agatha asked her. "Oh I love cooking," Demelza exclaimed, "I think Ross likes my cooking too..." Ross looked at Agatha. "Aunt," Ross whispered, "you should taste her pasties, my God best pasties ever..." 

"Demelza," Verity exclaimed, "you look just gorgeous..." Demelza smiled at her. "Ross here is telling me all about his girlfriend..." Verity looked at them and smiled. Ross mouthed to her Tell you later. "Isn't she just divine," Verity said to her. Agatha looked at her. "Much better for him than the other bird," Agatha said loudly, "She would never have been a farmers' wife, Ross get a ring on her finger and get her up the duff quickly that's what I say, your 27, time to get a move on..." Demelza choked on her orange juice. "Can we just practice the baby making first Aunt?" Ross asked winking at her, causing Demelza to choke again. 

____

Demelza looked at Ross as they walked around the house. "Practice baby making?" Demelza asked looking at him. "What did you want me to say?" Ross asked laughing. Demelza laughed and then stopped as she felt an arm around her that wasn't Ross. "What's a beauty like you doing with him?" a bloke said breathing alcohol on her. "Hugh," Ross said as he looked at her and pulled Demelza close to him as he felt her stiffen. "I want a dance," Hugh whispered to her, "later, I want to dance with you..." Ross looked at him, jealousy raging through his body. "Only person she's dancing with fuckwit is me..." Ross exclaimed to him. Demelza looked at him breathing heavily. "I need air," she whispered to him. "Hey," Ross whispered stroking her cheek, he sometimes forgot as she was so strong, that she had been abused twice in the space of a month, "your safe, I'm here baby..." Demelza looked at him. 

Demelza looked up at him and smiled and nodded. "Sorry," she whispered, "It was the smell..." Ross held onto her as they walked towards where they will be eating. "Demelza," Elizabeth said as she stood there with Francis. Ross held her hand supportingly. "Congratulations," Demelza said politely, "you look just beautiful..." Demelza smiled at her. "So do you," Elizabeth said kindly, "Ross, how are you?" Elizabeth didn't go to kiss him and Demelza noticed that Ross hadn't let go of her. "I'm good," Ross said, "congratulations, both of you..." Francis shook his hand. "Demelza my aunt adores you," Francis said, "she said Ross and you should go home and make babies..." Elizabeth choked on her champagne she was drinking as Ross looked down at Demelza smirking. 

"Maybe later," Ross said winking at them, "now if you excuse us we will go and see which wankers you've put on our table..." Francis threw his head back and laughed. "I have no idea," Francis said, "you know Elizabeth and Verity planned it all, I just turned up...." Ross laughed. "You know your meal has a lot to live up to," Ross said winking, "Demelza has kept my stomach in good order, hope the chef is good..." Demelza hit him playfully as they walked towards the tables.

___

"Your aunt has a big mouth," Demelza said as they walked towards the tables. "I know," Ross said laughing, "I'm sorry Demelza..." Demelza looked at him. "Are you really sorry?" Demelza asking jokingly. "No," Ross said winking, "I am having too much fun..." Demelza smiled at him and then groaned as the man from earlier sat next to her. "Fuckwit," Ross whispered in her ear, "can I kiss you, to stop him pawing you?" Demelza looked at him and nodded. Ross kissed her slowly on the lips, and he felt a spark between them Demelza pulled away and looked at him. Ross then pulled out Demelza's chair and smiled as she Ruth and Margaret's horrified faces. Demelza giggled and kissed his cheek. "I don't think you will be getting a blowjob in the toilet's today," Demelza whispered, "Margaret looks like murder is on her mind..." Ross turned and looked and then looked at Demelza. "Let's not go there," Ross said seriously. Demelza laughed hearty and then stood up as Elizabeth and Francis entered.


	15. Wedding Disco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding night is well underway...

Dinner was over the top and lavish as Ross expected with Fish courses and soup courses, Demelza looks at Ross confused. "When we get married," Demelza whispered to Ross, "please can we just have fish and chips..." Ross looked at her and laughed. "Married eh?" he whispered winking, "Aunt Agatha has rubbed off on you..." Demelza hit him playfully. "If you carry on," Demelza whispered, "we won't practice baby making..." Ross looked at her and laughed loudly which caused the top table to turn and look at him. 

"I have never seen Ross laugh so much," Verity said happily as Ruth and Margaret looked on bitterly. "That's because of Bud," Agatha said, "what a delight she is... made for Ross, I told them to get making babies..." Ruth looked at her horrified. "Agatha," Ruth said, "didn't you know, her father is a drug dealer..." Verity looked at her scornfully. "Who hasn't taken a drug?" Agatha said, "I used to love a bit of weed myself..." Verity looked at her horrified. "Not cannabis," Elizabeth said, "he's on hard class A drugs..." 

"But is Demelza?" Agatha asked them. "No," Verity said seriously, "no she isn't, and she doesn't drink either..." Agatha looked at them. "I think she's perfect for my Ross," Agatha said, "Ross is not a stuffy gentleman, he is a proper man, manly, and he needs a woman who can work and help him... so Ruth, Elizabeth and Margaret let's be honest, none of you are for Ross..." Verity sniggered as she looked at their faces. 

___

Ross looked at Demelza as she ate her profiteroles and thought he was truly happy, he thought today would have been horrible seeing Elizabeth marry his cousin. But he was wrong, he was having a good time. "So," Hugh said again, "are you two serious." Demelza looked at him. "Very," Ross said seriously, "talking about marriage and children serious..." Demelza moved closer to Ross. "How old are you?" Hugh asked. "Seventeen," Demelza whispered. "Don't tie yourself up with one guy for the rest of your life..." Demelza looked at him and then stopped as Ross stood up. "Now listen you little fuckwit," Ross exclaimed, "when a girl says no, she means no, she's come to the wedding with me, we're very much in love, now fuck off..." Demelza looked up at him and smiled as she chuckled. 

"Sorry," Ross whispered as she looked at him. Demelza giggled and then held up her fork and fed him. "Delicious," Ross whispered, "but I think yours would taste nicer..." Demelza laughed. "I will try," Demelza whispered and then smiled. "Thank you," she whispered to him after a period of silence, "he scared me for a bit then..." Ross took her hand and squeezed it, I will always be here..."

___

After dinner Verity rushed over and took Demelza upstairs to show her around and Francis stood with Ross as Elizabeth mingled. "You look happy Ross," Francis whispered to him. "I am," Ross said slowly, "So do you..." Francis looked at him. "I am Ross," Francis whispered, "can I just say how sorry I am..." Ross held his hand up. "Stop," Ross whispered, "let's just forget it, Francis it was a bullshit move, a real bullshit move, but if anything this past two weeks has taught me, is that things happen for a reason and I don't think Elizabeth and I would have worked, so I wish you the best..." 

"Ross," Francis said looking at him, "you really like her don't you?" Ross turned to look at him. "You know, I do," Ross whispered looking at him. "She's very funny," Francis said looking at him. "And not at all like Elizabeth," Francis continued. "I don't think that's a bad thing," Ross whispered, for someone so young, she is a workhorse, she kept the farm, the café and the whole Nampara afloat while I was at war..." 

"While I was with your fiancée," Francis whispered. "You said it," Ross said, but he found he wasn't bitter. "For what it's worth Ross," Francis said as he took a sip of his whiskey, "I am glad your back, safe and well, but I will watch out for Demelza if I was you, Ruth and Margaret are planning something, you know how they both want you..." Ross shuddered visibly. "No," Ross muttered, "once with Margaret was enough, if it wasn't or that, I might have..." Ross stopped as the night of Demelza's attack came back to him. Francis looked at him and waited. "Never mind," Ross said looking at him, "well when Verity gives her back to me, I won't let her out of my sight, thank you for the warning..."

___

"I just hated the thought of your father..." Demelza stopped as Verity put her hair up in a tight bun, "sorry he is your father... "Verity looked at her and laughed. "I know what my father is like," Verity said to her, "I think he was worried Ross would stop the wedding..." Demelza looked at her. "He seems okay about it," Demelza said to Verity. "Because of you," Verity said honestly, "I have never seen Ross laugh so much as today..." Demelza turned and looked at her. "I'm glad he is happy," Demelza whispered, "he deserves so much happiness..." Verity looked at her. "Demelza..." she whispered.

"Yes I do," Demelza said looking at her before she asked, "of course I love him, who could not love Ross..." Verity smiled at her. "He has saved my life and that of my brother's, he is so kind to them, and when I see him carrying them, my ovaries explode..." Verity looked at her and threw her head back in a laugh. "I am so young though," Demelza whispered. "What is age but a number," Verity whispered, "you are just the tonic he needs..." 

___

"So where is your girlfriend?" George asked looking at Ross as he passed him a rum and coke. Ross took it and drunk it slowly. "She's with Verity, exploring the upstairs..." Ross said as he looked at him. "She's very pretty," George said, "but you do know she's not exactly our class..." Ross looked at him. "And what exactly is our class George?" Ross asked him. "Tankard seems quite smitten with her," George said smirking, "he wants to sample what you have..." Ross squared his shoulders up to George. "Boys," Francis said, "not on my wedding day..." 

"Spoil Sport," Agatha shouted out, "Ross could have taken him down like Mike mother fucking Tyson!" Ross laughed loudly as George walked off in a huff. "Aunt," Ross said smirking. He then stopped talking as he saw Demelza come down the stairs in a skin tight black mini dress... "Fuck me," Ross whispered as he looked at her. "Baby making," Agatha whispered to him, "she is the one nephew, she is the one..." 

Ross walked to the stairs and looked at her. "I like," Ross whispered as he looked at her, "fucking Hugh is going to have a heart attack when he sees you..." Demelza looked at him laughing. "So where's the disco?" Demelza said as she shook her hips. "Over here," Ross said holding her hands, "but first Francis and Elizabeth have to do their first dance..." 

___

Ross and Demelza looked at each other as Elizabeth and Francis danced their first dance. "She's happy," Demelza whispered to him. "I know," Ross whispered to her, "as am I..." Demelza turned and looked at him. "Are you Ross?" Demelza whispered. "I am," he whispered, "I haven't been this happy since my mother was alive..." Demelza looked at him and smiled. "Me too," Demelza whispered. They looked at each other and he smiled at her. 

Ross led her towards the dance floor, and he smiled at her. "Can I touch your waist?" Ross asked her, he was still so mindful about her recent attack. "Of course," Demelza whispered, "I know you are not going to hurt me," Demelza whispered as she looked into his eyes. "Never," he whispered. Demelza looked up at him and smiled. "I know," she whispered.

He held her close and closed his eyes as he smelled her hair, lavender, he loved the way she smelt. "I like this dress," Ross whispered, "I like it a lot..." Demelza smiled up at him. "Thank your cousin," Demelza whispered, "its on loan..." Ross looked at her. "I think Hugh is waiting for a dance," Ross whispered to her. Demelza groaned and then stopped as she looked at him. "I'm going to kiss you now, for real," Ross whispered. Demelza was silent and nodded. 

She felt herself lean into him and his tongue slipped into her mouth, and she groaned. "I adore you," Ross whispered, he couldn't say love, not just yet. "Are you asking me out Ross Poldark?" Demelza asked him. "What would the answer be?" Ross asked her. "A yes," Demelza whispered, "but can we leave the baby making and the marriage, until..." Ross stopped her by kissing her. "Enough about baby making," Ross whispered, and then he kissed her passionately holding her tightly against him. Demelza giggled. "I think Ruth wants to kill me," Demelza whispered. Ross was quiet and just smiled at her. "She will have to get through me first..." Ross said smiling.


	16. The Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the wedding.

Fireworks. That's what she felt when she kissed him, fireworks. Demelza smiled at him. "You are so beautiful," Ross whispered. "Because of this little black dress," Demelza whispered at him. "No," Ross said honestly, "I loved the red dress that was so Demelza... but you are beautiful full stop..." Demelza looked up and stroked his cheek. "Your so handsome," she whispered. Ross smiled at her and kissed her again slowly as he put his arms around her neck. 

They heard a cough and stopped as Ruth looked at them. "Ross, would you like a dance?" Ruth asked him. "I'm a bit busy at the moment," Ross whispered, "I'm sure Hugh over there would love a dance..." Demelza smiled at him. "You do know it's not proper to dance with the same person all night," Ruth said fluttering her eyelashes at him. "And who made that rule Ruth?" Ross asked looking at her, "The Queen? I'm sure she would let the captain of one of regiments off..." Demelza looked at him smirking. "Lots of ladies would like a dance," Ruth said ignoring his tone. 

"I'm happy with the lady I'm dancing with," Ross said seriously, "besides we're going home soon, back to our family..." Ross looked down at Demelza with a twinkle in his eyes. "Family?" Ruth asked scoffing, "those urchin boys..." Ross looked at her angrily. "I'll watch your tone," he boomed at her, everyone at the wedding turned around and looked at them, "Ruth I've tried to be nice but obviously the message isn't going through, I don't want to dance with you, or any other female here, I don't want to fuck you, I don't want to be with you, I am standing with the woman I want to be with, and if she doesn't fit your conforms then that's your business, now fuck off and leave us alone..." Demelza looked at him wide-eyed as she felt the room go silent. 

Ruth walked off embarrassed and everyone was still staring but Ross just pulled Demelza close to him. "That was..." Demelza whispered. "She just hasn't got the message," Ross whispered, "hey I didn't mean to scare you..." Demelza looked at him and nodded and smiled. "I know," she whispered, "now everyone is looking at us..." Ross looked at him. "Dark Poldark fucks up again," he whispered, "that's what they will say..."

____

Francis looked at Verity and laughed as Elizabeth looked horrified. "Well I think she's got the message now," Francis said laughing. "Francis, it's not funny," Elizabeth said seriously, "you need to talk to Ross, it's our wedding and our bridesmaid is crying..." 

"And what do you wish me to say?" Francis asked her, "I know your 27 Ross but you shouldn't of been so mean, let Ruth fuck you..." Elizabeth looked at him. "Francis," Elizabeth said seriously, "I'll talk to him then..." Elizabeth flounced off towards the dance floor. Francis shrugged and looked at Verity. 

___

"Ross," Elizabeth said as she walked up to him and Demelza dancing. "Elizabeth," he said as he turned and looked at her, holding Demelza tightly around the waist. "Do you mind if I speak to Ross alone?" Elizabeth asked Demelza, barely looking at her. Demelza went to go but Ross held her tightly. "You can say what you have to say in front of my girlfriend," Ross said seriously. Elizabeth looked at Ross. "I'd rather not," Elizabeth said seriously. "Ross its fine," Demelza whispered as she kissed his cheek, "I'll go and phone Prudie about the boys..." 

"Tell Prudie we will be back tonight and I will be in to kiss the boys goodnight..." Ross said to Demelza. Elizabeth did a double take and Ross just looked at her. Demelza nodded and walked off the dance floor towards the side where she took her phone out. 

___

Elizabeth walked off to the side and Ross followed rolling his eyes and turned and looked at her. "You have really upset Ruth," Elizabeth said seriously, "on my wedding day... I know this is hard for you watching me..." Ross scoffed at her. "Actually," Ross said honestly, "I'm fine with it..." Elizabeth looked at him. "And as for Ruth," Ross continued, "do you think I care? She doesn't take the hint, I'm dancing with my girlfriend, and she still tries to fuck me..."

Elizabeth looked at him. "And is she your girlfriend, or is this some game you're playing?" Elizabeth asked. "I don't play games," Ross said to her, "you know that, she is my girlfriend, and she makes me happy..." Elizabeth looked at him. "But her..." Elizabeth started. "Enough," Ross exclaimed, "enough, you have no right to tell me what to do, she makes me happy, now leave it..."

"Do you think I want to fuck someone who tells the world about Demelza's family, belittles her..." Ross continued, "do you think I care about where she comes from? That woman has been through more in her life than anyone here, even me, and my leg nearly got blown off and I nearly went blind..." Ross looked at her. "That girl you three all make fun off," Ross said bitterly, "has been beaten, raped, lost her mother, and she still has more love for people than everyone in this room, and she wouldn't dream of fucking my cousin while I laid bleeding, nearly dead in Iraq..."

"I have explained that to you Ross," Elizabeth said seriously, "I loved you..." Ross looked at her and shook his head. "No you didn't," Ross said seriously, "if you did you would have been in mourning, but I don't think I loved you either, because if I did, I would not have been able to move on with Demelza as quickly as I have, lets just call us puppy love, but Elizabeth I'm warning you, say one thing about Demelza, then you will feel my wrath..." 

"Tell Ruth to back off, or what I said tonight would be a nursery rhyme compared to what I say to her..." Ross looked at her and kissed her cheek. "Congratulations, now I am going home with my girlfriend, back to our boys and our farm..." 

___

Ross encased Demelza in his arms as she finished her call, and she smiled at him. "We will be home soon Prudie," Demelza said sighing, "thank you so much for doing this, I will make you and Jud a nice chocolate cake to say thank you..." Ross kissed down her neck. "Do I get a chocolate cake?" Ross asked her as she hung up. "Maybe," she said laughing. "Let's fuck off," Ross said to her, "I want you and me at home in front of our fire, making out..."

Ross took her hand and led her to Francis. "Right we are heading off," Ross said to Francis. "We have plenty of room," Francis said to them, "you are welcome to stay the night..." Ross looked at him, Elizabeth and Verity and then Ruth who had just arrived her eyes looking bitterly at Demelza. "We have our boys to get home too," Ross said smiling. "Of course," Elizabeth whispered, "you must come over for dinner Ross..." Ross looked at her pointedly. "...and you Demelza of course...." Ross nodded. "We will see," Ross whispered.

___

As they were walking out of the house Demelza breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "Are you okay?" Ross asked her as he took his jacket and wrapped it around her. "That was intense," Demelza said smiling at him. "Tell me about it," Ross whispered, "I don't think I should drive, so let's order an Uber..." Demelza nodded. "Ross," she whispered. "Demelza," he said staring at her, "my girlfriend..." Demelza smiled at him. "We're not acting?" she asked him. "No," he whispered, "I don't know what it is, but you make me so happy..." Demelza grinned at him and then smiled as their Uber pulled up.

___

They walked back into Nampara holding hands and laughing. "How was the wedding?" Prudie asked them as she stood up. "It was a wedding," Ross said as he opened the fridge and took out a bottle of wine, "dull and boring..." Demelza looked at him and laughed. "It was lovely Prudie," Demelza said, "ignore him, he is just grumpy because Ruth kept trying it on with him..." Prudie looked at her and laughed. "She's been trying for years," Prudie said sighing. "She's got the message now," Ross said looking at Prudie. 

"How are the boys?" Demelza asked her, "are they okay?" Prudie nodded. "Jud got some pizzas, they watched a bit of TV and are both fast asleep, not heard a peep out of them..." Ross nodded at them. "I think I will head up," Prudie said looking at them, "see you two tomorrow..."

___

"Ross," Demelza said nervously, "I don't know if I will be ready to..." Ross looked at her and touched her lips gently. "I would never false you," Ross whispered, "we will go and your pace..." Demelza looked at him and nodded as she drank her juice and took his head and led him to the couch, and she looked at him. 

"Ross I don't want to be your bounce back chick..." Demelza whispered. "No," Ross said as he held her cheeks, "you'd never be that, Demelza..." Demelza looked at him. "My virtue was taken against my will, but I want to give my decision to make love to someone who really cares..." Ross looked at her. "I do care," he whispered, "what that bastard did to you..." Demelza put her finger on his lips. 

"I want you to take away what he did to me," Demelza whispered. Ross looked at her. "When you're ready," Ross whispered, "when you're ready..." Demelza kissed him slowly, and he slipped his tongue in her mouth. Demelza moaned and Ross looked at her. "Can I sleep in your bed?" Demelza asked him. Ross looked at her and nodded. "We will only go as far as you feel comfortable with..."

___

Ross looked at her as she sat on his bed, he had never bought a girl in here, his parents room. Demelza looked at him, her eyes hooded with passion. "Ross," she whispered. Ross sat on the bed and stroked her hair and was surprised when Demelza kissed him hard. "Slowly," Ross whispered, "Slowly, we have all night..." Demelza nodded slowly as Ross slowly stroked down her neck. "You just have to say the word stop, and I will," Ross whispered. Demelza nodded and then gasped as Ross stroked her nipple through her dress. "Can I touch you?" Demelza asked Ross.

Ross nodded and then groaned as her hands touched his chest. "Demmy," he whispered, he felt his cock straining against his trousers. "Ross," she whispered her hands moving down, she stops by his belt and she bites her lip. "You okay?" he asks nervously, "you just have to say stop and we will stop..." Demelza looked at him and smiled. "Make love to me Ross," she whispered, "be my first time..." Ross nodded slowly as he undid the zip of her dress and put his hand in the dress, he cupped her breasts. "Perfect," he whispered, "just perfect." 

Demelza moaned and her dress pooled by her feet. Ross looked at her, his heart thudding in his chest, the trust she was showing him. He rubbed a nipple again as he gently pushed her against the bed and looked into her eyes, he saw such love in them and it shocked him, no one had ever looked at him with love and trust like that. He put a nipple in his mouth and she swore loudly. He chuckled as he looked up at her. "You okay," he whispered. Demelza looked up and then she sat up and looked into his eyes and she took a hand and touched his cock through his trousers.

"I'm going to cum in my trousers if you keep that up," Ross whispered. Demelza undid his trousers and touched him through his underpants and he gasped, her hands were gentl but unsure. He took her hand in his hand and he slowly kissed and sucked each finger. "Ross," she said panting. "I know," he said groaning, "can I touch you down there?" Demelza nodded slowly. 

Ross slowly pulled down her underwear and he pulled her closer to him and kissed her slowly. Demelza pulled down his underpants and touched his cock with her hand. "Oh God Demelza," Ross whispered, "just like that..." Demelza looked at him and then gasped as his hands explored her intimate areas. "Is this okay," Ross whispered, "just say the word stop..." Demelza held him and groaned. "No, its fine," she whispered and then she bravely moved her hand up and down his shaft. Ross groaned. "Is this right?" she asked nervously. "So right," he whispered, "so right..." 

___

Demelza was laying on her back and looking into Ross's brown eyes as he moved slowly inside her. He looked at her with such intensety she could barely look at him. "Somethings happening," Demelza said panting. "I know," Ross said looking into her eyes, "its okay, let it happen, it won't hurt..." Demelza moaned loudly as Ross touched her bud and she fell apart in his arms as he filled her with his love groaning. 

He held her tightly, and suddenly realised she was sobbing. "Demelza," he said panicking, "are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Demelza shook her head. "Thank you," she whispered, "for being my first... that was perfect... they have broken my hymen but you gave me my first wow moment..." Ross smiled at her and cuddled her tightly. "Always my love," he whispered, "always..."


	17. New love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Demelza's relationship grows.

Ross woke up and found Demelza was not with him. Was it a dream? He thought. Then he smiled as he remembered the night of love making. He stood up and walked towards the door and stopped as he heard Demelza in her brothers room. 

"What are we doing today?" Drake asked her. "I don't know," Demelza whispered, "I need to do some baking, I promised Prudie to make a chocolate cake, and we need to get a suit for you both for mummy's funeral..." Sam looked at her sadly. "Do we have to say goodbye?" Drake asked her. "Yes," Demelza whispered, "we do, but she is always there, no one can never take her out of our hearts..." 

Ross walked in slowly and smiled at them. "Good morning," Ross whispered as he looked at the boys and was shocked as they ran and hugged him. Demelza smiled at him. "Good morning Ross," Demelza whispered. Ross looked at her and kissed her cheek and smiled at her. "Shall I make my boys breakfast?" Demelza asked them. 

___

Prudie looked at Demelza. "You slept with him then?" Prudie asked her as Demelza cracked the eggs in the pan. "Maybe," Demelza said looking at Prudie. "Just be careful," Prudie said gently. "I am," she whispered, "I am..." Demelza smiled as she felt his arms around her. "Morning Prudie," Ross whispered as he looked at her. "Morning," Prudie said looking at him, "don't hurt her..." Prudie huffed as she walked out. 

"So I will take you and the boys shopping today," Ross said as he sat down. "I need to make a chocolate cake," Demelza said, "also make the cakes for the café..." Ross looked at her and smiled. "Don't work to hard," Ross said as he took her hand. "I love baking Ross," Demelza whispered, "besides I need to pay you back..." Ross looked at her confused. "What for? What do you have to pay me back for?"

"For the funeral Ross," Demelza said, "you can't pay for it, it's not fair, you've already given me a home, your café, your farm, looking after me and my brothers, I can't ask you do this, no wonder your family hate me, they probably think I'm some money grabbing whore..." Ross looked at her angrily. "Don't you dare talk about yourself like that," Ross exclaimed, "and do you honestly think I care about what people think?" 

Demelza looked at him. "We will go into town and get the boy's their suits and you a dress, and no arguments, Demelza, you are my girlfriend, the woman who has saved my life and my home in more ways, nothing I give you, nothing is going to repay that, I came home to find the person I thought I loved was marrying my cousin, you saved my café, my farm and kept my house clean, so I think you have repaid me enough..." 

___

Demelza was busy making cakes and singing and smiled as she looked out the window and saw Ross and her brothers on the farm. "Again!" She heard Drake exclaim, and then she smiled as she saw Ross pick him up and put him on Darkie. Demelza smiled and put the timer on for her chocolate cake and walked out to them. "We need to get you a pony," Ross said to them. "Can we!" Sam exclaimed, "I'd look after it..." Ross looked at them and smiled. "I know you will," Ross whispered and then smiled as he saw Demelza. "I can smell it," Ross said, "chocolate cake..." Demelza smiled at him. "And Carrot cake, plus a strawberry cheesecake for tomorrow at the café..." 

"I need to grow carrots then," Ross said, "we will go to the garden centre then..." Ross bent down and kissed her. Demelza nodded. "Urgh," Sam said, "why are you kissing her?" Demelza looked at Ross and then at her brothers. "Because he is my boyfriend," Demelza said slowly. "And she's my girlfriend," Ross said smiling at Demelza, "right boys, shall we go in and clean up, and then we will be ready to go shopping..."

___

Demelza put the cakes in the tins and smiled as she saw her boys come down and smiled. "Ready?" she asked them. "Always," Ross said as he walked towards the cake and looked at her. "Don't you touch it," Demelza said, "now let's go..." Ross kissed her. "Can't I just have a slither?" Ross asked her pouting. Demelza laughed and shook her head. 

They went out towards the car and smiled as Ross strapped her boys in. "You'll make a lovely father one day," Demelza whispered as she sat in the front. "I don't know," Ross whispered as he started the ignition. "You will," Demelza whispered. Ross smiled at her. "Your brothers make it easy, they are lovely, they are lovable... Like you..." Demelza looked at him embarrassedly.

Ross drove into the towns' car park and looked at them. "Right," Ross said as he smiled, "ready to go suit shopping?" The boys looked at him groaning. "I know," Ross said sighing, "we don't like shopping, but we have too..." The boys nodded. "We can just go Primark," Demelza said seriously, "I doubt they will wear the suits again..." Ross saluted her. "Whatever you say..." Ross said laughing. 

___

They were walking around Primark laughing and holding up suits for the boys. "I don't know," Demelza said exclaiming, "its meant to be black isn't it..." Ross took her hand gently. "It's meant to be whatever you want, she was your mother, if you want a Navy suit, wear Navy, if you want black, wear black..." Demelza sighed. "I don't know Ross," Demelza whispered, "I know Verity is coming and you, and me, but who else?" Ross looked at her. "Don't worry about that," he whispered as he stroked her cheek. 

"I do worry," Demelza whispered, "could we have the wake at the café, Ross?" Ross looked at her and nodded. "Of course," Ross whispered, "anything you want my love..." Demelza smiled at him and nodded. "I think you should let the boys pick what to wear," Ross whispered to her after a while, "I remember when my brother died, I hated the stuffy suits..." Demelza looked at him thoughtfully. "But what if, they decide to wear Spider-Man?" Ross looked at her and laughed. "Then they wear Spider-Man," Ross said seriously, "and you can be Spider-girl..." Demelza rolled her eyes. "I will not be," Demelza said but nodded. "Boys," Ross whispered at them as they sat in the plastic car trolley Ross had paid for to make the shopping experience better.

"Yes Ross," Drake said. "What would you like to wear tomorrow?" Ross asked them slowly. The boys shrugged slowly. "Demelza," Ross whispered, "You go and get your outfit, anything, and I will take the boys to look..." Demelza nodded at him and sighed. "Hey," Ross whispered, "it will be okay..."

___

Ross was laughing with the boys as they picked up a Spider-Man outfit each. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Francis and Elizabeth standing there. "Ross," Francis said, "what are you doing?" Ross looked at him. "Shouldn't I ask you the same? Aren't you going on honeymoon?" Ross asked him. "Next week," Francis said as he hugged Elizabeth. Ross looked at him and nodded and then laughed as Drake held up a Spider-Man sunglasses at him. Ross laughed. "Put it in the basket, one for your brother too..." Ross said bending down to him. Elizabeth looked at him shocked. "We're getting things ready for the funeral," Ross said slowly as he stood up.

"Of course," Francis said, "Elizabeth and I would like to attend..." Ross looked at him shocked and then could see Elizabeth looking just as shocked. "It's tomorrow at Sawle Church and then the wake is at Café Grace..." Elizabeth looked at him and then stopped as Sam held onto Ross's leg. "Don't be shy," Ross whispered, "this is Francis my cousin, and you've met Elizabeth..." Sam waved at them. "Does Demelza leave the boys with you often?" Elizabeth said bitterly. 

"She's shopping for a dress for her mother's funeral," Ross said looking at her, "besides, we have great fun us boys together..." Drake high fived Ross and then went back into his car. "How is Demelza?" Francis asked. "She's feeling it today, she's worrying about the wake, she's been cooking all the food at home for it..." Francis nodded. "Well we will leave you too it," Francis said as he looked at Ross, "we will see you tomorrow..." Ross nodded his head. "Don't wear black," Ross said to them. Elizabeth looked at him. "Just don't," Ross said looking at her, "don't, now if you will excuse me, I need to pay for these and meet Demelza for a coffee..." 

"Talking of the devil," Ross said as he saw Demelza come holding a bag. "Francis, Elizabeth, hello," Demelza said politely, "no honeymoon?" Elizabeth looked at her and sighed. "No," Elizabeth said, "we are going next weekend..." Demelza nodded. "Francis and Elizabeth have said they are coming tomorrow," Ross said as he put his arm around her. "Oh," Demelza said surprised. "If that's okay with you of course," Francis said, "I know we didn't know your mother, but as you're with Ross, your family and Agatha adores you..." Elizabeth looked at him. "That would be much appreciated," Demelza said kindly, "it will be a difficult time..." Elizabeth looked at her. "Will your father be attending?" Elizabeth asked. Demelza went pale at the mention of her name. "Elizabeth!" Ross exclaimed. "I don't know," Demelza answered, "I don't know if he is out on bail..." Demelza looked down and bent down to the boys. "We must go," Ross said angrily, "I need to take my family home, tomorrow will be a busy day..." Ross pushed the car to the till.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth is more like the book version she was never meant to be as nice as Heida played her, she did play her beautifully though.


	18. Time to say goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demelza says goodbye

Demelza sat at the breakfast table and sighed, she looked at the clock it was 3 am, and she couldn't sleep. She put the kettle on, and she sighed and then for the first time since she died she sat at the table and wept. 

___

Ross felt the space next to him was empty. He got up and picked up his dressing gown and walked downstairs and found a scene that he found made his heart break. Demelza sobbing into her hands over a cold coffee. "Demelza," Ross whispered, "baby..." Demelza looked up her eyes red raw. "Sorry Ross," Demelza whispered, "I didn't mean to wake you up..." Demelza whispered. 

Ross sat next to her and put his arm around her. "I miss her," Demelza whispered, "I miss her, I was thinking in Primark today, she will never see me do anything in my life, she never saw me at the Café, she will never see me get married, have children, she won't see Drake and Sam grow up into the beautiful kind men they will be..."

"She will always be with you," Ross whispered. Demelza looked at him. "Maybe so," Demelza whispered, "but sometimes I just want to hold her, to talk to her, to tell her about the fucking world, about me and you, about Sam and Drake getting a pony, if they had their way, about how scared I am that my dad will find me..." Ross looked at her and lifted her chin up, so she could face him. 

"You are safe here," Ross whispered, "I will never let anyone hurt you here, this is your home, your café, and I am yours..." Demelza looked at him and smiled. "Ross," Demelza whispered, "I know a little of you will always be with Eliza..." Ross stopped her by putting his finger on her lips. "No," Ross whispered "she isn't, the way she's treated you, has made me see Elizabeth as someone who I don't really know..." Demelza looked at him. 

"She belittles you and that angers me Demelza," Ross whispered, "she belittles you..." Demelza looked at him. "I can handle Elizabeth and Ruth Ross," Demelza said looking at him strongly. "You shouldn't have too," Ross whispered, "now let's go to bed, my love..." Demelza smiled at the endearment and took his hand. 

___

By the time Ross woke up again, Demelza was gone. He got up and went into the shower, and he smiled as he saw she had laid out his suit, his navy suit. As he put his tie on, he sighed, he hoped Elizabeth would behave today, if she didn't there would be serious consequences.

He walked down into the kitchen and saw Demelza wearing her beautiful white Boho dress. She looked like an angel and it struck him, he loved her, he loved her. "Morning," Demelza said slowly. "Sit down," Ross said gently, "let me make you and the boys breakfast this morning..." Demelza looked at him as led her over to the seat. "I can make breakfast," Demelza said seriously. Ross put the cup under the machine and looked at her. 

Drake came down wearing his Spider-Man shorts and T-shirt. "Look at you, sport," Ross said smiling, "you look super!" Drake twirled in front of Demelza. "You look fab," Demelza whispered. Drake looked at her. "Don't be sad Demelza," Drake whispered, "mummy wouldn't want you sad...." Demelza then smiled at him tears in her eyes. "I know sweetie," Demelza whispered, "I just miss mummy..."

___

Ross held her hand as the hearse turned up outside Nampara, and the car drew up to take them to church, Demelza smiled as she saw Prudie come out in her black dress and her hair up in a bun. "If you don't mind," Prudie whispered to her. "No I would like that," Demelza whispered slowly. Ross nodded his head in thanks to his house maid and kissed Demelza on her head. "I'm not ready Ross," Demelza said to him. "No one ever is," Ross whispered, "but I will be standing next to you the whole day..."

They got in the car and Ross strapped the boys in, wearing their matching Spider-Man suits. "Is dad coming today?" Sam asked innocently. Demelza went cold and looked to Ross. "We don't know mate," Ross said gently, "do you miss your dad?" Drake looked at him and shook his head. "I wish you were my daddy," Drake said honestly. Ross didn't know what to say but his heart filled with joy. Demelza looked at him and smiled. "You don't shout at us or hit us," Sam continued. "I never will," Ross whispered to them, "you are both safe with me as is your sister..."

___

As the hearse pulled up outside the church, Ross saw Elizabeth and Francis. Elizabeth was wearing black, and he felt the anger rise in him, how dare she come in black after he told her not to wear black. "I'm sorry," Ross whispered to Demelza, "I told her not to wear black..." Demelza smiled up at him and stroked his cheek. "It's not your fault, its fine, it's the done thing... she will probably laugh at what the boys are wearing..." Ross looked at her. "I'd like to see her try," Ross said seriously. Demelza looked at him and then got out of the hearse, her white dress bellowing in the wind. 

___

"Demelza," Verity said rushing to her and hugging her tightly. "Verity," Demelza whispered, "thank you for getting the church ready..." Verity took her hand. "It was a pleasure," Verity whispered, "I am here for you..." Verity then kissed Ross. "How are you dear cousin?" Verity asked him. "Holding up well," Ross whispered to her and then Verity noticed the boys holding onto Ross tightly. "Well aren't you the most adorable Spider-Man?" Verity asked them. 

"I know it's not the done thing," Demelza said seriously. "Who says it has to be black?" Verity said as she looked at her, "and Demelza you look gorgeous today..." Demelza smiled at her, and then she straightened her back as Elizabeth and Francis walked towards them. "Thank you for coming," Demelza whispered as she looked at them, "it means a lot to Ross and I." Ross looked at her with pride. Ross shook Francis's hand and then kissed Elizabeth's cheek. 

"Ross," Elizabeth said warmly. "Shall we head in?" Ross asked Demelza. "Whose carrying your mother in?" Elizabeth said looking at her, "your brothers are obviously too young..." Verity looked at her horrified. "Elizabeth," Verity exclaimed. "I am," Ross said looking at Elizabeth, daring her to say anything else, "on behalf of the boys... they are five and seven Elizabeth, of course they can't..." 

___

Verity led Demelza into the church and looked at her sympathetically. "Ignore her," Verity whispered. Demelza smiled at her as she held her brothers hands. They sat down at the front, and she smiled as Elizabeth and Francis sat on the pews on the other side of the church. "Prudie," Demelza said smiling at her, "come and sit here, not at the back, your family..." 

Prudie sat next to Demelza and took her hand and kissed her. They then stood up and as the music Demelza picked started to play. 

_When I find myself in times of trouble  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
And in my hour of darkness  
She is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be  
And when the broken hearted people  
Living in the world agree  
There will be an answer, let it be  
For though they may be parted  
There is still a chance that they will see  
There will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
There will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, yeah, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be  
And when the night is cloudy  
There is still a light that shines on me  
Shine on until tomorrow, let it be  
I wake up to the sound of music  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
And let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, yeah, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be _

Ross along with the funeral directors walked towards the front, Ross walking slowly. He was angry, angry at Elizabeth making the most heartless comment, how dare she belittle Demelza and her brothers, how could he ever have thought he had loved her, my God what a lucky escape. 

___

Ross stood in front of Demelza's mother and put his hand on the coffin. "I promise you," Ross whispered, "I will look after them for you..." Ross walked over to where Demelza and the boys were and sat down and put Drake and Sam on each knee. Demelza took her hand in his and kissed it. "Thank you," she whispered to him, "that meant a lot to me..."

Ross looked at her. "I'll always be here," Ross whispered to her. Demelza wasn't really paying attention to anything the vicar was saying, she was thinking about what she was going to say, she hadn't written anything down, and she had posh people, here, Elizabeth being one, who would look down her nose at her. She then heard her name and knew it was time, so she stood up and then felt his lips on her cheek. "It will be fine," Ross whispered. 

___

Demelza stood at the front and took a deep breath. "My mother," Demelza started slowly, "was the most amazing woman in the world, she taught me everything I know, she taught me how to cook, how to bake, she gave me my passion for the ocean, for animals, I've always wanted a dog, but we weren't allowed one... she used to tell me stories about what she dreamed off as a child, a teenager..."

"My mother went to catering college and had dreams of setting up a seaside café, that is until she met my father, and she fell pregnant with me and her dreams got laid to the side, and she said to me, Demelza, follow your dreams, don't let anyone stop your dreams, take your spirit..."

"She lost her battle, and she lost her fight," Demelza continued, "she tried her best to protect me and my brothers, from harm and from hurt and pain, and she didn't always succeed, in the end it killed her, her choice of partner killed her, I've heard stories from mum about what dad was like before the drugs and booze, and how he was a handsome man, who swept her off her feet at college, with tales of adventure, and she fell for him..."

"So mum," Demelza said slowly, "I will live your dreams through mine, I promise you I will never lose my spirit, my dignity, my fight, I will not be a woman who will let a man control her, to tell her what to do, because I'm strong, I'm steadfast and I am true..." 

"I promise you I will be the best sister to my brothers..." Demelza said as she looked at them, "and I know no one can ever replace you but I hope I will be the best surrogate mother for them, but no one will ever replace you..." Demelza wiped a tear away but couldn't stop them as she looked at her brothers. Ross stood up slowly and walked towards the front and held her hand. "And I promise you," Ross said loudly, "that I will look after Demelza and the boys, I know they haven't had the best father figure, but I will try my very best... and as for Demelza, I will try my very hardest to show her how a gentleman treats the woman he loves..." 

He took her hand and led Demelza back to the congregation as she wept soundly and then closed her eyes as the curtain went around the coffin. "Where's mummy going?" Drake asked sobbing. "Shhhhh," Ross said holding him tightly, "she's going to her special cloud... with my mummy..." The music started to play quietly. 

_And now, the end is near  
And so I face the final curtain  
My friends, I'll say it clear  
I'll state my case of which I'm certain  
I've lived a life that's full  
I traveled each and every highway  
But more, much more than this  
I did it my way  
Regrets, I've had a few  
But then again, too few to mention  
I did what I had to do  
And saw it through without exemption  
I planned each chartered course  
Each careful step along the byway  
But more, much more than this  
I did it my way  
Yes, there were times, I'm sure you knew  
When I bit off more than I could chew  
But through it all, when there was doubt  
I ate it up and spit it out  
I faced it all and I stood tall  
And did it my way  
I've loved, laughed and cried  
I've had my fill, my share of loosing  
And now, as tears subside  
I find it all so amusing  
To think I did all that  
And may I say, not in a shy way  
Oh no, no, not me  
I did it my way  
For what is a man, what has he got  
If not himself then he has not  
To say all the things he truly feels  
And not the words of one who kneels  
The record shows, I took the blows  
But I did it my way_

Demelza dropped to the floor in tears, Verity held her as Ross carried Drake and Sam out, who were crying uncontrollably. "Go Ross, I'll take her back to the cafe with Francis and Elizabeth," Verity whispered to him.


	19. The Wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the wake, Ross shows the world his love for his new family

Ross walked into the café holding two tearful boys when he saw Zacky and Mrs Zacky there with Jinny and Jim helping behind the café. He then groaned as he saw Ruth enter the café. "Ross," Ruth said smiling, "I have just come in for a cup of coffee, as I was in the area..." Ross looked at her. "We're closed today," Ross said as he put the boys down at the table and smiled at them. "Oh," Ruth said, "Is Demelza not well?" Ross looked at her coldly. "It's her mother's funeral," Ross said looking at her, "its closed for the family function..."

"Oh," Ruth said looking at him, "of course... it slipped my mind..." Ross looked at her and then stopped as Demelza entered holding Verity's hand, and she smiled at Ross. Ross went to her and hugged her tightly. "My love," he whispered, "I wanted to be with you, but..." Demelza stopped him and smiled. "I am glad you took the boys out," Demelza whispered, "thank you..." 

Ross kissed her slowly on the lips and smiled inside when he heard Ruth gasp. "Come and sit down," Ross said as he took her hand and led her to the table. "I need to greet people Ross," Demelza whispered. "Let me," Ross said slowly, "Prudie, could you get her a coffee..." Prudie nodded and touched his shoulder. "Juices for the boys too," Ross said looking at her. Ross walked over to Verity, Elizabeth and Francis. 

___

"Ross," Francis said shaking his hand. "Demelza is just having a coffee," Ross said to them, "she just needs..." Verity took his arm. "We understand cousin," Verity whispered, "it's a hard day for them..." Ross then felt a little hand tugging him. "Ross," Drake said. Ross bent down to him and smiled. "What's the matter sport?" Ross asked lovingly. "Can I have a cake?" Drake asked him. "Of course my boy," Ross whispered, "go and ask Jinny for one..."

"Who would like teas and coffees?" Demelza asked as she walked up to them. "A decaff coffee please," Elizabeth said. "Decaff means decaffeinated," Ruth said as she looked at her. Demelza looked at her. "It means no caffeine," Ruth continued. "Ruth," Verity said looking at her, "don't you have somewhere to be..." Ruth looked at her and shook her head. "I will get you a decaffeinated coffee," Demelza said to Elizabeth. "I'll do it," Ross said gently, "go and sit down my love..."

Demelza nodded and took Drakes hand and led him back to the table. "Did someone not tell her that black is the appropriate colour for a funeral..." Ruth muttered to Elizabeth, "white, its like she's wearing a wedding dress, and what on earth are those boys wearing..." Verity went bright red in anger. "Ruth," Verity said slowly, "I'm sorry but were you invited, if you're just going to make fun of Demelza then you know where the door is, Demelza and her brothers have lost their mother..." 

Ruth looked at her. "And I do feel for her," Ruth said looking at her, "but she has literally fallen on her feet, Ross can't see it... but I can..." Verity looked at her. "She's literally taken over the café, palmed the boys off on poor Ross..." Verity looked at her. "Well I don't see anything but love between the two of them," Verity said honestly, "Ross adores her and her brothers, and it's lovely to see, so if you can't speak nicely then please leave..." 

___

Everyone was sitting down drinking coffee, tea and cake when they heard a voice. "Daughter," he said. Ross stood up furiously as Thomas Carne stood there with cuffs on. "Ross," Demelza said gently tugging his arm, "don't, please..." Demelza stood up and looked at him. "Would you like a coffee?" Demelza asked him slowly. "A whiskey..." Thomas said looking at her. Ruth tittered a laugh as Elizabeth smiled at her. "We don't sell alcohol and even if we did I wouldn't give it to you..." Demelza said slowly, "Jinny could you make my father a coffee please?"

Demelza looked at Thomas. "I didn't get to say goodbye to my wife..." Thomas said looking at her. Demelza ignored him as she sat back down next to Ross. Ross put his arm around her and noticed she was shaking. "Your safe," he whispered, "your safe..." "Take a seat dad," Demelza said to him. "Where's my boys? Aren't you going to say hello to your dad?"

They run to Ross and hold him tightly. "It's okay," Ross whispers to them, "it's okay... I'm not going anywhere..." Drake looked at him and kissed his cheek, which filled Ross's heart with love. Tom flung his fists down which caused the guards to move forward and Ross to stand up to full height. "Now you listen here," Ross whispered slowly, "you sit down, you drink your coffee and you say a dignified goodbye to your wife, and the mother of your children, if you can't do that then you know where the door is, you are in my café, and I can ask them to remove you..." 

Tom sat down quietly and then looked at Demelza. "You fucking him?" Tom asked her. Ruth gasped as she heard the foul language. "Really," she said gasping. "If you are asking in your own special way if we are boyfriend and girlfriend, then the answer is yes..." Demelza said looking at Ross. Ross took her hand in his and kissed it. Tom looked at the guard. "How can I drink my fucking coffee in cuffs?" Tom asked him. "You don't take them off," Demelza said in a panic, "please..." Tom looked at her. "He wouldn't dare," Ross said challenging Tom. 

"You haven't come to see me," Tom said to Demelza ignoring Ross. "No," Demelza said seriously, "I have not, why would I come and visit someone who sold me for drugs?" Ruth again gasped and looked horrified at Elizabeth. Tom was silent. "And someone who murdered his wife with a dose of Heroin, why are you even here?" Demelza asked bitterly, "have you come to finish the job, because I am hanging on by a thread, have you come to snip the cord and watch me fall apart..." Ross looked at her, his heartbreaking. 

"It's your fault," Tom said to her. Ross stood up slowly. "I think you should leave," Ross said as he looked at him, "we will see you in court where I pray to God, you will go down for a long time, or I will make sure you pay..." Ross picked up Drake and Sam and then looked at Demelza and took her hand. "Come on babe," he whispered as he kissed her slowly. 

___

"Well really," Ruth said looking at Elizabeth, "how Ross could be with such a family, his mother would be turning in his grave, I know you are now married to his cousin, but to go for such a commoner..." Elizabeth looked at her and nodded as she saw Francis and Verity standing by the buffet table. "His father was the same," Elizabeth whispered, "that's why my mother didn't want me to marry him." "Grace was a common slut as well," Elizabeth continued to her, "You know Ross was conceived out of wedlock..." Ruth opened her eyes widely. "No," Ruth muttered, "well, that's slightly different from being with damaged goods isn't it, imagine having a father that sold you for drugs..."

___

Ross looked at Demelza, she had tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry Ross," Demelza whispered. "What on earth for?" Ross asked her seriously, "what have you done to be sorry about?" Demelza looked at him. "Everyone now knows about my dad selling me for drugs, how I am tainted and how dirty I am..." Demelza said sobbing. "Hey," Ross whispered, "don't dare say that about yourself..." 

"Ross," Demelza whispered, "Elizabeth and Ruth heard, they will now tell you what a mistake you are making by being with me..." Ross looked at her. "It's not your fault what happened," Ross whispered, "my God Demelza, you are one of the most amazing woman I have met..." Demelza looked at him. "And I love you and the boys," Ross whispered, "you are my family, and I don't care what Ruth thinks..."

"And Elizabeth?" Demelza whispered, "I know you..." Ross looked at her. "She is nothing to me apart from Francis's wife..." Demelza looked at him. "I promise you," Ross whispered, "my god, to think I thought I was in love with Elizabeth, but I was wrong, I know I shouldn't tell you at your mothers wake, but I love you Demelza, proper love, a true love..." Demelza looked at him and smiled as she stroked his cheek. "I think I have always been a little in love with you... from the moment you came out of that Uber..." Ross smiled at her. 

___

They came out slowly and Demelza felt Ruth's eyes on her, but then smiled as she saw Drake and Sam dancing to some music that was playing. Ross looked at her. "Your mum sounded like someone who loved music," Ross whispered to her. "She did, she loved the Beatles, Cher, The Kinks, Rolling Stones..." Ross looked at her as he went over to the CD player. He pressed the button and walked to Demelza smiling, and she smiled too as she started to dance with him: 

Ross started to sing to her as Demelza sung back to him: 

_They say we're young and we don't know  
We won't find out until we grow  
Well I don't know if all that's true  
'Cause you got me, and baby I got you  
Babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
They say our love won't pay the rent  
Before it's earned, our money's all been spent  
I guess that's so, we don't have a plot  
But at least I'm sure of all the things we got  
Babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got flowers in the spring  
I got you to wear my ring  
And when I'm sad, you're a clown  
And if I get scared, you're always around  
Don't let them say your hair's too long  
'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong  
Then put your little hand in mine  
There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb  
Babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you to hold my hand  
I got you to understand  
I got you to walk with me  
I got you to talk with me  
I got you to kiss goodnight  
I got you to hold me tight  
I got you, I won't let go  
I got you to love me so  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe <\i>_

_Demelza looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Ross smiled at her and then saw the horrified faces of Ruth and Elizabeth and let a chuckle escape._


	20. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demelza and the boys begin to start life again, but will a letter ruin it?

A week had passed since the funeral and Ross and Demelza were beginning to find their way in their relationship, Demelza was still running the café and helping on the farm. Ross smiled as he looked out the window to see Demelza planting potatoes, she had already planted strawberries, blueberries, gooseberries for the café. "Captain," Prudie said as she looked at him. "Yes Prudie," he said to her smiling. "Elizabeth is here to see you," Prudie said slowly. 

Ross groaned loudly. "Thank you, Prudie," Ross said sighing, "could you get Demelza please..." Prudie looked at him and nodded. "She's a nice girl," Prudie said smiling at him. Ross just grinned at her. "Could be a Mrs Poldark," Prudie said cheekily as she walked out. Ross rolled his eyes and then put a smile on his face as Elizabeth walked in. "Ross," Elizabeth said breathlessly, "We have just come back from our honeymoon, and I thought I would come in and see how you are..."

"How was your honeymoon?" Ross asked politely. "It was lovely, we went to the Bahamas... you should go..." Elizabeth replied. "Maybe, maybe one day," Ross said seriously, "first I need to get my farm in order... we're nearly there thanks to Demelza..." Elizabeth looked at him and nodded. "How are things with you and Demelza?" Elizabeth asked him. "We are very happy," Ross said honestly, "of course things are still tough after the loss of her mother, and we have the trial coming up..."

"Will it be in the papers?" Elizabeth asked horrified. "I am not caring about that, I am caring about Demelza and the boys..." Ross said seriously. "You should care about the media Ross, you want to build your businesses up, people will talk..." Ross looked at her. "What talk about how horrific the attack was, how a man murdered his wife and left three children who have been abused and hurt beyond belief..." Elizabeth looked at him. "Of course I feel very sorry for them," Elizabeth said, "but I don't see why you have responsibility for them..." 

"Because I have a heart, I have a sense of justice and above all I love them," Ross said honestly, "and I am sorry if people don't get that, but that's their problem, they think they are better than anyone else, why because they have been born into money, never had hardship, I don't want to be like that, and I never have done, everyone is born the same and everyone dies the same..." 

Elizabeth looked at him and nodded. "Understood," she said with a tone of bitterness. "I came to tell you about Verity and Francis..." Elizabeth said looking at him. "Are they ill?" Ross asked looking at her, "Verity was only at the café yesterday, she looked quite well..." Elizabeth looked at him. "Did she tell you, she has a boyfriend," Elizabeth said looking at him. "She did," Ross said smiling, "Andrew is lovely, he helped Demelza that night..." Elizabeth rolled his eyes. "But did she tell you, he had been in prison..." Elizabeth said seriously, "Francis is furious... Charles well..." 

"She told me," Ross said seriously and then smiled as Demelza came in with a tray off coffee. "I've made you a decaff Elizabeth," Demelza said with a glint of mischief in her voice. "Thank you," Elizabeth said coldly and was quiet while she waited for Demelza to leave, she then saw Demelza sit next to Ross and kiss him on the cheek. He smiled at her. "How's the gardening?" Ross asked her, "are you okay? Your looking tired?" Demelza smiled at him. "I'm okay," Demelza whispered as she curled up on the couch next to him resting her head on his shoulder. "Sorry Elizabeth," Ross said, "you were saying..." 

"It's a private matter," Elizabeth said as gently as she could. "Demelza lives here," Ross said challenging her, "and she's my girlfriend, who is also Verity's best friend, so do continue..." Elizabeth saw she had no choice and nodded. "He was in prison Ross," Elizabeth said again. "He was young, everyone can change," Ross said seriously, "besides it was hardly a horrific crime..." Elizabeth gasped. "Ross, he was in prison for being drunk and disorderly..." Elizabeth exclaimed. "Oh lock him up and throw away the key," Ross said sarcastically, "I would be serving life if that was the case, and so would Francis..." 

"Francis is livid," Elizabeth said ignoring him. "Why?" Ross asked her as he stroked Demelza's hair as she fell asleep. "Because Verity is from a strong family, why lower herself..." Elizabeth said. "Because she loves him," Ross said honestly, "let's be honest you are not one to talk, you were engaged to me and still fucked Francis... hardly morale is it..." Elizabeth stood up angrily. "Totally different," Elizabeth said, "I thought you were dead..." Ross looked at her. "Let Verity live her life, and let me live mine, and Francis and Charles are only upset because Verity is like a housekeeper to them..." Elizabeth looked at him. 

"Also I wanted to tell you some news," Elizabeth said as she sat back down. Ross looked at her waiting. "Francis and I found out just after the wedding, that we are expecting a baby," Elizabeth said to him. Ross looked at her and nodded. "Congratulations," Ross said, "I'm very happy for you both, hence the decaffeinated coffee..." Elizabeth nodded at him. "I was wondering if you could talk to him," Elizabeth said, "about Verity, or maybe persuade Verity that Andrew is a bad choice of a husband..." Ross looked at her. 

"I will not tell Verity who she can and can't see," Ross exclaimed, "but I will talk to Francis about it..." Ross looked down at Demelza as she slept peacefully. "You look happy Ross," Elizabeth said to her. "I am Elizabeth," Ross whispered, "she has saved me from probable anger over you and Francis, it put things in perspective, how everyone is going through something worse than yourself, and what I thought was the end of the world, isn't..." Ross kissed Demelza's cheek. "I love her," Ross whispered, "and if that doesn't fit in with you or Ruth then I am sorry, but I won't apologize for falling in love with her or the boys, because it doesn't fit in with peoples perspectives on whom I should be with..." Elizabeth nodded understanding. 

"Congratulations again," Ross whispered to her. Elizabeth smiled at him. "Thank you," Elizabeth whispered. "I will come round with Demelza for dinner one evening and talk to Francis and Charles about Verity if that's okay..." Elizabeth nodded. "And the boys?" Elizabeth asked, not hiding the distaste in her voice. "They will stay with Prudie," Ross said, "I don't want to give Charles a heart attack, but Elizabeth they are family, I won't stand for any bad-mouthing of them..." Elizabeth nodded. "I will see myself out, it seems she's asleep," Elizabeth said as she walked out. 

Ross held Demelza as she slept and smiled as she saw Drake and Sam helping Jud on the farm. He bent down and kissed Demelza on the head. She looked pale and hoped that the stress off her life, wasn't making her ill. Prudie came in with a letter and then looked at Demelza asleep. "It's a letter for Demelza, it looks like its from the court," Prudie said. Ross sighed loudly and motioned for her to put it on the table. "Are the boys okay with Jud?" Ross asked her. "Jud loves them," Prudie said laughing, "we haven't had children you know that, so it's nice for us sir, don't you worry..."

___

Ross looked at Demelza as she read the letter, he could see the colour drain from her face, and she wobbled backwards. "Woah," Ross said gently as he held her up. "I need to give evidence against my father," Demelza whispered. Ross looked at her and nodded. "It will be okay," he whispered, "it will be okay..." Demelza looked at him. "I am going to bed, I don't feel very well, is that okay?" Demelza whispered. "Of course," Ross whispered, "of course it is..." Demelza walked slowly out of the room. "Demelza," Ross called out to her, "I will be here for you, during it all..."

Demelza smiled and nodded but swayed again and Ross rushed to her side. "I'm calling the doctor," Ross exclaimed, "you are not well..." Demelza sighed. "It is just a shock Ross," Demelza whispered. "Prudie, call Dr Choake please..." Ross said to her as she arrived, "I'm taking Demelza to our room, when you get hold of the doctor put him through on the upstairs phone please..."


	21. Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross looks after Demelza

"I'm okay Ross," Demelza whispers, "I am okay, I am just tired..." Ross looked at her and stroked her hair. "You nearly fainted, twice..." Ross whispered, "if I hadn't of caught you..." Demelza looked at him and sighed. "What did Elizabeth want?" Demelza asked him. "You couldn't hear?" Ross asked looking at her. "I was fast asleep," Demelza said smiling at him. Ross looked at her and took her hand. "They have found out about Verity and Andrew," Ross said to her. "And she doesn't approve?" Demelza asked looking at him.

"You could say that," Ross said, "it doesn't fit in on what she considers a proper relationship..." Demelza looked at him. "Why is she so hoity-toity?" Demelza asked. "Her mother," Ross said seriously, "when Elizabeth lets go of herself, she is actually okay, but her mother and Ruth have seemed to taught her that we are better than we actually are, actually her mother never liked me... I'm known as the dark Poldark..."

Demelza let out a giggle. "Because of your dark unruly hair?" she asked. Ross let out a chuckle and looked at her. "No it's because my father and I, well we don't follow the rules of society shall we say?" Demelza looked at him. "My mother wasn't a high class woman," Ross said sighing, "and get this, she became pregnant with me before they were married, the scandal!" Demelza gasped in mock shock. "I know," Ross said laughing, "but they loved each other, and dad married her, but when she died, let's just say dad fucked about..."

"And why are you the dark Poldark?" Demelza said as she looked at him tiredly. "Because I never took any bullshit at school unlike Francis," Ross said shrugging. The phone rang and Ross answered. "Ross," Prudie said, "Dr Choake is on the line for you..."

"Captain," Dr Chaoke said, "are you okay? Is it your eye? Or your leg, giving you trouble?" Ross smiled over the phone. "No," Ross said looking at Demelza, "it's my girlfriend, she seems to be ill..."

"Yes, well yes," Dr Choake said, "drugs can do that to people..." Ross went red with anger and got off the bed and walked out the bedroom, leaving Demelza laying there confused. " I don't know who you've been listening too, but my girlfriend is not on drugs, now can you actually do your job and come and see what is wrong with my girlfriend, she's collapsed twice, she is under great stress..." Choake sighed. "Is she registered to this surgery?" Choake replied briskly. Ross was silent. "I didn't think so," Choake said, "You need to register her captain..." Ross groaned and hung up in annoyance.

"Ross," Demelza whispered slowly, "I don't need a doctor..." Ross looked at her. "Demelza you are so very precious to me," Ross whispered, "you've been through such a horrible time, horrible experience, I would feel better if a doctor checked you over..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. Ross kissed her slowly. "Let me ring a friend of mine, I met in the army, he owes me a favour..." Ross said as he walked out the room, "go to sleep my love..."

___

Dwight. Why hadn't he thought of the man that had saved his life? Ross walked into his study and dialled his number. "Hello?" the other man on the phone said cautiously. "Dwight," Ross whispered, "its Ross Poldark here..." The other man laughed loudly. "Ross, how are you my old mate, how's the leg and the eye treating you? Are you phoning me up asking me to come to your wedding?" Ross sighed. "Leg still painful at times, eye okay, and she married my cousin," Ross said slowly. "Ouch!" Dwight exclaimed, "I'm sorry mate..." 

Ross laughed over the phone. "Don't be," Ross said sighing, "I would like you to come and see my girlfriend, she isn't well..." Dwight chuckled over the phone. "Girlfriend? You've been back what a month, nearly two and you've gone from having a fiancée to a new girlfriend..." Ross chuckled. "Yes, her name is Demelza," Ross said, "she has been through a lot, her mum has recently died, she's caring for her two brothers, she was horrifically attacked..." Dwight sighed. "Are you at Nampara?" Dwight asked. "We are," Ross said, "thank you, Dwight, I'll tell Prudie to let you in..." 

"Prudie," Ross said as he walked into the room, "Dr Enys will be coming to see Demelza, if you could lead him to our bedroom when he arrives." Prudie looked at him. "Why not Choake?" she asked him. "He made a comment about Demelza," Ross said looking at her. "Elizabeth and Ruth's gossiping has started then," Prudie said distastefully. Ross was silent, he had hoped it wasn't Elizabeth, Ruth he knew was a bitch, but he had hoped Elizabeth was better than that.

___

Ross walked back into the bedroom he now shared with Demelza. He found her fast asleep, and he smiled and then looked up as Prudie entered with two cups of tea. "Have you thought she might be up the duff," Prudie said looking at him. Ross looked at her. "Prudie," Ross said hissing at her. Prudie put her hands up. "Just saying," Prudie said seriously. "She took the morning after pill both times," Ross said to Prudie. "And when she sleeps with you?" Prudie asked as she stood at the door. Ross stopped, the first time, no condom, he could remember now. Prudie winked at him. 

___

Dwight walked into the bedroom and smiled as he saw Ross, Ross walked to him and hugged him and slapped his back. "Good to see you my friend," Ross said to him. "You too," Dwight said, "sorry it took me so long, traffic..." Ross smiled at him. "It's okay," Ross whispered. Dwight looked at him. "We must go out for a drink, so we can catch up," Dwight said slowly. Ross laughed. "You want the gossip then?" Ross asked laughing.

"Ross," Demelza whispered slowly. "I'm here," Ross whispered as he sat on the bed and looked at her, "the doctor's here, this is my friend Dwight Enys, he was the doctor of my regiment in Iraq..." Demelza sat up slowly and looked at him. "You saved his life," Demelza gasped and flung her arms around Dwight, "thank you so much..." Dwight looked at Ross smiling. "Your most welcome," Dwight said, "now you must be Demelza, Ross tells me you've not been feeling well..."

___

Demelza looked at Dwight. "He is worrying," Demelza said, "I have had lots of stress recently, I am just tired, I'm sorry you've been called all this way..." Dwight looked at her as he saw Ross beginning to lose his fuse. "You fainted twice," Ross said to her, "twice... if I hadn't of held you up, you would have fallen to the floor like a sack of potatoes." Dwight looked at him and nodded. "Demelza," Dwight said gently, "can I examine you?"

Demelza sighed and nodded and took Ross's hand and squeezed it. "Demelza," Ross whispered slowly, knowing she couldn't say it, "Demelza, was attacked a few weeks ago..." Dwight looked at Demelza and nodded. "I won't touch you, without your consent, and if it becomes unbearable you must tell me," Dwight said gently. Demelza nodded. "I want Ross to stay," Demelza said looking at him. "Of course," Dwight whispered, "of course..."

"How long have you been feeling unwell Demelza?" Dwight asked her. "This past week," Demelza said honestly, "not unwell, just an overwhelming feeling of tiredness..." Dwight nodded. "And the fainting?" Dwight asked her. "The past week," Demelza whispered, and she felt Ross stiffen beside her. "And not to tell me," Ross whispered. "I didn't want you to worry," Demelza whispered. 

"I have the trial coming up," Demelza said to Dwight, "I am just stressed, I've been through a lot, my mother was recently killed... I've been raped and abused, and I have college, I am just..." Demelza stopped as she burst into tears. Ross scooped her up in his arms and held her. "I need to ask you some questions," Dwight asked her gently. Demelza nodded as she sniffed. 

"When was your last cycle Demelza?" Dwight asked looking at her. Demelza scrunched up her eyes tightly. "Just after I took the morning after pill," Demelza whispered slowly. "Are you and Ross sexually active?" Dwight asked gently. Ross looked at him slowly and then felt Demelza nod her head slowly. "I would like to do a pregnancy test on you," Dwight said looking at her. "I'm not pregnant," Demelza said defensively, "I am not pregnant..."

___

Ross stroked her cheek gently. "Whatever happens I am here..." Ross whispered to her. "I am not pregnant Ross," Demelza said angrily, "I am not... I took the morning after pill, he raped me twice, I took the pill twice, I am not pregnant with his child..." Ross looked at her as he felt her get worked out. "Have you thought about the possibility of it being my baby, if you are pregnant? We've been having sex since the night of Elizabeth's wedding, what two, three weeks ago..." Demelza looked up at him and burst into tears.

"I'm sorry Ross," Demelza said sobbing, "I've ruined your life, haven't I?" Ross looked at her shocked. "We don't know anything yet," Dwight said gently, "I would suggest taking a test, or two, some of them give a negative reading, or you can come to the hospital and have a blood test..." Dwight said looking at them. Ross nodded his head. "I will leave you two to talk... Demelza, prescribe you rest, you need rest, you've been through a terrible ordeal..." 

___

"Where are you going?" Demelza asked as she looked at Ross who was putting on his trainers. "To the chemist," Ross said seriously. "You can't," Demelza exclaimed, "Ross you can't..." Ross looked at her confused. "Why the hell not?" Ross asked her, "we need to know, we can't just wait and yell surprise when a baby pops out nine months later..." Demelza looked down at her hands. "But people will talk," Demelza whisper, "they will think I've trapped you..." Ross looked at her. "Do you think I fucking care?" Ross asked her, "fucking hell Demelza, I don't give a flying fuck what people think about me, I never have..."

Demelza looked at him. "But I care about what they think about you, I care," Demelza whispered. Ross sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand. "Demelza," Ross whispered, "all I care about is you, Drake and Sam, and this farm, cafe, at a push, but Demelza, we need to know if we are pregnant, because that's what it is a we, I love you Demelza, and we will be okay, now I am going to go to the chemist and we are going to find out if we are going to be parents..." Demelza looked at him. "What if its not yours?" Demelza asked him sobbing. "Hey," Ross said stroking her hair, "don't think like that, come on you don't need the stress, now you drink your tea and I will be back in a minute..."

___

Ross was in the chemist. "Why are there so many?" Ross asked looking around, "you just pee on a stick, why do you need so many brands?" Ross picked up one of each brand and went to the till and paied quietly, glad he hadn't seen anyone in the local pharmcy that could have seen what he was buying. He could of gotten Prudie to have bought it, but no, he had to do it, and he wanted to do it...

___

Ross walked into the bedroom with the bag and saw Demelza standing by the window looking out. "I'm scared Ross," Demelza whispered, "I'm so scared..." Ross held her tightly. "Don't be," he whispered, "I am right here, go in the bathroom and take the test, do you want me to come with you?" Demelza looked at him and shook her head. "I think I can manage," she whispered. She walked into the bathroom and locked the door, she sat on the toilet and sobbed. "Demelza," Ross whispered, "please don't cry my love..." 

Demelza walked out and sat on the bed. "Now we wait," Ross whispered as he stroked her hand. "If this is too much for you," Demelza whispered slowly. "What?" Ross exclaimed, "Demelza, I came home from Iraq expecting to marry someone else, but I found her with my cousin, and you came into my life, you didn't know me but you kept my businesses, my house afloat..."

"When I was blown up, I thought I would never marry, or have children, I thought I was a goner, I thought I was dying, my leg hanging off, my eye practically hanging out, and now I have this chance with you, a chance I never thought I would have..." Demelza looked at him tears in her eyes. "But I'm so young," Demelza whispered. "And I'm so old," Ross said laughing. 

Demelza looked at him. "Can you look for me?" Demelza asked him. Ross walked into the bathroom and smiled as he saw the positive sign on the test. "Well," Demelza whispered. "Hello Mummy," Ross whispered to her kissing her gently. Demelza looked at him like a fawn and he kissed her slowly as he put his hand on her abdomen. "I'm going to look after you," Ross whispered to her, "my love, my saviour..." Demelza looked at him. "Your my saviour," Demelza whispered. Ross just smiled at her and stroked her cheek lovingly.


	22. Family dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Demelza have dinner at Trenwith and the BIG fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I apologize how rubbish this is, I think I was rushing as I wanted to get one up for you? But here we go.

"What will Aunt Agatha say," Ross said as he came out of the shower looking at Demelza as she put on her jeans. "About what?" Demelza asked him. "About me getting you up the duff," Ross said winking at her, "she was going on about it at the wedding..." Demelza looked at him. "Your not going to tell anyone, are you?" Demelza asked horrified. Ross stroked her cheek. "No," Ross whispered, "I like it being just our secret... besides it's not been three months yet, we must go to the doctors Demelza..." Demelza nodded at him. "Can we wait until the trial is over... I just need to get one thing out of the way first..." Demelza said sighing. "Of course," Ross whispered, "of course."

"I will be there," Ross whispered. "So what am I to expect tonight Ross?" Demelza asked him looking at him. "An argument," Ross said honestly, "Charles and Francis, they want Verity to be a housemaid basically, or marry into wealth, not someone who has been in jail..." Demelza looked at him. "But Verity deserves happiness," Demelza said to him. "I know that, you know that, they just don't see it, Verity is basically Trenwiths cleaner, cook, house maid, they would fall apart without her..." Demelza nodded at him. 

___

Ross was in the kitchen waiting for Demelza with Drake and Sam, as Prudie cooked dinner. "Can't we come?" Sam asked him. "I would love to take you," Ross said honestly, "but we have to do grown up things, next time you can come." Drake looked at him. "Promise?" Drake asked him. "Promise," Ross said, "but its really boring there." Drake nodded at him. "You will have more fun with me," Prudie said, hugging them both. "And Jud," Sam said looking at them. 

"Are you going to tell the family?" Prudie asked him knowingly. Ross smiled at him and laughed. "No," Ross whispered, "and you shouldn't know, so shhh..." Prudie looked at him and smiled. "You will be an amazing father Ross," Prudie said gently. Ross just smiled at her as he heard Demelza walk down the stairs. Ross smiled at her as she wore her gypsy style blue dress. "You look gorgeous," Ross whispered to her. 

___

They sat in the car on the way to Trenwith. "Are you okay?" Ross asked worriedly at her. "I'm fine Ross," Demelza said gently, "no more fainting..." Ross looked at her as he stopped at a traffic light. "I should hope not," Ross whispered, "my love why didn't you tell me you had fainted?" Demelza sighed. "I didn't want you to worry," Demelza whispered, "I honestly didn't even think I would be pregnant..." Ross looked at her. "Are you happy?" Ross asked her worriedly. Demelza looked at him. "I am Ross," Demelza whispered, "but I am scared as well." Ross drove again and sighed. "So am I," Ross said honestly, "but I am happy..." Demelza put her head back. "What if the morning after pill failed?" Demelza asked him. "Demelza," Ross said as he pulled up outside Trenwith, "that doesn't matter, I will still be a dad..." Ross lent over and kissed her. 

___

Ross held her hand as he knocked on the door. "Are you sure you are okay?" Ross asked worriedly as he looked at her. "I am fine Ross," Demelza whispered. Ross held her to him and smiled as the door opened by Mrs Tabb. "Mrs Tabb," Ross said warmly to her, "where's my uncle?" Mrs Tabb pointed to the study. Ross nodded and walked in holding Demelza's hand. 

Charles walked out and looked at Ross. "Ross," Charles said seriously. "Hello Uncle, how are you? You remember Demelza," Ross said looking down at him. Charles looked at her and nodded. "What's your take on all of this," Charles said to him. "All of what uncle?" Ross asked him. "Verity," Charles said bitterly, "going out with a rogue..." Ross looked at him and sighed. "Can you at least get me a rum or whiskey if we are going straight into this," Ross said sighing. 

"Ross," Elizabeth said as she came down the stairs smiling, followed by Verity. "Verity," Ross said as he looked at her. "Ross," Verity said gratefully, "Demelza, you look lovely..." Demelza smiled at her. "Hello Elizabeth," Demelza said kindly. Elizabeth wore her skinny jeans and a long jumper and looked at her and nodded. "Hello Demelza," Elizabeth said, "shall we take this into the dining room, I think Mrs Tabb nearly has dinner ready..."

___

Dinner was awkward and silent. "So Ross, how is the café going?" Elizabeth asked trying to break the tension. "You'll have to ask Demelza about the daily running of the Café, but we are now sourcing most of the products we use from the farm, like the vegetables, the milk, making the cream etc, which again was Demelza's idea..." Agatha looked at her. "Not just a sexy girl eh Ross?" Agatha said winking at him. "No Aunt," Ross said winking at her. "Did you do a business degree?" Charles asked her. "No," Demelza said shyly, "I'm doing a chefs course at the college." Charles looked at her. "Just how young are you?" Charles asked briskly.

"Father!" Verity exclaimed. "Shut it you!" Charles exclaimed, "I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to Ross's jail bait..." Demelza went bright red and looked down. "Uncle," Ross said slowly. "I am seventeen," Demelza whispered. "Ignore the old fart," Agatha said looking at her, "he is just jealous he couldn't fuck anyone young, not like Joshua..." Elizabeth looked at her wide-eyed as Francis and Ross tried not to laugh. Demelza smiled at her. 

"So Ross," Francis said slowly, "what do you think about Andrew then?" Ross put his knife and fork down and looked at everyone. "Let Verity be with whom she wants to be with," Ross said slowly. "He's been in prison," Francis exclaimed, "doesn't that bother you..." Ross looked at him. "It's none of my business," Ross said honestly. Elizabeth scoffed loudly. Ross glared at her. 

"Thank you, Ross," Verity said looking at him, "Andrew made a mistake, he didn't kill anyone, he got into financial difficulty..." Charles looked at her. "And he sees you as the meal ticket," Charles exclaimed. "No he sees me as Verity Poldark, not a maid, not a cook, he sees me as a human being..." Francis scoffed at her. "He sees you for our money," Francis said seriously, "you are just too blind to see it..." Verity blinked at him. 

"I am still going to see him," Verity said slowly, "it's my life and I must live it..." Elizabeth looked at her. "But Verity," Elizabeth said slowly. "But nothing," Verity said looking at her. "Andrew is a kind human being, at your hen and stag night he helped Demelza when he didn't know her..." Elizabeth rolled her eyes as Demelza took Verity's hand, "I'm not like you Elizabeth, I don't care how much money is in someone's bank account or what their status is, I love for who they are..." 

___

Demelza didn't know what was happening as a fight erupted as Andrew walked in. "Get out of my house," Charles exclaimed to him standing up. "Mr Poldark," Andrew said slowly, "I am a changed man, I made a mistake..." Francis stood up. "A con man... you gambled your money," Francis said slowly, "you are a divorcee with children..." Verity blinked at him. "And you are a man who fucks his cousins fiancée," Andrew said squaring up to him. Francis threw a punch at him and Andrew punched him back. "Go on Francis!" Agatha shouted out in glee, "don't let him get on top..." 

"Andrew," Verity said gasping. Andrew punched Francis again. "Stop it Ross," Charles exclaimed to him, "or are you that jealous of him and Elizabeth you want him to get hurt..." Ross narrowed his eyes at him and pulled Francis off him and looked at him and then at Andrew. "Stop it," Ross said looking at them. "Keep out of it," Francis said pushing Ross out the way, "this has nothing to do with you, she's not your sister..." 

"Why did your marriage end? Are you a wife beater?" Francis said goading him, "is that why she left you?" Andrew pushed him straight on the table causing Elizabeth to scream and Demelza to jump back in shock. "Your anger is coming out now," Francis continued. "Francis stop," Verity said, "Francis please stop!" Francis looked at her. "What did he do to his wife..." Francis screamed, "have you told her, because I've been doing dirt on you, you beat her up..." Verity looked at Andrew and then at Francis.

Andrew grabbed his face and punched him hard in the face causing Francis to fall to the floor. "STOP!" Ross exclaimed as he looked at them and pulled Andrew off him, "stop!" Elizabeth ran to Francis and bent down by him. "Francis," she whispered. Andrew pushed Ross off him and before Ross could steady himself and stop what was happening in a flash, Andrew stormed out in an angry blaze, he saw Demelza just being knocked flying it seemed as he pushed her out of the way, in an angry blaze. "Demelza," Ross shouted out in a panic as she stood up. 

"I'm fine," she whispered, "I'm fine..." "Don't worry about that," Elizabeth shouted at that, "that's nothing, she's used to such handling, worry about my husband... not your brat..." Ross looked at her angrily, "I'm pregnant Ross," Elizabeth said, "I can't lose my husband, we're going to have a baby..." Ross looked at her and angrily walked past her. "And so am I," Ross muttered quietly as he went to Demelza and stroked her face. "I'm fine," Demelza whispered, "go and help Francis... I'm okay, I promise..." Ross looked at her softly and kissed her and then went to Francis and looked down at him. "We need to teach you to fight," Ross muttered, "and how to do it properly..." Ross put his arm around him and helped him up. "Call Dr Choake," Ross said to Elizabeth, "Demelza, sit down my love, take it easy... We will be leaving soon..."

____ 

"Did I win?" Francis muttered to Ross but then stopped as he saw it was Demelza. "You put up a brave fight," Demelza whispered to him. "Where's Ross?" Francis asked her. "He's talking to his friend Dwight Enys a doctor..." Demelza said gently. "How do you know how to do this?" Francis asked. "I had to," Demelza said quietly, "when your a punching bag, you learn first aid..." Francis was quiet. "You'd do anything for your siblings," Francis said to her. Demelza sat on the edge of the bed and nodded. "I know," Demelza said honestly, "I've taken some beatings for my brother too..." Francis looked at her. 

Demelza stood up with the bowl of water and breathed heavily as she felt nausea hit her and sat in the chair breathing heavily. "Demelza," Francis said worriedly, "are you okay?" Demelza nodded as she looked at him. "Its just been a lot," Demelza said as the bout of nausea left her. Ross walked in and looked at Demelza worriedly. "My love," Ross whispered, "Dwight is here he will look at you after he sees to Francis..." Demelza looked at him. "I'm fine," Demelza said gently, "I'm honestly fine..." Francis looked at Ross. Then Dwight entered and smiled at him. 

___

"Ross," Elizabeth said as she ran to him as he came down the stairs and hugged him, "oh Ross, is he okay?" Demelza walked off slowly feeling she was intruding. "He's fine," Ross muttered as he walked away from her, "just a few bruises..." Ross looked around looking for Demelza. "Demelza," he said, "Dwight will come and check you over at Nampara..." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Ross," Elizabeth muttered, "she barely got hit, why are you more concerned about her, than Francis and me and my baby..." Ross wanted to tell her but couldn't break that confidence, of Demelza. "Because she's the woman I love," Ross said honestly as he walked over to Demelza, "let's take you home..." Ross looked at her and whispered in Demelza's ear: both of you.

"When I saw him push you over," Ross whispered as they were in the car. "I'm okay Ross, I'm braver and stronger than I look..." Dwight sat in the backseat. "Can I offer my congratulations?" Dwight asked them. "Of course," Ross said smiling, "and you will check her over when we get home..." Demelza rolled her eyes at him. "I am okay Ross..." Demelza whispered. "Demelza," Dwight said seriously, "Ross is right, you should be checked over, the first trimester is the most important..." Demelza looked worriedly at Ross and then at Dwight. 

"Dwight," Ross said looking at him, "please stay with us until you find a place..." Dwight looked at him. "Are you sure?" Dwight asked him. "Of course," Demelza said, "You saved his life, its the least we can do..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm now back to work full time so updates will be less, but I will try to get this one up daily and my others up weekly.


	23. Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the trial.

Life was moving swiftly on, Demelza was beginning to feel her body changing more and was experiencing more morning sickness, she was finding it more and more difficult to hide it from everyone, she was secretly glad Dwight was living with them, as it made Ross worry less.

Ever since Andrew had knocked her over, he had been treating her like she was made of glass. He had been hovering over her at the café, making sure she didn't lift anything on the farm.

___

She now stood in their bedroom, she was looking at the black suit jacket hanging up, the black suit of doom, she liked to call it, nothing good came from wearing black, white for weddings, black for death... Today was the day she was going to give evidence against her own father. 

She put on her bra and winced at the sensitivity of them, her breasts were so tender at the moment, she had to stop Ross sucking on a nipple the other night. He then refused to make love to her, in case he hurt her any more. "Oh Ross," Demelza whispered as she shook her head and put on her white shirt. She smiled as she looked in the mirror and stood sideways. "No sign of you yet little one," Demelza whispered, "but the amount I vomit, but we won't tell daddy exactly how ill you make me, shall we? It will be our little secret."

She put on her jacket and sighed. "Demelza," Ross said as he knocked on the door. "Yes Ross," Demelza whispered as she walked towards him. "The Uber is here," Ross whispered. "Where's the boys?" Demelza asked worriedly. "Jud has taken them horse riding, I paid for them to have lessons today..." Ross said gently. "Ross," Demelza said gently, "That must have cost you a fortune..." Ross stroked her cheek. "Someone owed me a favour," Ross whispered, "are you ready my love?"

"No," Demelza said honestly, "Who could ever be ready to give evidence against their father for murdering their mother, and sending me to get raped..." Ross looked at her blinking. "It's okay Ross," Demelza continued, "What can you say to that?"

"Justice will be served," Ross whispered, "I can't say anything else, except I will be there with you every step of the way..." Demelza smiled at him. "Please don't get angry at him Ross, he will paint me and my mother as horrible people... and I know your temper..." Ross looked at her. "He better fucking..." Ross started and then stopped as Demelza looked knowingly at him. "Dwight is coming to keep me in check..." Ross muttered. 

___

The car was silent and Demelza sat in the middle of the Uber between her boyfriend and now someone she considered a friend. Demelza started to get the feeling in her throat of a bad case of vomiting was coming. "Demelza," Dwight asked looking at her. "I'm fine," Demelza whispered, "Can I just have some water please?" Ross took out the water from his bag and looked at her worriedly. Demelza took a calming and cooling sip and smiled at him trying to get rid of his fears. 

As soon as the Uber pulled up outside the court and Dwight had got out of the cab, Demelza bent over by the drain and deposited her breakfast down there. "Fuck Demelza," Ross whispered, "are you okay?" Demelza stood up, pale as a sheet. "Just morning sickness," Demelza whispered, "its fine my lover..." Ross looked at her and put his arm around her as he led her into the court. 

___

Demelza looked around the room and saw her solicitor and smiled at her, and then she just fell in the seat wearily. "My love," Ross said worriedly. "Ross, just stop mothering me, of course I'm not okay, I'm fucking scared Ross, please just..." Demelza then stopped and saw his face hurt. "I'm sorry," Demelza said as she felt the tears in her eyes form, "I'm sorry Ross, I know you care..." Ross looked at her stroked her hair. "I love you Demelza," Ross said honestly and truly, "I care, let me look after you and the baby and you focus on getting justice for your mother..." 

Demelza looked at him and smiled. "Oh Ross," Demelza said looking at him. Ross kissed her gently. "I'm scared Ross," Demelza whispered. "Oh baby," Ross whispered, "don't be scared, I'm here... I'm here baby..." Demelza held him tightly. "I hated him when he came to my mother's funeral, but I despise him now, despise him, he took away the one constant in my life, the one person whose always wanted me..."

"And I want to look him in the eye and to tell the world how he has destroyed me, my brothers and my life, my mother will never meet this baby, this baby I am nurturing, she has had the right of being a grandmother taken away from her... I can't ask her if this sickness is normal, if my tits being this sensitive is right, I can't have her at scans..." Demelza stopped as her throat flooded with tears. 

Ross just held her tightly and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry," Ross whispered. "Oh Ross," Demelza said gasping, "What you must think of me, you don't have a mother for that either, I am so selfish..." Ross looked at her. "Hey," Ross exclaimed, "you are the least selfish person I know..." Demelza nodded slowly and breathed heavily. "Tell me honestly," Ross said looking at her, "how ill have you been feeling?" Demelza looked at him. "Just a bit of morning sickness Ross," Demelza said gently. 

___

Ross sat in the gallery with Dwight and sighed. "She will be fine Ross," Dwight said gently, "the last thing she wants is you a) being in contempt of court, b) mothering her like a mothering hen, morning sickness is normal in pregnancy, sensitive breasts is normal in pregnancy, hormonal outbursts are normal..." Ross looked at him and nodded. "Just take it easy, don't worry yourself out now, you'll need to be strong for when the pregnancy progresses and for the birth, then the sleepless nights..."

Ross looked at him nervously. "You can't ever move out mate," he whispered to him, "I will have a nervous breakdown..."

___

The court rose as the judge entered and Ross then saw him, Thomas Carne enter, he looked like death, his beard drowning out his face, his eyes bloodshot, he had lost weight... He could almost feel sorry for him, until the memory of his Demelza and her mother came to him that night, their battered bodies, his Demelza being raped, because of him and his drugs, no, he had no sorry's for him.

"Today we are at the trial of Thomas Carne,"the judge said, "for the Murder of Demelza Carne, and for selling a minor of rape and sexual assault, how do you plead?" Thomas Carne stood up wobbly. "Not guilty..." Thomas said looking at the judge head on. Ross made a sound and Dwight pulled him down. 

___

"We're going to call our first witness Demelza Carne..." the prosecution said. Demelza walked in slowly, and she saw him, she saw her father staring back at her coldly. They took out the Bible, and she looked at him and put her hand on it. "I promise to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth..." Demelza then held onto the stand for dear life, she felt the nauseous beginning to rise again, but she swallowed it down, she thought bitterly, her baby must hate her grandfather already. 

___

"Demelza," the lawyer said, "can you tell us your relationship with your dad?" Demelza scoffed. "I never had one," Demelza said seriously, "he has never been a dad to me, purely because I have a vagina..." Demelza looked at her dad bitterly. "Objection," the defence lawyer said. "On what grounds?" the judge said. "We have no proof of this fact..." the defence lawyer said. "I have scars to prove it, and he telling me I was just around because he didn't know I was a girl until I was born..."

Ross noticed her Cornish accent becoming stronger. "Can you tell us some abuse you suffered under your father..." Demelza nodded slowly and took a deep breath. "I just remember at first being ignored by him, he used to go pub a lot, and then I could hear my mum screaming, ostly in pain, but abuse to me started when I was about thirteen, one day he burnt me, with a kettle, he poured it from a height because I hadn't got dinner ready, and I have scars on my back, from it, burns, I can smell the flesh now, burning..." Demelza closed her eyes as tear slipped down her cheek. 

"Can you tell us about the night your mother died..." the lawyer said. "I got a text from her," Demelza continued, "she told me he found her, and I left the party I was at, I couldn't leave her with him, I knew he would hit me, but I loved my mother..." Demelza looked at her fingers. "He was sitting there with his dealer, and I felt sick, I knew it would happen again, I... I...." Demelza couldn't speak any more, as the tears fell, and she felt herself drowning in them. 

"Miss Carne," the judge said, "are you okay?" "He came to me, he touched me, my neck, and I felt sick, his hands over my body again... I said no... but he didn't listen he punched me..." Demelza stopped and felt the bile rising up her throat, and she held onto the bar as she felt her legs go wobbly. 

___

Ross listened his heart broken, now he knew what that big scar was, a burn, from boiling water... he had to stop himself from shouting at Thomas Carne, and then his world stopped as he saw her just drop to the floor in the stand, her face deathly pale, her hair even more red against the starkness of it all, and all he wanted was to jump down to her, he heard no words of the court room being adjourned, he just heard Dwight stand up shouting: "I'm a doctor, may I come down and assist..." 

The judge nodded and Ross ran out of the room ready to meet her when Dwight bought her out... His heart at this moment was barely beating, he was just thinking of his Demelza and their unborn child...


	24. Two hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital visits and special memories

Demelza looked up at the ceiling and saw Dwight looking over her. "No, get off me," Demelza said thrashing about. "It's Dwight," Dwight whispered, "it's your friend Dwight, I'm here to help you..." Demelza looked up at him and closed her eyes exhaustedly. "I need to get her to a hospital," Dwight said as he looked at the judge, "could someone call an ambulance..." 

Ross was pacing. He couldn't do anything else, he was just walking back and forth. His Demelza and his baby were in danger, and he couldn't go to them, he had to wait, and that annoyed him the most. He just wanted to see her, and to hold her, and above all he just wanted to tell her he loved her. He then saw the paramedics run past him, and he pushed past with them. 

Ross saw Dwight help them put her on a stretcher. "What's happening?" Ross asked gasping. "She's okay," Dwight said gently, "This is Ross, her boyfriend, father of her child..." The paramedics nodded. "They are taking her to the hospital," Dwight said gently, "we need to run some tests on her, she is pretty dehydrated..." Ross looked at him confused. 

"Ross," Demelza whispered slowly. Ross rushed to her side and took her hand. "I'm here," Ross whispered, "I'm here my love..." Demelza looked at him and closed her eyes. "Can I go in the ambulance with her?" Ross asked as he held her hand tighter. "Of course," the paramedic said. 

___

"I'm sorry Ross," Demelza whispered as she were in the ambulance... Ross looked at her. "Hey," Ross whispered, "You have nothing to be sorry for..." Ross stroked her hair gently. "You are just tired," Ross whispered again. "I've not been honest with you," Demelza whispered. Ross looked at her and stroked her cheek. "Don't worry about that, just concentrate on feeling better, we will talk soon..." Demelza nodded at him. 

As they arrived at the hospital, she was taken away, he couldn't go with her while they examined her. All he could do was wait, and he hated waiting, then he saw Dwight run up to him. "Dwight," Ross gasped, "what happened? What's happening? Is she going to be okay?" 

Dwight looked at him smiling. "I am not a midwife Ross," Dwight said gently, "but I am sure this is just a little dehydrated..." Ross looked at him. "From the baby?" Ross asked him. "Yes Ross," Dwight said, "I think Demelza has been hiding how bad her morning sickness is Ross..." Ross looked at him. "Don't worry," Dwight said again, "she is in the best place..." Ross just nodded and then decided he had to text Verity, she had the boys. 

Ross: Can you have the boys tonight? Demelza is in hospital, she's okay please don't panic, Demelza and I are having a baby... I'm going to be a dad.

___

Not even five minutes later his phone rang. "OH my God!" Verity exclaimed, "Ross, a baby!" Ross smiled and nodded, even though she couldn't see him. "Why is she at hospital Ross? What's happened?" Verity asked. "She collapsed," Ross said slowly, "in court, she just dropped like a sack of spuds..." Verity gasped. "And the baby Ross?" Verity asked worriedly. "Fine I am assured, but could you please have the boys..." Ross said slowly. "Of course, I will take them to Trenwith," Verity said back.

"Elizabeth would love that," Ross said chuckling. "She has to have practice for the baby..." Verity said jokingly, "Ross no seriously, let me help by having them, you just focus on Demelza." Ross smiled into the phone. "Thank you, Verity," Ross whispered, "can you ring Prudie and let her know we won't be back she will probably have to stay in overnight..." Verity sighed. "Do you want me to come and be with you?" Verity asked him. "It's okay," Ross whispered, "stay with Drake and Sam, I've got Dwight here..." Verity sighed. "Let me know how she is..." Verity said. "Will do, oh Verity, we don't want everyone to know yet..." Ross said. "Of course," Verity replied, "my lips are sealed..."

___

"Have we a Ross Poldark here?" a lady said as she came out of the room. "Here," Ross said as he stood up, "can I see her please?" The nurse nodded. "Of course," she said, "I'm Betsy, your midwife..." Ross nodded at her as she entered the room. Ross saw her, her ginger hair in contrast of the white sheets. "Demelza," Ross whispered as he went over to the bed and held her hand. "Ross," she whispered slowly. "I'm here," Ross whispered, "I'm here my love..."

Betsy looked at them and smiled. "She didn't want you to miss this," Betsy said smiling at him. "Miss what?" Ross asked confused. Demelza looked at him slowly. "She's going to see if our baby is okay..." Demelza said slowly. Ross looked at her and nodded as he held onto her tightly. "What we are going to do is have an ultrasound," Betsy said looking at them, "to determine how far along in the pregnancy she is, and also you might be able to hear the heartbeat..."

Ross looked at Demelza and smiled, the heartbeat of their baby. "So what we are going to do is we are going to use this wand and see if we can see your baby, if not we will go vaginally, and then we can hear the babies' heartbeat..."

Ross nodded nervously. Demelza looked at him weakly and then squeaked as the gel hit her stomach. "Sorry its cold," Betsy said smiling at her. Ross looked over at the screen and looked in amazement as he saw Demelza's womb. Demelza was silent, but she felt the tears fill her eyes. "As you can see," Betsy said pointing to the screen, "that black dot just there, is your baby..." Demelza looked at it and let out a sob as Ross felt a tear roll down his cheek. "That's our baby," he whispered, "oh Demelza..." 

Demelza looked at him and smiled. "I would say you were just about four weeks," Betsy said. Demelza smiled a radiant smile. Ross sighed in relief, she was raped six weeks ago. It was his, not that it would have mattered to him, but he knew Demelza was worried about it. 

___

Betsy pressed a button and suddenly a whoosh could be heard. "Is that?" Ross asked and then stopped as his voice was breaking. "That's our baby," Demelza whispered to him. Ross looked at Demelza and kissed her slowly. "My love," he whispered, "I can't... when I was in Iraq, I never imagined..." Demelza looked at him and smiled wearily but happily. "Would you like a print out?" Betsy asked them smiling. 

"Oh yes," Ross said, "as many as we are allowed..." Demelza smiled at him. "So why did she collapse?" Ross asked as Betsy printed out from the machine. "She is dehydrated," Betsy said gently, "we will put a drip up in a minute, full of saline..." Demelza looked at Ross guiltily. 

Betsy looked at them. "Sorry daddy to be, can I just ask you to move while I put the cannula in her..." Ross stood up and looked nervously as the midwife put in the drip and Demelza looked at him. Ross smiled at her, he couldn't be angry, she didn't do it on purpose, he knew that. "I'll leave you two to talk, she will be staying in for a few nights..." Betsy said gently. "Nights?" Demelza exclaimed. "Demelza," Betsy said gently, "you've been very sick, we need to keep any eye on you for a few days, don't worry lovely..."

___

Ross took her hand and kissed it gently. "I'm sorry Ross," Demelza whispered. "How bad has it been Demelza?" Ross asked gently. "I haven't kept most food down," Demelza whispered. Ross looked at her. "And not to tell me?" Ross asked seriously. "I didn't want to worry you," Demelza whispered, "I'm sorry, if I knew I was so ill, I would have told you, I just thought it was morning sickness." Ross looked at her. "I want to know," Ross said gently, "anything about you and our baby, I want to know..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. 

"When you fainted," Ross whispered, "it felt like my life had stood still..." Demelza looked at him. "I wanted to just run to you, but I couldn't," Ross continued, "you have to let me take care of you, you are not alone any more..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. "The boys," Demelza exclaimed. "It's okay," Ross said gently stroking her cheek, "it's okay, Verity has them..." Demelza looked at him. "You told her," Demelza whispered.

"I had too," Ross whispered, "I was so nervous about you, I thought for a moment I'd lost you both..." Demelza looked up at him and stroked his cheek. "You will never lose me Ross," Demelza whispered, "only two things will make me leave you, if you ever lay a finger on me, or if you cheat on me..." Ross looked at her. "Those two will never happen..." Ross whispered, "Demelza..." 

"I want you to be my wife," Ross said slowly to her. Demelza looked up at him blinking, "I love you Demelza, I loved you the moment I met you, I want to give you and your brothers all in life that you and they deserve, I want to give you and the baby my last night... so Demelza Carne, will you marry me?" 

Demelza looked at him tears rolling down her cheeks but she slowly nodded her head.


	25. Happy news travels fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Demelza's news spreads.

Ross looked at Demelza and smiled at her. "You'll marry me?" he whispered. "I'll marry you," Demelza whispered, "of course I will, I love you Ross Poldark..." Ross smiled at her and kissed her slowly. "I'll get you a ring I promise," Ross whispered as he looked at her. "I don't need a ring," Demelza whispered to him, I just need you..." Ross looked at him and kissed him and then sighed. "You rest my love," Ross whispered, Ross then took the scan photo and smiled. 

"I can barely believe it Ross," Demelza whispered. "What can't you believe?" Ross asked her. "That its real," Demelza whispered, "I thought I was losing her Ross..." Ross looked at her and sighed. "Not if I can do anything about it," Ross whispered, "and a her?" Demelza just smiled at him. "It's just a feeling," she whispered at him, "just a feeling..." 

___

Verity drove up to Trenwith and smiled at the boys. "Here we are," Verity said kindly. "Where's Demelza and Ross?" Drake asked her. "They will ring you later, but your having a sleepover with me tonight, isn't that fun!" Verity exclaimed as she helped them out of the car. "Wow!" Sam exclaimed, "house is big..."

"It is," Verity said smiling. "Do you have pigs and goats?" Drake asked her. "Sadly not," Verity said sighing. Drake and Sam nodded and then hid behind Verity as Elizabeth came towards her. 

"Verity," Elizabeth said smiling, "I thought I could hear you outside..." Elizabeth then saw the boys and looked at Verity confused. "Oh," Elizabeth said as the boys came out and looked at her, "hello..." Verity looked at her and prayed she would behave. "Is Ross with you?" Elizabeth asked, looking around. "No," Drake said, "He is with Demelza, they have gone to court..." Elizabeth looked down. "Oh yes for the murder of your mother," Elizabeth said coldly. "Elizabeth!" Verity exclaimed.

___

"Hello Demelza," The doctor said as she walked in, "I'm just checking to see how you're feeling..." Demelza smiled at her. "I'm okay," Demelza whispered, "I just feel very sleepy..." The doctor nodded at her. "You would do," the doctor said, "you have a severe case of morning sickness..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. "Is there any restrictions?" Ross asked her. "Best rest for a week, after she goes home, keep her fluids up, trying to eat but little and often, not a great big meal..." Ross listened intently and nodded. 

"We will monitor her closely during the rest of her pregnancy," the doctor said smiling at him. "Okay," Ross said worriedly. "Try not to worry Mr Poldark," the doctor said gently, "Demelza is doing well, she is responding well to the Saline... now it's time for you to go though..." Ross looked horrified at this thought. "I'll be okay Ross," Demelza whispered, "you should go and get the boys from Verity..." 

"But I don't want to leave you," Ross said seriously. "I will be okay Ross," Demelza whispered, "You can't stay Ross, you can't sleep on the chair..." Ross looked at her. "I would sleep standing up as long as I was with you and you and our little one was safe..." Demelza looked at him. "I know," Demelza whispered, "but you can't stay, you are not my husband..." Ross looked at her. "The sooner the better," Ross whispered.

Ross bent over and kissed her gently. "I love you my love," Ross whispered, "please call me if you need me..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. "I will be okay," she whispered. Ross nodded and looked at the doctor. "Please ring me if anything happens," Ross said as he looked at the doctor, "I have given my number to the reception..." The doctor nodded at him. 

___

Verity walked into Trenwith holding the boys hands tightly. "So Demelza is palming off her brothers on you now," Elizabeth said bitterly. Verity looked at her and sighed. "Mrs Tabb," Verity said as she saw the maid come up to them, "could you get the boys some juice and biscuits please..." Mrs Tabb nodded as she smiled at the boys. "She's been at court today," Verity said seriously, "have some compassion..."

Elizabeth looked at her. "And I feel very sorry for her," Elizabeth said, "but she seems to have come into our lives and now taking over Ross's life..." Verity looked at her. "He loves her," Verity said seriously, "and he loves these boys..." Elizabeth looked at her. "Well he only came back what, two months ago, and now he has forgotten about his hurt over Francis and I, and now wants to what settle down and be a family with Demelza, he is just setting himself up for a fall..."

Verity looked at her and saw the bitterness in her eyes and sighed. "Boys, you come and sit down, and we can have some tea..." Verity said gently. "I don't like tea," Sam said gently, "but I can try it, if you so wish..." Verity looked at him and laughed. "My boy, you can have juice..." Verity said her voice full of laughter. "She's mean," Drake whispered to Verity as he looked at Elizabeth, "my mummy taught us if you have nothing nice to say don't say it at all..." Elizabeth looked at him shocked. Verity looked at Elizabeth and shook her head. "I am Ross's friend," Elizabeth said as she looked at them. "We are too," the boys said happily, "he lets us look after his animals..."

___

Ross looked at Dwight in the car. "She will be fine Ross," Dwight said gently, "the scan shows the baby is growing well, its just acute morning sickness..." Ross looked at him. "Just!" Ross exclaimed, "Just, I didn't notice Dwight, what kind of boyfriend and father does that make me?" Dwight sighed. "Ross," Dwight said gently, "she didn't tell you, its not your fault, you know now, you can help, don't beat yourself up over it..." 

Ross sighed. "I asked her to marry me," Ross said grinning at Dwight as he pulled into Trenwith. "And what was her answer?" Dwight said grinning back. "When can you be best man?" Ross asked him laughing, "I'd want to marry her before the baby is born..." Dwight looked at him and laughed and then stopped as he saw Charles standing there with Elizabeth. "Got your tin hat ready?" Ross asked Dwight, "bet you they say something about the boys being here..."

___

"Uncle," Ross said as he looked at Charles, "this is my friend Dr Dwight Enys..." Charles shook his hand. "You sick nephew?" Charles asked him. Ross let out a chuckle. "No," Ross said, "he is living with Demelza and I..." Charles nodded. "So Verity is your childminder?" Elizabeth asked as he looked at her. "No," Ross said slowly, a hint of annoyance in his voice, "we didn't think court was appropriate for our children..." 

"And court has just finished," Elizabeth said, "it's nearly 10 o'clock!" Ross looked at her. "We had an emergency..." Ross said as he looked at her and walked into the house. "Ross!" Drake and Sam said as they ran to him. "Ross," Verity said as she stood up and walked towards him, "how is she? What happened?" Ross looked at her and sat wearily on the chair. "She collapsed while giving evidence..." 

"My gosh," Verity exclaimed, "and she's okay, and the baby?" Ross smiled at her and took out the scan from his pocket proudly and gave it to Verity. "Oh Ross," Verity whispered, "I can't believe it..." Elizabeth walked in. "What can't you believe?" Elizabeth asked her. Verity gave back the scan to Ross and looked at him. "Demelza is in hospital," Ross said slowly. Drake and Sam looked at him worriedly. "She's okay," Ross whispered to them, "We will go and see her tomorrow..." Dwight looked at Ross. "I'll take them out to the car, and wait for you..." Dwight said kindly.

___

When Dwight was gone with them he looked at Elizabeth and smiled. "Demelza got a little stressed at the trial and collapsed..." Ross said and then smiled as Agatha looked at him. "When is she going to put that bastard in jail?" Agatha asked him. "Hopefully soon," Ross said seriously, "she is in hospital for a couple of days then bed rest for a week," Ross said to her. Agatha looked at him smiling. "Bun in the oven?" Agatha asked looking at him. "Don't be so silly Aunt," Elizabeth said bitterly. Ross looked at her angrily but Verity put her hand in his and squeezed it. 

Ross just looked at Verity, and he went to put the scan in his pocket but Elizabeth saw it and gasped. "She is," Elizabeth said looking at him. "She is," Ross confirmed, "Demelza is pregnant with my child..." Francis looked at him and smiled and put his hand out to him. "Well," Francis said, "I offer you both our congratulations... Isn't that right Elizabeth..." Elizabeth sat down in shock. "How?" Elizabeth asked. "Surely you being pregnant yourself, aren't asking how babies are made," Agatha asked laughing, "they've been doing lots of sex, that's how!" 

"What's wrong with my bud?" Agatha asked him. "She's got severe morning sickness," Ross said slowly, "she's been suffering for a week or so now..." Agatha nodded. "And the babies yours?" Elizabeth asked suddenly. Ross narrowed his eyes at her. "Because you know she was attacked, it could be his, and then maybe a termination..." Francis looked at her shocked. "Enough!" Francis exclaimed, "my God Elizabeth..." Ross looked at her shocked. "How on earth did I ever think I loved you," Ross said seriously, "I've killed more people in the army with more heart than you..." Ross stood up. "I must leave," Ross said seriously, "I must leave, I have much to do, Verity, could you help with the Café..." Verity looked at him and nodded. "Of course," Verity whispered. "Oh and clear a date in your diaries soon, because she has consented to be my wife, as Francis is married, and Verity isn't a lesbian, I don't have to worry about her fucking my cousin unlike some people..." Ross slammed the door shut. 

Agatha smiled with glee. "I told them, didn't I! I like Bud... She's good for my nephew..." Agatha stood up and walked off. "Marrying a commoner..." Charles muttered as he walked off. "I just want him happy," Elizabeth whispered. "Well leave him alone then," Francis said bitterly, "you are married to me, remember?"


	26. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross is angry and Dwight tries to calm him down, Verity is angry at Trenwith.

Ross looked at Dwight as he drove angrily. "Who on earth does she think she is?" Ross exclaimed. "Who?" Dwight asked as he drove ahead. "Elizabeth," Ross said to him, "she suggested Demelza should have a termination..." Dwight sighed irritably. "You told them about the baby?" Dwight asked seriously. "I didn't have a choice, they saw the scan I showed Verity," Ross said slowly. "Let's hope Demelza sees it as that..." Dwight said slowly, "I can't see her wanting everyone to know that, Elizabeth will tell Ruth you know that?"

"I hadn't thought of that," Ross said slowly, "Urgh this is so fucking annoying..." Dwight looked at him as he parked in Nampara. "Have you thought that Elizabeth might be jealous?" Dwight asked him. "She is the one that left me, I move on with the most amazing woman, and what I can't have that?" Ross asked him. Dwight got out the car and looked at him. "Maybe you should talk to her," Dwight said as he looked at him as Ross held both sleeping boys in his arm.

"I don't want to speak to her for a long while," Ross said seriously. "I understand Ross," Dwight whispered, "but maybe you should clear the air..." Ross scoffed at him. "She is also making an idiot out of Francis," Ross said seriously.

___

"I have never been more embarrassed," Francis said as he looked at Elizabeth, "why do you care so much who Ross is with? What he gets up to?" Elizabeth looked at him. "Don't you want the best for Ross?" Elizabeth asked him. "Of course I do," Francis exclaimed, "but I don't know Demelza, she seems lovely, and when I get to know her more, I am sure I will still think she is lovely..." 

Elizabeth scoffed at him. "She sees a meal ticket," Elizabeth exclaimed. "Yes because Ross is a millionaire isn't he?" Francis said sarcastically, "because last time I checked her was a farmer, a lowly farmer and a café owner..." Elizabeth sighed. "He was born into society," Elizabeth said seriously. "A society he hates," Verity said as she walked in carrying a red wine and sat down. "Like his father," Francis said, "Uncle Joshua was always one for doing what he wanted, and damn society, Elizabeth you must drop it, unless you think you've made a mistake?"

"A mistake?" Elizabeth asked confused. "Marrying me? Not waiting for Ross..." Francis said looking at her. "Don't be so silly," Elizabeth said seriously, "I could have called the wedding off as he arrived, but I didn't..." Francis looked at her and sighed. "Then why do you care so much?" Elizabeth looked at Francis and sighed. "Because people talking about Ross and her will be detrimental to us," Elizabeth said honestly, "don't you understand that Francis..." 

"Are you serious?" Verity asked her, "my God!" Elizabeth looked at her. "She's in court, Ross's name will be dragged through the mud, his businesses will suffer..." Verity looked at her like she was mad. "If you care so much," Verity muttered, "why don't you help me run the café tomorrow..." Elizabeth looked at her and shook her head. "I don't know how to make coffee," Elizabeth said slowly. "Learn then," Verity said as she walked out.

___

"Mister Ross," Prudie said as she looked at him, "what's happened? Where's Demelza?" Ross looked at her and sighed. "Can I just put the boys to bed then I will talk to you and Jud..." Ross said slowly, "could you get us all a drink though please Prudie..."

Ross came downstairs from putting the boys to bed and looked at his whiskey and sighed as Prudie and Jud looked at him. "Where's Demelza?" Prudie asked him, "you haven't messed up have you, you haven't pushed her away?" Ross looked at her. "Demelza is in hospital," Ross said to them, "she collapsed at the trial..." Prudie looked at him shocked. "What?" Prudie asked him, "why on earth? The stress, the poor mite, I'll pack her a bag for you to take with you..." Ross looked at her and nodded. "When Demelza comes back, she will be in bed for a week or so," Ross said looking at them. "What's amiss with her?" Jud asked looking at him. "She up the duff?" Prudie asked bluntly looking at him. "If you are asking if Demelza is pregnant," Ross said smiling at her, "then the answer is yes, she has chronic morning sickness..." Prudie looked at him and nodded. "I will help out more sir," Prudie said seriously, "I'll look after the mite while you are at work..."

Ross nodded at her in thanks. "Jud you will have to work on the farm more, of course tomorrow I will be spending the day at the hospital..." Jud nodded but said a grumbling few words. "Verity will help at the café," Ross said as he continued, "I'll ask Jinny if she can do more shifts and if her mother can help out..."

___

The sun shone over Nampara as Ross woke up alone, he didn't realize how much he loved Demelza until she was gone for a night, not just for the sexual release he got most nights, but mostly for the companionship and the love he received.

He came down to find the boys eating their breakfast with Prudie. "Morning," Ross said as he kissed both of their heads. "Ross," the boys said happily, "When's Demelza coming home?" Ross smiled at them. "After school you can come and see her," Ross said gently, "Prudie will take you to school and I will pick you up and you can go and see her..."

Prudie nodded at him. "I know my cooking isn't as nice as Demelza's but I've made you breakfast," Prudie said smiling at him. "I'm sure it will be better than what I could do..." Ross said looking at her. 

___

Ross walked into Demelza's room and smiled as he saw her fast asleep. He sat down slowly and looked at her, her cheeks were beginning to get a little more colour. "Ross," Demelza whispered as turned and faced him. "Hey," Ross whispered as he kissed her, "how are you feeling?" Demelza looked at him and sat up smiling. "I am good," Demelza whispered, "I have just been doing some thinking..."

Ross looked at her. "And what pray have you been thinking about?" Ross asked Demelza. "Baby names," Demelza said smiling to him, "names for our baby..." Ross looked at her, his eyes glistening over. "I can barely believe it," Ross whispered, "Demelza, I could think of nothing else last night in my dreams, you're holding our son or daughter, I promise to always love and protect you..." Demelza looked at him. "What's happened Ross?" Demelza asked, "you look worried." 

"Just had an argument with someone," Ross whispered, "but never mind about that, what names have you thought about for our child..." Demelza looked at him through squinted eyes. "Well," she said slowly, "Julia, Grace, Clowance, Isabella-Rose, no one you've slept with so Elizabeth and Margaret are out of the question..." Ross looked at her and sighed. "Demelza," Ross whispered, "I would never call our daughter after an ex fiancée..." "And the person who gave you a blowjob..." Demelza said winking at him. "Yes well," Ross said coughing, "I don't want to think about that... That was a big mistake..." Demelza looked at him, his face looked pained.

"And for boys?" Ross asked her smiling. "Jeremy, Henry, Alfred, William..." Demelza whispered. "Not William and Alfred," Ross said seriously. "Why have you slept with someone called those names too?" Demelza asked teasingly. Ross looked at her and smiled. "No my love," Ross whispered. "Ross what's happened?" Demelza asked him slowly. 

___

Verity arrived at the Café with Elizabeth, Jinny did a double take as he saw her. "I'll just sit down here," Elizabeth said to Verity, "Jenny, I'll have a coffee please..." jinny looked at her. "My names Jinny," Jinny said looking at her. "Yes, whatever," Elizabeth said, "my coffee..." Verity looked at Jinny apologetically. "Elizabeth," Verity said seriously, "you are here to help..." Verity went to the cupboard and got out the broom. "You can sweep the floors," Verity said looking at her as she tossed her the broom. "Excuse me," Elizabeth said looking at her. "The floor," Verity said seriously, "chop chop, we open soon... Jinny, do you think you can make some cakes Demelza makes..." Jinny looked at her and nodded. 

"I am pregnant Verity," Elizabeth said grumbling. "No you are lazy," Verity said smiling at her, "look Elizabeth I am going to be honest with you, you would never have been happy with Ross, could you have done this day in day out, could you milk the cows, could you hoover his house, you couldn't cook his food, please just leave him and Demelza alone, they don't deserve your hatred, she doesn't, she is a lovely girl, she has had a shit start in life yes, but you have not right to judge her until you have walked a mile in her shoes..."

Elizabeth was silent and just nodded. "I know," Elizabeth whispered, "I know I couldn't of been his wife, and I do love Francis, I suppose I'm just upset Ross seemed to get over me so quickly..." Verity looked at her and walked over to her carrying a coffee cup and sat down opposite her. "He was angry, he still is," Verity whispered, "but he is angry at the betrayal, but he loves Demelza, and you being mean to her is only making him dislike you more..." 

Elizabeth nodded at her. "Demelza, doesn't deserve it and neither does Ross, you've hurt him and to make it up to him, leave them be, he is going to be a father and a husband to Demelza and this baby and even if it wasn't his baby, what right did you have to take her rape and use it for your personal gain in point scoring, you didn't... it was horrible and horrific..."

"Ross and I had to witness the aftermath and let me tell you it wasn't pretty," Verity whispered, "be thankful for your privileged life you live..." Verity stood up and walked into the kitchen exhausted and smiled as she saw Elizabeth start to sweep.

___

"You did what?" Demelza exclaimed at him angrily, "I told you I didn't want anyone to know..." Demelza looked at him and Ross's heart broke as she burst into tears. "I know," Ross whispered, "I didn't mean too, she saw the scan..." Demelza looked at him. "How? How did she see? Unless you were waving it around..." Ross looked at her. "I showed it to Verity, we were alone at the time, I am just excited..." Ross said slowly as he stroked the back of her hand. "And what did she say to make you so angry?" Demelza asked looking at him. 

"She said something I took offense too," Ross muttered to her. "About me?" Demelza asked timidly. "About this little one," Ross said as he put his hand on her stomach, "our little one, she doesn't know anything, and quite frankly I don't give a fuck what she thinks, all I care about is you and this one..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. "Ruth probably knows by now..." Demelza whispered. "And I don't give a flying fuck about what she thinks either," Ross said seriously, "I like the name Julia..." Demelza looked up and smiled at him. "Or Jeremy," Ross said smiling. Demelza kissed him slowly and then laid back weakly. "Am I forgiven?" Ross asked. "Yes, but only because your cute," Demelza said slowly. Ross just smiled at her.


	27. Home coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demelza is allowed home and Ross fusses

Demelza laid in the bed of the hospital as Ross held her hand. "So shall we do some tests to see if you can go home?" the midwife said. "Please," Demelza said smiling, "I want to go back to our farm, our café and our home..." Ross smiled at her. "And our bed, where you will be resting for a few weeks..." Demelza looked at him. "Weeks..." Demelza squeaked, "she didn't say weeks, she said one week..." Ross looked at her. "At least until you can keep some food down... besides if you're resting you can plan our wedding..." Demelza looked at him and smiled as Ross did his shy smile.

Betsy smiled at them and then rolled up her gown and looked at her. "Its cold," she whispered to her. "I remember," Demelza said smiling. Betsy squeezed the gel onto her and Ross took her hand and smiled. "Let's see our Julia," Demelza whispered to him. "Jeremy," he replied winking. The midwife smiled at them, and then she moved the Doppler over her. "I love you," Ross whispered as he looked at the screen and then put his forehead to Demelza's and kissed her nose. "Is everything looking okay?" Ross asked Betsy. "Everything seems okay," Betsy said smiling and then turned up the volume, so they could hear the babies' heartbeat. 

"I will never get tired of hearing that," Ross whispered emotionally to Demelza. "Me too," Demelza whispered. "So," Betsy said as she sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her and Ross. "So Demelza," Betsy said to her, "you have a condition called hyperemesis gravidarum..." Ross looked at the midwife in a panic. "What's that?" Ross asked worriedly. "It's severe morning sickness," Betsy replied. "And how do we treat it?" Ross asked her. 

"There is no treatment as such," Betsy said gently to him as he saw his worried name, "hyperemesis gravidarum means excessive vomiting..." Ross nodded and held Demelza's hand tightly, he needed her support it seemed so Demelza rubbed the back of her hand. "It will last until about the 20th week of the pregnancy but sometimes it lasts the whole pregnancy, other times it goes before the 20th week..." 

"You will need to rest Demelza," Betsy continued, "Ross is right, it can cause migraines as well as the dizziness you have suffered, the severe vomiting, losing weight, if that happens you must come back to the hospital, so we can get you on a drip again..." Demelza looked at Betsy and nodded. "Can I still go to college?" Demelza asked her, "I am training to be a chef..." Betsy looked at her and sighed. "Not for at least two weeks, we need to get your energy up and see how you are, you must take it easy..." Demelza nodded her head. "She will," Ross said slowly, "I will look after her... and also a doctor lives with us..."

___

Ross held her hand as he helped her out of the car. "Ross," Demelza said gently, "I am okay, I am not made of glass..." Ross looked at her and sighed. "I am going to be your worst nightmare," Ross whispered, "and I apologize if it is too much for you, but I won't let you and this one get ill again..." Demelza nodded at him. "I just not used to anyone caring..." Demelza whispered. Ross looked at her and his heart broke. "Well get used to it," Ross said smiling, "because it's a lifetime thing..."

Prudie came out to them smiling. "Demelza," Prudie whispered, "so lovely to have you home... I've made up a bed on the couch for you... I didn't think you would want to spend any more time in bed..." Demelza looked at her thankfully. "No," Demelza said honestly, "I have had enough of lying down..." Ross looked at her and nodded and then bent down and picked Demelza up. "Ross," Demelza said letting out a little giggle, "I can walk..."

Ross put her down on the couch and looked at her. "I'm okay Ross," Demelza whispered, "I'll be okay, we know what it is now, and we can just take it day by day..." Ross nodded at her. "Do you want a tea?" he asked her. "That would be lovely," she whispered. 

___

They sat on the couch drinking their tea and just smiled. "So when do you want to get married?" Ross asked her smiling, "before or after our little one..." Demelza turned and looked at him. "Before," Demelza whispered, "I want her to have your name... Are you sure you want to marry me?" Ross looked at her with and are you serious smile. "I want to marry you," Ross said seriously, "I love you, I want you to be my wife..."

Demelza smiled at him and nodded. "I would like a beach wedding," Demelza whispered, "by the café, on the beach..." Ross looked down at her and smiled. "I think that is so very us," Ross said slowly, "and I don't have to wear a monkey suit!" Demelza looked at him and laughed. "No, no top hats and tails..." Demelza said smiling, "but what would Ruth say?" Ross looked at her. "Who says we are inviting her?" Ross asked seriously, "I don't even like her... at weddings you invite people you like Demelza..."

Demelza looked at him. "I've never liked her," Ross whispered, "she's always wanted me and makes it less than subtle..." Demelza looked at him. "Maybe you should invite her, to show her you are taken..." Demelza said mischief shinning in her eyes. "Demelza!" Ross exclaimed laughing, "what a troublemaker you are!" Demelza laughed and then laid her head back exhaustedly on his shoulder. 

"Rest my love, I'll be right here," Ross whispered stroking her hair, and kissing her temple slowly.   
___

Prudie opened the door and was shocked to see Elizabeth standing there, but then saw Verity locking her car. "Hello," Elizabeth said politely, "is Ross in? We've got the takings from the Café for the past two days..." Prudie looked at her and nodded. "You have to be quiet," Prudie said to them as Verity walked over to them, "Demelza is asleep in the living room..." 

"Oh she's home," Verity said happily, "that's wonderful news..." Verity walked towards the living room and saw Demelza asleep on Ross. Ross looked at her smiling and then slowly tried to get up but regretted it as Demelza opened her eyes. "Don't worry my love," Ross whispered to her, "Verity has come to see us..." He then saw Elizabeth walked in and the anger he felt before resurfaced, so he didn't bother to say a greeting. A termination indeed. 

"How are you, my dear?" Verity asked her. Demelza sat up slowly and blinked her eyes as she felt dizzy. "My love," Ross said worryingly. "I'm okay, I just moved too quickly..." Demelza whispered, "I'm feeling much better, so thankful to be out of hospital..." Verity looked at her and nodded. "Can I offer you my congratulations," Verity said emotionally, "When Ross told me, I was so happy for you both..." 

Demelza smiled at her and then looked over at Elizabeth who looked awkward standing there. "Please do sit down," Demelza said to her, "Ross why don't you make our guests a drink..." Ross looked at her and nodded. "Do you want to try anything to eat?" Ross asked her gently. "Maybe a few crackers," Demelza said gently. "Of course," Ross said as he bent down and kissed her. 

___

"I want to apologize," Elizabeth said as she walked into the kitchen as Ross was busy preparing tea. "For what Elizabeth?" Ross asked coldly. "For what I said," Elizabeth said, "I shouldn't of said that, it wasn't any of my business…" Ross turned and looked at her as he put the cups down. "You have no right," Ross said to her, "your pregnant yourself, imagine it was you in that hospital bed, ill and scared, and you suggested a termination... heartless Elizabeth, fucking heartless..." 

"I know that," Elizabeth said seriously, "I suppose I just don't understand the situation..." Ross looked at her and sighed. "It's not your place to understand," Ross said honestly, "I loved her the moment I laid eyes on her, love at first sight, and what we do is none of your business..." Elizabeth looked at him and nodded. "I am sorry for hurting you," Elizabeth said looking at him. "Well yes," Ross said seriously, "I am glad you did maybe, because it led me to Demelza...."

Elizabeth looked at him and nodded. "And Elizabeth, Demelza is very ill," Ross said seriously, "none of your bitchy games that you play with Ruth... I won't stand for it..." Elizabeth nodded her head in understanding as she walked back into the living room and sat down next to Verity.

___

Demelza smiled at Ross as he sat back down. "Tea?" he asked as he poured into the cups. "So what have they said my dear?" Verity asked Demelza. "Demelza has severe morning sickness, it's got some posh Latin name, Dwight will be able to tell you..." Verity nodded and took Demelza's hand. "Don't worry about the Café my dear, Jinny and I have it covered..." Verity said. "Oh I will be back in a week or so," Demelza whispered, "I hope so anyway..." Ross looked at her and sighed. 

"Elizabeth has been helping," Verity said looking at them. Ross nearly spat out his tea but controlled himself and put the cup down. "Beg your pardon?" Ross asked looking at Verity. "Thank you," Demelza said sincerely to Elizabeth, "That's very kind and much appreciated, how is your pregnancy going?"

Ross at this moment couldn't of been prouder, she was showing more class than those that were considered higher class than her... "I have had no sickness," Elizabeth said politely, "luckily, because what Ross says that you've been through doesn't sound very nice..." Demelza shook her head. "No," Demelza said honestly, "but I honestly think it was the stress of the court case, which I will still have to give evidence at, soon, plus college and everything else..." Ross took her hand.

"But we now have time to plan our wedding," Ross said looking at Demelza happily. "When are you thinking?" Verity asked looking at them. "Soon," Ross said smiling, "we're thinking of a nice beach wedding..." Verity looked at them happily. "I can help you plan," Verity said happily, "I love a good wedding..." Elizabeth looked at them. "Congratulations," Elizabeth said smiling. "Thank you," Demelza whispered as she nibbled her cracker. "I will go to the shops and buy magazines and magazines..." "I could give you my wedding planner's number," Elizabeth said looking at them. "I think we will be fine," Ross said looking at her, "it won't be a big grand affair, it will be small, quaint and romantic..."


	28. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning for a beach wedding.

Ross looked at Demelza as she slept, the last few days since she had come home from hospital had been tough, she was sick constantly but no dizziness luckily, and Dwight was keeping her hydrated as best he could. But he worried, he was worried. He turned and looked at her, her face looking content as she slept, her hand resting on her stomach, and he joined his hand with hers.

Demelza opened her eyes sleepily and smiled at him. "Hello daddy," she whispered to him. "Hello mummy," he replied smiling at her. "I'm okay Ross," Demelza whispered, "we know what is causing this, so it's okay..." Demelza looked at him sighing. "I have to go back to court in a couple of days," Demelza continued. Ross nodded at him. "We have to tell the court," Ross said seriously, "they need to protect you, making sure you are looked after..."

"I don't want my dad finding out," Demelza whispered, "he will be angry..." Ross looked at her. "Hey," Ross whispered, "he will never hurt you again... I promise you..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. "I know," Demelza whispered, "I believe you, it's just my dad always said I'd be a teenage mother, a statistic..." Ross looked at her and lifted her chin up. "You are not," Ross whispered to him, "you are Demelza Carne, soon to be Poldark and a café owner..." 

___

Demelza walked slowly into the kitchen and looked at Ross as he helped Drake and Sam with their breakfast. "Morning," Demelza whispered as she hugged the boys. "Are you taking us to school today?" Drake asked her. "Not today," Demelza whispered, "I think Ross enjoys that job too much..." The boys looked at her smiling. "I am going to the café today," Demelza said as she looked at Ross as he passed her a coffee, decaff of course. Ross looked at her worriedly. "Demelza," he said slowly, "I don't know how I feel about that, of course the café misses you and your cakes, and pasties, but you must..." 

"Let me finish," Demelza said gently, "to sit down and go through some wedding magazines with Verity, I was thinking of asking her to be my bridesmaid..." Ross smiled at her and nodded. "She would be so happy at that," Ross whispered, "but please don't walk to the café, wait for me to drive you..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. "I will Ross," she whispered, "are you going to be at the café today?" 

"I might be," Ross said, "I need to go over some books, and see what else the farm can produce for it, Jud has everything covered here..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. Ross kissed her slowly. "Take the boys to school," Demelza said smiling to him.

___

Ross and Demelza walked into the café smiling and laughing. "Sit down my love," Ross whispered to her, "you must rest..." Demelza rolled her eyes at him and then smiled as Verity came over. "Demelza my dear," Verity whispered, "I am so glad he let you out the house..." Demelza laughed as Ross looked at her seriously. "You make it sound like I've kept her prisoner..." Ross said seriously, "I was just looking after her and our baby..." Verity looked at him smiling. "I am just teasing Ross," Verity whispered. Ross kissed Demelza on the head and smiled. "Let me get you some coffee and a sandwich," Ross said to her, "you sit down..."

Demelza sat down and rolled her eyes at Verity. "He just cares my dear," Verity said gently, "but I am glad to see you out and about..." Demelza smiled at her. "I know he cares," Demelza said, "I've missed this place..." Demelza then looked behind the counted and smiled at Jinny as she worked hard. "No Elizabeth today?" Demelza asked Verity slowly. "No," Verity said slowly, "she's out shopping with Ruth and Margaret..." 

"My pregnancy will be all around town then," Demelza said seriously. "Elizabeth told me she wouldn't say anything," Verity said gently. Ross came back carrying coffee and sandwiches and looked at them both. "I'll be in the office if you need me," Ross said looking at her. "We're just going to be talking about weddings," Verity said smiling. "Actually," Demelza said smiling at her and taking Ross's hand, "we wanted to ask you if you would be my bridesmaid, well maid of honour really..." 

Verity looked at her shocked. "Oh my dear, I would love too," Verity said as she hugged Demelza tightly and then Ross, "will Francis be best man?" Ross looked at Verity and sat down in the booth with them. "No," Ross said honestly, "Dwight will be my best man..." Verity looked at him. "He will be upset Ross," Verity said gently. "I am sorry about that," Ross said seriously, "But no, he is my cousin, and he is dear to me, but Dwight saved my life, and is saving my Demelza's and unborn child's life, he is a true friend..." Demelza looked at him and smiled. "Francis can be an usher," Demelza said gently. 

___

"I think a beach wedding is going to be just lovely," Verity said as she got out her pen and notebook as Ross left them. "You think?" Demelza asked worriedly, "it's not going to embarrass Ross is it?" Verity clasped her hands together. "No," Verity whispered, "it will not, I think it was will be beautiful and romantic, so how many people?" 

"Well apart from Drake and Sam, I don't really have anyone to invite," Demelza said sadly, "except Jinny and Jim, they work here, but they are my friends and Mr and Mrs Zacky, but they are really Ross's friends..."

Verity looked at her. "They are your friends as well," Verity said gently. "I know," Demelza said slowly, "I guess I feel sad, sad that my mother isn't going to be here to share this day with me, every little girl dreams of a wedding with their father walking them down the aisle and their mother sitting in the front row wiping the tears away..." Verity looked at her and took her hand gently. "At least Ross knows how you feel," Verity said gently. "I know," Demelza said slowly, "At least he has Francis and you to be there, and his Aunt and Uncle..."

___

Demelza and Verity were laughing as they looked at dresses. "I'd look like a meringue in that," Demelza said laughing. "What are you planning on wearing my dear?" Verity asked her. "Something flowy, Ross doesn't want to wear a monkey suit as he calls it," Demelza said smiling. Demelza's face dropped as she saw Ruth walk in with Elizabeth and Margaret. 

"Ignore her," Verity whispered, "she's just extremely jealous..." Elizabeth walked over to them smiling. "Hello," Elizabeth said gently, "I am so glad to see you up and about, are you quite recovered..." Ruth looked at her. "Have you been unwell?" Ruth asked her. "I am recovering from a bug," Demelza said to her, "Thank you, Elizabeth, I am getting there..." Elizabeth nodded. "How's the planning going?" Elizabeth asked her. 

"Planning?" Ruth asked, "What are you planning?" "Our Wedding," Ross said as he looked at Demelza as he walked out of the office smiling at her. Ross bent down and kissed Demelza. Ruth looked shocked at Ross. "A wedding?" Ruth exclaimed, "but you've only just met..." Ross looked down and smiled at Demelza. "When you met the right person, you just know, there's no point in waiting..."

"Love at first sight wasn't it?" Demelza asked him smiling up at him teasingly. "You saved me," Ross whispered, "you both have..." Ross put his hand on Demelza's stomach and smiled at her. Ruth gasped. "Have you got her pregnant?" Ruth said horrified. "If you're asking if we are having a baby, then the answer is yes, and we couldn't be happier, could we, my love?" Ross asked her. "No," Demelza said smiling.

"You're making a mistake Ross," Ruth said to him, "how do you know that the baby is yours, open your eyes she is seeing a meal ticket, let her go back to the gutter where she came from..." Ross slammed his fist on the table angrily causing Demelza to jump. "Get out of my establishment," Ross whispered angrily, "I want you to get out and when you can behave like a woman of your status should, maybe just maybe you can come and see me marry a woman that has more class than your big toe, now get out..." Ross looked at Demelza as he sat down and kissed her. "You look tired," Ross whispered, "let's go..."


	29. Oh Ross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross makes amends.

"Ross," Elizabeth exclaimed, "Ruth is a family friend..." Ross looked at her. "She's not my family friend, she's a nuisance..." Ross said honestly. Elizabeth looked at him. "But she's my friend," Elizabeth said seriously. "And that's not my problem," Ross said to her. Demelza looked at Ross and stroked his cheek. "I didn't want her to know Ross," Demelza said looking at him, "I didn't want her to know I was having a baby..." 

Ross looked down at her. "Are you ashamed of our baby?" Ross asked her gently. "No!" Demelza exclaimed, "No! I just don't want people to gossip about me more than they already are..." Ross looked at her. "No one gossips about you," Ross said seriously. "Come on you know that isn't true, Ruth and Margaret do, they hate the fact they can't give them blow jobs in toilets now..." 

Elizabeth looked shocked as Ross coughed and looked at Demelza. "Well Ruth never gave me one, and Margaret was a big mistake and you know why..." Ross said seriously. Demelza nodded at him. "I'm sorry," Demelza whispered, "I shouldn't have bought it up, that was mean of me..." Ross looked at her and sighed. "I shouldn't have told Ruth about the baby," Ross whispered. "It's okay," Demelza whispered, "I do want to go home though I am tired..." 

___

"I fucked up didn't I?" Ross asked Verity as Prudie helped Demelza up to the bedroom. "I would say you did," Verity said as she looked at him and then Elizabeth. "Really Ross, sexual favours in a toilet, with my friends, and did you not think of me..." Elizabeth said. "Did you think of me when you fucked Francis? Don't take the moral ground with me Elizabeth..." Elizabeth looked at him hurt. 

"Ross," Verity said gently, "That doesn't matter right now, your baby and fiancée matter, you are so lucky Ross, don't let your bitterness and anger ruin it... Elizabeth and Francis doesn't matter, neither does Ruth's opinion on her, you forgot Demelza's feelings, and have you even got her a ring... and don't you dare ask Elizabeth for hers back, you Ross for a clever man are very stupid sometimes..."

___

Ross walked into the bedroom to find Demelza was fast asleep holding her still flat stomach where their baby was safe. Ross bent down and kissed her. "I'm sorry my love," Ross whispered. "What have you done now?" Prudie asked turning around. "I've messed up," Ross whispered to her. "No surprise there," Prudie said seriously, "she was pretty upset, what did you do?" Ross sighed. "Told Ruth something," Ross said slowly. "That she's up the duff?" Prudie asked him. Ross nodded. 

"I can't bear her," Ross said seriously, "she demeans Demelza, she makes gooey eyes at me..." Prudie looked at him and sighed. "Thank fuck your not marrying Ruth," Prudie said honestly, "I would hand in my notice..." Ross looked at her and roared with laughter. "But do people know she's engaged?" Prudie asked him, "because I see no ring on her finger, even Jud got me a ring..."

___

Ross walked down the stairs and saw Verity in the kitchen with Elizabeth still. "Francis is coming to pick us up soon," Elizabeth said to him. Ross nodded at her. "Verity," Ross said as he looked at her. "Yes Ross," Verity said looking at him. "Could you help me organize an engagement party," Ross said smiling at her. "Oh Ross," Verity exclaimed, "of course, and who will you invite?" Ross looked at her. "Everyone, I want everyone to see how amazing Demelza is..." Ross said seriously. 

Verity smiled at him. "I want it at our Café," Ross said slowly. Verity nodded at him. "And you should invite Andrew," Ross continued. "Ross!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Ross just looked at her. "You mean that?" Verity asked looking at him. "Of course," Ross said, "leave Francis and Charles to me..." Verity flung her arms around him. "I do love him Ross," Verity exclaimed, "I am so sorry he pushed Demelza that night, had I known she was pregnant..."

"It's okay," Ross whispered, "but if he does it again... he needs to control that temper, I should know..." Verity nodded. "What about Francis?" Elizabeth asked looking at him. "He needs to grow up," Ross said honestly, "he is married, with a child on a way, he needs to focus on that." Elizabeth looked at him and nodded, and then they stopped talking as they heard Francis's car drive up. 

___

"Ross," Francis said shaking his hand, "so you're going to join the marriage club!" Ross looked at him and smiled. "I am," Ross said smiling, "and the father club, maybe they will be best friends like me and you..." Francis just smiled at him. "Francis," Ross said looking at him, "do you know what happened to my father's jewellery?" Francis looked at him. "I think Charles took some, when we thought, well you know," Francis said honestly. Ross nodded. "I'd like my mother's engagement ring," Ross said to him, "I think it will be perfect for Demelza..." 

Verity clapped her hands in glee. "Oh Ross," Verity whispered, "what a lovely idea, she will love it..." Ross smiled at her. "I don't know why I didn't think of it before..." Ross exclaimed. "I will look for it tonight," Francis said seriously. "No I will come to Trenwith tomorrow," Ross said, "I need to speak to Charles..." 

___

Ross shut the door to them and smiled, he hoped Demelza would forgive him for his thoughtlessness, he then went cold as he heard her run and slam the bathroom door. He rushed upstairs and opened the door to find Demelza on the floor, her face hanging over the bowl as she vomited. Ross rubbed her back and whispered in her ear, "I'm here, you are okay, I'm here..."

Demelza put her head on his lap as she laid down. "I'm tired Ross," Demelza whispered, "I'm tired of this..." Ross looked at her and gently put his arms under her and carried her back to the bed, he laid her down and ran to get her some water, and he held it to her lips. "Try to drink some water my love," Ross said to her, "I am so sorry my love about Ruth, and my stupid gob..." Demelza looked at him. 

"I just hate the way she treats you," Ross whispers, "I've always disliked her, always, she has always thought she has deserved the world, for very little..." Demelza looked at him. "But she is Elizabeth's best friend," Demelza said to him. "I always told Elizabeth, Ruth bought her down, made her snobby..." Ross said shrugging, "But Elizabeth is very easy to lead, she seems to forget that she can have her own ideas, and her own views, she still thinks this is like the 1700s...."

Demelza looked at him. "I don't rightly see what you saw in Elizabeth," Demelza whispered. Ross just looked at her. "At school," Ross said shrugging, "she was different, she was shy, but now, you are right..." Demelza laid down on her pillow and sighed. 

"I'm sorry about telling her you had Margaret give you a blowjob," Demelza said looking at him. Ross looked at her and laughed. "I think that her more than anything," Ross whispered, "and I don't care... I'm sorry I did that by the way, I know we weren't together at the time, but you were in danger, my love, my life... forgive me?"

Demelza smiled at him and kissed him. "Yes my lover, I forgive you... always..."


	30. Surpise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises

Ross was looking at Demelza as she sat on the couch drinking her tea. "Why are you looking at me?" Demelza asked him, it had been a week since the incident with Ruth. "You look glowing," Ross whispered to her. "I look sweaty from vomiting so much," Demelza said looking at him. "You look gorgeous," Ross whispered, "so what are you doing today?" Demelza looked at him. "Verity and Elizabeth want to take me shopping," Demelza said pulling a face. Ross looked at her and laughed. 

"Is it the thought of shopping or going with Elizabeth that is making you pull that face?" Ross asked her. "Both," Demelza said looking at him, "Verity said something about a dress, and shopping for the baby..." Ross looked at her. "Let me give you money," Ross said as he opened his wallet up. "Ross," Demelza said gently, "I don't need your money..."

Ross went over to her and bent down, "You're going to be my wife," he whispered, "and the mother of my child, I want you to be well clothed and I want you to buy our baby something, and when we're married what's mine is yours and what yours is mine..." Demelza looked at him and smiled. "I love you Ross Poldark and your generosity, but what am I giving you?" 

"You're giving me life, love and a future," Ross said honestly, "that's more precious than money..." Demelza looked at him tears filling her eyes. "Oh Ross," Demelza said sobbing, "That was the most beautiful thing anyone said to me..." Ross kissed away her tears and smiled at her. "Buy lots of lovely things," Ross said to her. 

___

"How have you been feeling?" Verity asked Demelza. "Like shit," Demelza said honestly, "some days are better than others, today so far is a good day..." Elizabeth looked at her. "It must be so awful," Elizabeth said looking at her. "It's not great," Demelza said seriously. "And I hope Ross has been looking after you," Verity said looking at her. "Of course," Demelza said smiling, "sometimes too much, but I know he just cares, I know he loves me..." Elizabeth looked at her and nodded as Verity parked up in the car park. 

"I think you should get a dress," Verity said smiling at her. "Why?" Demelza asked looking at her. "Let's just look, you will need a maternity dress," Verity said taking her arm. "I'm going to get a new dress," Elizabeth said looking at her. Demelza smiled at her and nodded. "But I'm barely showing yet!" Demelza exclaimed to them. They waved her concerns off and carried on walking.

___

Demelza went to the till carrying her basket secretly. She looked at the cashier as she scanned the items and just imagined it, her and Ross, with their little girl, with curly auburn hair... She paid for her items and walked back towards Verity and Elizabeth. "Did you find anything you like?" Elizabeth asked her kindly. "I did," Demelza said slowly, "just something small..." Elizabeth took out a small pair of white booties. "Agatha will be upset as she's knitting a pair," Elizabeth said, "but I couldn't resist..."

"What did you get?" Verity asked her. "It's a surprise," Demelza said holding her back tightly, "it's silly really, just a fancy I had..." Verity looked at her and smiled as Demelza pulled out a pink hat and booties set. "A girl?" Elizabeth asked shocked, "you know that already?"

Demelza looked at them. "I have a feeling," Demelza said confidently, "a feeling it's a girl..." Verity looked at her smiling. "Ross with a girl," Verity said smiling, "that would be delightful..." "I think it will be a boy," Elizabeth said rubbing her stomach, "we've decided on Geoffrey Charles if it's a boy, and Agatha Rose for a girl..." Verity looked at her happily. "Agatha will be so happy," Verity said. "Do you have any ideas?" Elizabeth asked Demelza. 

"Julia for a girl and Jeremy for a boy," Demelza said smiling, "my little Julia Grace..." Verity smiled at her. "After his mother," Verity said smiling, "how delightful... Oh Gosh, is that the time, we must be off..." Demelza looked at her confused. 

___

Ross was running around Graces with Dwight getting everything ready. Francis was in the corner blowing up balloons. "Come on boy," Agatha said to him, "you have to blow harder than that, my Gosh, no wonder Andrew beat you up..."

Ross smirked to Dwight and laughed. "Have you told him he's coming?" Dwight asked Ross. "I'm going to tell him literally five minutes before he arrives..." Ross said seriously. "Chicken," Dwight said smirking. "So what is the plan?" Dwight asked him. "To propose properly," Ross whispered, "like she deserved to be..." Dwight looked at him. "What with a ring?" Dwight asked teasingly. "The only ring that means something to me," Ross whispered, "my mothers, its so Demelza..."

Dwight looked at him. "She's precious," Dwight said nodding to him. "Very," Ross whispered, "she's bought more joy and laughter to Nampara than ever, not since my mother has there been such fun..." Ross turned and saw Drake and Sam running around chasing balloons. 

"What time is Ruth getting here?" Dwight asked her. "Urgh," Ross said seriously, "don't remind me, horrible woman, how she thinks I would be interested in her is beyond me..." Dwight looked at him. "How is she friends of the families?" Dwight asked. "Because she's a clinger," Agatha said seriously, "she's like a fart that won't go..." Ross looked at her and burst out into laughter. "Oh Aunt," Ross said wheezing with laughter. "She is a turd that won't flush," Agatha says, "I have no idea how Elizabeth can be friends with someone so vile..."

"Elizabeth is easily led," Francis said seriously. "She always has been," Ross says looking at Francis nodding. "Well," Agatha said, "Ruth is awful and as for Margaret, hopefully she remembers to wear clothes that cover her breasts this time, we have children here, no one needs to see her fake bits and pieces..." Ross looked at her. "At least of all you," Agatha continued looking at him, "or you will have me to answer too..."

___

"I think you need to wear the dress," Verity said as she looked at Demelza. "We're going for lunch at the café, why so dressy?" Demelza asked her confused. "Ross is there," Verity said shrugging, "let's show him what you've bought..." Demelza looked at her and nodded. "Not that I can eat much," Demelza said sighing, "I'm so fed up with not being able to eat..." 

___

Ross looked around the room and smiled. "I think we are ready," Ross whispered. "You nervous?" Francis asked him. "Just a little," Ross said winking at him, "come on Sam and Drake, stand where I told you to stand..." Ruth looked at him. "Ross," Ruth said smiling, "I am so glad you invited me, I am so sorry for the little run in the other day..." Ruth batted her eyelashes at him. "You need glasses?" Agatha asked her, "you're blinking..." Ross smirked at Agatha as Ross looked at her. "Well as long as you know that Demelza is to stay any bad word to her, you can go..." Ross said to her. "Of course," Ruth said, "I just hope you know what you're doing..." Agatha looked at her. "He does, he isn't thick," Agatha said slowly, "unlike you not getting the message..."

Ruth sauntered off in a mood as Agatha raised her glass to her. "Now behave," Ross whispered to her. "Is Andrew here yet?" Agatha whispered, "I'm looking forward to round two, a woman my age, hardly gets any fun Ross..." Ross just winked at her and then walked towards the boys and smiled as they stood there in their waistcoats that Ross bought them together. 

___

"Why's the lights off?" Demelza asked worriedly, "What's happened? Is Ross okay?" Verity looked at her. "He is fine," Verity said slowly, "I am sure of it, now why don't you open the door..." 

Demelza slowly opened the door and then gasped as she saw everyone, and then Ross on bended knee, with a box in his hands, music was playing, but she couldn't hear what it was, she couldn't see anything as the tears filled her eyes, he must have said something, but all she could do was nod her head, and she heard a round of applause.


	31. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The engagement party

As soon as Ross saw her enter, he got down on one knee and took out the box that was burning a hole in his pocket. He could hear her gasp and put a hand up to her mouth. "Demelza Carne," Ross whispered, "I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you, you saved my mothers pride and joy, you saved me, and made me smile after my heart was ripped out and shattered, you make me laugh, you make me smile, after everything you have been through, you still smile, you still love, you still laugh..."

"But above all you are now giving me the greatest gift of life, a baby, a family, so Demelza Carne will you do me the greatest honour of agreeing to be my wife..." Demelza looked at him and nodded her head, and he slipped the ring onto her finger.

___

Demelza looked at Ross as she wiped her eyes. "I love you," Ross whispered to her. Demelza looked at him brightly. "I love you too," Demelza whispered and then held up her hand looked at him. "This ring must have cost you a bomb," Demelza whispered slowly. Ross looked at her and shook his head. "I knew I had to give you something special, something with meaning, that there was only one ring out there for you..."

Demelza looked at him. "It's my mother's ring," he whispered to her. "Oh Ross," Demelza said gasping, "its beautiful, so beautiful, I promise you I will look after it..." Ross looked at her and smiled. "I know you will," Ross whispered as he kissed her and then the ring, "my mother would have loved you..." Demelza looked at him and smiled. "I wish I had met her," Demelza whispered to him. "Me too," Ross said nuzzling her nose with his. 

___

"You've invited everyone," Demelza said smiling at him. "Of course," Ross said smiling, "I want everyone to know our happy news..." Demelza looked at him and smiled. "Ruth's here," Demelza said smiling. "Especially her," Ross said laughing, "and may I say I love the dress..." Demelza looked at him and smiled as she twirled wearing her green halter-neck sun dress. "Very nice," Ross said again, "your legs look great in it, and your hair..." 

Demelza took his arm and then smiled as he led her towards people. Ross stopped by Verity and smiled at her. "You were in on this," Demelza said looking at her. "I might have been," Verity said smiling, "I am so pleased he has given you Auntie Graces ring..." Demelza looked at her and smiled. "Its beautiful," Demelza whispered. "It's mother-of-pearl," Ross whispered to her. "It's just stunning," Demelza whispered to her. 

"Congratulations," Elizabeth said politely to her, "the ring is gorgeous, and so very you..." Demelza looked at her and nodded. "I love it," Demelza whispered, "Grace seemed like a lovely woman..." Elizabeth looked at her and nodded. "She was lovely," Elizabeth said gently, "she was a kind woman, very much like Ross, but she loved cooking, she took this place from an old mine and turned it to the place it is today..."

"I must give you some of her recipe books," Verity said slowly, "I think you could use them here..." Demelza nodded happily. "I'd like that," Demelza whispered, "as soon as the sickness stops..." Ross held her tightly. "How have you been today?" Ross asked worriedly. "A bit better," Demelza whispered, "please Ross, let's just enjoy tonight..."

___

"Welcome to the family," Francis said as he looked at Demelza and then bent and kissed her cheek. Demelza blushed and smiled at Francis. "So when's the wedding?" Agatha shouted out loudly. "As soon as possible aunt," Ross said smiling. "Too right," Agatha exclaimed, "before she changes her mind!" Demelza looked at her and laughed. "There will be no changing of minds," Ross said as he held Demelza tightly. "No there won't be," Demelza whispered. "So when are you thinking of having the wedding?" Charles said as he looked at her. "In about a month or so," Ross said looking at Demelza. 

"A month!" Ruth exclaimed as she walked over. "A month," Ross said as he looked at Ruth smiling, "when you find the right person, why wait?" Agatha laughed. "Indeed my boy, indeed... Why wait..." Ruth looked at Demelza. "So where's the ring?" Ruth asked her. Demelza handed her hand out to her. "No diamond," Ruth said looking at her, "Elizabeth got a diamond from Ross and then Francis..." 

"Why follow a trend?" Demelza asked as she held Ross's arm to stop him flying off the handle, "I think pearls are unique, I mean you never find one pearl the same, besides this was his mothers ring, and he decided to give it to me, not Elizabeth, what does that tell you?" Agatha clapped her hands with glee. 

Ruth looked at her and walked off with her nose up in the air. "I'm sorry," Demelza said as she turned to Elizabeth. "Don't apologize," Agatha said looking at her, "she's a parasite, Elizabeth I've told you before, you can do better than a friend like that, I say we have a party like murder on the orient express, and we all kill her..."

"Aunt," Francis says laughing. "She's not that bad," Elizabeth said seriously, "she just has lived a very sheltered life..." Ross looked at her. "As have you," he said with no malice. "No offence was taken Demelza," Elizabeth said as she looked at Demelza, "I think the ring is perfect..." Demelza smiled at her and then stopped as Drake and Sam ran up to her. 

"Can we have cake?" Drake asked her, "is it cake yet?" Ross looked at him and laughed. "Yes," Ross said smiling, "let's have cake, I adore your auntie Verity's cake..." Verity blushed happily at his sentiment and then nodded as she walked towards the table. 

___

"Chocolate," Demelza said her eyes lighting up. "Your favourite," Ross said smiling to her. "I just hope I can keep it down," Demelza whispered to him. "Me too," he whispered. Ross looked at her as he cut her a slice and passed it to her. "I've got a present for you," Ross whispered. Demelza looked at him confused. "This is a present enough," Demelza said seriously, "an engagement party, this most amazing ring, so precious, so sentimental, anything else I don't need..."

Ross looked at her and took her hands and smiled. "I've been to the prison today," Ross said slowly. Demelza blinked at him slowly. "To see my dad?" Demelza asked slowly, "what on earth for? That's not a present..." Ross looked at her. "Come here Drake and Sam," Ross said to them as he crouched down to them. Ross couldn't find the words to find, so he took out a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to her as he held the boys tightly.

Demelza looked at the paper and gasp then looked at Ross then looked at the boys. "He signed this," Demelza whispered, "my father signed this..." Ross nodded his head at her. "What is it?" Agatha asked impatiently, "is it a confession of his abhorrent crimes..." Demelza shook her head speechless. "Are you happy?" Ross asked her. Demelza nodded shocked. 

"Well what is it?" Francis said impatiently. "I have asked Thomas Carne, for permission to adopt Sam and Drake..." The room was silent as they looked at Ross, Ruth putting her glass down in shock. "That's amazing," Verity said, "and he agreed..." Ross nodded smiling. "He signed them today," Ross whispered, "just my solicitor needs to do some paperwork, and then Sam and Drake will be Poldark's, with their sister and our baby, we will all have the same name..."

Demelza looked at him, tears rolling down her face. She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you so much," she whispered to him, "thank you so much..." Ross smiled at her and then at the boys as they hugged his leg. 

___

"What on God's name is he doing here?" Francis exclaimed as Andrew walked in. "Get me a red wine," Agatha said to Charles, "It's just getting good..."


	32. Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight

"I invited him," Ross said looking at him. "You did what," Francis exclaimed, "after what he did to my face..." Ross sighed. "Francis, you didn't really help matters there, did you?" Francis looked at him angrily. "He is a drunk and a gambler!" Francis exclaimed. "And we have both gambled," Ross said to him. 

"That's not the point," Francis said looking at him. "What is the point?" Verity asked looking at him, as she went up to Andrew, "I love him Francis..." Francis looked at her. "Your being stupid," Francis exclaimed, "what happened to his wife! Have you not heard the rumours..."

"I have," Verity exclaimed, "and I know the truth and that's all that matters to me..." Francis scoffed at her. "And what is the truth," Francis muttered, "God the whole town is talking about this, my sister dating a murderer..." 

"We don't know that," Ross exclaimed, "my fucking god Francis, you can't just slander people in public..." Andrew looked at him. "My wife died of cancer," Andrew exclaimed to him, "I was arrested once for being drunk, but I have never raised a hand to a woman..."

___

"Is that the story," Francis said disbelieving. "Francis!" Verity exclaimed, getting angry. "You honestly don't believe that bullshit do you?" Francis exclaimed, "I mean come on..." Verity looked at him angrily. "Do we have to do this here?" Ross asked them, "this is mine and Demelza's engagement party..."

"You invited him, you must have known this would have happened," Francis exclaimed to him. "I thought you may have been a bit grown up about it Francis," Ross exclaimed, "you know like the twenty-five-year-old man that you are..." Francis looked at him angrily. "Would you want him dating your daughter if you have one..." Francis exclaimed. "I would listen to them and make my own judgement, you're not listening, you're just jumping in..." 

"I suppose I don't blame you," Francis said looking at him, "after all your name is in the mud after going out and now marrying a commoner druggie daughter..." Francis didn't get to finish his sentence as Ross's fist connected with Francis's face.

___

All Demelza could hear was shouting as her face went red in embarrassment. "Ross! How could you!" "Francis stand up for yourself..." "Well I never..." was just a few of the things she heard shout out. 

"Ross!" Demelza exclaimed, "stop!" Francis looked up at him as he spat blood out of him. "Listen to her," Francis said bitterly, "I know you were upset about Elizabeth but no need to go so lowly..." Ross looked down at him angrily. "I suggest you shut the fuck up," Ross said, "your welcome to her, I've got love right here..." Francis looked at him and laughed bitterly. "You are just like your father," Charles boomed to him. 

"What, honest, decent doesn't see class, excepts and love everyone," Ross exclaims. "Stupid!" Charles exclaims, "Verity must take after you, I forbid you Verity to go with this man, and you are marrying this woman, well the Poldark name is going to be dragged through the mud..." Ross scoffed. "So your son can fuck another persons' fiancée, forgive me if I don't agree with your double standards..." 

"STOP!" Verity exclaims, "Just stop, for God’s sake..." Verity looked at Francis and her father with tears in her eyes. "I want to be happy, I deserve to be happy," Verity whispered, "I have supported you all when I didn't agree with what you have done, Francis you don't take the moral high ground with me, you slept with your cousins fiancée, even if has turned out to be the best decision that was made for Ross, because Demelza is worth ten of everyone in this room..." 

"And dad you drink and you gamble, you are always drunk," Verity said pointing to him, "you are just a big hypocrite... you don't want me happy, you want a servant, you want someone to cook for you, you want me to be a spinster, well it's not going to happen..." 

"If you're asking me to choose," Verity whispered strongly, "well I choose Andrew and love over being miserable, and if that means I lose you both then I am sorry..." Francis stood up angrily. "You've brainwashed her," Francis said shouting at Andrew, but Andrew just stood there looking at her. 

___

"I want you all to leave," Demelza said strongly, "I want you all to go..." Everyone stood and looked at her. "Like I'm going to listen to you," Charles exclaimed, "this was my brother's place..." Ross looked at him seriously. "I think you find this is my café, and if my future wife, who will soon own this place, asks you to leave then please leave, and I want you to leave, you have offended me, my father and above all my wife, now please go!" 

Charles looked at him. "Don't expect us at the wedding," Francis exclaimed to him, "you seem to have picked your side..." Ross scoffed at him. "A wedding isn't about a fanfare, about people coming to your wedding, it's about marrying the person you love... so your presence is not required thank you..." 

___

Dwight passed Demelza a juice as she stood at the counter, pale. "Drink this," he said, "sit down." Demelza looked at him. "I am so embarrassed," Demelza whispered, "and the boys witnessed that..." Dwight looked at her as he noticed the café was empty and Ross was with Verity. "I think you need to focus on the best bit," Dwight said looking at her smiling, "he chose you over his family, he loves you Demelza, and he loves Verity..." 

Demelza looked up at him and nodded and then went over to them and hugged Verity tightly. "I am so sorry," Verity whispered, "I ruined your party..." Demelza looked at her and sighed. "You didn't ruin it," Demelza whispered as she smiled at Ross. "I got given the most beautiful and sentimental ring, and my boys are going to have the same name as me and to know that Ross truly loves them, means more than anyone in this room apart from the people in it right now, Ross, you, my brothers, Dwight, this baby I'm carrying, and now Andrew, what more could I wish for?"

"A fiancée that doesn't get into fights," Ross said as he looked at her, "you look pale, sit down my love..." Demelza looked at him. "You don't look hurt," Demelza said seriously. "Francis could never fight," Ross said scoffing. "I should probably try to find a hotel to stay in," Verity said slowly. "Why?" Ross asked her, "you will of course stay at Nampara..." 

Verity flung her arms around him and smiled. "As long as that is okay with you Demelza..." Verity asked her. "Verity," Demelza said honestly, "how could I possibly say no, even before I met Ross, you were my saviour, you paid for me to go college, you helped me when you first realized the abuse I was suffering, how could I say no, you deserve this happiness and if your family can't see that, then that's their loss..." 

___

Agatha sat down in the sitting room at Trenwith and took her glass of red wine from Charles. "Well that was entertaining," Agatha said seriously, "but let me tell you both, I am going to Ross's wedding to Bud, and both of you can't stop me... Let me tell you that..." Francis looked at her. "You can't be serious?" Francis asked her. "When have I ever joked," Agatha asked him, "you were both... well I have no words for your behaviour... my brother would be turning in his grave the way you spoke about him..." 

Charles rolled his eyes. "Well Grace was hardly our class was she," Charles said rolling his eyes, "and just like Joshua Ross got his girl pregnant and now has to marry her..." Agatha looked at him and laughed. "Well you wouldn't know about love Charles," Agatha said as she walked towards the stairs, "and you stopping Verity is like you stopping me marry the person who I loved, remember Charles, only I wasn't as strong as Verity, you ruined my life, my chance of children, but I won't let you destroy Verity's or Ross's chance of happiness Charles, I won't..."


	33. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changes of body, friendships, and love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed Morwenna from a cousin to a sister. Fan fiction right :)

They arrived back at Nampara and looked at each other. "I think we need a drink," Ross said as he looked at Dwight. "Too true..." Dwight said sighing, "that was some engagement party..." Ross looked at him smirking. "I feel sorry for Demelza," Ross whispered and then sighed as she saw Demelza pick up Drake. "Demelza," Ross said as he put his glass down and walked towards her, "don't carry him, let me, please..." Ross took him for her and kissed his curly and unruly hair.

"Do you want a coffee?" Verity asked her as she made a tea for herself in the kitchen. "I'd love one," Demelza said sighing as she sat at the table. "I'm sorry my family ruined your party," Verity said as she busied herself around the kitchen. "Oh please," Demelza said slowly, "I saw a different side of your brother tonight, a side I don't rightly like, at least I know how he feels about me now..."

"He was angry with me," Ross said as he walked in after putting the boys to bed, "he lashed out at you to hurt me..." Demelza looked at him and took his hand. "And did it hurt you?" Demelza whispered. "Of course it did," Ross whispered, "him talking about you in that way... That's why I hit him, I'm sorry our boys had to hear that, I know I should have counted to ten and walked away..."

"He did it because you invited Andrew," Verity said slowly and looked at Demelza, "you were just an innocent person that got hurt Demelza, I am so sorry..." Demelza waved her apology away. "You deserve love just like Francis does," Demelza whispered to her, "I am proud that you stood up for yourself." Verity nodded slowly. "I had no choice," Verity whispered, "he just wouldn't listen..."

___

Demelza sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Ross. "Ross," Demelza said as she turned and looked at him as he undid his shirt. "Yes," Ross whispered, as he looked at her. "How was my father with you?" Demelza asked slowly. Ross sighed as he walked over to her and took her hand. "He was angry at first," Ross whispered, "he thought you would be there...." Demelza scoffed. "Bad enough seeing him in court," Demelza whispered. 

"Are you okay to do that? It's a few days away," Ross whispered to her. Demelza took his hand and kissed it. "I will be fine," Demelza whispered, "he has to face justice, he has to face what he did... so how did you make him sign the papers?" 

Ross looked at her and stroked her cheek slowly. "I told him we were getting married," Ross whispered, "that I was marrying his beautiful and kind daughter, who I loved with my being and I wanted Drake and Sam to have a proper family with me and you, with us all having the same name..."

Demelza looked at him and smiled. "You will make me cry," Demelza whispered, "and he agreed straight away..." Ross looked at him. "Sort of," he said as he stroked down her cheek, her pale cheek, she was still so vulnerable in this pregnancy... "Ross…" Demelza said confused. 

"I told him that Drake and Sam asked me to be their daddy," Ross said slowly. "They did?" Demelza asked shocked, "when?" Ross looked at her and sighed, he wanted her tonight, she looked just gorgeous in her green dress, her hair shining in the moonlight, she was just beautiful. "On the way to school one day, after we told them about the baby and us getting married, they asked why I couldn't be their daddy, and I asked them would they like that, and they nodded, so it put the plan into action..."

Demelza looked at him and smiled and kissed him slowly. "Are you happy?" Ross whispered to her. "I can't thank you enough," she whispered as stroked his cheek, running a finger over his scar.

___

Ross groaned and looked at her. "Demelza," he whispered as he took out the pins of her hair, and he let her hair fall over her shoulders, "how are you feeling?" Ross looked at her as he stroked her hair gently. "Better," Demelza whispered as he took out his man bun and ran her fingers through his hair. Ross groaned. "Fuck Demelza," he whispered as he felt his member tighten in his jeans as her hands roamed on his shoulders. 

Ross bought his arm around her and undid the halter-neck. "I don't want to hurt you, you and our babies health is my priority not my dick..." Demelza looked at him smiling with a little laugh escaping her lips. "I'm feeling okay right now," Demelza whispered as her hand moved down his chest. Ross smiled at her and put his head back groaning. "You know the second trimester is the horny trimester..." Demelza said smiling as she kissed his nipple causing Ross to hiss in pleasure. "I look forward to it," Ross whispered, "God Demelza, don't stop..." Demelza put her head back and laughed. 

Ross moved his hand and pulled down her dress and looked at her breasts and smiled. "Demelza," he gasped, "they are changing already..." Demelza looked down at them and tried to cover her breasts embarrassedly. "No," Ross said gently as he moved her hand away and gently touched them, "they are beautiful..." Ross stroked a nipple and then bent down a put a nipple in his mouth. Demelza gasped. "Sensitive," she said gasping, "oh God, Ross..." Ross looked up at her and thought this was it, he was truly content. 

He gently pushed her on the bed and kissed down her slowly. "I want to make love to you, I want to ravish your body like you deserve..." Demelza nodded her head slowly. "Yes Ross," she whispered as she gasped as she felt him enter her.

\----

In the morning Ross woke up to an empty bed, and he smiled as he remembered last night, the day started well with Thomas Carne signing the papers, setting the party up, proposing and then Francis's behaviour, and his behaviour, now he has Verity with them at Nampara... 

... Then the most amazing love making, he had never felt such a connection before, it was more than just sex. He got up and walked to the en suite naked and smiled, and then he stopped smiling as he saw Demelza asleep, her head resting on the side of the cool toilet bowl. 

Ross strokes her hair gently and looks at her as her eyes fluttered open. "My love," Ross says gently, "how I wish I could help you..." Demelza looked at him and smiled. "You are," she whispered, "your being here, and it will be worth it when our little Julia is here..." Ross smiled at her. "Can I pick you up?" Ross asked her. Demelza nodded weakly.

___

Once he got her settled in bed Ross kissed her head and smiled at her. "I bought a present for the baby yesterday," Demelza whispered as she pointed to the Mothercare bag in the corner. Ross took the bag and looked at her and then opened the bag slowly and took out the small pink hat. He held it up and smiled at her. "Pink," he said smiling. Demelza just smiled at him. He then took out the tiny booties, and he felt a lump in his throat, as he saw the size. 

"They are so tiny," Ross whispered, "so tiny..." Demelza just smiled at him. He went back in the bag and pulled out the last item, he held it up to himself, and he couldn't help but let a tear fall, as he saw the pink baby grow, with the saying Daddies little girl. "I know its silly," Demelza whispered, "because it might be a boy, but I saw it and I couldn't resist..."

"I love it Demelza," Ross whispered to her, "I love it..." Demelza smiled up at him and kissed him. "Can I get out of bed now?" Demelza asked him. "If you must," Ross whispered, "but please take it easy..." 

___

Ross and Demelza walked down the stairs laughing and stopped as they found Elizabeth in the living room looking at them shocked. Demelza looked at Ross as he tensed up beside her. "Ross," Elizabeth said as she looked at him, wearing a beautiful peacock blue dress, her bump just about visible, "I have come to apologize..." Ross looked at her and then looked at Demelza and led her over to the sofa and sat down and then pulled her on his lap holding her close. 

Elizabeth looked at shocked at the closeness of them but composed herself. "Shall I make drinks?" Demelza asked Ross. "Prudie can do that," Ross said to her. "I'll do it," Demelza whispered as she kissed him, "talk to Elizabeth..." Demelza stood up slowly and walked towards the kitchen. 

"I am sorry about last night Ross," Elizabeth said again, "Francis just loves his sister..." Ross looked at her. "Goes about it the wrong way," Ross said slowly, "Verity is a grown woman who can make her own decisions..." Elizabeth looked at him. "If Morwenna was going to marry someone like him I would stop it," Elizabeth said slowly, "even though she's ten, my sister is that dear to me... but of course being an only child you wouldn't know about that..."

"He would," Demelza said as she walked in with coffees, "he had a brother... Sadly fate wasn't kind enough to make Ross have a lot of time as a big brother, but if he was I am sure he would do what was best for Claude Anthony..." Ross looked at her full of love and shocked she remembered about his brother. "Of course," Elizabeth said slowly, "I completely forgot about your brother, I am sorry for that..." Demelza drank her coffee and looked at Ross. 

"Verity is her own woman Elizabeth," Ross said slowly, "she is not a maid, she is not a servant, she is a woman, a grown woman and deserves a chance of happiness and I will not stand in her way... and Francis should be the one to apologize, not to me but to my fiancée..."

"Of course," Elizabeth said slowly, "I will try to talk to him..." Ross looked at her and sighed. "Elizabeth," Ross said slowly, "it has to come from him on his own, not you, talking to him, it has to come from him, until then I don't want to see him, he offended my fiancée, ruined our engagement party, and his behaviour was well ungentlemanly for someone who is so worried about what others think of our great family name..."

"You punched him," Elizabeth said standing up. "He said something offensive," Ross said seriously. "What the truth," Elizabeth said seriously, "we all know this is a rebound Ross, you hurting from me marrying Francis, everyone is laughing at you... And now Verity... Especially with you adopting those two boys, my God Ross, are you mad..."

"Get out of my house..." Ross said angrily, "Get out of my house and don't come back, you are wrong, you were nothing to me, which is why I didn't give you my mothers ring, but I would like you to give me back the engagement ring I bought you, as a reminder of what a lucky escape I had... I will have it framed in a box to remind me, what a lucky bastard I was..." 

"Ross," Elizabeth said looking at him blinking her eyelashes, "this has gone all wrong, I just want what's best for you..." Ross looked at her. "What best for me is for you to leave, for you to go back to Trenwith and leave me be, we are just family through Francis and we won't be family unless you both treat my fiancee with the love and respect she deserves, she is the mother of my child, the woman I love, concentrate on your own family, not mine..." 

Elizabeth walked out with her nose in the air and then stopped as she saw Drake run down the stairs and into the living room and jump on Ross's lap. "Dad why is the witch back?" he whispered loudly to him. Ross did a double take at being called dad but before he could answer Demelza answered "Don't be unkind, we didn't bring you up like that... you should say sorry if she's outside, she might have heard you..." Drake went outside but saw the hallway empty and the door shut as Elizabeth drove off crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these little details are building up to how I am going to do bits from the Warleggan book... Modern style


	34. Appointments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Demelza have an appointment

It was a few days later and still tensions were high between the two Poldark families. Ross wouldn't even talk about the Trenwith Poldark's he was still so angry at Francis's and Elizabeth's behaviour. But life for the Nampara Poldarks were doing much better. 

Demelza was back working at the café part-time, along with Verity and the business was booming, Ross was happy on the farm and his produce was beginning to grow, Sam and Drake both now called him daddy and even if it was weird at first, he had now had got used to it. He was honoured to mean so much to them after such a little time with them. 

___

Demelza woke up with a smile on her face, it was the day she was going to see her baby again. She hoped she would hear the heartbeat again and be less tired and be able to appreciate it more. Ross turned over in his sleep and put his arm around her. His thumb gently rubbing her stomach where their baby was safely nestled. "Morning," he said nuzzling her ear, his beard rubbing against her. "Morning," she said huskily. He rolled on top of her grinning. "God I want you," he whispered to her. 

Demelza smiled up at him. "Yes Ross," she whispered to him. He kissed down her neck and then nibbled at it. "So delectable," he whispered. "So sexy," she counted to him, "you are never allowed to shave this beard off..." Ross put his head back and roared with laughter. 

He slowly entered her causing her to gasp. "Have I hurt you?" he asked worriedly, he sometimes forgot that she just a few weeks ago was horrifically abused. "No," she whispered, "God no, it feels so good." She tensed around him, causing him to gasp. "God I love you," he whispered as he bent down and kissed her. 

___

"Morning," Verity said as she smiled at them as cleaned up the kitchen. "Morning," Demelza said smiling, "are you sure you are okay being at the café on your own today?" Verity looked at her and nodded. "Of course I am," she laughed, "I have Jinny, plus it's a big day for you and Ross..." Ross smiled as entered. "Sure is," Ross said happily, "time for us to see our little one..."

Verity smiled at them and then laughed as two boys came running in. "Hungry boys," Verity said slowly. "Yes," they exclaimed, "we love your cooking auntie Verity!" Ross looked at her and laughed and then stopped as he saw Aunt Agatha walks in. 

"Aunt," Verity says as she looks at her. "Verity," she says slowly, "and my Bud and Ross..." 

___

Ross handed her a cup of coffee. "How have you been aunt?" Verity asked her slowly. "You know me," Agatha said looking at her, "can I just say I don't agree with Charles and Francis..." Verity looked at her. "They are wrong," Agatha continued, "and you both, you and Ross must follow your hearts, because if you don't you will regret it..." Ross looked at her confused. "I had a boyfriend during the war," Agatha said slowly, "Herman..." Demelza looked at her. "He was German?" Ross asked looking at her. 

"Yes," Agatha said, "he had a little German shop in town, he was so handsome, and I loved him dearly..." Verity looked at her. "What happened Aunt?" Verity asked her. "We had a relationship, you know a serious one, it wasn't just fucking, it was love and I got pregnant..." Ross looked at Verity in shock. "... Charles found out, and he was so angry, told me I was a whore, told me I was a traitor to my country..."

"Joshua he was a sweetie," Agatha said looking at Ross, "he let me stay here, with Herman, but Charles found out where I am, and well the problem was solved..." Ross looked at her. "What do you mean?" Ross asked slowly. "Charles pushed me down the stairs," Agatha whispered, "that's what caused the falling out between your father and Charles, that and him marrying Grace, but mainly what Charles did to me..."

Ross stood up in range. "HE DID WHAT?" Ross shouted to her. "Ross," Demelza said flinching as she hadn't heard a roar from him in all the time they were together. "Nephew," Agatha said gently, "its done now...I lost my chance of motherhood, and he sent Herman away, and I never saw him again." Verity wiped her eyes slowly tears rolling down them. "I never want you to lose your chance," Agatha continued, "you must stay here and follow your heart, don't be me, Ross thank you for being just like your father..."

"He wouldn't do that to Demelza would he?" Ross asked his body going cold with the thought. Demelza took his hand and stroked it comfortingly. "No," Agatha said seriously, "he is too old now, and Francis is nothing like that..." Verity looked out the window in shock. "I am in shock," Verity said slowly, "my father is a monster..."

"He should have gone to prison," Ross said seriously, "how can you live with him aunt?" Agatha looked at him. "He is my brother," Agatha said gently, "Joshua asked me to live with him, but I couldn't, Trenwith was my home since birth..."

"Is Herman still alive?" Demelza asked her. "I don't know," Agatha said sadly, "I never saw him again..." 

___

Ross was brooding as they drove to the hospital. "Ross," Demelza said gently. "To think I once had respect for my uncle," Ross said as he looked at the road, "to think he did that to his sister..." Demelza looked out of the window. Ross was scaring her at the moment. "Demelza," he said his voice going softer as he parked in the hospital car park. Demelza turned and looked at him. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I've scared you..." 

Demelza turned and looked at him. "I've just never heard you like that," Demelza whispered to him, "you were so angry, you are so angry..." Ross looked at her. "I would never hurt you," Ross whispered to her, "I would never, please believe me..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. "I believe you," Demelza whispered, "I suppose it transported me back to home..."

Ross got out the car walked around to her door and opened it up and pulled her to him. "I am so sorry my love," he whispered, "please forgive me..." Demelza nodded at him. "Of course I do," she whispered. He took her hand, and they walked happily towards the entrance. 

___

They walked out of the lift by the maternity ward and sat down in the waiting room. "Are you nervous?" Ross asked her after a period of silence. Demelza nodded slowly. "Me too," Ross whispered, "but mostly because I want you both to be okay... especially after hearing about Agatha this morning..."

Demelza squeezed his hand. "I understand," she whispered, "I am okay, apart from the sickness, I am fine..." Ross kissed her slowly and then groaned as he saw Francis and Elizabeth enter and sit down opposite them. 

Francis glared at Ross. "Francis," Elizabeth said seriously, "please..." Ross looked at Demelza ignoring them. "Out of all the times and places," Ross muttered to Demelza. "Ross," Demelza whispered, "it's okay..." Demelza put his hand on her stomach, "concentrate on this one and why we are here..."

"So is Verity still with you," Francis shouted out to Ross. "She is," Ross muttered, "Very happy, thank you, she enjoys not spending her life as a servant..." Francis looked at him. "My wife had to make the tea this morning," Francis huffed. "My god is it the 20s," Demelza muttered to Ross. Francis glared at her. "I suppose you always had to make your own drinks and breakfast," Elizabeth said snootily at her. "Yes," Demelza said slowly, "it's called being a grown up, I don't have slaves..."

"You what?" Francis exclaimed. "You treat your sister like a slave," Demelza said to him slowly, "she isn't someone to make your tea, your breakfast, she is a human being that deserves love like anyone else..." Francis scoffed at her. "Mrs Poldark," the midwife said as she walked out and looked at her. "That's me," Elizabeth said standing up, "the only Mrs Poldark here..."

"I am keeping my surname," Demelza said to her, "I am not a kept woman..." Demelza turned her head away from her and sighed. "How you could ever want to be with someone like that," Demelza muttered to him as they shut the door. "Trust me I am wondering that myself," Ross muttered to her. 

___

All thoughts of Francis and Elizabeth was forgotten as he helped Demelza on the bed as Betsy smiled at them. "How are you both?" Betsy asked smiling, "how are you feeling?" Demelza looked at her and smiled. "I am okay, still vomiting like no other," Demelza said slowly. Betsy nodded as she wrote it down. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Ross asked worriedly, "I mean, I am of course I am being supportive, rubbing her back, making sure she gets a lot of rest etc, but is there anything else I can do?"

"Your doing everything you do really," Betsy said gently, "right Demelza can you step onto the scales please..." Demelza took her boots off and stepped onto the weighing scales and sighed. Betsy wrote down her weight. "You've lost weight," she said gently. "Is that a danger to her and the baby..." Betsy looked at him. "Not at the moment Mr. Poldark," Betsy said, "not at the moment, its still very early on in her pregnancy..."

Demelza laid on the bed and held Ross's hand as Betsy rolled up her shirt. "Right shall we see baby Poldark?" Betsy asked them smiling. Demelza smiled as Ross kissed her hand and nodded his head as well.

___

Ross felt his eyes stinging with tears, as the room filled with the heartbeat of his child. "All is looking good," Betsy said, "you are due round about May..." Demelza smiled at Ross. "When can we find out if it's a boy or a girl?" Demelza asked her smiling. "Next appointment hopefully," Betsy said smiling, "now I'd like you to keep resting and trying to put some weight on..."

Ross helps her down and kisses her slowly and looks at the scan photo and puts it in his wallet. "My love," Ross whispered, "let's go..." Demelza looked at him and smiled. "I think I might find Herman..." Demelza whispered to him, "find out if he's alive..." Ross nodded his head. "I think I might plan our wedding," Ross whispered, "Mrs Poldark-Carne..."


	35. Trials of the heart

Demelza sat down at the breakfast table, she had lost her breakfast already, today was the day she was back in court, facing her father, she just hoped she wouldn't collapse today. Then he walked in, his suit on but his tie crocked, and she couldn't help but smile. "How are you feeling?" he asked nervously. "Like I could vomit," Demelza said honestly, "but I will be brave Ross..."

Verity came down smiling at them. "You will be just fine," Verity whispered to her, "you are much stronger than you think..." Demelza looked at her and sighed. "I wish I could believe you..." Demelza whispered, and then she saw Verity was wearing a black dress. She looked at her confused. "I am not going to let you go through this alone," Verity said to her, "no way my dear, the Café is closed today, Prudie is going to look after the boys..." 

"Thank you," Demelza whispers slowly, "that means a lot to me..." Verity took her hand and squeezed it. "Andrew will drive us," Verity said slowly. Ross just looked at her and sighed. "Press will be there," Ross said slowly, "you know the fair Poldarks make press more than the dark Poldark's..."

Demelza looked confused at them. "Press?" Demelza asked slowly. Ross scratched his head and nodded. "Because our family is ancient," Ross said sighing, "especially Charles, he supplies his produce from their farm to the Queen don't you know?" Demelza looked at him. "An organic farm," Verity said, "you know the company Duchy Originals, our grandfathers invented it, and Charles got that farm and Joshua got the other farm..." 

Demelza looked confused. "So why would the press be there?" Demelza asked. "Our family name," Ross said shrugging, "personally I can't bear the fuckers..." Demelza looked at him. "So that's why Ruth and Margaret want your dick, because you famous..." Demelza said slowly, "and to Elizabeth and Francis I bring shame to the family name..." Verity looked at her. "Fuck them," Ross said seriously, "Just because my grandfather sold produce to Queen Victoria, I don't fucking care what they think, trust me my dad and I have bought more shame to the family name..." Demelza nodded slowly. 

"I Love you," Demelza whispered to him, "I don't care about your name..." Ross smiled down at her. "And I love you, I don't care about your humble beginnings..." Demelza smiled at him, and he sighed as she looked at her watch. "Time to go," Demelza whispered, "I really hope the press aren't there Ross..."

\---

Luckily the press wasn't there, and they walked into court with no fanfare. "We will be in the gallery," Ross whispered to her as he kissed her gently, "be strong my love, remember the judge knows you are pregnant so if you need a break let him know..." Demelza looked at him and nodded and kissed him slowly and breathed. "I just want this over," Demelza whispered, "I want to focus on our wedding and our little baby..." Ross smiled at her and nodded. "Me too," he whispers, "and I want him put away for what he has done to you and the boys and your mother..."

___

It was a blur to Demelza, until her name was called, and she walked back into the court room where she saw him, and she was shocked, he looked awful, his skin was grey, his eyes were sunken. He didn't look like her abuser, he just looked like an old man, an old man, an old drunk, druggie man. 

"Miss Carne," the bailey of the court said as he took out the Bible, she put her hand on it and said the oath. She looked her dad straight into the eyes and looked at him. She waited until the prosecution stood up, and she tried her hardest to smile but the nerves were now getting to her. 

"Can you tell us about your upbringing Miss Carne?" he asked her. "It was hard," Demelza sad honestly, "I had a hard upbringing..." The lawyer nodded. "And can you tell us what made it hard..." she asked. "My father abused me and my mother," Demelza said strongly. "And what did this abuse entail?" Demelza took a deep breath and then took a sip of water and looked at Ross who was looking at her with such love, it gave her strength. 

"It started off as a slap here and there, but as I got older it got worse, one day I remember hearing a scream, and mum's face was on the cooker, on the ring of the electric hob, he was holding her face to the hob, and I screamed..." 

"How old was you?" she asked. "I don't know, about five..." She hears Ross gasp as Verity grabs his hand and gently rubs it. "When did he first start to abuse you Miss Carne..." Demelza took a deep breath. "I was about ten, mum was at work, just at the paper shop, you know, she just had the twins, Drake and Sam, and we needed all the money we could get, and I was making tea..."

"But it was the wrong food, he wanted chicken pie but I made him steak and ale pie," Demelza whispered, "so he took the kettle that had just boiled, and he stood towering above me and me and the boiling water hit my back, I screamed in pain, begging him to stop..." 

____

Ross closed his eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek. "She's okay Ross," Verity said gently, "she's safe now, because of you..." Ross looked at her and nodded. "Thank God, Thank God I came out of the army in time to save her... in time to rescue her..." Verity nodded. "And you can now protect her and your baby..." Verity whispered. "With my life," Ross said honestly. 

__

"I am now left with a scar," Demelza whispered on my shoulder, "a burn really, I suppose." The lawyer nodded. "Please continue," she said. "The beatings and abuse continued, we didn't go a week, mum and I, without being abused, punches, slaps, kicking, I just grew used to it, it was my life..." 

"He then moved from the drink to the drugs," Demelza said strongly, "he then ordered me to get a job, so I could give the money to him to pay for his habit..." The prosecutor nodded. "And did you always give him the money?" she asked. Demelza nodded. "I had no choice, my boss was beginning to notice the bruises..." 

"Can you tell about the night of fifth of June..." she said looking at her. Demelza sighed and nodded. "I came home from work, and my dad was home with his dealer, and he asked me to give him my wages, but I only had £10 on me, I hadn't been paid that day, so I gave it to him, but the dealer laughed and said he owes him a lot more than that, 

So he looked at my dad and my dad nodded. I tried to stop him, I said no, but he wouldn't listen to me, he kissed me, and I pushed him aways, but he was too strong for me, he punched me in the face, he knocked me down, and he kissed me and I felt sick and I tried again to stop him, but he punched me again, and I could feel him enter me, and I felt sick but then I couldn't move, I was so scared, and I don't remember anything else, just waking up in hospital, with my mother there and Verity and Ross..."

Demelza looked at her father and felt such hatred for him and hated herself as she felt the tears flow down her cheek. "He took my right to say yes from me," Demelza whispered, "he took my virginity, all for some white powder..."

"You were rescued by a Mr Ross Poldark and a Miss Verity Poldark," the lawyer said, "and for a time you were both living with them and safe... Until one day Mr Thomas Carne found your mother and brothers and forced them home... sending you a text message from her phone for you to come home..."

Demelza nodded at her sadly. "Yes," she whispered. "Can you tell us what happened that evening?" the lawyer asked. 

"After the text message, a friend of mine drove me home and I knew something was wrong, but I couldn't put my finger on it, my mother was nowhere to be seen and before I could get out, I saw the dealer, and I felt sick, and I knew I was going to be raped again, I knew it was a trick and my mother was somewhere in danger... he punched me again, he pushed me on the bed, and he abused my body..." 

Demelza stopped as she took a deep breath to steady herself. "Sorry do you mind if I just have some more water?" Demelza asked the judge. Ross looked down worriedly. Demelza took the water and gulped it down and took deep breaths. 

"Then to be told my mother was in a coma, a drug induced coma, that she was given drugs against her will, that her face and body was beaten beyond recognition of my mother, all because the one person on the planet that should protect you, couldn't love his booze and drugs more, makes me sad and angry beyond belief, I had to hold her hand as they turned off her machines, I said goodbye to her, my darling mother, who will never see me marry, my children, see Drake and Sam grow up..." 

"I had to tell them that their mother was never coming home..." Demelza burst into heartbreaking sobs as she looked her father in the eyes. She put her head in her hands and just wailed. "No further questions," she said gently. Demelza couldn't hear anything but as there was movement she gathered there was an adjournment, so she stood up wobbly and walked out straight into the strong arms off her partner. "Your safe," he whispered in her ear, "I'm here, I'm so proud of you..." 

"I just want a coffee," Demelza whispered to him, "just a coffee, a coffee..." Ross nodded as he took her hand and walked towards the café. Demelza looked at him and put her hand on her stomach. "It just made me sick looking at him, I don't think our daughter likes him," Demelza muttered. "Shhh," Ross said gently, "Shhhh, don't think about him at the moment, just an afternoon more and then your evidence is over..." Demelza nodded. "The worst evidence," she said slowly, "the defence..." Ross just took her hand and kissed it. "You can do it," he whispered, "you can do it..." 

Coming up: The trial part 2


	36. Have you ever been so scared?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trial Part 2, The defence.

Lunch was a quiet affair. "You should see her in her wedding dress," Verity said smiling to Ross as she ate her jacket potato. "Verity," Demelza said smiling at her, remembering her shopping trip just a few days ago. 

_Demelza came out of the changing room and twirled as she wore a long white lacy dress. Simple, but elegant, so Demelza. Verity gasped. "Oh Demelza," Verity whispered, "you look just gorgeous, it will be perfect." Demelza smiled at her as she turned around, the bodice holding her tightly in. The dress was long, with white detail with small diamanté over it, which would shimmer and shine in the sun. And then Verity saw it, a bump caused by the bodice holding her in. "Oh Demelza," Verity whispered, "I can see a small bump..."_

"I am sure she looks just gorgeous," Ross said as he looked down at Demelza, "and I am counting down the days until I make you Mrs Poldark, and I can see this dress in all its glory." Demelza blushed but looked at him happily as she finished her jacket potato. "I found a Herman on Facebook," Demelza said as she looked at them her eyes shining. "Ohhhh do you think it's him? Why is a man his age on Facebook?" Verity asked her. 

"Hey is obviously the man of the future," Demelza said seriously, "Maybe we should set up Agatha a Facebook page?" Ross looked at her. "Demelza," Ross said sighing, "we don't even know it's him..." Demelza looked at him her eyes sparkling. "But if we add Agatha, we will find out," Demelza said her voice giddy with glee. 

___

Ross sat nervously in the gallery and breathed heavily. "Don't do anything stupid," Verity said as she looked at him, "you know the defendant will make her out to be a liar, you must keep your temper..." Ross looked at her. "How can I be calm?" Ross exclaimed, "You weren't here last time, the look of utter fear on her face, then her collapsing, it's not just her I have to think about..." 

Verity took her hand and squeezed it and then smiled as Dwight entered and sat down next to them with Andrew. "Demelza is strong," Dwight said to him, "I have noticed an improvement in her condition, yes she is still vomiting more than a usual pregnancy but not as much as before... she is stronger than you think mate..." Ross looked at him and nodded. 

___

Demelza entered back into the court and took another oath and sighed as she saw the lawyer, the defence lawyer. Demelza took a sip of her water and looked up at Ross who smiled down at her. 

The lawyer looked at her coldly. "Are you quite recovered from your spell the last time we saw you Miss Carne?" she asked her. "Yes thank you," Demelza said slowly, "much better..." 

"Would you like to tell the jury, why you collapsed and are having a baby?" the lawyer said looking at her. "I am pregnant," Demelza said looking at her taking a deep breath. "Your honour," the prosecuting lawyer said, "I don't know what this has to do with the case..."

"It has everything to do with the case, Demelza Carne is pregnant, after claiming she was raped, abused, but that's not the truth, is it? You weren't raped, you were cheating on your boyfriend with this bloke and you've got pregnant and you are now claiming your boyfriend is the father..." 

Demelza went white as a sheet and saw Ross's face go bright red in anger Dwight practically put his fist in his mouth to stop him shouting out. "Your honour," the prosecutor said, "That is not a question, she is making a judgement without talking to the witness..."

"Please ask a question," the judge asked them. "Okay, Miss Carne is it true you were having an affair with your father's friend and got pregnant hence this big pretence..." the lawyer said to her. 

"No," Demelza said strongly, "That is wrong, I didn't have a boyfriend when I was attacked and raped by my father's dealer, I got with my fiancée three weeks after the attack..." "Likely story..." the lawyer said, "right tell us about your first attack Miss Carne..."

"I got in from work," Demelza sad slowly. "And who dropped you home?" the lawyer asked her. "Ross Poldark," Demelza said slowly. "You're now boyfriend and boyfriend?," the lawyer said triumphantly. Demelza nodded slowly. "Yes," she whispered. "I rest my case," the lawyer said. "No you are wrong," Demelza exclaimed strongly, "he wanted to make sure I got home safely..." 

"So if you're telling us the truth Miss Carne what made you go home after the first time," the lawyer said smugly. "My mother needed me," Demelza said strongly, "I knew she wouldn't survive beatings on her own..." The lawyer looked at her. "Why didn't your mother leave before all this? Why did she go back?" she asked Demelza. 

"She had the belief that children should be bought up with parents that were together," Demelza said seriously, "she wanted me to have what my peers had at school. As for why she went back, have you ever been scared? She was with her sons, if she had refused father would have hurt her, sometimes it's better to shut up and stay put, trust me..." 

"The abuse you suffered, you say you've been burnt by boiling water, but he could have just tripped and it splashed you, parenting has its accidents..." Demelza went bright red in anger and before she could say anything, she took her jacket off, and then her shirt off and turned around and showed everyone her back, she moved her hair over her shoulder. "That one on my shoulder is a burn," Demelza whispered in pain, "those crosses on my back was caused by a belt, a lashing..." Demelza turned around and put her shirt and jacket and looked at the lawyer seriously. 

The silence in the court was deafening accept for the gasps of the jury and Verity covered her mouth in shock. "Oh Ross," she whispered. "I know," Ross said gently. 

"You bitch!" Thomas Carne shouted as he moved towards the box and Demelza stepped back and looked at him as the guards held him back. "You better hope and pray I don't get my hands on you and that baby, you stupid bitch, just like your mother, we would have been okay if you hadn't of come along, you took Demelza away from me, we would get drunk and high together, and then she got pregnant with you..." 

"Mr Carne," the judge said banging his hammer down, "Miss Roberts please control your client..." 

"You were only good for feeding my habit, your sweet body my friend loved, you got me the coke... and now look at me... Your mother was asking for that overdose, screaming and shouting, the bitch deserved it, as did you." 

"Order, order," the judge shouted as he banged out his hammer, "Take him down... We will bring him up to sentence as he has just admitted his crime..." Demelza was just silent and dropped on the floor in shock and shook. "Are you okay?" the judge asked her, "do you need a medic?"

___

"Demelza," she heard and his arms wrapped around her, and he lifted her up, so she was against his chest. "You are okay," he whispered, "Dwight, come, you need to check her over, do we need to go to the hospital..." Demelza looked at him her big eyes wide. "He wants to hurt my baby," she whispered. "Hey," Ross whispered, "that is not going to happen..." Ross walked her out of the court holding her upright gently. "I need to be here for the sentencing," Demelza whispered to him, "I am okay..." 

Dwight sat her down on the chair outside the court and took her pulse. Ross paced up and down in anger and in rage. "Ross," Verity said gently, "he will go away for a long time, he has too, and Demelza and your baby will be so lucky because you will look after them. 

___

Demelza sat in silence in the gallery, and she couldn't hear anything apart from the jury giving the verdict of guilty of murder of her mother, and soliciting her and grievously bodily harm. Then she heard it, twenty-five years in prison, and she couldn't help it but let out a single tear, a tear for her mother, her darling mother. 

"Demelza," Ross said as he looked at her, the whole court room was emptying out and Demelza sat motionless, just watching as her father was taken down, she stared at him, her eyes cold and harsh. "I promise you," Demelza whispered as she looked at her stomach as she put her hand there, "I won't let anyone hurt you..." Demelza stood up slowly and took Ross's hand and walked out of the court, not looking back at all, not caring about the press taking their photos at them, calling Verity and Ross's name, she didn't care, she had got justice for her mother, that's all that matters.


	37. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demelza is in shock and Ross tries to help.

"Demelza," Ross said as he looked at her as she sat in the car. Andrew looked at him worriedly threw the mirror. "The press are fuckers," Ross whispered to her, "don't worry my darling, Demelza..." Verity looked at him worriedly. "Do I need to take her to the hospital?" Ross asked Dwight in a panic. "No," Dwight said slowly, "she is just in shock. She will be fine Ross..."

They pulled up outside Nampara and Demelza just walked inside the house, and then she stopped as she heard Drake and Sam laugh as they rode on Jud's back as he played horsey's on him. "What in God's name?" Ross asked, and then he stopped and laughed as he saw Jud on his hands and knees. "Don't know why you're laughing, you and your brother used to play this game with me too!" Jud exclaimed. 

Ross laughed loudly. "And I will play with my little one, I have the long hair for reins," Ross said looking at Demelza who just looked at the boys and then sat down on the sofa. "Demelza," Drake said as he got off Jud's back. Demelza hugged him tightly and kissed his head. "Are you ill again?" Drake asked her worriedly. "How about I make us all some tea and cake," Verity said as she walked into the kitchen. Demelza just nodded at her and held onto Drake tightly. 

___

Ross was getting worried at her silence. "My phone hasn't rung yet," Verity said as she poured out everyone's tea. Ross looked at her and sighed. "Ruth will be in her element," Ross said slowly, "you on the arm of Andrew..." Verity looked at him and sighed. "Do you think I care about what she thinks," Verity said seriously. "Neither should you," Andrew said as he took her hand. Verity smiled at him. "So shall we set up Agatha's Facebook account tonight?" Verity asked Demelza. Demelza just nodded at her. "Demelza," Ross said as he took her hand and kissed it, "please talk to us, you're scaring me..." 

Demelza looked up at him and blinked. "Hey," Ross whispered as he stroked her cheek, "Prudie can you get her tea with sugar..." Demelza just looked at him. "I'm scared," she croaked out. Ross sighed in relief that she had spoken a word. "We should go," Andrew said looking at Verity and Dwight, they walked out of the room slowly and Demelza looked at Ross. 

___

"Why are you scared?" Ross asked as he took her hand. "Because I don't want to get hurt any more," Demelza whispered. "Hey," Ross whispered, "no one is going to hurt you..." Demelza looked at him. "He threatened my baby," Demelza whispered. "Hell will freeze over before I let him hurt our baby," Ross whispered. "What if you hurt us?" Demelza asked him slowly. 

Ross looked at her, trying not to look hurt, he understood her concerns. "Demelza," Ross said looking at her, "please look at me, right in my eyes..." Demelza looked at him and sighed. "Demelza Carne, soon to be Poldark," Demelza whispered taking her hands in his, "I love the bones out of you, the thought of anyone hurting you is abhorrent, the thought of it makes me sick, I am not your father Demelza..."

Demelza looked at him and nodded as she covered her face with her hands crying. "I know Ross," she said sobbing, "but only a few months ago you were meant to be marrying another woman..." Ross looked at her and stroked her cheek. "That has turned out to be the best decision that has ever happened to me," Ross whispered, "Because I found you, my soul mate, the love of my life, the mother of my child, my wife to be..." 

Demelza looked at him and nodded. "I can't be hurt any more Ross," Demelza whispered to him, "I can't take any more and hearing what that lawyer said about me, hearing her tell the court I was sleeping about..." Ross stroked her cheek. "All that matters is that we know the truth," Ross said gently, "I know the truth, he admitted it my darling..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. "But now you and Verity's name is in the press because of me," she whispered. 

"Do you honestly think we care about it?" Ross asked looking at her, "all that matters is you... The press are scum, I don't care what they write, because we know the truth, me and you..." Demelza looked at him. "But your family farm for the royal family? What if people don't buy your produce because of it, or if they don't come into the café..." Ross looked at her. "That won't happen," Ross said gently. "Now why don't we have a bath," Ross whispered, "a lovely relaxing bath, let me take care of you..."

___

Ross gently lowered her into the bath. "You have the smallest bump, but its there," Ross whispered as he put his hand on it as he kneeled by the side and stroked her stomach. "I noticed it in the changing room when trying on my wedding dress," Demelza whispered as she looked up at him. "I am never going to hurt this little one," Ross whispered, "and Demelza you know even if the dates didn't match up to mean the baby was mine, it wouldn't of mattered to me..." Demelza looked up at him and saw nothing but the truth in them and nodded her head. 

"I know," she whispered, "I know." Ross stroked her cheek gently. "It's just you, me, our baby and Drake and Sam that matter, your father is never coming near you again, and if was near him at the moment he lunged at you, he would be in a coma right now..." Demelza looked at him his eyes wide. "Because that's what a loving father and husband does, they protect what is theirs, my father had his faults, but he always protected me, and he adored my mother, I will be everything Joshua was and more to you and our Julia..." 

Demelza smiled a broad smile at him. "Julia?" she whispered her brow arched. "You think we're having a girl right?" Ross asked her. "Oh yes," Demelza said smiling, "we will save Jeremy for our next baby..." Ross smiled at her. "I like the sound of that," he whispered. Demelza looked at him and smiled. 

Ross slowly started to wash her, and she laid back and sighed. "I am sorry your family won't be there for your wedding," Demelza whispered sighing as her aching muscles soaked in the bath. "It's their decision," Ross said seriously, "The only people I want there are the people who are coming, you, our Julia, Drake, Sam, Verity, Dwight, Agatha and Andrew... if Francis and Charles are going to be pathetic... besides after I found out what Charles did to Agatha, I don't even want him there... It is barbaric what he did..."

Demelza looked up at him smiling. "We will make Agatha happy again," Demelza whispered, "I am determined to find Herman for her..." Ross looked at her and laughed. "I know you are," Ross whispered as he bent down and kissed her nose. 

___

"Have you seen the papers!" Charles boomed as he threw down the local paper, "Verity was outside court with that scoundrel!" Elizabeth looked at him as she picked up the paper. "Why on earth was she in court," Francis said, "what has that bastard got her into!" Elizabeth read the article slowly. "Oh," Elizabeth said, "it was Demelza's mother's trial, her father was found guilty..." Charles rolled his eyes. "Great," Charles exclaimed, "now everyone knows my nephew is with a commoner..." Francis looked at him. "Says here," Elizabeth said reading the article, "Miss Carne, 17, collapsed in shock as her father went to lunge at her after the defence claimed the baby she was carrying wasn't her fiancée's Ross Poldark..." 

"Wouldn't surprise me," Francis muttered, "but like father like son..." Elizabeth looked at him. "He won't get invited to society," Elizabeth said. "Ross hates all that faff," Agatha said seriously, "and you hang around with the biggest tarts of all, Margaret is hardly a virgin is she... besides he loves her, and she loves him, and love is the winner in life..." Agatha walked off slowly, "Charles, you never get over the love of your life, as you know with me..."


	38. Back to work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting back to normal

A day had passed since the trial and Demelza hadn't left the house since she had seen the newspaper headline. "She hasn't left the house," Ross said worriedly to Verity, "all because she cares about our reputation..." Verity looked at him as she put down her bag after a day at the café. "We're a lot to take on you know," Verity said gently, "you're a lot to take on." Ross looked at her indigently. "I am not a lot to take on," Ross said seriously. 

Verity looked at him. "A mad family with an ex fiancée who so obviously still has feelings for you..." Verity said seriously. Ross looked at her horrified. "No she doesn't," Ross said seriously, "of course she doesn't, she loves Francis and is pregnant with his child..." Verity looked at him. "No sorry," Verity said slowly, "I don't she think she has feelings for you, I think she still wants you to have feelings for her..."

Ross looked at her scoffing. "Think about it Ross," Verity whispered, "You came home thinking you were engaged to her, then of course you find out about her and Francis and you meet Demelza and its love at first sight, she I think expected you to be in mourning..." Ross looked at Verity. "Your right, it was love at first sight, well you know I was hurt her hen night was painful, until I saw Demelza's pain... then everything slotted into place at her wedding to Francis, her gorgeousness, the way she leapt to my defence with Charles saying she was my girlfriend, it was natural, and that night our baby was conceived..."

___

"Are you coming into work tomorrow?" Verity asks during dinner that night to Demelza. Demelza looks at her. "I don't know," Demelza whispered at her. "Jinny misses you," Ross said as she looked at her. Demelza smiled at him. "I miss her too," Demelza whispered, "did you know Jim asked her to marry him..." Ross smiled at her. "No I didn't," Ross said slowly, "That's amazing news, we should go and offer our congratulations..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. "I know you're right," she whispered slowly. 

"No one is talking about you," Verity said gently taking her hand, "anyway I've been thinking as your maid of honour about your hen night, we only have a week until your Mrs Poldark..." Demelza looked at her and smiled. "I don't know," Demelza whispered, "who would come?" Verity looked at her. "Me, Prudie, Jinny, Agatha, Mrs Martin, oh and my friend Caroline is dying to meet you!" Demelza looked at her and nodded. "And are you having a stag Ross?" Demelza asked him. 

"Of course," Ross said smiling at her. "Too right," Dwight said smiling, "me and Zacky are enjoying planning it..." Ross looked at him and laughed. "I bet," Ross muttered, "I remember Zacky's stag night..." Ross whistled in memory. "What happened?" Demelza asked looking at him. "Zacky ended up naked tied to a lamppost," Ross exclaimed laughing, "with a traffic cone on his head." Demelza looked at him and laughed. "What did Mrs Zacky have to say about that? Anyway does she have a first name?" Demelza asked. "Jennifer, but she likes Mrs Zacky, she was not best pleased let me tell you..." 

Demelza just smiled at him. "So who else will be your stags?" Demelza asked looking at him. "Mark and Paul really my two friends from school..." Demelza looked at him seriously. "Maybe you should invite Francis," Demelza said slowly, "he is your family..." Ross just looked at her. "Not until he apologizes..." Ross said seriously, "his behaviour has been abhorrent..." Demelza took his hand and nodded. 

___

Demelza looked worried as the next morning she walked into the café. "Don't be worried," Verity whispered, "I promise you it will be okay..." "And if it isn't I'll smash their fucking face in," Ross said as he walked in behind them and kissed her on the head. "Oh Ross!" Demelza exclaimed. Ross just smiled at her and then walked into the office and closed the door.

Demelza went back behind the counted and put on her apron and set to work on putting the coffee machine on, so she could make Ross his morning cuppa. She then started work on making the sandwiches for the day. "Demelza," Jinny exclaimed as she saw her behind the counter, "your back, it's so good to see you..." Demelza smiled at her. "I was made too," Demelza said as she looked at Verity who was busy putting the table and chairs out outside. "No one cares about what they read in the paper," Jinny said honestly, "at the end of the day people will believe what they want to believe..."

Demelza sighed knowing she was right. "I know," Demelza whispered, "I just didn't realize I was marrying into a famous family..." "You are not," Ross said as he came out of the office, "my uncle supplies carrots to Prince Charles, its hardly Judi Dench famous is it?" Demelza smiled at him and nodded. "We're just an old name," he continued, "is that my coffee?" Demelza nodded at him and then put a bacon sandwich on a plate for him. "You are my life," he said as he kissed her on the lips. "We need to go through the menu for the wedding..." Demelza said looking at him. "Easy," Ross said looking at her, "Your beer battered cod with chips... my favourite..."

Demelza looked at him. "You want me to cook on our wedding day?" Demelza asked dismayed. "No!" Ross exclaimed putting his arm around her, "just sharing your recipe with the chefs, I adore your cooking..." Demelza smiled at him. "Do you want it for lunch?" Demelza asked her eyes shining with love. "If your going to make it of course, I have a meeting with Pearce in a minute..." 

"Are you in trouble?" Demelza asked him worriedly. "No," Ross said gently, "I just need to go over some bits and pieces before we get married, add you to the will, put provisions in place for the baby..." Demelza smiled at him and nodded. "I will make sure lunch is ready for you all..." Demelza said as she kissed his cheek. 

___

Ross sat in his office with Pearce and Pascoe as they ate their lunch of beer battered cod and chips. "Your wife to be cooked this?" they asked impressed. "Demelza is just an amazing cook," Ross said seriously, "in a few weeks she will be going to college to do catering...." Pascoe looked at him and nodded. "I wanted to ask you both," Ross said as he sipped his coffee, "I of course need to change my will, Demelza will be left everything of course along with our child..."

"Also I have an idea for her wedding present, I want to rename the café..." Ross said looking at them, "her mother had a dream of a café by the sea, and she told Demelza to follow her dreams, I would like to add the name Demelza to the name..." They looked at him. "Are you sure?" they asked, "have you spoken to your uncle about this?" they ask. "It has nothing to do with my uncle, my father bought this business for his wife, my mother, because it was her dream, now it's my wife's dream, and I would like to give her this gift..."

They nodded at him and wrote down notes. "I need to ask Verity how to get Grace's and Demelza's name on it, I have no ideas on these things, I will give you a ring before the wedding to get it all sorted, I want the sign changed for the wedding, so I can unveil it to her at the reception..."

___

The day went along slowly and Demelza sighed tiredly. "Sit down," Verity said gently, "you've been working so hard..." Demelza smiled at her and then smiled broadly as she saw Agatha come in and stopped as she saw Elizabeth enter to, her baby bump now clearly visible. "Demelza," Agatha said as she hugged her tightly. "Demelza," Elizabeth said looking at her. "Elizabeth," Demelza replied, "how are you? How are you feeling?" Elizabeth looked at her shocked. 

"I am quite well," she said slowly, "but you know, morning sickness is a nightmare..." Demelza nodded. "Try all day sickness," Demelza said nodding, "are you here to see Ross?" Agatha nodded. "This stupid feud has to stop," Agatha said to them, "Joshua and Charles fought, but that was since babies, but Francis and Ross were best friends from birth..." Demelza nodded. "You won't hear me stopping it," Demelza whispered and then stopped as she saw Ross walk out. 

"Ross," Elizabeth said breathlessly, "how are you?" Ross looked at her and went over to Demelza. "I'm all good," Ross said slowly, "What are you doing here? Aunt Agatha..." Agatha looked at him. "This argument with you and Francis..." Agatha started. "Will continue until he apologizes to Demelza," Ross said seriously, "his behaviour that night at our engagement party was abhorrent and I won't stand for it..." 

Elizabeth looked at him. "I understand that Ross," Elizabeth whispered, "I will talk to him, if there is a chance..." Ross looked at her. "Demelza is my wife, well will be in a weeks time, and she deserves respect... that's the message, now if you don't mind I need to take Demelza's home so she can rest..." Agatha winked at him. "That what you call it is it?" Agatha asked, "I know what I used to call it in my day..." 

"Agatha," Demelza said suddenly, "you know there's a Herman on Facebook...." Agatha stopped and looked at her. "My dear Bud," she said gently, "don't open that can of worms, I loved him dearly, but it's been over fifty years since I saw him, since my heart was ripped out, it's done now..." Demelza looked at her. "Love is never done, love is love, it isn't about age, what sex they are, what beginnings they have..." Elizabeth looked down at that "...you have time to have a little of happiness..." Agatha looked at her. "Could I show you him? See if it's him?" Demelza asked. "I'd like to see him again," Agatha whispered, "he was so handsome in his uniform..." 

Elizabeth looked confused. "Ask Charles," Ross said coldly to him, "see if you think he is so noble then... now we must go..." Demelza kissed Agatha and smiled at Elizabeth as she left. "I think you should forgive Francis," Demelza said as she got into the car. "Not until he apologizes," Ross said seriously. "He just got angry at Andrew, he was lashing out and said hurtful things because he thought you had betrayed him..." Ross looked at her and sighed. "I will see," Ross whispered, "I will see..." Demelza just looked at him and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was a bit of a filler chapter for what's to come.


	39. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the hen and stag nights

Demelza was looking in the mirror as she put her hair into a messy bun, and she stood sideways and for the first time she saw a little bump. "Oh my gosh!" Demelza exclaimed, "Ross come quick." She felt bad as she saw him rushing into the room from the bathroom, fear on his face. "What is wrong? Are you ill?" Demelza looked at him and turned in the mirror and pointed to the slight swell she saw. 

"Demelza," Ross said sighing, "you scared the living shit out of me..." Demelza looked at him smiling brightly. "I can see the swell of our babe..." Ross walked over, and he felt his eyes well up. "I thought something had happened," Ross whispered as he reached out and touched the swell of her tummy, "our baby, my God Demelza..." Demelza looked at him and smiled. "I've never felt anything like it," Ross whispered, "to think that soon we will be able to feel the baby move..." 

___

"You ready for your last night of freedom?" Dwight asked him as Ross came down in his jeans and buttoned down black shirt. "Well not quite last night," Ross said laughing, "and their better not be strippers or anything..." Dwight looked at him and winked. "Wouldn't you like to know!" Dwight exclaimed. "I don't want any Dwight," Ross said seriously. "Says the man who received a blow job in a bog," Dwight said rolling his eyes. 

"Not my finest moment I admit," Ross said to him slowly, "but it had been years since anything, since Elizabeth..." Dwight looked at him. "And look how that turned out..." Dwight looked at him. "Thank fuck it did," Ross said slowly, "because now, well you know Demelza, its just perfect..."

The doorbell went and Verity came rushing down the stairs in her classic little black dress. "I'll get it," Verity exclaimed and then smiled as she saw Agatha standing there with Francis looking downwards. "Francis!" Verity gasped, "I didn't know you were coming..." Francis looked at her coldly. "Ross is still my cousin, isn't he not..." He then saw Ross walk out, and then they both stopped as Demelza walked down in her red dress, a beautiful shimmery red bandeau dress. Ross was in awe of her, as was Francis it seemed. "Francis," Demelza said warmly, "so lovely of you to come for this special night for Ross..." 

Francis looked confused. Surely she should be angry at him. Agatha elbowed him in the waist. "Can I just say to you and Ross, how sorry am," Francis said as he coughed, "I should never have spoken to you like that, it was mean and demeaning and not becoming to who I am..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. "I accept your apology," Demelza said looking at him. Ross looked at her, his heart-warming, she was the most gentle, forgiving and caring person in the world. Demelza looked at him. 

Ross looked at him and saw a genuine apology on his face. "Apology accepted," Ross muttered and then kissed Agatha. "You know Andrew is coming tonight?" Verity asked Francis worriedly. "Just keep him away from me, and we will be fine..." Francis said looking at him. "No Elizabeth," Demelza asked breaking the tension.

"She is out tonight with Ruth and Margaret," Francis said slowly, "she sends her apologies..." Demelza nodded and then stopped a giggle as Agatha said: "she's at the witches' convention, ready to drop Ruth off as the newest member..." 

___

"You know Zacky," Ross said as he looked at Francis as Zacky entered and Ross handed him a whiskey. "Ready old boy," Zacky said winking, "last night of freedom, you watch out for handcuffs..." Ross looked up at him and laughed. "You got to catch me first," Ross said laughing. "My Missus still hasn't forgiven you for that," Zacky exclaimed. Ross just winked at him. "So are there strippers tonight?" Francis asked laughing. "No!" Ross exclaimed, "no strippers!"

The doorbell went again and Ross answered to find a blonde woman standing there with the most vibrant red lipstick he had seen. "You must be Ross Poldark," she said looking at him, "even more handsome than in the papers..." Ross blushed and then looked at her. "Caroline," she said kissing his cheek, "Verity invited me, I can't wait to meet the girl that told her to follow her heart... She sounds just delightful..."

"Caroline," Verity said as she came running up to her, "I am so glad you could come, we were waiting for you..." Caroline air kissed her cheek. "So where is she?" Caroline asked, "and please tell me the ex fiancée isn't here..." Ross looked at her and laughed. "No," Ross said slowly. "She's with Ruth and Margaret," Verity said slowly. "Urgh," Caroline said pulling a face, "they seem to think their society, but they are the lowest of the lows!"

"You will just adore Agatha," Verity said laughing. Ross smiled at her and then stopped as he saw Dwight stare at her. "Whose looking after Horace?" Verity asked as she saw Demelza walk up to them. "Oh he is at a doggy hotel," Caroline said slowly, "and you must be Demelza, how lovely to meet you, your dress is simply stunning..." Demelza then looked shocked as Caroline air kissed her.

"Ross," Caroline said turning to him, "she's simply lovely, so much better than your last fiancée..." Francis looked at her annoyed as everyone looked around trying not to giggle. "Hey that's my wife," Francis spluttered. Caroline looked at him and smiled. "Well I am sure you are very happy together," Caroline said slowly, "Elizabeth is far too high society for our dear Ross here, Ross is more of a country file man than a lord of a manor... and Demelza looks like just the woman..." Demelza smiled at her. "And I hear your food is devine," Caroline said seriously, "my dear, you must cook for me one day, Verity goes on and on about it..."

Demelza smiled broadly at her. "It would be a pleasure, at the wedding you will..." Demelza said smiling. "Oh how delightful," Caroline said smiling, "so ladies, where are we doing tonight, of course you are welcome to go to my cocktail bar..." Demelza looked at her. "Do you do mocktails?" Demelza asked. Caroline gasped as she looked at Ross. "Oh Ross," Caroline exclaimed, "congratulations... now ladies we must go..."

\---

Dwight looked at Ross. "Who was that whirlwind?" he asked him. Ross looked at him. "That was Caroline," Ross said slowly, "Verity's best friend since school, literally the polar opposite of Verity, she has a heart of gold but hates people to know she has one..." Dwight looked at him and nodded. "She was out of order about Elizabeth," Francis said seriously. "Yeah well," Paul Daniel's says, "she was right about her and Ross... Imagine Elizabeth farming..." Even Francis let out a little chuckle at the image. 

"Can we not talk about my ex," Ross said seriously, "not only is it disrespectful to my cousin who she is married too, it's disrespectful to Demelza too, she is the one I am marrying and the mother of my child, lets focus on the wedding that is happening, shall we?" Francis looked at him gratefully. 

There was silence suddenly as Andrew arrived. "Sorry I'm late..." he exclaimed and then stopped as he saw Francis. "Are we ready?" Dwight asked as he looked at everyone. "I suppose so," Francis said looking away from Andrew. Zacky rolled his eyes and walked out the door. "No boxing tonight please boys," Dwight said as he walked out, "because 1. I am off duty and 2. This is a brand new white shirt..." 

___

Demelza's eyes opened wide as she saw the cocktail bar. "Welcome to my abode," Caroline said smiling to her, "tonight is on me... I am so glad you are in Ross's life..." Demelza just looked at her and smiled. "I never lie Demelza," Caroline said as she put her arm around her, "I am honest to the bone, Ross is a dear friend to me, and so is Verity and I hated Elizabeth and him, she was never right for him and I worried about him immensely in Iraq... but knowing him now with you, I know its just perfect, but keep an eye on Elizabeth, where I am honest, Elizabeth is manipulative... always has been... she used to call Ross crying when a nail broke..." Demelza looked at her. "You are just sweet and perfection, you remind me of his mother, darling Grace and my mother were such dear friends, and I feel we are going to be as well..."


	40. A Night to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nights out

Demelza arrived to the cocktail bar and was quiet as she saw the banners, Demelza's hen night, on one, The Future Mrs Poldark on the other one... "Oh wow," Demelza whispered, her eyes welling up. "Do you like?" Verity asked her. "Of course she does," Caroline said waving her hand, "I never do anything badly, now here is a mocktail, excuse the penis straw, Agatha thought it would be fun." Agatha huffed at her. "Call it a dick Caroline," Agatha said rolling her eyes, "a penis is what you call it when they don't know how to use it..." Verity looked at her horrified. 

"We've all had one of those," Agatha said seriously, "I'm sure my nephew knows how to use it..." Demelza went red. "Of course he does," Caroline said seriously, "I just find the word so crude, no need for it, now ladies, champagne?"

___

Ross enters his local pub and was happy to see no naked women but then stopped as he saw bikini clad women behind the bar. "Dwight," Ross says looking at him with his eyebrow raised. "Hey just because your getting married doesn't mean we can't have a bit of totty to look at," Mark Daniel said seriously. Ross looked at him and laughed. "We've had this planned since your engagement to Elizabeth," Zacky said seriously. 

"Can we not," Ross said seriously. "Sorry!" Zacky said holding his hands up. "So who was Verity's friend?" Dwight asked casually as went over to the bar. "Caroline," Francis said as he took a drink from the tray, "Verity's best friend at school, posh bitch..." Ross looked at him furiously. "Don't," Ross said seriously, "She's so much better than Ruth and Margaret... she's real..."

Francis was silent and knocked back his whiskey as Ross took his. "You two shagged?" Francis asked as he looked at Ross. "Are we really doing this?" Ross asked as he looked at him. 

___

Demelza walked over to a booth and smiled as she saw a picture of her and Ross at Elizabeth's wedding, the night they had first got together, the night she will always consider her first time, the night their child was conceived. "I love this picture," Demelza whispered, "it was the night we got together, the night this little one was made..." Agatha laughed loudly. "That's my nephew, wham BAM, thank you mam!" Agatha exclaimed laughing, hitting her knee. Caroline rolled her eyes at her. "Champagne Agatha?" she asked her. "Of course, its proper champagne right, not that non-alcoholic shit?" 

Caroline laughed as she nodded. "It's the good shit," she whispered, "mocktails for the pregnant lady, real shit for us!" Agatha laughed loudly. "Good lady," she said winking, "good lady..." Jennifer and Jinny looked at each other. "How rude of me," Caroline said seriously, "please help yourself to drink..." Demelza smiled at them as they took a glass and clinked drinks. "We bought presents," Caroline said as she pointed to the corner where the presents sat.

___

"No," Ross said seriously, "I've never shagged her, now shall we not, this is my stag night..." Francis nodded in understanding and then laughed as Paul and Mark were staring at the bikini clad barmaids. "Right," Dwight said slapping his shoulder, "we have poker to play." Francis smiled broadly. "Now we're talking..." Francis exclaimed. "Not for money," Dwight said laughing.

"What is it strip?" Ross asked laughing, "I've played a few of those let me tell you..." Dwight laughed loudly. "No offence but I don't really want to see dicks," Paul said laughing, "now if the barmaids are playing, I'm all for it..."

Ross rolled his eyes. "For pennies..." Dwight said laughing, "pennies..." Francis looked at him. "Honestly," Francis says, "we all have money, well most of us do..." Zacky, Paul and Mark look awkwardly at each other. "Francis!" Ross hissed at him. 

___

Demelza looked at the presents and smiled. "Open mine first," Caroline said seriously as she handed her a beautifully wrapped gift, the bow was nearly as big as her, Demelza noted. Demelza looked at everyone. "You didn't have to get me presents you know," Demelza said slowly, "your presence is more than enough." Caroline waved her hand in a scoffing way. "My dear," Caroline said slowly, "you're marrying Ross, and fixing his heart after what that woman did to him, is just, well I can't put into words how grateful I am to you..." 

Demelza looked at her. "You don't like Elizabeth?" Demelza asked shocked. "Loathe her," Caroline said slowly, "Is it appropriate to talk about one's ex fiancée with one's new fiancée?" Agatha looked at her and laughed. "If one is Elizabeth, then yes," Agatha exclaimed. "Elizabeth," Caroline said slowly, "was never right for Ross, she wanted the status of marrying a Poldark would bring, she loved the attention from Ross, Francis and George, she didn't want love, I doubt she knows what love is, she loves the attention, that's why she hates you, because you've taken the attention away from her, she wants Ross to pine for her..."

Demelza nodded in understanding. "When her and Ross got together, I was hoping Elizabeth would have changed her ways," Caroline said slowly, "but she didn't, when Grace died, she didn't even come to the funeral..." Demelza gasped horrified. "But he needed comfort, why on earth not..." Agatha knocked back another champagne and said: "Because she's a bitch..."

___

"So when is George coming?" Francis asked as he held his cards. "Why would he be coming?" Ross asked him, "he is your friend, not mine..." Francis looked at him. "He isn't coming," Dwight said seriously. Francis knocked back his drink and nodded and then saw Andrew in the corner talking to Zacky. "You're not drinking Andrew?" Francis asked him. "I don't drink," Andrew said politely. "Francis," Ross said warningly. 

"What?" Francis asked laughing, "it's just an observation..." Ross looked at him and shook his head. "Just behave," Ross said to him slowly. "You are not my mother," Francis hissed at him, "don't tell me what to do..." Ross looked at him and held his hands up. "Do what you want Francis, you normally do anyway, but remember who always has to come and save your arse..."

Francis looked at him annoyed. "You always thought you were better than me, didn't you, always thought you were better than your class, hanging out with the low class, instead of George..." Francis said seriously. "And what's Caroline," Ross bit back, "she's the classiest of all, George dreams of being in the same realm as Caroline... and she's one of my best friends, so that bullshit is just that bullshit..."

"Caroline, is just a bitch..." Francis exclaimed. "Watch your tone Francis, watch your tone..." Ross muttered to him, "because you're lighting my fuse here..." Francis looked at him. "She is Ross," Francis exclaimed, "You heard what she did to George?" Ross scoffed. "You mean what George did to her?" Ross exclaimed angrily. 

___

"She didn't like Grace because she came from common stock," Caroline said seriously. "But that was before she was born," Demelza whispered. "Elizabeth wants status," Caroline said shrugging, "she left Ross not because she loves Francis, but because Francis is the richer cousin..." Demelza gasped. "That's awful," Demelza whispered. "Francis doesn't care," Agatha said slowly, "he is just like my brother, marries for looks and how society sees them..." 

"He gets swept away," Verity said slowly, "he wants to be one of the lads like George, and he just isn't and that's when he gets nasty and every time Ross has to save his life..." Demelza looked at her. "Isn't there no love between them?" Demelza asked shocked. "No," Agatha said slowly, "of course not, Elizabeth is incapable of love, I don't think she even loves herself..." Demelza looked at them. "That's sad," Demelza said honestly, "my mother always taught me to love myself, you must love yourself, or you can't love others..."

Caroline looked at her and patted her hand. "And you love Ross?" Caroline asked her. "More than the world," Demelza whispered truthfully, "I loved him the moment he walked into the café, the moment he smiled at me... he looked crestfallen..." Caroline smiled at her. "He is stubborn though," Caroline said slowly, "I told him ages ago, don't get with Elizabeth..." Caroline looked down as if a bad memory plagued her. She looked up her mask back on and smiled at her. "Now my gift..."

___

Francis looked at him. "What did he do to her?" Francis exclaimed, "what lie did Caroline weave into your brain..." Ross scoffed at him. "It's not my story to tell, but George Warleggan is a bastard, and I would rather be friends with my dear Zacky, Mark and Paul than him..." Francis looked at him. "Like your father eh," Francis said bitterly, "marrying a commoner, and being friends with those lowly than us..."

"And you just like your father," Ross bit back, "someone who thinks that you are so much greater than anyone else, why is that? Because you supply carrots to Prince fucking Charles for Waitrose!" Francis looked at him and laughed. "You're jealous," Francis exclaimed, "because your father got the small farm, and a stupid poxy café..." 

Ross looked at him. "You think that insults me?" Ross asked, "my parents were happy, my mother loved her café, my father loved his farm, he didn't want to sell fucking organic food to the Queen... I think I got a better deal in fathers than you!" Francis looked at him and laughed. "And why is that?" Francis asked seriously. "Ask him what he did to Aunt Agatha, and then we will talk..."

"Why don't you tell me?" Francis asked him, "I am talking to you..." Ross looked at him. "Fine, Agatha had a boyfriend, Herman, she got pregnant and your wonderful father pushed her down the stairs causing her to lose her child... and your father has the nerve to say Verity deserves better than Andrew well, hypocrites the lot of you... Dwight this has been lovely and probably not the stag night you wanted for me, but let's go back to Nampara with Zacky, Andrew, Paul and Mark, real people, with real feelings, you go back to your cold house, with heartless people in it..."

\---

Demelza opened the box to find the most beautful pearl incrusted garter. "Oh Caroline," Demelza whispered, "its just beautiful, are you sure this is for me? I mean..." Caroline took hand and squeezed it. "It's for you," Caroline said seriously, "you are the bride aren't you?" Demelza nodded slowly. "But this is the poshest thing I have," Demelza whispered. "And you will have more," Caroline whispered, "knowing Ross... Like I do..."

Verity passed her a gift and smiled at her. "What's this?" Demelza asked her slowly. "Open it," Agatha said smiling, "its from me and Verity." Demelza slowly opened it up and gasped as she saw a pearl necklace. "It was Graces," Verity whispered. "It's beautiful," Demelza whispered, "beautiful..." Verity looked at her. "Does Ross know?" Demelza asked her. Verity nodded. "I asked him of course," Verity whispered, "he would be honoured for you to wear this on your wedding day..."

Demelza nodded slowly and hugged her gently. "Your the sister I never had," she whispered to Verity. "Ditto," Verity whispered back. "Now come lets dance," Caroline said slowly, "before you make me cry... and I haven't cried since well since forever, some would say..."


	41. Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Demelza find out the true meaning of friendship

Ross entered Nampara and sighed. "Well that was shit," Zacky said as he looked at Ross. "You can say that again," Ross said as he poured everyone a drink, "Can I just apologize for my cousin he seems to think he is above everyone..." Mark waved his apology away. "Just like his wife..." Mark exclaimed, "Thank fuck you didn't marry her..."

Dwight looked at them and laughed. "No trust me when you were in Iraq you missed some shit," Paul said seriously, "she walked into the café like she owned the place, treated Jinny like pig shit and Demelza..." Zacky nodded his head. "Demelza is so lovely, Jennifer knew you would like her..." Ross looked at him. "She's wrong, I don't like her, I love her..." Ross said smiling. 

"I put Verity in charge of the café though," Ross said seriously. "She always wanted to be in charge, lady of the manor..." Mark said seriously, "and didn't like it when Verity employed Demelza without her consent..." Ross rolled his eyes at him. "Then of course," Zacky said slowly, "she realized Francis had the money..." Ross looked at them and nodded. "Well no point talking about that, I am marrying the most amazing girl in the world..." 

"So tell me about Caroline?" Dwight asked as he looked at Ross. Zacky punched him in the arm. "You like the posh one..." Zacky said smiling. 

___

"Caroline is very what is the word," Ross said slowly, "she's misunderstood..." Dwight looked at him seriously. "She's been through a lot," Ross said slowly, "she acts like a bitch and cold, but she has a heart of gold, she cares deeply about people, and she hates fake stuck up bitches..." Dwight looked at him. "She has a story to tell?" Dwight asked him. "Don't we all," Ross said as he knocked back another whiskey. 

"Didn't she go out with George?" Zacky asked Ross. Ross looked down at his whiskey and nodded. "Sadly she did," Ross whispered slowly, "and again I was too late... Just like with Demelza..." Dwight looked at him. "You've had enough maybe," Dwight said looking at him seriously. "Dwight," Ross said looking at him, "she's perfect for you, but she will be bitchy with you first..."

___

"Shhhh!" Verity said drunkenly as she opened the door to Nampara and then laughed as Caroline sashed in like she owned the place. "Oh boys," Caroline said as she looked at them, "shouldn't you be at a strip club or something what ever it is stags do..." Dwight looked at her and stood up. "We had bikini clad barmaids," Zacky said laughing. "Then Francis couldn't behave," Ross said bitterly. "Well he never could," Caroline said slowly, "he thinks he is a big boy drinking whiskey and gambling, but he is still silly old Francis that wet the bed when he was eleven..." Ross looked at her and smiled and then stopped as he saw Demelza enter with Agatha. "My love," he whispered. 

She smiles at me. "So you not tied to a lamppost naked?" she asked him laughing. "I should hope not," Caroline said slowly as she walked into the kitchen, "Demelza let me make you a tea, I must pop round some camomile tea, it's meant to be amazing with sickness..." Demelza smiled at her and sat down next to Ross. "How was your evening my love?" Ross asked her. "She sucked a penis," Agatha said as she sat down with a glint in her eyes. Ross spat out the whiskey from his glass and looked at Demelza. "A straw," Demelza said seriously as Agatha laughed loudly. 

"Not funny," Ross said laughing himself. "What did Francis do?" Demelza asked looking at him. "He was being pompous," Ross said seriously, "thinking he was better than my friends because he had money..." Agatha rolled her eyes. "That child will lose everything," Agatha said slowly, "trust me, he has no idea..." Ross looked at her and sighed. "And you can't stop it," Agatha said slowly, "because he has to learn the lessons the hard way, like he shouldn't of married that bitch..." 

___

"Don't hold back," Caroline said laughing as she bought in the tea and a bottle of champagne. "You don't mind do you Ross?" Caroline asked as she sat down at the table and looked at everyone. "So Dwight what do you do?" she asked him. "I am a doctor," Dwight said slowly. "That's needed with Ross here," Caroline said slowly. Ross rolled his eyes as he rubbed Demelza's back gently. 

"I run a cocktail bar," Caroline said as she turned to him, "Well when I can, looking after Horace takes a lot of my time..." Dwight looked at her. "Is that your child?" Dwight asked innocently. Verity and Ross shared a look and turned to look at Caroline and a look of sadness washes over her, and then she put her mask on. "No," Caroline said slowly, "he is my pug, my dog..." Dwight did a double take. 

"That dog eats better than anyone here," Agatha said as she knocked back her champagne. "Horace was the best present I ever received," Caroline said slowly. "Your welcome," Ross said smiling at her. "You bought her a dog?" Demelza asked as she sat up and looked at him. Ross nodded. "I'd love a dog," Demelza whispered, "I find animals so healing, so protective, I wish mum and I had a dog..."

Caroline nodded slowly. "I bought it for her before I left for Iraq," Ross said looking at them, "ugly thing, but Caroline loved it..." Caroline smiled at him. "Horace is not ugly..." Caroline said slowly. "Pugs are ugly," Dwight said seriously. "No there not," Demelza said seriously, "all animals are beautiful..." Caroline looked at her. "Not all animals," Caroline said seriously, "George and Elizabeth are ugly, and we are animals, humans that is..."

Demelza looked at her and nodded. "I don't know George," Demelza said slowly, "but Elizabeth, she seems to think I am beneath her, probably because I am common and well..." Caroline looked at her. "I read the article," Caroline said slowly, "do you think we here care about where you come from..." Demelza looks at her. "All that I care about is that you love my Ross," Caroline whispered as she smiled at her.

"You see," Caroline said looking at her, "I know many people that think they are high class, and they are nothing but horrible bullies or bitches, Elizabeth, Ruth and Margaret for instance..." Demelza looked at her. "You see at school, well really college, I went out with George, and you see, well he wanted to take things further, and i didn't want too, George is just horrid, I knew that and didn't want to give him my virtue, but he didn't listen to me..."

Dwight looked at Ross who looked like he was going to kill someone. "I understand what you went through and don't judge you because it happened to me, George Warleggan raped me," Caroline whispered, "and he got away with it because his family bought the system, and then of course the girls found out I was pregnant..." Demelza stopped and put her tea down and took Caroline's hands in hers. "Well," Caroline whispered, "Elizabeth, Ruth and Margaret were just horrid, of course no one believed me, because I kept the baby, the only person who believed me and helped me was Verity and of course Ross here..." 

"I gave birth to a darling boy," Caroline whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek, "and he then was taken away, I gave him up for adoption, I wanted someone else to love him, because I knew I couldn't love him like he deserved to be loved, so I gave him the name, Albert, and he is now with a family who love him, but my heart was shattered, and I wanted something to love, something to be with me, to help me with my pain, and Ross bought me Horace..." 

"So you see," Caroline said slowly, "I don't know much about living in poverty, or child abuse, and I am so very sorry you went through that, because Demelza Carne, Poldark to be, but I do understand how you felt, and you are so worthy of Ross, and so worthy of the man, my friend who helped me, the man who held my hand as I gave birth to Albert Ross, the man who defended me from his then fiancée... Ruth, Elizabeth and Margaret may think not, but I do, and trust me my handbag costs more than all the money they have..."

Demelza looked at her and smiled. "You are so brave Caroline," Demelza whispered to her. "No," Caroline whispered slowly, "we are so brave and let me tell you this, it's going to be okay..." Caroline stood up slowly. "Forgive me," Caroline said smiling, "I must go, Horace will be missing me... I will see you at the wedding..."

___

Ross stood by the front door and looked at Caroline and then wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you," Ross whispered slowly, "I think you telling her your story, helped her so much..." Caroline stroked his cheek. "I wanted to tell her," Caroline whispered, "she's just wonderful, compared to you know who, just wonderful, and I adore her, I can't wait to your wedding, but I must go..."

Ross turned to Demelza and Dwight and smiled at them. "You are a good man," Demelza whispered as she held him tiredly, "I am so thankful I fell in love with you every day... but what you saw in Elizabeth I don't know... but I love your kindness, your heart, your soul and I know Julia couldn't ask for a better dad already..." 

___

Caroline came into her house and smiled as she picked up Horace and held him and sat on the chair exhaustedly as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.


	42. Wedding morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the weddings...

It was a few days later and Demelza woke up with a start, today was the day she was going to become Mrs Poldark. She was going to marry the father of her child, the person who saved her, the person who saved her from a life she never wanted or asked for. She turned and saw her husband sleeping soundly next to her and felt giddy. She got up slowly and walked to the window and wished her mother could have been with her. 

She then felt arms around her, and she lent into him. He rubbed her bump slowly with his thumb and kissed her neck. "Today's the day," he whispered, "the day you're going to be my wife..." Demelza turned around and looked at him. "I don't think Agatha was happy we spent the night together..." Demelza said smiling. Ross laughed loudly. "Frankly my dear I don't give a damn," Ross said seriously, "besides your pregnant, we've shagged, it's not like I'm going to take your virtue tonight..." 

Demelza looked at him and smiled. "I wouldn't be able to sleep without you Ross," Demelza whispered, "you keep the nightmares away..." Ross looked at her shocked. "You know I would never let anyone hurt you again, and I am so sorry I couldn't stop it the second time, I will never forgive myself for that, I promise you Demelza, never again..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. "It wasn't your fault," Demelza whispered, "but let's not talk about this... not today..." Demelza stopped and then looked at him. "I just hope I don't vomit today," Demelza whispered to him. "Is our little friend still making you sick?" Ross asked worriedly. "Not as much," Demelza whispered slowly. 

___

Ross arrived at Dwight's house and then smiled as he saw his gift to Demelza had arrived. "Your welcome," Dwight said sarcastically. Ross smiled at him as hung up his suit up on the back of the door. "So is Francis coming?" Dwight asked him as he got straight to the point. "I think so," Ross whispered, "I don't blame him, sometimes I forget his father hasn't let him live life, he seems to think he deserves everything on a platter, because that's all his known..." 

Dwight nodded slowly. "You know if you want him to be best man, I wouldn't mind," Dwight said looking at him truthfully. "Are you mad?" Ross asked seriously, "You saved my life in the battlefield, you saved my eye and my leg and most importantly looked after Demelza when she first had that awful morning sickness..." Dwight smiled at him. "It was a pleasure," Dwight whispered to him, "Now let's get you ready for your wedding..."

___

Demelza looks out of the window and sighs and the smiles as she sees Verity enter. "Here she is," Verity said smiling, "has my cousin finally left..." Demelza looked at her and laughed. "He has gone to Dwight's," Demelza said smiling, "Oh Verity, I am so nervous..." Verity looked at her and smiled. "Why are you nervous my dear?" Verity asked slowly. "I have to say my vows in front of everyone, and what if I don't speak properly and embarrass Ross?" Verity looked at her and smiled. "You speak beautifully," Verity said honestly, "all you have to do is look into his eyes and the fear will go..." 

Demelza looked at her and nodded. "I wish my mother was here," Demelza said slowly, "I wish she was here to see this happy moment, to have the sun on her face as we say our vows on the beach..." Verity looked at her. "I am sorry my dear," Verity whispered gently. "I shouldn't be so selfish," Demelza whispered slowly, "Ross is going through the same, both his parents gone, and his relationship with your father and Francis strained... At least I have my brothers here..." 

"And they are looking very cute," Verity said smiling, "Prudie is literally brushing their hair for dear lives downstairs... So why don't you have a bath, relax and let me get things ready...?" Demelza looked at her and nodded. 

___

Ross put his hair in a neat man bun and did up his jacket. "The present in the car?" Ross asked Dwight. "Yes," Dwight said rolling his eyes, "you owe me for dry cleaning..." Ross laughed loudly. "You can have it," Ross said laughing, "because I know Demelza is going to love him..." Dwight nodded. "All this because she said she liked dogs," Dwight said rolling his eyes.

"Demelza deserves the world," Ross said honestly as he got into the car and smiled at him as they drove off towards the beach. 

___

Ross arrived at Nampara Cove and smiled as he saw the small amount of chairs sets up and a bumbling Jud putting everything out. "How's it going?" Ross asked him as he smiled. "No suit," he heard a voice say in practically disdain. Ross turned and saw Elizabeth standing there looking like she was going to a posh dinner party, he saw her stand there on the steps like the sand would swallow her. "No," Ross said as he looked down at his casual trousers and a shirt, a crisp white shirt, "we didn't want a penguin suit wedding..." Elizabeth looked at the sand again and then at her heels. "I don't know how I will walk across the sand," Elizabeth said slowly. "By moving one leg in front of the other," Agatha quipped from behind her. 

"Come here my boy," Agatha said as she looked at Ross and hugged her, "you look just perfect for a beach wedding..." Ross then looked at Agatha and smiled as she saw her wearing a red and white striped beach dress. "Verity bought it for me," Agatha said slowly. "You look great Aunt," Ross whispered smiling and then saw Charles arriving with a suit on. "You not hot uncle?" Ross asked and then still notice Elizabeth still standing not walking on the sand. "A beach wedding, church not good enough for you and your well...." Ross looked at him. "Her name is Demelza," Ross said seriously, "and if you can't treat her with respect that my wife deserves then you can march up those stairs and go home..."

Charles looked at him and nodded. "Message received," Charles said as he walked across the sand where Jud directed him to the seats. "Is anyone going to help me across the sand?" Elizabeth asked slowly. "Take your heels off," Agatha said looking at her and then smiled as Francis walked down and took Elizabeth's hand and helped her on the sand. "These shoes are Louis Vuitton," Elizabeth said slowly, Elizabeth looked at Ross. "Ruth is very sad she wasn't invited," Elizabeth said slowly. "She will get over it," Ross said seriously, "a wedding should have guests that the bride and groom like and love, and sadly for her Demelza and I don't love or like her..." Agatha looked at him and cackled.

___

Demelza came down the stairs wearing her long white wedding dress, it had lace sleeves and her bump was now showing proudly. "Oh Demelza," Caroline said as she clapped her hands happily, "you look just divine, the dress is wonderful and look at your little bump..." Demelza smiled at her and noticed she was wearing a long sundress with a big hat and Audrey Hepburn sunglasses. 

"Thank you," Demelza said smiling, "and thank you for the garter and this beautiful hair clip..." Caroline waved her thanks away. Demelza had a mother-of-pearl hair clip in her hair that Caroline gave to her this morning. "A beach wedding needs pearls and it was my mother's and your wearing dear Grace's pearls, so I thought she should be reunited with her friend..." Demelza fingered the pearls and smiled at her. "Thank you," Demelza said her eyes filling with tears. "Now, now my dear," Caroline said gently, "I know your full of hormones, but honestly it's nothing my dear..."

"Sam and Drake have left," Verity said as she passed her, her bouquet of lilac roses and smiled at her. "From Graces garden," Demelza said smiling, "when I found out she loved gardening as well as cooking, I felt even more of a connection with her..." Caroline smiled at her. "And roses were her favourite," Caroline said slowly. Demelza smiled a glorious smile at her and then said: "Our mothers had a connection then."

___

Ross stood and smiled at Dwight as Elizabeth struggled to walk in the sand. "You're a cruel man Ross Poldark," Dwight said laughing. "Hey," Ross said laughing, "she chose the outfit not me, she knew it was a beach wedding..." 

Ross turned as he heard high-pitched laughter and smiled as he saw Prudie walk down the stairs with Sam and Drake. They ran towards him across the red carpet, they wore Hawaiian shirts and shorts with a straw hat on. "Daddy!" they screeched happily. "He isn't their daddy," Elizabeth whispered to Francis, "I do wish they would stop calling him that, people will think that he had an affair on me..." Agatha looked at her. "Well we all know who cheated on who when you were together," Agatha said seriously, "Besides they are lovely boys..." Elizabeth glared at her and watched Ross as he hugged the boys tightly. 

"How does your sister look?" Ross asked them smiling. "We can't tell you," Drake said laughing, "it's a secret, Auntie Verity said you would ask, you have to wait..." Ross laughed slowly. "I got a present for you and your sister, mainly your sister," Ross whispered, "do you want to meet him?" Sam and Drake nodded shyly and then giggled loudly as they saw a shaggy little puppy trot out wearing a bow tie. "A puppy!" Drake exclaimed as the dog ran to them and waited loyally by Ross. Ross tickled his ear. "Dogs are so smelly, I could never have one in my house," Elizabeth said slowly. "Well Nampara isn't your house, so your point is moot..." Agatha said seriously. 

___

Demelza got out of the car and looked out to sea as smiled as Verity took her arm. "I will meet you down there," Caroline said slowly, "you look gorgeous Demelza..." Caroline walked slowly down the steps and smiled at Caroline and then smiled at Dwight. She then caught sight of the dog by Ross and smiled at him. Elizabeth looked at her and smiled. Caroline grinned at her. "Isn't Demelza perfect Elizabeth?" Caroline shouted out to her, "just perfect for Ross, she is just delightful..." Zacky looked at her and laughed. "Behave..." Zacky whispered. "That's so boring," Caroline said smiling. 

Ross turned to face the sea and looked at the celebrant as he heard the first bar of the music....


	43. I do & Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding...

Demelza smiled as she looked at Verity who offered her arm. "Are you ready?" Verity asked her whispering. "Like you wouldn't believe," Demelza whispered as she looked at her smiling. Verity then walked down the aisle stepping away from her, her long lilac dress blowing in the wind. Demelza looked confused but then saw her brothers standing there smiling. "We're walking you down aisle," Drake said smiling. Demelza looked at them and smiled as they stood next to her. "Daddy has a surprise for you," Sam whispered to her. Demelza just smiled at them. 

_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
Ooh  
I'm so glad  
I will never find another lover sweeter than you  
Sweeter than you  
And I will never find another lover more precious than you  
More precious than you  
Girl you are close to me you're like my mother  
Close to me you're like my father  
Close to me you're like my sister  
Close to me you're like my brother (brother)  
You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing  
And all my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too  
I said you're all that I'm thinking of, baby  
Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger  
You're all I'm thinking of, I praise the Lord above  
For sending me your love, I cherish every hug  
I really love you  
And all (so much) my life (baby, baby) I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God (that I found you) that I finally found you  
All my life (oh, girl) I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do, love me  
You're all that I ever known  
When you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow  
You turned my life around, you picked me up when I was down  
You're all that I ever known  
When you smile your face glows  
You picked me up when I was down, said  
You're all that I ever known  
When you smile on your face all I see is a glow  
You picked me up when I was down  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes I pray that you do love me too  
All my life, I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too  
And all my life, I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you_

Ross turned around and saw her, he gasped as he saw her hair glistening in the sun. He didn't think he would never see anyone more beautiful as her in his life at this moment. He was just blown away with her beauty, her flawless natural beauty, she wasn't fake. She didn't need make up to be beautiful not like Elizabeth, who wouldn't let anyone see her without make up. 

Demelza walked slowly towards Ross and smiled, he looked so handsome, his man bun, his stance, his arms in his shirt looked so muscular, so strong, she couldn't wait to see his gorgeous face and say the vows she had written to him. Even though she was nervous, she couldn't wait to declare her love to him. 

___

Demelza stopped and looked at Ross as he smiled a beautiful smile at him. Drake and Sam and looked at him and Ross bent down and hugged both of them tightly. "Well done boys," Ross whispered to them both and kissed their cheeks. They laughed happily and ran to sit next to Prudie and Jud. Ross took her hand and smiled at him. "You look gorgeous," he whispered, "my gosh..."

Demelza smiled at him. "You look handsome," Demelza whispered, "so very handsome..." Ross smiled at her and then looked at her his eyes shining with laugh, and he put his hand on her stomach. "And I see our little friend is showing," Ross said his voice full of love. 

___

The celebrant looked at them and smiled. "Are you ready?" she asked them. Demelza and Ross nodded happily. "We sure are," Ross said smiling, "Can't wait to make this one Mrs Poldark..." 

Demelza smiled at him and then sighed as the celebrant started. 

"Family and Friends we are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Ross Vennor Poldark and Demelza Carne," she says to the congregation. "No middle name," Elizabeth whispered to Francis, "Quelle surprise..." Francis just looked at her as Verity shook her head. 

The celebrant stood and started her sermon: 

You will come to see throughout your many years together, that as it takes a village to raise a child, it takes a village to raise a strong and healthy marriage. And vice-versa.

Strong and healthy marriages creates strong and healthy villages.

Or said another way, communities form marriages and marriages bless communities.

As simple as this all sounds, it’s actually quite contradictory to most of what we hear and learn about love in our society.

In most society, through our books, films, music, the kinds of ideas that circulate around us; Love, especially romantic love is purely centred around the self and being adored by somebody else.

All throughout my own life, when I imagined being in a romantic relationship, it was all about me: about me getting my needs met, about me being pursued, about me being the sole object of somebody’s undying affections.

You can imagine the reality check I experienced when I got into an actual committed relationship and realized I was all turned around — that I would not be the object of somebody’s love but that he would be the object of mine.

Meaning, love, all forms of love — familial love, love amongst friends, love for our neighbours, romantic love…is at its purest form, other centred rather than self-centred.

Our partner’s only job is to be the object of our love.

Our partner’s only job is for us to be able to practice this highest human calling upon them, to love them. When we do this, the relationship becomes so much more fulfilling and joyful than we could have ever imagined for ourselves.

What I’m saying runs counter to everything we have been taught.

What we have been taught is that we must love somebody because they are lovable.

Because they do things to make us happy.

Because they solve our problems.

Because they make us feel better about ourselves.

Because they give us feelings of ecstasy.

Because…they are worthy of our love.

And certainly, these kinds of emotions are essential for the beginning stages of forming a bond.

But these kinds of emotions are also fleeting and do not sustain a relationship.

The kinds of emotions and practices that actually sustain, nurture and strengthen marriages are rooted in other-centred love.

Let me be clear here that by other-centred love, I want to distinguish that from an extreme self-sacrificial, self-denying kind of love.

As a feminist, I recognize that women have for too many generations sacrificed their own well-being for the sake of others. Sometimes by choice, sometimes not by choice.

The kind of love I’m describing here is a love that empowers us and empowers others. It is an exercise of our own power and agency.

It is accepting others as they are while at the same time accepting ourselves as we are. It is helping others to be who they are meant to be while at the same time helping ourselves to be who we are meant to be.

It is to help and encourage the growth of others as unique individuals instead of fitting them into moulds of our own making.

It is to simply enjoy them as they are rather than instruct or change them.

Pure love is to understand others on their own terms and see the world through their lens instead of constantly seeing the world through our own lens alone.

I want to invite all of us to think about a person in our lives. They could be related to us in any way: a spouse, friend, family member, co-worker. Think for a moment how the relationship would be different if we focused on just loving them and enjoying them as they are rather than for what they can give to us?"

Elizabeth looked at Francis and smiled slowly as she rubbed her bump. Verity turned and looked at Andrew and took his hand and kissed it which caused Charles to humph in anger. 

Demelza looked at Ross and smiled a dashing smile at him and put her hand on her bump as he put his hand on top of hers and smiled. 

"Ross and Demelza have decided to write their own vows... so would you like to face each other..." 

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "How cheap, what's wrong with the traditional ones?" she whispered again to Francis.

Demelza turned to face Ross and took his hand. 

“Ross, I knew from the very moment I laid eyes on you that you were my forever. Some way, somehow, I was determined to make you mine. And from this day forward my heart is entirely yours....

As we continue to grow in our lives together, I promise to give you all of my words when needed, and to share in the silence when they are not, to pick you up if you are down, to love you unconditionally, to lay my bare skin on you when needed most, to care for you and our families for as long as we live, to adventure with you always, to say I love you before falling asleep each night, to be the best mom I can be as we grow a family together, and to always know in the deepest part of my soul, that when challenges arise we will always find our way back to one another.

Ross, you are my everything and this is my promise to you.”

Dwight hands her the ring, and“she carefully slips it on his finger and smiles up at him. 

Ross turns to face Demelza and smiles at her as he takes her hand. 

Demelza, I used to think that we met by chance but now I know without a doubt that the universe put you in front of me because we were meant to spend our lives together.

You have filled my life with joy and have given me a sense of peace that I have never known.

You are my best friend, my biggest supporter, and… the best backup singer a man could ask for.  
Although today marks the start to the rest of our lives, I know it will not be enough time with you.

I will not take our time together for granted. And because words cannot do it, I promise to show you, for the rest of my life, how much I love you.  
I promise to encourage you to follow your dreams.  
I promise to make you laugh when you are taking yourself too seriously.  
I promise to hold your hand through the good times and through the bad times.  
I promise to be loyal and faithful and to put you before all else.  
I promise to never stop making up songs for you. Although, I know you wish I would.  
And I promise that when we are old and gray, we will look back on our lives together and we have no regrets.  
...From this day forward, you will never walk alone.” 

Dwight passed him the ring and he slipped it on her finger and then the whole moment was a wirl but he heard the magic words, your husband and wife and you may kiss the bride and he lent in a kissed her, kissed her like he had never kissed her before. He saw the boys stand up and throw rose petals at them. He picked them up as the photographer took their picture and then Demelza saw it. "What's that?" Demelza asked slowly. "It's a dog," Ross said sarcastically. Demelza smiled at him. "Whose dog is it?" she asked."Yours," he whispered, "happy wedding day... Mrs Poldark..."


	44. Demelza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross gives Demelza another gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is quite short tonight...

Demelza looked at Ross as they watched their guests walk up the stairs towards the café, they shared a giggle as Elizabeth was struggling to walk in the sand. "We shouldn't be cruel," Demelza said as she smiled up at her husband. "But she knew it was a beach wedding, it's her fault if she decides to wear stupid fucking shoes!" Ross exclaimed laughing. Demelza looked at him and smiled. "I wouldn't think she would be seen dead in a pair of sandals..." Demelza said as she flicked her beautiful sandals at him. "I can't wait to take them off later, and this dress," Ross said whispering at her.

Demelza smiled at him. "And I can't wait to take that man bun out," Demelza whispered to him. Ross laughed happily and then kissed her. "Are you happy with our new furry baby?" Ross asked her. "I love him," Demelza exclaimed happily, "has he a name?" Ross looked at her and smiled. "No," Ross whispered, "I thought, why don't I ask my wife that..." Demelza looked at him and smiled. "I love it when you call me that," Demelza said as she smiled at him. "Then I will call you that for ever," he whispered and kissed her nose. 

___

They slowly walked up towards the café and Ross wondered if she would notice, notice his underlying love to her. Demelza looked at him and smiled. Ross noticed Elizabeth's face, it looked like thunder, he knew she had seen it, and he felt pleased. Demelza stopped walking and bent down and stroked their dog. "Garrick," she said to him, "I think we should call him Garrick..." 

"Garrick," Ross repeated at her, "I like it..." Demelza smiled at him and then stopped and gasped. Ross looked at where she was looking and smiled as he saw she had seen it. Seen his present to her. "My love,"he whispered to her as she put her head in her hands and started to weep slowly. 

Ross stood up and took her hand gently and stood by the entrance of the café. "Ladies and gentleman, my darling wife," Ross said loudly, "Before we go inside and have drinks and my wife gorgeous food..." Ross squeezed her hand gently. "I have a present for my wife," Ross whispered to her, "her darling mother can't be here, neither of our mothers sadly could, and our mother's had so much in common, one being their love for food, but unlike me Demelza gave my wife a passion for food, a passion for cooking... and trust me my wife's food is the bomb as you probably have tasted over the time of you coming here..."

"I remember the day her mother died, Demelza told me her mother had a dream, a dream of having her own café, her own place, the same dream my mother had, my mother had her dream, she run this place from the day my father gave it to her until her death, but Demelza never got her dream, she never got the chance due to no fault of her own, and she told her daughter, to follow her dreams... 

"So my present to you, in memory of your mother, so she has a little of her dream through you and your dream my darling, I give you Demelza's café..." Demelza looked up at him tears in her eyes as the tears began to roll. 

"I want to give our children a future like my parents gave me, whether on our farm or at the café, so my darling Demelza, this is your baby, not mine any more, it's your café, to do as you please, my wedding present to you is your future, the future you deserve, so baby this is yours..."

Demelza hugged him tightly. "I love you," she whispered, "thank you so much, but what about your mum?" Ross looked at her and smiled. "She would say I had my dream let your wife have hers, you saved this café, you saved my life..." Demelza smiled up at him. 

"Thank you so much," Demelza whispered, "I love you so much..." Ross nuzzled her nose. "Not as much as I love you, our boys, our daughter or son to be, and our dog my darling..." 

___

Ross and Demelza entered the café after having photos taken and the got given a glass of champagne. "Yours is non-alcoholic," Ross whispered to her, "I asked for it specifically." Demelza kissed his cheek and smiled. "I'll just got to the loo..." Demelza whispered, "Baby resting on bladder..." Ross smiled at her. "Demelza," Caroline whispered as she kissed her, "I am so happy this place is yours, his mother would be so happy that someone with love for cooking is here...." Demelza smiled at her as they walked towards the bathroom.

"Are you out of your mind?" Elizabeth asked him. "Nope," Ross said looking at her, "are you standing here to offer me congratulations..." Elizabeth looked at him. "Changing the name Ross, your mother would..." Elizabeth said. "Shut up," Ross said harshly, "You didn't know my mother, don't tell me what you think my mother would want, I know my mother, she was my mother and my father left me this café, and I can do what the fuck I want with it, you got a problem you know where the door is, you have no right to comment on my life and what I do with it, nothing..." 

"I care..." Elizabeth said slowly. "No!" Ross exclaimed, "You don't care, you only care about yourself and what people think of you, now if you don't mind it's my wedding, and I am going to talk to our guests with my wife..."


	45. My wife, my husband, my life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding continues

Demelza looked at Ross as they stood outside the café as everyone got seated ready for their meal. "Elizabeth isn't happy is she?" Demelza asked as she looked at Ross. "I don't fucking care what she thinks," Ross said seriously, "all I care about is your happiness..." Demelza looked at him and smiled. "You make me so very happy," she whispered, "you always have..." Ross smiled at her. "I mean it babe," Ross whispered, "this place is yours..."

"It's ours," she whispered, "there's no you and I in this babe..." Ross smiled up at her and kissed her slowly. "You look beautiful," he whispers to her. "You should see what's underneath," Demelza whispers to him. "Are you trying to give me a raging erection before we go in there?" Ross asked looking at her. "Maybe," Demelza said cheekily. Ross looked at her and laughed.

"Ladies and gentleman," they heard say, "please will you be upstanding for Mr and Mrs Poldark..." "That's us,"Ross said as he smiled to Demelza and led her into the café proudly as the guests stood up and clapped, "Mrs Poldark..." Demelza smiled as she walked into the café holding into his arm. 

___

Ross stood by the table with his wife and then looked at Dwight who was smiling happily at him. "Are you happy my friend?" Dwight asked him as he sat down. "I've never been happier," Ross whispered as he looked at him. "I can tell," Dwight said smiling, "but Elizabeth doesn't look happy..." Ross looked at him and shrugged. "I don't give a flying fuck," Ross said seriously to him, "she is upset about the name change..." Dwight looked at him. "She's jealous more like," Dwight whispered, "You dodged a bullet there mate..." Ross just looked at him and laughed. 

"Can my wife have an orange juice?" Ross asked the waiter, "not the champagne please..." Demelza looked at him smiling. "Ross I don't even drink remember," Demelza whispered, "you don't have to worry, but thank you very much..." 

___

The meal was being eaten, and then they heard a gasp. "Demelza," Caroline said gasping, "This fish is delightful..." Demelza went red with the compliment. "I told you," Ross said proudly, "my wife is the best cook... and I even put her above my mother..." Verity looked at him smiling and then at Demelza. "I must give you our family recipes..." Verity said seriously. "Won't Elizabeth want them?" Demelza asked her. "Oh please," Caroline said bitchily, "she doesn't even know what an oven is I bet..."

Demelza looked at Ross as he sipped his champagne. "He's happy," Verity whispered to her, "I've never seen him this happy for a long time..." Demelza looked at her as she ate her fish and sighed. "I hope I will continue to make him happy for as long as I can..." Demelza whispered. "Which is forever," Verity said seriously. "So how are you and Andrew?" Demelza asked her smiling. "Very well thank you," Verity whispered, "I just hope my father doesn't cause a scene..." Demelza looked at her and sighed. "He wouldn't would he?" Demelza asked her. "Who knows with my family," Verity said sadly. 

"Do you think Caroline and Dwight will get together?" Demelza whispered to her, "I sense some sexy vibes..." Verity looked at her and laughed. "Caroline deserves some happiness since George," Verity whispered, "as do you..." Demelza looked at her and smiled. "I am happy," Demelza whispered, "so very happy..." She then felt a kiss on her neck, and she smiled up as she saw Ross looking down at her. 

___

When the tables were cleared everyone got given a glass of champagne and Dwight stood up and knocked his glass with a spoon. "Ladies and gentleman," Dwight said loudly, "if I could have your attention please..."

"I first met Ross when he arrived in Iraq," Dwight said slowly, "what can I say about him, he was moody, aloof, he couldn't wait to get back to Cornwall, but he was also very loyal and put others first, I remember when I got the call, got the call to say that Ross's tank had been blown up in an explosion, I had to put on my doctor's hat and take off my friendship one, so I could try to save his life..."

"...his leg was basically fucked, his face was bloody and I thought he would lose his sight..." Demelza gasped and couldn't help but to rub Ross's scar. "I'm okay my love," Ross whispered. "We managed to save his leg," Dwight said slowly, "and all through the recovery he kept saying I have to go home to my love..." Ross looked at Dwight wondering where he was going with this, he didn't want Elizabeth anywhere near his thoughts on a day like this. 

Elizabeth looked over at Francis who took her hand and stroked it gently. "And he did go home to his love," Dwight said continuing, "he just didn't know it, he came home to his little café and there she was his future wife..." Ross took Demelza's hand and kissed it. 

"I haven't known Demelza for long," Dwight continued, "But what I do know is that she is just perfect for Ross, and I know they are going to be the most beautiful family together, and Ross I know it wasn't the love you were thinking of, but I honestly think life works in mysterious ways..." Ross looked at him and nodded. "So if you could all raise your glasses up to make a toast to Ross and Demelza..."

Everyone stood up with their drink and said Ross and Demelza. 

___

Ross stood up slowly as Dwight sat down. "I was getting worried there my friend," Ross said slowly.

The last couple of weeks I’ve been asked if I am nervous. The answer was that yeah, of course I was. Nervous about the ceremony, the first dance, and especially this speech. But I’ve never had a single doubt that getting married to Demelza will be the best thing I will ever do in my life.

To start with, I would like to take this opportunity to say that unfortunately, there are some people close to our hearts who cannot be with us today. I know they would have enjoyed it immensely. Our thoughts are with them, and we know that their thoughts are with us. Ladies and gentlemen… please raise your glasses to ABSENT AND LOST, Family and Friends.

As you know we met here, at the Café where she single-handedly with Verity, saved my mothers pride and joy, she made me a pasty and a coffee and the rest was history as they say... 

She runs like a penguin, she hates it when I don’t listen (which judging by some disapproving looks she gives me, is most of the time), she can’t go more than about 30 minutes without satisfying her sugar craving, when I once bought her a 24 pack of Dairy Milk from Costco I’ve never seen her more happy, and still haven’t, she thinks I’m a bad dancer (and she couldn’t be more right), she hates exercise more than anything on this planet, she is open-minded to my questionable music taste, if she could, she’d nap for 23 hours of the day, she consistently goes out of her way to help people without expecting anything in return, she’s one of the kindest people I know, people tend to like her more than they like me.

Let’s now please raise a glass to my beautiful wife.

To Demelza. I love you so much and look forward to growing old with you.

Last of all I would like to thank Sam and Drake, for letting me marry their sister, for asking me to be their father and I honestly can't wait to start our life together, you, me, our baby and Sam and Drake... So ladies and gentleman please will you be upstanding for my wife Demelza..."


	46. Truths will out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths come out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of some drama for a few chapters

"That was a pretty speech," Demelza said as she smiled at him. "For my pretty wife," Ross said smiling at her. Demelza smiled back took his hand in hers. "Ross," Demelza said as she looked at him, "Would you like this dance?" Ross looked at her and smiled. "Do you know how terrible I am?" Ross asked her. "You didn't look terrible when you were dancing with Elizabeth at her hen night..." Ross looked at her and sighed. "I'm sorry," Ross whispered, "I was such a dick to you that night..." Demelza stroked his scar and kissed it gently. "We weren't together then," Demelza whispered, "it's okay..."

Ross led her over to the dance floor. "My love... my wife... my life..." he whispered to her. Demelza just smiled at him as the song began to play. 

_It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear  
She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair  
And then she asks me, Do I look all right?  
And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight  
We go to a party and everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady that's walking around with me  
And then she asks me, Do you feel all right?  
And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight"  
I feel wonderful because I see  
The love light in your eyes  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize how much I love you  
It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head  
So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed  
And then I tell her, as I turn out the light  
I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight _

They danced slowly to the music and Ross kissed her slowly. "You do look wonderful tonight," Ross whispered to her lovingly. "And so do you," Demelza whispered, "I love your man bun..." Ross looked at her and laughed happily. "I love it when you run your fingers through it," he whispered slowly. "If you play your cards right I will run my fingers through it all night..." 

"I'll hold you to that Mrs Poldark," Ross whispers to her. Demelza smiled at him and rubbed his nose with hers. 

___

"So are you happy?" Agatha asked as she saw Ross standing at the bar. "The happiest," Ross said to her, "so very happy..." Agatha smiled at him as she knocked back her wine. "You must grab the happiness, don't ruin it like I ruined mine..." Ross looked at her and knocked back his rum. "That wasn't your fault," Ross said seriously, "I blame, well you know who I blame..." Agatha stroked his cheek. "Forget it," Agatha whispered, "it was a long time ago, you are just like your father..."

"I believe you only love once," Agatha said to him, "and now you have found your love, don't let her go..." Ross looked at her and smiled. "I am going to hold on tightly..." Ross whispered to her, "I won't let her go, only when our child comes and then I will hold both of them tightly..." Agatha rubbed his arm lovingly and then knocked back her drink. "You never know who may turn up," Verity said as she looked at Agatha as she passed her another glass of champagne. "Who could I possibly fuck here?" Agatha asked crassly. Ross roared with laughter at her. 

___

"So Demelza," Elizabeth said as she looked at her as Demelza stood by the cheese board and took a piece. "Elizabeth," Demelza said politely, "how are you feeling?" Elizabeth rubbed her bump and smiled. "A little tired," Elizabeth said slowly, "but Francis is looking after me well..." Demelza nodded her head. "So is Ross," Demelza said honestly. "I bet..." Elizabeth said slowly, "you've landed on your feet... haven't you?" Demelza looked at her. "And what do you mean by that?" Demelza asked. 

"Getting a café into the deal," Elizabeth said bitterly, "you worked that well didn't you..." Demelza looked at her. "I bet your pardon?" Demelza asked in shock, "Are you honestly asking me if I married Ross for his café?" Elizabeth looked at her. "Well, did you? Because what exactly are you bringing to this marriage?" Elizabeth asked her bitterly. "Love," Demelza said slamming down her drink, "I love him, I don't care about his money, and as you know he doesn't have much money, which is why you left him and married Francis... and would you really look after this place, do you even know what an oven is? How to cook? Or do maids do everything for you?"

"How very dare you," Elizabeth exclaimed, "I've never been so insulted..." Ross walked over to them. "What's the problem?" Ross asked as he hugged Demelza tightly. "Oh Ross," Elizabeth said smiling at her, "we were talking about the café... I was offering her advice as of course Demelza won't know how to run..." Ross looked at Elizabeth seriously. "She's doing a business and catering degree, she will manage and I will be there every step of the way..." "Actually she was saying I stole the café off you," Demelza said rolling her eyes. Ross looked at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth..." Ross said through gritted teeth.

"Ross I just don't understand," Elizabeth said slowly. "It's not for you to understand," Ross said slowly, "I love Demelza and nothing about me or Demelza is your concern..." Elizabeth looked at him and nodded. "You're making a fool out of yourself Ross," Elizabeth said as she walked off. "No Elizabeth, you made a fool out of me, you fucked me and my cousin, you married for money not for love, Dwight was right even though I thought I was muttering about coming back to my love, it wasn't you, she was waiting for me, waiting for me here, in the café..." Elizabeth looked at him and shook her head. 

___

"Fancy a drink?" Francis asked Andrew as he looked at him. "I don't drink," Andrew said as he looked at him, "and you know that..." Charles laughed loudly. "Why's that?" Charles asked, "because you can't handle your drink..." Andrew looked at him. "I'll be careful if I was you," Andrew muttered slowly as he continued to eat his buffet. "Why's that?" Charles asked, "You're going to beat an old man are you?" Andrew looked at him. "No," Andrew muttered, "you do the beatings, don't you? You say about me, but what about what you did to your sister?"

Charles looked at him and did a double take. "So back off old man," Andrew said as he walked off towards Verity.

___

"Is there a Demelza Carne here?" a voice says as they walk in. Demelza looks at Verity happily as they run towards the guest. "You are here," Demelza said smiling, "I can't believe it..." He looked at her, his old blue eyes smiling at her. "Are you tired?" Verity asked, "let me get you some food..." He looked at them. "Are you sure you don't mind me crashing your wedding?" he asked Demelza, his German accent coming more prominent. "Of course not," Demelza said smiling, "is it really you..." 

"Demelza my bud," Agatha said as she walked up to them, "its nearly time to cut the cake..." 

___

"Agatha," he whispered as he stood up and looked at her. Agatha blinked and looked at him. "Herman," she whispered, "Herman, is that you?" Herman just looked at her and smiled. "My Ag," he whispered. Agatha was silent and then let a single tear roll down her cheek, which Herman caught with his finger. "My Herman," Agatha whispered. 

Ross walked over to them and put his hand out to him. "Ross Poldark," Ross said smiling, "it's a pleasure to meet you..." Agatha smiled at him as she looked at Herman in shock. "How?" Agatha asked. "With a bit of searching," Demelza whispered as she smiled at them, "you deserve your love again Agatha..." Verity nodded her head. "I don't know what to say?" Agatha said slowly. "Nothing," Ross whispered and then sighed as he saw Charles rush over in a rage. Demelza took Ross's hand. 

"What on earth are you doing here?" Charles exploded at them. "I was invited," Herman said to him. Charles looked at Ross. "What is the meaning of all of this!" Charles raged him. "Is there a problem with him being here?" Charles looked at Ross. "He isn't good enough for my sister... he is a German..." Ross rolled his eyes at him. "It must run in the family," Charles muttered, "Your father married a common trull, you've married a common trull and my sister well..." Ross went bright red in anger and walked towards him. "And you're a murderer," Ross muttered, "you killed an innocent baby, an innocent baby your nephew or niece..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a cliffhanger sorry


	47. Poldarks at War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poldark vs Poldark

Charles looked at Ross. "You told him!" Charles boomed out as he looked at Agatha. "Can we not do this now," Ross said as he looked at his uncle, "this is mine and Demelza's wedding day..." Charles looked at him. "Is that what you call it... my boy a wedding is what Francis and Elizabeth had, this is a party... in a greasy café..." 

Ross looked at him slowly. "I want you to leave," Ross exclaimed, "I want you to leave and not come back..." Francis came over to him. "Ross!" Francis exclaimed, "what is the meaning of all this..." Ross looked at him and sighed. "Why don't you ask your father?" Ross spat out at him. Charles looked at Ross. "Ross let it go," Demelza whispered, "don't let them get to you, your aunt has Herman, and they will talk, and it will be okay..." Charles looked at her angrily. 

"I knew it would be you," Charles exclaimed, "meddling..." Ross made himself taller and looked at him. "Keep her out of it," Ross exclaimed slowly. "It was me!" Verity exclaimed, "I found Herman, after Aunt Agatha told me what you did, I felt sick father, sick, you abused your sister, you hurt her... you kept her away from someone she loves... for no reason at all..."

Charles looked at her. "You have no idea what happened, no idea, it was the war, she went with a German!" Ross shook his head. "Does it matter?" Ross asked him, "Really uncle! That's your excuse for causing your sister to have a miscarriage?" Charles looked at him his face getting red in anger. "I think you should leave," Agatha said as she looked at Charles, "I think its best if you leave..."

"Dad," Francis said as he looked at him. "Stay out of this Francis..." Charles shouts at him. "Always bellowing aren't you?" Ross asks him, "you can never talk you always shout..." Francis looked at Agatha. "Is it true?" Francis asked him, "did dad push you down the stairs, causing you to miscarry your child?" Agatha looked at him and nodded. Francis looked at Charles and then at Agatha. "Dad, what on earth? Why?" Francis exclaimed. 

"Can we stop?" Elizabeth asked looking at everyone, "everyone is looking, and this will be all over the time, the past is the past, lets just forget about it, Francis it happened before you were born... besides..." Agatha looked at her angrily. "You really are heartless," Agatha exclaimed, "You really have no feelings about anyone apart from yourself..." Elizabeth looked at her. "That was my child," Agatha whispered, "my only chance of having a family, my chance was ripped away from me, my own flesh and blood..."

"...my own brother stormed into his brother's house, like it was his house, ripped me away from Herman, the only person I have ever loved, but of course love to you is an emotion you do not know..." Elizabeth looked at her. "He then pushed me, as I stood at the top of the stairs, and I tumbled and Joshua he tried so hard to get to me, but he couldn't, and I lost my baby... and I lost my love..."

"Dad!" Francis exclaimed, "how... why? I thought Ross was lying at his Stag Night when he told me..." Charles looked at Francis. "Nothing stopped you finding someone else," Elizabeth said seriously, "I did when I thought Ross was dead, its easily done..." Demelza looked at her enraged. "Then you never loved him," Demelza said to her, "if that was me, I would have waited eternity for him to come back to me, and I certainly would never go off with his cousin..." Elizabeth just looked at her. 

"Again I think its time you left," Agatha said strongly to them, "this is Ross and Demelza's wedding, not time for our family dramas..." Charles looked at her. "Don't think your taking that man to Trenwith," Charles shouted out at her. "He is coming to Nampara," Ross said looking at him seriously, "A place where everyone is welcome, doesn't matter about wealth, race, sex or anything, wonder what the Queen would say about one of her farmers being an abuser, you know like what you said Demelza's father was, guess what you are no better!" 

Charles looked at him. "I am no druggie," Charles exclaimed. "I think you should go," Ross said to them, "Aunt would you like them to go?" Agatha looked at them and nodded. "Ross," Francis said slowly. "Just go," Ross said slowly, "I am sorry Francis, but I think your father should go and your wife... they my have been born with class, but they don't know how to use the class..." 

"And to think you think badly of Andrew," Verity said slowly, "I've never been so embarrassed dad, how you can make fun of Demelza and her upbringing when you think its quite okay to ruin your sister's life because you don't like her choice of partner, but to hurt her, to cause her to lose her child father, I have no idea what you were thinking of..." 

"I wanted better for my nephew," Charles said slowly. "Really?" Agatha said angrily, "if that's the case why in earth did you tell Elizabeth he had died... It was you that started the rumour of his death..." Ross looked at him shocked. 

"Uncle?" Ross asked him slowly, anger building up in him. "They said you wouldn't survive," Charles spat out, "They said you would be blind, that you were blown up, so I said you were dead, Francis was always the better option, you know that..." Ross shook his head angrily. "It was not your decision to make!" Ross shouted at him in anger. Demelza took a step back in shock and was grateful when Caroline took her hand in support. "Father," Francis exclaimed, "is this true..."

"What does it matter? He has married that thing he calls a wife, just like his father, a commoner, now having a common sprog..." Ross stepped forward furiously. "I'll get out of here," Ross said coldly, "before I do something I regret, uncle or not, I will hurt you... don't ever speak about my wife and child like that, you did me a favour telling Elizabeth I died, because I've found someone who truly knows what love is, and who I love... but apart from that you've done nothing for me, now go, leave my building, and don't come back..."

___

"Have a drink," Caroline said as she gave her a glass of water, "I'm sorry they have messed up your big day my dear... Are you okay? You look very pale..." Demelza sat down and drank it slowly. "I just need some air," Demelza whispered slowly. "Let me get Dwight..." Caroline said slowly. "No," Demelza said seriously, "I am quite okay, I just get transported back to my home life at times, Ross..." Caroline looked at her and smiled.

"He would never hurt you," Caroline said seriously, "he has a temper especially when someone wrongs someone he loves and cares for, but he would never hurt you..." Demelza nodded slowly. "My father used to shout at me," Demelza said slowly, "used to shout at mum, and I suppose it's still in my mind... its stupid really..." Caroline looked at her. "My dear," Caroline said slowly, "it's not, I've not been with anyone since George, I can't bear to have another man near me, I understand the complex mind, you need to talk to him though..."

___

"Ross I had no idea," Elizabeth said as she went to leave and looked at him. "It doesn't matter," Ross said seriously, "it's all in the past, you are married to my cousin and having a baby, and I am married and having a baby with the love of my life, so he did me a favour, I think its time our families stayed apart..."

"Ross," Francis said slowly. "Agatha will stay with us at Nampara," Ross whispered, "with Herman and Verity, and your welcome to see them when you want to but Charles and Elizabeth are not, I will not have my wife upset any more, not in her condition..." Francis nodded his head in understanding. "I'm so very sorry Ross," Francis said sincerely. "It's not your fault," Ross whispered. "I had no idea what my father did, to Agatha or yourself..." Francis said seriously. "I know," Ross said as he turned away and looked around to try to find Demelza. 

___

He saw her with Caroline drinking a water and noticed she looked pale, what a sorry wedding day he had given her. "Demelza," he said as he walked to her. "I'm okay," she whispered. "I'm sorry," Ross said slowly, "what a sorry wedding day I have given you..." Demelza looked at him and smiled. "You haven't," Demelza whispered, "it's been perfect, Herman is here, your aunt will have her last few years in love with her man, and you and I are still husband and wife, this place is our treasure..." Ross looked at her. "I'm sorry I scared you," Ross said slowly, "you must know I'm not shouting at you..." Demelza nodded at him. "I know," she whispered, "just memories..." Ross looked at her and kissed her head. "I love you," he whispered, "I love you Mrs Poldark..." 

Agatha looked at Herman as he took her hand and they started the slow walk back to Nampara....


	48. Dwight is full of surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding night is full of surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, sadly my mum was diagnosed with cancer this weekend, so updates will be a bit slower than normal

"Have you got their bags all ready?" Verity asked Prudie as she walked around the bar and smiled at her. "Yes, their bags are packed," Prudie said slowly, "I'm not sure how Demelza and Ross will feel having Drake and Sam staying at Trenwith..." Verity looked at her and sighed. "I know, especially after tonight..." Caroline looked at her. "Stay with me," Caroline said slowly, "I have loads of room for two boisterous boys..."

Verity looked at her. "Are you sure?" Verity asked. "Of course," Caroline said slowly, "Horace will love having the company..." Verity looked at her and smiled. "And the new dog?" Verity asked her. "Horace would love a play mate, even though Garrick is about twenty times the size of him..." Caroline exclaimed laughing.

___

Ross looked at Demelza as he sipped his whiskey and held her tightly. "I can't wait to take you back to Nampara," Ross whispered to her, "I want to take you out of that dress and ravage you..." Demelza looked at him smirking. "You wait until you see what is under the dress..." Demelza whispered seductively. Ross growled in her ears. "Let's go," he said huskily.

____

Dwight hit the side of his glass as he looked at Caroline smiling. "Ladies and gentleman, children and the dog," Dwight said smiling at everyone, "now the drama is over..." Ross rolled his eyes. "And I am meant to be the dark Poldark," Ross sad sarcastically. Dwight laughed loudly. "Anyway," Dwight said continuing, "your cousin and I, have been scheming, and we wanted to give you both a wedding present..." 

Demelza looked at Ross and smiled as Ross looked at him suspiciously. "It's of course your wedding night," Dwight said smiling, "and we all know what happens at wedding night..." Mark looked at him. "Knitting!" he exclaimed laughing. Ross laughed loudly. "Yeah!" Paul shouted out laughing. "Anyway," Dwight said laughing, "we thought what wedding night would it be with two young boys, a dog, your doctor, your cousin, your aunt, her sort of boyfriend under one roof..."

"So we thought," Verity said joining in, "we would get you a wedding night you both deserve..." "Ey up!" Zacky exclaimed. Ross looked at him and laughed. "So in a moment a car will be coming here and you will be going to a quaint hotel for the week, on a honeymoon..." 

"No," Ross exclaimed standing up, "We can't accept, what about the boys..."

___

"The boys are going to stay with me," Verity said smiling at them, "at Caroline's, not at Trenwith..." Ross looked at Demelza smiling. "What about their stuff..." Demelza asked worriedly. "All packed," Verity said slowly, "Prudie has packed their things, and yours, you are all ready to go..." Demelza ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "Oh Verity," Demelza whispered, "thank you so much..." 

Verity smiled at her. "You both deserve it so much," Verity whispered, "you have both done so much for me and Andrew... now I want you both to enjoy it..." Dwight looked at her and laughed. "I think they will both enjoy it," Dwight said winking at Ross. "Oh I will," Ross said smiling, "thank you both so much..."

___

The car came up outside the café and Demelza turned and hugged her brothers tightly. "Be good for Auntie Verity and Auntie Caroline okay," Demelza whispered to them. They looked at her tiredly and rubbed their eyes as they nodded. Ross bent down to them and hugged them tightly. "Bye daddy," Drake whispered, "we will look after our dog..." Ross looked at him and stroked his curls and nodded. "Good boy," Ross whispered, "we will phone you every night... be good for Verity and Caroline..." Sam looked at him and rubbed his eyes. "We better go," Demelza whispered, "they look so tired...."

___

"Thank you," Ross whispered to Verity, "This will be amazing for us, just to get away from all our families bull shit..." Verity looked at him and laughed. "I am sorry about what my father did," Verity whispered to him. "I'm not," Ross whispered, "he did me a favour, Elizabeth is not the woman I thought she was, I've seen her true colours..." Verity smiled at him and then sighed dreamily as she saw the limo draw up by them. 

"A limo?" Ross asked raising his eyebrow. "Caroline ordered it," Verity said seriously, "and you know Caroline..." Ross nodded his head laughing. "Where is the honeymoon?" Demelza asked as she hugged Ross. "London," Caroline said walking out of the café, "Think of strolls along the Thames... romantic boat rides..." "London!" Ross exclaimed slowly. "London," Caroline repeated, "so you better get in the limo, that's why I ordered it, you need a place to sleep..." 

"Don't worry," Dwight whispered to Ross, "There's plenty of room to lie down!" Ross looked at him laughing. "Now in you get," Caroline said seriously, "don't worry about anything, its all been taken care off..." Ross looked at her. "How much is this costing you all?" Ross asked seriously. "A lady never talks about her purse size Ross," Caroline said seriously, "and a gentleman never asks the cost of a gift..." Ross looked at her and laughed. "Thank you," Demelza whispered to Caroline, "thank you so much..."

____

Ross helped Demelza into the limo, and he turned to her and kissed her slowly. "Mrs Poldark," he said as he handed her a glass of orange juice that was waiting for her in the limo as he took his champagne. "Mr Poldark," she whispered, "are you ready for London?" Ross looked at her and smiled. "With you," Ross whispered, "I am ready for anything..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this is so short, I will make it up to you in the next chapter


	49. Wedding Morning in London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Demelza arrive in London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all support! :)

Ross looked down at Demelza as she slept in the limo, his arms were around her, her bump was now forming. He thought about how lucky he was. He was now married to a beautiful woman, who was carrying his child. 

Ross thought about everything that had happened at the wedding. How his uncle had told everyone he had died, he should be angry, he should be hurt, but he found he wasn't, he was grateful. And Elizabeth, how could someone he thought he once loved could behave in that way. She was abhorrent to him right now, how could she act so heartless... he thought about what a lucky escape he had. 

___

"Are we there?" Demelza asked as she looked up at Ross smiling. "No not yet," he whispered, "are you comfortable my dear?" Demelza smiled up at him. "I am quite comfortable," Demelza whispered to him. Ross looked out the window and smiled as he saw the houses of parliament. "We're in London," Ross whispered to her. Demelza sat up excitedly. "I've never been to London," Demelza said excitedly, "I'm so excited for this..." Ross looked at her smiling widely. "So am I," Ross said laughing, "a whole week with my wife... Just you and me!"

Demelza looked at him. "I'll miss Drake and Sam," Demelza said slowly. Ross looked at her and sighed. "I'll miss them too," Ross whispered, "I sometimes think am I doing the best for them, how am I as a father..." Demelza looked at him and smiled. "You're the best father they could have had," Demelza whispered, "they adore you..." Ross smiled at her and then looked around as the limo stopped. 

___

Ross got out the car and smiled while shaking his head as he saw The Landmark hotel. "Wow!" Demelza exclaimed as she looked up at the hotel, "this is amazing..." Ross looked at her as he put his arm around her. "Caroline doesn't do anything by halves," Ross said to her smiling. Demelza looked up at him smiling. "So I see..." 

Suddenly she squealed as Ross picked her up. "I know it's not Nampara," Ross whispered in her ear, "but I am carrying you over the threshold..." Demelza looked at him and giggled loudly. "Ross," she said happily as they walked into the hotel, her holding onto him tightly. 

___

"Are you Mr and Mrs Poldark?" one of the hotel staff says to them. "We sure are," Ross said proudly, "I believe we have a booking here..." The man smiled up at him. "You sure do," he said smiling, "Caroline has just phoned to see if you have arrived, we have the honeymoon suite already for you..." Ross looked at Demelza and smiled. "We got married today, well yesterday now," Ross said proudly. 

"Congratulations!" the man said, "we have everything ready for you at the request of Caroline..." Ross nodded at him as Demelza looked worriedly at Ross. "Don't worry," Ross whispered to her, "Could you lead us to our room, we are very tired after our journey..." 

___

Ross looked at Demelza as they stood in the lift. "This is very posh Ross," Demelza whispered worriedly, "I must look a state..." Ross looked at her. "You look so beautiful," Ross whispered to her as he moved a piece of her auburn hair out of the way. Demelza looked at him. "Ross," Demelza said slowly, "I've been asleep for hours, my mascara must have run everywhere..." Ross looked at her and laughed. "My love," Ross whispered, "You look gorgeous... now lets find our room, so I can show you just how gorgeous you are and what you do to me..."

The lift stopped and Demelza walked out of the lift and then squealed as Ross picked her up. "Let me carry you over the threshold of our hotel room my love..." Ross whispered to her. Demelza looked at him and giggled.

___

He fumbled in his pocket for the key card. "For fucks sake," he said muttering in anger. "Put me down," Demelza said giggling. "Nope," Ross whispered, "I've got it..." He kicked the door open and carried her into the room. "Fucking hell," Demelza whispered as she looked at Ross as he put her down and saw the most beautiful room she had ever seen, a canopy over the bed that Nampara's just dreamt of being. 

"Fucking hell indeed," Ross whispered, "This is some room..." Ross turned and saw the rose petals on the bed, the champagne and fruit juice on ice, the view of the River Thames, everything was just perfect. He would have to thank Caroline as soon as he could, and his dear Verity. Ross looked at Demelza and led her over to the window. 

"Oh Ross," Demelza whispered as she saw the London Eye lit up, "it's beautiful..." Ross turned and looked at her. "It is," Ross whispered as he put his arms around her and rubbed her bump. "To think our child is sharing this with us," Demelza whispered, "even her safe place of my womb she is sharing more than I have ever had..." Ross looked at her. "She will share more when she is out, I promise you my love, our family is going to have so much..." Demelza turned around and looked at him and saw such sincerity in his eyes, she leant into him and sighed contently.  
___

Ross looked at her and then swept her up into his arms. "Don't close the curtains," Demelza whispered, "I want to see the moon's reflection on the Thames as my husband makes love to me..."

Ross looked down at her and then started to slowly to undo the back of her dress. "My God," Ross whispered against her neck, "how lucky I am..." Demelza looked straight out of the window into the London night sky. "Do you know what you do to me?" Ross whispered to her, "what you did to me when I saw you walk down the aisle, wearing this dress..." 

Eager to carry on with the evening, Ross bent forward to remove her shoes. He lifted a foot, and began kissing her calf. Demelza giggled slightly, and leaned back as he slipped his head beneath her dress, kissing higher and higher. He alternated back and forth, kissing her smooth, milky thighs, each kiss above the previous. His hands ran up and down, from her ankles to her knees, and then above. Her legs parted slightly, and with this increased access, his kisses finally reached the top of her legs. She gasped, and tensed ever so slightly, as he planted a kiss directly on her cloth-covered pussy.

Another giggle escaped her as he slid out from beneath the dress. "Did...you find anything that you liked under there?" He replied with a wink, "Oh, I believe that I did, but I think I'm going to have to take a closer look."

He climbed onto the bed behind her, wrapping his arms around her now swelling waist. She leaned into her husband as he began kissing her neck. He kissed down across her shoulders, exposed by the dress now falling off her shoulder. His hand came up to brush away a lock of her hair, and he nibbled ever so gently on her ear. A faint moan escaped her, and she turned to kiss him.

Ross ran his hands across his new bride's stomach, up her sides, teasing close to her breasts, but never touching them. While he continued to kiss her neck and shoulders, his hands came around to start untying the intricate cords that held her dress on. The corseted waist loosed, he slid around beside her, giving her a quick kiss on the lips before standing.

Demelza reached out her hands, and Ross helped her to her feet, clutching the now-loosened dress to her. Biting her lip, she looked at him with lust.

"Would it help if I were to dress down a bit," Ross asked. With her nod, he began stripping off his shirt, discarding it over the back of a nearby chair. When he stood just in his boxers, he returned to her. By this point, he was quite hard, and he grinned as Demelza's eyes stopped on the tent forming below his waist. 

He helped her lift the heavy gown up over her head, and stepped back, admiring his love. Goose pimples, maybe from the temperature in the room, maybe from his eyes, appeared all over her 5' 2" frame. Ribbons of wavy auburn hair framed her face and throat, just barely kissing the tops of her fist-sized breasts, still covered by a lacy, white bra. 

When Demelza shifted slightly, perhaps to try and cover her underwear-clad body, Ross stepped in and scooped her up into his arms. She yelped and laughed as her deposited her onto the bed, climbing in next to her. They kissed, deep and long.

His hands explored her body, touching legs, stomach, face. His fingertips brushed the waist of her panties, the underside of her bra. Not lying idly, her hands ran across his chest and back. The tips of his fingers ran lower with each pass across her shoulders, dipping into her cleavage. When his hands traced the strap of her bra and unclasped it, she broke off the kiss, and drew herself up into a kneeling position.

"Are you okay," he said with a smile that lit up her eyes, she replied, "I don't think there's any way I could possibly be better." She reached up and slid off her bra, revealing her pert breasts to him. Even without the support of the undergarment, they stood out from her chest, the surprisingly small nipples like pink thimbles, as hard as rocks. She tossed the bra aside, her eyes never leaving his face as he admired her chest. "So, do you like them? Now they are swelling with your child?"

He slid forward, cupping a mound in each hand. "My love, you have the most perfect set of breasts mankind has ever known." She flushed again, leaning forward to kiss him once more.

Ross pressed against her, lowering her back to the bed. His kisses traveled lower, across the top of her chest, moving down her cleavage. He kissed across her belly, her collar bone, the underside, sides and tops of her breasts. His tongue and lips circled around her chest, gradually getting closer to the red buds at the center. Her breath caught and her hand came up to his head as his kisses found her nipples, tongue circling first one, then the other. She pulled him back up to her, their lips meeting again.

The kissing and touching went on for an endless, wonderful eternity, before his hands once again found the elastic of her panties. Her eyes opened, and she looked deep into his eyes as she raised her hips. He slid the garment off, revealing for the first time her fully naked body, as his wife.

He looked down at her, seeing her slightly puffy, red lips shimmering with moisture. He ran his fingers through the light fur that surrounded her sex, and spread her legs apart a bit more.

She tensed up again, and he said "Relax, love, I would never hurt you."

He began kissing her all over her body, until he came to her pussy. He looked up into her eyes, and then kissed it again, this time, without the undergarment covering it. A gasp again escaped her lips, and she pressed her hips upward as his tongue traced across her lips. He pressed on, tongue going deeper, and he sucked gently on her clit. His tongue flicked back and forth, parting her lips.

Demelza writhed on the bed, moaning softly. She grabbed at his head and shoulders, and her body was wracked with a shudder as he reached up to fondle her breasts once more. Her legs clenched around him. 

He drew up and kissed her, the first touch a bit hesitant, as she licked her lips and tasted herself for the first time. Demelza, emboldened by the hormones running through her, reached down and ran her finger under the waist of his boxers. "I believe that someone is still wearing too many clothes."

She grabbed at his underpants and slid them off, his now-freed cock bouncing up to slap against his belly. Her fingers brushed it, then pulled back, still shy with his body. Ross smiled, "Go ahead," and she reached out to stroke it, faintly at first, and then with more certainty. He hugged her, his rock hard manhood pressed between them as they kissed.

Ross laid her back down onto the sheets. Her breathing quickened as he slid his body between her legs, positioning himself. "Are you ready?" "Never more ready, " she replied.

He placed the bare head of his member against her slick pussy, rubbing it against her lips. She closed her eyes, savoring the feeling. As his tip slowly pressed inside her, he leaned forward to kiss her.

After a few minutes of lovemaking, Demelza began to loosen up, and their bodies moved in unison. Ross pumped in and out of her, burying himself to the hilt, and then moving back until the tip of his cock was just inside her lips, and then back again. He moved quickly, slowly, deeply, and lightly. Demelza's legs wrapped around his waist, and her arms scratched lightly at his back.

A tingling, building at the base of his balls, brought Ross slowly out of the reverie. Demelza gasped as her husband began taking long, fast strokes. Her eyes opened and her back arched. Soon, the tingling became a pressure, and the pressure was released as he came inside her, spurting with each erratic stroke.

He slowed, and relaxed on top of her, his now-drained member still inside her. He propped himself up on his elbow, looking into her eyes. With a flushed face, she looked back. "I love you so much." "I love you too," he replied.

She made a sad noise as he withdrew from her. With a grin, Ross replied "Oh, don't worry, there will be plenty more of that this honeymoon, your body is changing, your breasts, you taste different..." Demelza just smiled at him and then yawned slowly. "Goodnight," he whispered to her. 

He rolled onto his back, and she curled around him, head on his chest, and sleep rapidly took them.


	50. London Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Demelza explore London

Ross sighed contently as he laid in bed and looked at his Demelza, his wife. He stroked her shoulder and kissed it slowly. "I'm sleeping," Demelza muttered. Ross laughed happily. "You're talking," Ross whispered to her. "Go away," Demelza whispered, her voice smiling. Ross kissed down her neck. "I can't keep my hands off you," Ross whispered. Demelza giggled as she turned and looked at him. "Good morning," Ross whispered, "good morning my love..."

"What are we going to do today?" Demelza asked him smiling. "What ever you like my love..." Ross whispered, "but personally a morning in this bed sounds wonderful." Demelza laughed slowly. "Ross Poldark we are not wasting a day in bed," Demelza said seriously. "Who says making love to my beautiful wife is wasting the day?" Ross asked seriously. Demelza looked at him and smiled. "No one," Demelza whispered, "but I want to see London as well..." 

"And you will," Ross whispered, "but first I want to show my wife, how much I love her... how much my body desires her..."

___

Demelza smiled at him as he came out of the shower after an hour of love making. "You should have joined me," Ross whispered to her. Demelza looked at him her eyes hungry with love and appreciation of his body. 

"You like what you see?" Ross asked her as he hugged her tightly. "Always," Demelza whispered, "Breakfast came when you were in the shower, I think Caroline thinks we are incapable of walking down to the dining room for breakfast..." 

Ross looked at her and laughed. "It's traditional to have breakfast in bed the day after you married," Ross whispered to her. "Oh," Demelza said slowly, "well its here..." Demelza looked at the trolley and sighed. "Are you okay?" Ross asked her worriedly. 

"I just really want a coffee," Demelza said slowly, "I know its silly..." Ross looked at her and put his hand on her bump. "It will be worth it," Ross whispered, "holding our baby... I can't wait..." Demelza looked at him and smiled. "A daddy's girl," Demelza whispered. Ross smiled at her. "Or a mummy's boy," Ross whispered smiling. "It's a girl," Demelza whispered, "I have a feeling we are having a girl..."

___

Ross looked at Demelza as she walked out of the hotel smiling happily. "We must thank Caroline for this when we get home," Demelza said as she clapped her hands happily as she saw the London Eye. "I could get her another dog," Ross said looking at Demelza, his eyes shining with mischief. "No Ross," Demelza said sighing, "she needs a human companion..." 

Ross just turned and looked at her. "Are you going to meddle?" Ross asked her laughing. "Dwight must be lonely," Demelza said smiling at him. Ross looked at her and laughed. "Come on my dear," Ross said, "I have planned a busy day for us..."

___

Demelza smiled at Ross as they stood in their pod on the London Eye. "Ross," Demelza gasped as she looked out the pod as it started to move. "Are you okay my love?" Ross asked as he looked at her. "I am just in awe," Demelza whispered, "London is so beautiful, I can't believe I am here, to think this time last year I was bruised and battered and wondering where I would be..." 

Ross stroked her lip with his thumb and smiled. "This time last year I was in Afghanistan," he whispered, "thinking if I would leave alive or in a box with a Union Jack flag on it..." Demelza shivered and looked at him. "To think I would come back to a different life, married to the most beautiful girl in the world and having a baby with her. Now sharing this amazing moment together..." 

Demelza smiled at him and watched London from up high. "The boys would love it here," Demelza whispered. "We should come back to London after the baby is born..." Ross said slowly, "we could take the boys to Madam Tussauds, The London Dungeons etc." Demelza turned and smiled at him. "Can we really?" she asked him. 

"We can do anything you want," Ross whispered, "I'll do anything for this family..." Demelza looked up and smiled at him. 

___

"Where are we going Ross?" Demelza asked as she turned and looked at him as he took her hand through the streets of London. "I have arranged a surprise for us, well Dwight has..."

Demelza looked up at him. "We have just been on the London Eye, had our photo taken on the London Eye, what other surprise could we have?" Ross just looked at her as he stood outside a building. He pointed to the street sign Harley Street. 

"How about finding out if we are having a boy or a girl?" Ross asked her, "seeing our baby in 3D, hearing her heartbeat..." Demelza looked up at him tears in her eyes and flung her arms around him. "Is that a yes?" Ross asked her. "Yes," Demelza whispered, "let's see our little girl...." Ross looked at her. "Or boy," he whispered. "It's a girl," she said confidently. "We must get Dwight a present too," Demelza said seriously. "Maybe Caroline wrapped naked with a bow," Ross said laughing.


	51. Boy or girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Demelza find out what they are having

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, I have had a really tough time personally but I am hopefully back now! :)

Demelza sat in the waiting room and sighed. "What's wrong?" Ross asked her. "I'm nervous," she said slowly, "it's a pretty big deal..." Ross looked at her. "What do you mean?" Ross asked her confused. "Finding out if it's a boy or a girl, it's a big deal isn't it, some blokes don't want girls... some women don't want boys…" Ross looked at her and took her hand. 

"Talk to me," Ross said as he looked at her seriously. "I suppose even though I believe I am having a girl," Demelza said sighing, "I'm just worried you would want a boy..." Ross looked at her and sighed. "Demelza," Ross said slowly, "the most important thing to me is that you are healthy and well, I couldn't care less if you have a boy or a girl, do you know why, because all that matters is that you and our baby is safe..."

"Don't you want a son?" Demelza asked him as she took his hand. Ross looked at her. "Demelza Poldark," Ross said seriously, "I couldn't care less if our baby is a son, a daughter, blue, red, pink with purple spots, gay, bi, lesbian, trans, a farmer, a chef, a doorman, a sales assistant or works at McDonalds, I will love the no matter what! Do you understand me!" Demelza looked at him and nodded meekly.

"It's just my father..." Demelza whispered to him. Ross looked at her and sighed. "Demelza Poldark," Ross whispered, "I can't begin to imagine the pain you and your mother went through..." Demelza just looked at him and shrugged. "I am not your father though," Ross continued, "I would never lay a finger on you, never! I would never hurt our child.... the thought of it repulses me..."

"I do know that Ross," Demelza whispered, "honestly, I do know that!" Ross looked at her. "But?" he asked sensing one. "You scare me sometimes," Demelza whispered, "you always seem angry, and I know I am not as perfect as Elizabeth..." Ross looked at her. "Demelza," Ross whispered, "I am sorry I scare you, I am angry, but I am never angry at you, I could never be angry at you, and I will make sure I show you more... and as for Elizabeth..."

"She means..." he starts and then stopped as the nurse called out: "Mrs Demelza Poldark."

____

Demelza stood up worriedly and looked down at Ross and smiled. "I love you Mrs Poldark, and no one else and if I haven't shown it then forgive me and let me make it up to you, because the farm, my family, Elizabeth mean nothing to me..."

Demelza nodded and smiled as a tear rolled down her cheeks. "Hormones," she whispered, "I know its silly..." Ross looked at her and sighed. "Nothing you do or feel is silly," Ross said honestly. Demelza smiled at him warmly as they walked towards the midwife. "Come this way Mr and Mrs Poldark," she said warmly.

___

They sat down on the chairs and Demelza looked nervously at the midwife. "Don't be nervous," the midwife said warmly to her, "nothing scary is going to happen I promise you..." Ross looked at her and smiled. "Dwight sent us, sorry Dr Enys..." The midwife looked at him and nodded. "He sent me your notes," she said warmly, "so it says here you have had a bad case of morning sickness..." 

"You can say that again!" Ross exclaimed laughing, "she was as sick as a parrot for the first few months." The midwife looked at Demelza and smiled. "And how are you feeling now?" she asked her. "I still feel sick when I eat certain things, I can't stand mince meat any more, the smell of it just makes me want to gag, but apart from that I feel I am getting there..."

"I'd like to weigh you," the midwife said to her, "if that's okay, we just need to make sure you're putting on the correct weight...." Demelza looked at her and nodded as she started to take off her shoes. 

"That seems good," the midwife said as Demelza took her blood pressure, "so your weight is good, your blood pressure is good, which is good, so shall we get ready to see your baby?" Demelza smiled at her and then at Ross. "We can't wait," Demelza said seriously, "I have a feeling we are having a little girl..." 

___

Demelza laid on the bed and sighed. "Are you okay my love?" Ross asked her nervously. "I'm nervous," Demelza said honestly, "like this is a big moment, momentous!" Ross smiled at her and then bent down and kissed her "The best moment my love, the best..." he whispered to her.

"Now this is going to be cold," the midwife said to her. "I remember this bit," Demelza said as she tensed as the cold gel hit her stomach. "Sorry," the midwife said looking at her, "now are we ready?" she said smiling at them. "Hell yeah!" Ross exclaimed as he looked at them both.

___

The midwife moved the sonograph around on Demelza's stomach. Ross looked intently at the screen and then turned to Demelza and smiled. "Its like a real baby now," Ross said awe, "a real baby, I see the head, and a leg I think... Can you see it Dem?"

Demelza's eyes filled with tears as she nodded at him. "Everything looks great," the midwife said to them, "the baby is the right size for this time in the pregnancy, now the question is, do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Hell yes!" Ross exclaimed, "we've been waiting for this moment since forever..." Demelza turned and looked at him. "What we mean is," Demelza said smiling, "is yes please, we can't wait to find out the sex of our baby..." 

"Well Mr and Mrs Poldark," the midwife said to them, "you are having a healthy baby girl..." Demelza turned and looked at Ross and smiled at him. "I told you," Demelza said happily, "I told you we would be having a girl..."

"That you did," he said tears in his eyes, "that you did and as always you were right my love..." Demelza looked at him. "Could we have a print out please," Ross whispered to the midwife his voice full of emotion. Demelza looked at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears. 

"I love you," Ross whispered, "I love you and no one else, apart from our daughter and our boys, no one else matters... Thank you, Demmy, thank you..."


	52. My girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross spoils his girls

Ross looked at Demelza as they walked out of the doctor's. "Are you happy?" Demelza asked him. "Demelza," Ross said as he looked at her, "I am so happy, we are having a little girl, a little girl I can imagine having auburn hair, curly, looking as beautiful as her mother..." Demelza looked at him and smiled. "And she will adore her daddy," Demelza said as she looked at him. Ross just smiled at her and then looked at the scan picture one more time before he put it in his wallet. 

"Where are we going?" Demelza asked him as she looked at him. "I am going to spoil my wife," Ross whispered, "and my daughter..." Demelza looked at him. "Can we afford it?" she asked him worriedly. "We can afford anything for our baby," Ross said honestly, "and thanks to you the café and the farm are making money, we are fine, I want to spoil and love you both..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. 

___

They walked slowly through Hyde Park holding hands. "Do you have any ideas for names?" Ross asked her. "I have a few," Demelza whispered, "Well I know the middle name, I knew the middle name since I thought she would be a girl, Grace..." Ross stopped walking and looked at her. "Grace," he whispered. "Yes, after the woman who gave birth to the man I love, the man who saved me..."

Ross couldn't speak with the ball of emotion that was stuck in his throat. "It's perfect," he whispered. Demelza smiled at him. "Demelza for a first name?" he asked her cheekily. Demelza shook her head. "No," Demelza whispered, "its still so raw..." Ross took her hand and kissed it gently. "I'm sorry," Ross whispered, "I wish I could have got there sooner..." Demelza stroked his cheek. "You saved me and my brothers, that means the world to me," she whispered to him. 

Ross was silent for a moment as they walked silently past the Serpentine. "Julia," Ross whispered to her. Demelza stopped and looked at him. "Julia," she said slowly, "Julia Grace Poldark..." Ross looked at her. "When I was a boy, I had to go to boarding school," Ross whispered, "I hated every moment of it..." Demelza looked at him and led him to a bench and looked out to the ducks and swans on the lake. 

Ross looked at her. "I had a teacher who I loved, she taught me about agriculture, more than what Charles or dad taught me and her name was Julia... Mrs Julia..." Demelza smiled at him. "I love the name," Demelza whispered, "she must have been special to you..." Ross nodded his head. "It was always hard being a dark Poldark," Ross continued, "Francis was going to be the owner of Duchy Originals, and I was just the poor relation..." Demelza looked at him. "She taught me that it was probably for the best, less pressure..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. "She sounds a perfect choice to name our daughter after," Demelza whispered to him.

___

They arrived at Oxford Street and Demelza looked at him. "Let's shop for our Julia," he whispered to her. Demelza nodded at him and looked down at the busy street. Ross took her hand and smiled at her. "You are always safe with me," he whispered to her, "don't worry my love..." Demelza smiled at him and nodded as they walked down the street. 

Ross stopped outside Marks and Spencers and looked at her. "Going posh are we?"Demelza asked him laughing. "My mum always said you can't beat a bit of Marks and Spencers!" Ross said winking at her. Demelza just looked at him and laughed. Ross walked towards the woman's section and looked at Demelza. "First to spoil Mummy," Ross said smiling at her. 

"I am okay Ross," Demelza said seriously. Ross looked at her and bent down and kissed her nose. "I want to spoil my love, my wife, let me please..." Demelza looked at him and nodded slowly. Ross smiled at her. He walked over to the maternity area and smiled. "Am I that big already?" Demelza asked him horrified. "No," Ross said gently, "of course not, you are as beautiful as the first day I met you..."

Demelza smiled at him and nodded. "Besides your not big, you're carrying our beautiful baby girl..." Ross said as he looked at her seriously. Demelza smiled at him. Ross picked up a pair of maternity jeans and smiled at her. 

___

"Ross," Demelza whispered as Ross carried handfuls of clothes for her, "let's go and see the baby clothes now..." Ross looked at her and nodded. Demelza looked at the baby gros and smiled. "To think she will be that small," Ross whispered as he picked up a pink baby gro, "so tiny, someone that will rely on you..." 

"And she always will," Demelza whispered to him, "I know you will never let her or us down..." Ross looked at her and shook his head. "I will never let you down," Ross whispered, "or her, I love you both too much..." Demelza smiled at him. "And we love you too," Demelza whispered and then sighed as she picked up the little booties. 

"Put them in our basket," he said smiling, "Then we will head off to John Lewis..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. "Are you sure Ross?" Demelza looked at him. "More than sure my love," Ross whispered as he put his arm around her, "I promise you, we can afford it..."

___

Ross walked into John Lewis and smiled as Demelza looked in awe at the big shop. "Luckily Caroline isn't with you," Ross said to her, "she would be taking you around all the makeup booths..." Demelza looked at him and laughed. "Has she seen my face?" Demelza asked him seriously. Ross looked at her. "Your face is gorgeous," he whispered, "I love you..."

Ross led her towards the lift and they stood waiting. "I hope Caroline and Verity are okay with the boys," Demelza whispered to him, "they can be difficult..." Ross looked at her smiling. "Verity can handle them," Ross whispered as he looked at her. Demelza looked at him and nodded. "I miss them," Demelza whispered, "I've never been away from them this long..." Ross looked at her. "Do you want to go home?" he asked her. 

"No!" Demelza exclaimed, "I am loving this time with you... but could I ring them later?" Ross looked at her and smiled. "I miss my boys too!" Ross said looking at her, "I love them..." Demelza looked at him and stroked his cheek. "I know you do, and they love you too..." Demelza whispered.

___

Ross stood by the cots and looked around. "I want her in with us Ross," Demelza said slowly as she stood by a Moses basket. "You like this?" Ross asked her as he hugged her tightly to him. "I do," she whispered as she touched the white wicker basket, "its perfect for us, and our girl..." Ross touched the basket and then rocked it and smiled. "I think you're right," he said slowly and then walked towards a shop assistant.

"Ross?" Demelza asked him. "We would like it delivered," Ross said to the shop assistant, "and anything else we buy..." The assistant nodded and Ross smiled at her. "Right all sorted my love," Ross whispered to her, "we have our cot, now for the pushchair..."

Demelza looked at him. "I picked the cot, you pick the pushchair..." Demelza sad smiling at him. Ross looked at her and laughed. "We will pick it together," Ross whispered to her and then saw the many pushchairs. "My God," Ross whispered and then smiled as Demelza giggled at him. 

Demelza laughed as she saw Ross push a pushchair around the shop. "Don't laugh at me," he said smiling, "I am trying to get a feel for it..." Demelza just smiled at him. "I like this one," he said as he looked at the bugaboo pram. Demelza smiled at him and nodded. "We will get it then, oh Ross, this makes it all so real..." Ross looked at her and smiled. "And all so perfect," he whispered.

___

Ross looked at Demelza as she was holding muslins and a sling in her arms, and he saw the photo frame, first scan written on it, he picked it up and put it in the basket and then smiled as he saw a gorgeous teddy bear. He held it tightly and walked up to the till as Demelza put her bits down. "Are you sure that's all we need?" Ross asked her gently. "I'm sure," Demelza whispered, "I would rather get other bits from Primark Ross, thank you..." Ross nodded and smiled at her. Demelza looked at the teddy and stroked the bear. "So soft,"she whispered, "She will love it, just like she will love you..." Ross smiled at her and as they took the bags they could carry. 

Ross looked at Demelza as they walked back out onto Oxford Street. "Let's get you some lunch," he said slowly, "I won't have my wife and daughter starve..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. "I could murder a pizza," she said seriously. "Then a pizza is what you shall have..." Ross whispered to her and kissed the top of her head.


	53. Home time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Demelza come home from their honeymoon

Ross looked at Demelza as they arrived back at Nampara. "Home sweet home," Ross whispered to her, "Mrs Poldark..." Demelza looked at him and smiled. "With our darling little girl," Demelza whispered to him. "I can't wait," Ross whispered, "until she's here, and I will start straight away on the nursery." Demelza looked at him and smiled and then laughed as Ross jumped out of the cab. 

Ross opened the door and put his arms under her and helped her out of the cab. "Carrying over the best threshold," Ross whispered to her, "our home, our Nampara..." Demelza looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Please be happy tears," Ross whispered to her. "Very much so," Demelza whispered to him, "your daughter likes to make me cry..." Ross laughed and then smiled as the door opened by an excited Caroline and Verity as they laughed as Ross carried in Demelza.

___

"Daddy!" Drake and Sam exclaimed as they ran towards him. Ross gently put Demelza down and picked them both up and kissed them both. "Have you been good?" Drake and Sam nodded happily. "We have," Drake exclaimed, "we fed and walked Horace!" Ross looked at him and nodded. "And did you walk Garrick?" Ross asked him. "Oh yes," Sam said smiling, "we love Garrick... He is a sheep dog!" Ross looked at him with his eyebrow up. 

"We will explain later," Jud said as he took their bags, "welcome back captain!" Ross smiled at him. "Does your sister get a hug?" Demelza asked as she looked at the boys. They hugged her tightly. "How's our baby?" Sam asked as he rubbed Demelza's bump.

"Shall we have tea?" Verity asked as she smiled at them warmly. "Or something stronger," Ross said winking.

___

Prudie put down the tea pot in the middle of the table. "Join us," Demelza said as she looked at her. "Oh I couldn't..." Prudie said seriously. "You could," Demelza said seriously. Prudie looked at Ross. "She's the wife," Ross said smiling at her, "in the old days she would be mistress..." Demelza looked at him and laughed. "So tell me about London!" Verity exclaimed happily, "was it just magical." 

"Perfect," Demelza said smiling, "thank you so much, but you and Verity were so naughty..." Verity looked at her and smiled. "It so wasn't," Verity said seriously, "did you see the sights?"

"Oh yes," Demelza said smiling, "Big Ben, the houses of parliament, Oxford Street, it was just amazing, but the best thing..." Demelza took a sip of her tea and then wiped her eyes with a tissue. "Sorry," she whispered, "hormones..." Ross looked at her and smiled as he put his hand on her stomach. "We had a scan," Ross whispered his own voice cracking up with emotion. 

"Is it a boy?" Drake asked seriously, "I'd like to play football with him." Ross looked at him and ruffled his hair. "Girls can play football too!" Ross whispered to him. 

___

"Ohhhh your back!" Caroline asked as she walked in carrying Horace, "how was London, I hope The Landmark was up to it, I always stay there when in London." Ross stood up and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "It was just amazing," Ross whispered to her, "thank you so much Caroline..." Caroline smiled at him. "Demelza," Caroline said smiling, "you look glowing..."

Demelza stood up and smiled. "Caroline," Demelza whispered, "oh I can't possibly thank you enough for the honeymoon..." Catherine waved her hand at her. "Oh darling," Caroline said seriously as she sat down, "you've thanked me by loving darling Ross..." Demelza looked at her. "And I always will," Demelza whispered, "and thank you for having the boys..." Caroline waved her thanks away.

"They were as good as gold," Caroline said seriously, "Horace loves them!" "And we love Horace," Drake said happily. Ross rolled his eyes. "He's my baby!" Caroline said seriously, "Did you go to The Ivy!" Demelza looked at Ross. "We went to all the places you booked," Ross said seriously, "it was very kind of you..." Caroline smiled at him. "How was the London Eye?" Caroline asked, "Ruth was so jealous when she came into the Café..."

"And you happened to rub it in?" Ross asked as he looked at her. Caroline just smirked at him. "Well," Caroline said seriously. "She rubbed it in," Verity said seriously, "she didn't think you would last the honeymoon married..." Ross looked at her smirking. "Maybe we should send her a wedding card," Ross said winking at Demelza. Demelza looked at him. "Oh Ross," Demelza said seriously. 

"How has Trenwith been?" Ross asked as he sipped his tea. Verity looked at Caroline and sighed. "Why do I think I don't want to know?" Ross asked as he looked at them. 

___

"Father is very upset," Verity whispered, "he's embarrassed..." Ross looked at her. "So he should be," Ross said, "what he did to aunt and to you, and what he did to me!" Verity looked at him and nodded. "What he did to you was for the best," Caroline said bluntly. Demelza looked at her and then at Ross. "You are of course correct as always," Ross said seriously. Caroline winked at him. "And Elizabeth," Caroline said rolling her eyes. 

"What's she done now?" Ross asked sighing. "She's mortified," Verity said slowly, "she is mortified that the whole wedding found out about Charles and how she cheated on you..." Demelza looked at Ross confused. "But everyone knew that?" Demelza asked, "she married Francis before Ross and I married..." Caroline looked at her. "She doesn't like people to think she cheated, it demeans her!" Caroline said, "of course I told her when she came in the café looking for you, with great pleasure that you had gone on honeymoon..." 

"Of course you did," Ross said looking at her. "She couldn't believe you took Demelza to London, she said you never took her to London," Caroline continued, "she was most upset..." Ross looked at her and laughed. "And of course she just had to tell me about the baby shower she's having," Caroline continued rolling her eyes, "then she made some comment about well Albert..." Ross looked at her. "What comment?" Ross asked. "It doesn't matter, Ross," Caroline said seriously. "She said you would never have a baby," Verity said seriously. Ross squinted at her. "I ignored her," Caroline said seriously, "if she wants to believe George Warleggan... I was just thankful you believed me..."

"Always," Ross said as he took her hand, "anyway..." Ross looked at Demelza who nodded at him and then Ross looked at Caroline. "How do you fancy organizing a baby shower for Demelza and me?" Ross asked her. "Ohhhh!" Caroline exclaimed clapping her hands. "Do you know the sex?" Verity asked them. Ross smiled and nodded. "This is so exciting," Caroline said seriously, "of course I will, and it will be in my club..." 

___

Quietness. Demelza loved it, Verity and Caroline had gone, and she was with Garrick in the garden just looking out to sea. "My love," Ross said as he stood beside her. "I'm just thinking," Demelza whispered, "how lucky we all are... but you should have asked me if I wanted a baby shower!" Ross looked at her. "Don't you want one?" Ross asked her, "I can phone Caroline..." Demelza smiled up at him. "I want one because you want one, but not if its because you want to outdo Elizabeth..." Demelza whispered. "I am not that petty," Ross said seriously, "honestly, I want to give you and our Julia the very best..." 

Demelza smiled up at him. "And I want Caroline to organize it because, well because, losing Albert destroyed her, I was there when she gave birth, and Elizabeth's comments well, they would have stung, if Caroline had a saviour, had a Dwight then, she would have kept Albert, she adored him... but alas she didn't... and I was to wrapped up in Elizabeth, or I would... well done the noble thing..." 

Demelza looked at him. "Was he adopted or in foster care?" Demelza asked him. "No," Ross said seriously, "leave it be, Albert is with a family who adore him, they send Caroline a Christmas card, and she loves receiving it each year, sadly Albert looks like George, she did the right thing, she was selfless and gave a couple a chance of a family... Elizabeth always believed George... I'm just sad and disappointed in her comments I suppose I expected better..."

"Then we shall have a baby shower," Demelza whispered, "next time talk to me, I'm your wife, and I love you... just don't invite your friends please..." Ross looked at her. "If you're talking about Ruth," Ross said slowly, "she isn't a friend, so no, but Caroline might invite the town, she loves to wind up Ruth, Elizabeth and Margaret, so I can't promise for her..." Demelza rolled her eyes. 

"How about tomorrow, you, me and the boys go shopping for paint, for the nursery..." Ross whispered. Demelza smiled at him. "What colour?" Demelza asked him. "What ever colour you want? But maybe not all pink..." Ross whispered. "No," Demelza whispered. "Once Caroline finds out the sex," Ross whispered, "be prepared for gifts..." Demelza smiled. 

"I wish my mum was here," Ross whispered suddenly. Demelza looked at him confused. "She would have loved you," Ross whispered. Demelza took his hand. "I wish my mum was here too," Demelza whispered. Ross kissed her cheek. "She's always with you," Ross whispered. "And so is yours," Demelza whispered. "Indeed," Ross said, "that lilac bush always reminds me that mum is watching me, when it blooms I always know she's happy..." Demelza smiled at him. "I'll always look after it then," Demelza said as she kissed him.


	54. Elizabeth's Baby Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trenwith's baby shower

Ross looked at Demelza as she made the breakfast, he noticed she was quiet. He stood up and put his arms around her, rubbing her mid-section. "Are you feeling okay, my love?" he asked her. Demelza turned and looked at him and smiled. "I'm just a little nervous," Demelza said as she looked at him. "For what, my love?" Ross asked worriedly. "We're going to Elizabeth's baby shower," Demelza whispered to him. "I know," Ross whispered to her, "we don't have to go you know, I couldn't think of anything worse to be honest..."

Demelza looked at him and sighed. "No Ross," Demelza said slowly, "we must go we're family, they're your family..." Ross scoffed at her. "My family is in this house," Ross whispered to her, "You and our child, Sam and Drake, Verity, Aunt Agatha..." Demelza turned and looked at him. "I bought a gift for them," Demelza whispered to him. "And that's why I love you," Ross whispered to her as he nuzzled her nose. Demelza looked at him confused. 

"No matter what other people do or say to you, how they treat you, you show more dignity and grace," Ross whispered to her. "I hope you don't mind that I used our card," Demelza said to him. "Our card," Ross said to her, "of course not, I hope you bought stuff for our little girl..." Demelza turned around and looked at him. "I bought quite a bit," Demelza said as she looked at him embarrassedly. "Good," Ross whispered to her, "I'm glad you thought of a gift," Ross said slowly, "I would have forgotten about a present," Ross sad slowly. "Men," Demelza said with a teasing hint in her voice. 

___

"Shall we bring the boys?" Demelza asked Ross as she sat down at the dressing table. "I think that's a wonderful idea," Ross said with a twinkle in his eye. "Ross," Demelza said seriously. "I am Sam and Drake's dad, by law, and they are family they are coming if the fair Poldarks don't like it, they can go and fuck themselves..." Demelza looked at him and then her eyes filled with tears. 

"Are those good tears?" Ross asked her worriedly. Demelza looked at him and nodded. "Just you're saying you're their dad," Demelza whispered, "you just amaze me every day..." Ross looked at her and smiled. "It takes more than blood to be a father," Ross whispered to her, "now you finish getting ready, and I will concentrate on the boys..." 

___

Ross walked down and smiled as he saw the boys building with Lego. "Boys, I want you to go upstairs and wash your faces, and put on your shirt and jeans, we're going out..." Ross said as he looked at them. "Are we going out to get ice cream?" Sam asked him. "No," Ross said slowly, "we're going to a baby shower..." Drake pulled a face. "Is it the witches?" Drake asked him. Ross looked at him and smirked. 

"You know how your sister feels about you calling her that," Ross said gently, "her names Elizabeth, and I know she hasn't been very kind to you and your sister, but we mustn't be rude back, so you go upstairs to get ready and hopefully there will be lovely for food for us to eat later..."

___

Ross drove up towards Trenwith and sighed. "Wow!" Sam exclaimed as she saw the size of the house. "I know, I used to love playing hide-and-seek in this house with my cousin Francis," Ross said as he parked up and then turned and looked at them. Demelza opened the door and walked out and sighed. "My love," Ross said seriously. "Just a little nauseous," Demelza whispered. Ross looked at her. "You are so brave with all this I sometimes forget how ill you've been," Ross whispered to her as he stood up to her and kissed her slowly. "You just tell me when you want to leave, and we will go," Ross whispered to her. 

The door of Trenwith opened and Francis stood there looking nervously at Ross. Ross looked at him and sighed. "Please behave," Demelza whispered to him. Ross looked at her and nodded and then turned and picked up Sam and Drake in both of his arms. "Cousin," Francis whispered to him, "we weren't sure if you would come..." Ross looked at him as he walked towards him carrying the boys safely in his arms. 

"As you can see we are," Ross said as he looked at him, and he walked in slowly. "Ross," Francis said slowly, "at your wedding, I must apologize...." Ross looked at him. "It's not me you should be apologizing too," Ross said as he looked at him, "its done its over, but say anything else about my wife then we are done..." Francis looked at him and nodded. "Just to warn you," Francis said to him, "Ruth and Margaret are here, along with George..." Ross pulled a face. "I do wish you would get a long with George," Francis said to him.

"He raped my friend, I don't want a low life like that in my life," Ross said seriously. "Ross you honestly..." Francis said and then stopped as he saw his cousins face. "We will never agree with what happened, so we won't discuss it..." Ross looked at Demelza and moved his head towards the drawing room. "Come on my love," Ross whispered to her. 

___

Demelza stood outside the drawing room and took a deep breath. "We don't have to do this," Ross whispered to her. "We do," Demelza said slowly, "they are your family, and family is precious Ross..." Ross just looked at her and nodded and then opened the door, and he smiled as he saw the shocked faces of Ruth and Margaret as he was still holding Sam and Drake. 

"Oh Ross," Elizabeth said as she stood up smiling, "how lovely you could come, Francis was quite worried you wouldn't after the wedding fiasco..." Ross looked at her and nodded. "Well you know," Ross said seriously, "Family is precious as someone once said to me..." Demelza looked at him smiling. "We've bought you a gift," Demelza said as she looked at Elizabeth, and she held up the gift bag.

"Oh," Elizabeth said as she saw the new baby gift bag, "you can put it on the table with the rest." "At the back," Ruth whispered, "with that cheap gift bag..." Ross turned and glared at Ruth. "Oh Ross," Ruth said smiling and then stopped as she saw the boys still in his arms, "was childcare unavailable? Maybe Demelza should have stayed at home to look after her brothers..." 

Ross looked at her. "I wouldn't of come without my family," Ross said as he smiled at Demelza, "my sons and my wife..." Ross put down the boys and smiled at them. "Hello," they both said waving to Ruth and Elizabeth. "Hello," Ruth said as she turned from them. Demelza went to take Sam from Ross. "No my love," Ross whispered to her, "what have I said about carrying them, you sit down..." Ross put the boys down and then sat down next to Demelza. "Oh I have a seat here for you," Margaret said to him, "maybe we could pick up where we left off..."

Ross looked at her horrified as Demelza pulled a face as she took a sip of her tea. "I'll sit next to my wife thank you," Ross said seriously. Margaret looked at him. "I was surprised not to get an invitation," Margaret said looking at him. "It was a small affair," Ross said as he took Demelza's hand. "But we're your oldest friends," Ruth said looking at him. 

___

"Verity!" Elizabeth exclaimed happily as Verity walked in. "Hello," Verity said smiling, "I hope it's okay I came..." Elizabeth looked at her as she stood up. "Of course it is, but you came alone didn't you?" Elizabeth asked her. "We don't want a jailbird here," Ruth muttered. Demelza looked up at that comment. "How is Andrew Verity?" Demelza asked her. "Oh he is well," Verity said slowly, "he's in Plymouth at the moment, seeing his children..." 

"Is Agatha coming?" Elizabeth asked Verity. "She should be," Verity said slowly. "With Herman?" Francis asked as he walked into the room. "I think so," Verity said as she looked at him, "he's a really lovely man..." Ross looked at Francis and nodded. "We haven't had a chance to talk since the wedding," Ross said slowly, "we only got back from the honeymoon a few days ago..." 

"Where did you go Demelza? Did you go to Barbados, that's a Caribbean island, in case you didn't do geography at your school?" Ruth said slowly. "Ross treated me to a honeymoon in London," Demelza said strongly, "at The Landmark hotel..." Ruth and Margaret looked at each other in shock. "Didn't think you could afford that Ross," George said as he looked at him seriously. 

"What my finances are like has nothing to do with you..." Ross said as he looked at George. "Has Francis told you," George said as he looked at Ross smugly, "I'm going to be God father..." Ross looked at George as he took a sip of his whiskey. "Of course we wanted to ask you," Francis said as he looked at George seriously. "It's fine," Ross said seriously. George looked down at Sam and Drake.

"Daddy," Drake said as he looked at Ross, "where's the toilet?" The room went quiet as Ross stood up. "Let me show you son," Ross said as he took his hand and led him out of the room. 

___

Demelza looked at the room as they all sat there in shock. "Wow!" Margaret said after a while. "Indeed," Ruth said as she looked at Demelza, "You and your brothers have certainly landed on your feet haven't you..." Demelza looked at her. "They adore Ross," Demelza said strongly. "Of course they do," George said seriously, "everyone seems to adore Ross..." George looked down at Elizabeth as he said this.

Demelza noticed the look but ignored it. "So how did you find London, did you go to The Ivy?" Margaret asked her smiling, "or did you go to Cartier on Bond Street..." Demelza looked at her. "We mostly spent the time in our bedroom," Demelza said seriously, "it is a honeymoon after all, and as you like to remind me, you know what Ross can do with his hands and body..." 

"You do know you're a rebound," Ruth said harshly to her, "that someone of Ross's status shouldn't be with someone like you, someone whose mother kills herself, someone whose own father couldn't even love, a commoner, everyone knows a Poldark, The Poldarks who sell food to the Royal family shouldn't be with someone like you and your manky brothers..." 

Demelza looked at her with such fury but she breathed heavily, the baby telling her in no uncertain terms she didn't like Ruth. "Ignore her," Verity whispered, "please ignore her..."

"I think we should open presents and reveal the sex of the baby... give me one moment though please..." Francis said as he walked out.

___

"There you are," Francis says as he sees Ross helping Drake to wash his hands. "All okay?" Ross asks as he looks at him as he picks up Drake andkisses the top of his head. "I think you might need to come sand save Demelza," Francis said seriously, "Ruth has literally well been Ruth to her..." Ross looked at him. "What has she said Francis?" Ross asked her. "Something about Demelza being a rebound and her mother committing sucide and some one who father couldn't even love, so how could Ross love her..." Ross went red in anger as he went to storm off. "Ross no," Francis said seriously. 

"Francis, this may come as a surprise to you all, but I love Demelza, its not a rebound..." Ross said to him. "I know," Francis said honestly, "I'm sorry about what I said at the wedding, I can see the love you have for her and her brothers..." Ross looked at him. "My sons Francis," Ross said seriously, "they had no power over what their father did to them and Demelza had no power..." Francis looked at him and nodded. 

Ross walked back into the room holding Drake and smiled at Demelza and kissed her slowly in front of everyone. "Why don't we open Demelza's present first," Elizabeth said as she looked at Francis. 

___

Ross took Demelza's hand and squeezed it in support, he couldn't wait for this to be over. Elizabeth looked at the gift bag and then the tag. "What lovely writing Ross," Elizabeth said as she looked at him. "It's not mine," Ross said slowly, "my writing is horrendous, its Demmy's..." Demelza looked at him, he had never called her that before but he was silent. "Oh, its lovely writing Demelza," Elizabeth said slowly as she took out the present which was wrapped in tissue paper. 

Elizabeth daitily opened it up and she gasped as she looked at Francis. "How thoughtful Ross," Elizabeth said as she took out knitted cream booties, along with a photo frame which had a picture of Elizabeth and Francis at their wedding, and then an empty frame with the heading our first scan. "Oh no," Ross said slowly, "This is all Demelza, I completely forgot about bringing a present, this is all Demelza..."

"The booties are probably from a charity shop," Ruth whispered distainly. "She made them actually," Verity said as she looked at Demelza who sat there with her hands on her bump. Elizabeth looked at her. "They are beautiful," Elizabeth said slowly. "She's not just a pretty face," Ross said proudly, "she can cook,she can do farming, gardening, knitting, and above all she is kind and loving..." Demelza looked at him smiling. 

"It's so very thoughtful," Francis said as he looked at Demelza, "I adore the photo frame... it will be perfect for the sideboard..." Francis looked down at Elizabeth who nodded at him. "We're having a boy," Francis said to everyone. "A boy," Verity said as she clasped her hands together happily, "oh Francis, I'm so happy for you..." Francis smiled at her and nodded. "A little boy," George said smiling at him, "well done mate... a heir!" Francis looked at him smiling.

Ross put out his hand to Francis who shook it. "When do you find out the sex of your baby..." Francis asked him. "Oh we know," Ross said as he looked at Francis, "But you will have to wait, because Caroline is organising a baby shower for us..."

"Caroline," George said rolling his eyes, "I can't believe you are still friends with her..." Ross felt anger rising in him. "And why is that George?" Ross asked him. "Because you know why, she claims I abused..." Ross stood up angrily. "You did abuse her, you took away her right to say no to you, and you left her with a lasting memory of your deed..." George looked at him. "I think that brat was yours..." George muttered to him. Ross looked at him angrily and he swung a punch at him causing him to go flying across the room landing on Ruth's lap. "Ross!" Demelza exclaimed looking at him, never seeing him that angry, it frightened her a bit. "Listen to your slut of a wife," George exclaimed to him, "is the baby even yours, Ruth here has been telling me its a rapists baby, a drug dealers baby, the mighty Ross Poldark..." Ross punched him again, the red mist disending over him. 

Demelza stood up and ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face, red from embarressment. "Demelza," Francis said as he looked at her, "my cousin, fights for what he believes in... to him he is defending your honour, Ruth's behaviour is appalling, and I am sorry its happened in our house... I apologise..." Demelza looked at him as she saw that he had taken Drake and Sam out of the room. "Tell him we've gone home," Demelza said seriously. 

"How will you get home?" Francis asked her. "I am not a posh snobby bird," Demelza said harshly, "I have two legs, and I can walk..." Demelza took her brothers hands and walked off. "Demelza," Francis said slowly, but he got no reply, she just walked slowly off, tears rolling down her face. 

___

George wiped his lip as Ross turned around and saw Demelza's chair was empty, the boys had gone. "Demelza," Ross said as he looked around. "She's gone," Verity said as she looked at him. Ross ran out of the room and bumped into Francis. "Where is she?" Ross asked him. "She's gone," Francis said, "I tried to stop her, but she's walking back..." Ross looked at him. "Walking!" Ross exclaimed, "she's...." Ross didn't finish, he ran off towards his car and drove off from the drive. 

"Demelza," Ross said as he rolled down the window as he saw her walk, she turned to face him, her face red, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," Ross said as he looked at her, "please get in the car, please my love..." Demelza looked at him. "You scared me," Demelza whispered to him. Ross looked down at his hands, but then felt her presnece as she sat next to him in the car. "I'm sorry," Ross said to her. Demelza was silent, as she put her hand on her small bump. Ross groaned to himself. He knew he had messed up, he could see Demelza retreating back into herself. "I never wanted Drake and Sam to see that violence," Demelza said after a while, "it was like seeing my dad in that room, and everyone is talking about our daughter..." Demelza covered her face with her hands and wept loudly. Ross looked at her as he pulled up at Nampara. "I just want to go to bed Ross," Demelza said as she walked out of the car and walked wearily upstairs. 

"What have you done?" Prudie asked him. Ross sighed. "I fucked up big time," Ross whispered to her. Prudie looked at him as she took the boys hands and led them upstairs. "You better fix it then," Prudie said seriously. Ross sighed as he walked up the stairs, his heart pounding.


	55. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross apologises.

Ross walked into their bedroom and saw Demelza, laying in their bed, he could hear the sobs coming from her. His heart broke, he hated to see Demelza cry, he promised her mum she would look after her. "Demelza," Ross whispered as went and sat at the edge of the bed and put his hand on her back. She was silent but then heard her hiccup. "I'd never hurt you," Ross whispered to her, "Demelza..."

Demelza sat up and looked at him. Ross's heart broke into two as he saw Demelza's tear stained face. Ross put his thumb on her cheek and wiped away the tears. "Oh my love," Ross whispered, "I didn't mean to scare you, I..." 

"It's not just you," Demelza whispered as she looked at him. Ross looked at her willing her to tell him. "I'm embarrassed," Demelza whispered, "your family hate me, they look down their noses at me, they laugh at me, because I didn't go to a grand school, because I had a drunken father, because my mother died, because I was stupid enough to get raped..." Ross looked at her harshly. "Don't you dare say that," Ross said looking at her, "it wasn't your fault, it wasn't..." Demelza looked at him.

"That day, that day when it happened again because of my selfish act," Ross whispered to her. "It wasn't your fault," Demelza whispered to him. "And it wasn't your fault," Ross whispered, "it was your father's, and I hate him for what he has done to you and your brothers..." Demelza looked at him. "I couldn't let George get away with saying what he said about our baby, about you..." Ross put his hand on the swell of her stomach.

"This is our flesh and blood," Ross whispered to her, "and even if she wasn't mine biologically I would love her no less, just like I love Sam and Drake and I love them very much, you know that don't you?" Demelza looked at him and nodded. "I know Ross," Demelza whispered, "and they love you..." Ross smiled at her. "But," Demelza said slowly. "But what?" Ross asked her gently, "please talk to me..."

___

"Your family don't see that," Demelza whispered, "they see me as a gold digger..." Ross looked at her. "Why do you care?" Ross asked gently. "Because it affects you Ross," Demelza said slowly, "it affects you, you are so precious to me... I don't want people to talk about you because of me and my family and my life..." Ross looked at her and stroked her cheek. 

"I don't give a fuck what people say," Ross whispered to her. "You cared today, when George said what he said," Demelza whispered to him. "Not because of me," Ross whispered to him, "I don't give a flying fuck what that prick thinks of me, I've hated him since the first day I met him... but his words towards you, about you, and Ruth... Well Demelza I won't stand for it..." 

Demelza looked at him. "They don't understand Ross," Demelza whispered to him. "They aren't required to understand," Ross said looking at her. "I don't understand," Demelza said slowly. Ross stopped and looked at her. "What don't you understand?" Ross asked her, "how much I love you? I love you and our baby, and the boys..."

"They don't understand, and I don't understand how you could be in love with someone as perfect and untouchable as Elizabeth and then fall in love with someone as damaged and ugly as me..." Demelza choked out as she looked down tears rolling down her cheek. 

Ross took her hand and pulled her chin up towards him. "Why do you think I married you?" Ross asked her, his voice barely above a whisper. Demelza looked up at him. "Because I'm the bandaged that eased the wound," Demelza whispered to him. Ross stroked her cheek gently and looked into her eyes. "Look into my eyes," Ross said slowly, "I came back from the war expecting to have my fiancée waiting for me..."

Demelza looked down at her hands, she felt silly, she did know Ross loved her, but all afternoon she had heard how he would only love Elizabeth, how she was not good enough for him or for this family. "And your right I was angry and disappointed," Ross continued, "I went to Afghanistan thinking I was going to come back and marry the woman I thought I loved..."

Demelza just looked at him. "But finding out she was engaged to my cousin, it did hurt because it was so unexpected, but looking back on everything, she was never right for me, it wasn't love, God now I know what love is, it was never love..." 

"I should have known what she was like after what George did to Caroline," Ross said sighing, "she believed George over Caroline, even though Caroline is my best friend..." Demelza just sat and listened. "The funny thing is Caroline has more class and more money than Elizabeth could ever dream off, but she seems to think she's better than Caroline..."

"Why did you propose then?" Demelza asked him, her voice barely above a whisper. Ross sighed. "Because I was an idiot who thought Elizabeth was this beautiful girl, I didn't see her black heart, until I came back, and I met you..."

___

Demelza looked at him. "Her comments to you," Ross continued, and about my mother, oh she thinks I don't know what she has been spreading about my dear mother, about how I was a bastard child..." Demelza looked at him. "How could she Ross, she knew your mother..." Demelza gasped out. "Because my mother wasn't in her class," Ross whispered "she was a café owner, someone who didn't have a posh education, her family didn't like that..." 

"Why did she date you then?" Demelza asked him. "Caroline seems to think that it was because I was a bad boy, a rebel, it pissed off her mum," Ross said laughing. "That's no reason to accept a marriage proposal," Demelza said seriously. "Why did you accept mine?" Ross asked her smiling. "Because I love you," Demelza said honestly. 

"And I love you," Ross whispered, "I don't care what Ruth, and Margaret think of you, and I certainly don't care what Elizabeth thinks..." Demelza looks at him. "I won't have anyone disrespect you, or our baby, I don't regret what I did, I only regret hurting you in the process..."

___

"You scared me," Demelza whispered, "it was like a switch changed inside you, you weren't my Ross any more..." Ross looked at her. "I'd never hurt you my love," Ross whispered, "please tell me you know that..." Demelza was silent for a moment. "Demelza," Ross whispered as he pulled her onto his lap. Demelza sobbed loudly. "I know," Demelza said as she hiccuped loudly. 

"When you are bought up in a house where shouting and violence is the norm," Demelza whispers, "any violence brings fear into you..." Ross looked at her his eyes boring into her. "Night after night all I heard was screaming and shouting," Demelza continued, "and night after night my mum was bruised and bleeding..." Demelza looked down. "I don't want our daughter," Demelza said slowly, "to ever see what I have seen... you never get over it..."

"And I know you would never hit me," Demelza said to him, "but I can't have you being violent in front of our children... or me..." Demelza looks down at her and hands and sighed. Ross put his hand on her bump and rubbed it gently. "I promise you," Ross whispered, "Both of you I will never hurt you both, I will protect you both, I can't promise I will never fight because if anyone says anything to hurt you both and the boys, I will fight for you, because I want to make the world a better place for you both..." Demelza was silent. 

___

Demelza looked at him. "I won't let anyone disrespect you, or our baby girl," Ross whispered, "and my sons, family or not, I will fight for you, the difference between me and your father is that I am fighting FOR YOU, not because I want to belittle you or hurt you, but because I hate people not seeing you for who you are, my Demelza, my melza, my Demmy..."

Demelza looked at him with tears in her eyes again. Ross wiped the tears away with his fingers. "We won't go to Trenwith," Ross said strongly, "Until my family can treat you with the respect that you deserve..." Demelza looked at him. "But our baby shower," Demelza whispered. "Will only be attended by people who wish us well, I won't have my wife, who is recovering from acute morning sickness be upset any more..."

"...And I know Margaret and Ruth," Ross continued, "they would ruin it for us, and to annoy Caroline they would invite George and they I would fight him Demelza, I would break my promise to you..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. "As long as you are there," Demelza whispered, "and our friends, Zacky, Dwight, Caroline and dear Verity..." Ross stroked her hair. "That's all I need, and Paul and Mark, I don't need Ruth or Margaret, and I especially don't need Elizabeth..." Ross said honestly.

"And Francis?" Demelza asked him. "Francis went and got me when I left, he apologized for George and the behaviour, but he has been less than complimentary about you in the past, so no, no Francis, no Charles, only Verity, the only family need right now are in this house, you, me, the boys, our daughter, the dog and Prudie... I don't need anyone else..."

Demelza looked at him and smiled. "I'm sorry for today," Ross said, "you go and run a bath and I will just check on the boys..." Demelza nodded at him and kissed him slowly. "Your forgiven," Demelza whispered, "as I said only if you hit me or cheated on me would we have problems..." "That will never happen," Ross whispered, "as I said my life is in this house..."

___

Ross walked into the boys room and smiled as he saw them tucked up safely. "Daddy," Sam whispered sleepily. "Hey," Ross whispered, "you should be asleep..." Sam looked at him. "I'm sorry for today son," Ross said gently. "It's okay," Sam whispered, "you were protecting our sister..." Ross looked at him and smiled. "But fighting is wrong," Ross said seriously, "we must never fight or hurt anyone, because that's not how we solve our problems, do you understand?" Sam looked at him and nodded. "Daddy was wrong tonight, we should have just left, but sometimes we all do things we shouldn't do..."

"I don't want to go to that big cold house again," Sam said seriously. "We won't be going there again," Ross said seriously. Sam nodded his head at him. "Now you sleep my champ, or you can't help me on the farm tomorrow..." Sam nodded his head at him sleepily. Ross kissed his forehead and walked out of the room and closed the door and the stopped as he saw Demelza standing there. "Thank you," She whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. Ross smiled at her. "No thank you," he whispered, "now let's go up to bed Mrs Poldark..."


	56. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Demelza find out who their friends are

Ross looked at Demelza as she busied herself in the kitchen. "What are you doing my love?" Ross asked her smiling. Demelza turned around and smiled as she held up pink food colouring. "Caroline asked me to make the cake for our baby shower," Demelza said to him. "AHH," Ross said the realization hitting him, "for the reveal, telling everyone we're having a darling little girl." Demelza smiled at him as she mixed the pink colouring into the batter.

"Are you sure you don't want to invite Trenwith?" Demelza asked him. Ross just looked at her and sighed. "Demelza," Ross said to her seriously, "why would I invite people who don't care about our happiness..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. "But family is so precious Ross," Demelza said to him. Ross looked at her and smiled. "I have my family right her in our house," Ross said to her slowly. Demelza smiled at him and carried on making her cake. 

"So do you know what else Caroline has planned? Ross asked her. "Oh no," Demelza said sighing, "she's kept it top secret, but she's very upset that your family aren't coming, she wanted to show off..." Ross rolled her eyes at her. "Of course she does," Ross said slowly, "but like I say, I know the girls, they would ruin it for us!"

___

Ross worked on the fields and smiled as he saw Jud and the two boys feed the geese. "You're setting them to work already?" he heard a voice ask. Ross turned around and smiled as he saw Dwight standing there with Garrick standing next to him. "I haven't met anyone who loves animals as much as those two boys," Ross said smiling at him, "anyway what brings you here my friend?"

"Caroline sent me," Dwight said to him. "Ahhhh," Ross said to him, "let me guess she wants me to invite the witches!" Dwight looked at him and laughed. "Something like that," Dwight said, "she wants to show them your love for Demelza..." Ross rolled his eyes. "I don't need to show anyone that," Ross said seriously, "only Demelza, she's the only one, I don't give a flying fuck what anyone else thinks..."

"Oh I know that," Dwight said seriously, "I've known you a long time, remember..." Ross smirked at him. "So you and Caroline?" Ross asked him with a wink, "what is your status?" Dwight looked at him and frowned. "What do you mean?" Dwight asked him. "You know exactly what I mean," Ross said seriously. "We're friends," Dwight said seriously. "She hasn't had anyone since George," Ross said to him, his mood turning sour with the thought of that time. 

"You know tomorrow is a way of saying thank you for all your support in her life," Dwight said as she looked at him. Ross looked down at the vegetable patch he was digging in and sighed. "She doesn't need to do anything," Ross said seriously, "all she has to do, is to be happy, and I hope one day she can trust someone into her heart again." Dwight looked at him. "Don't give up on her," Ross said to him, "I know Caroline, she will push you away, but she has a heart of gold, when you get to know her." 

___

Verity walked into the kitchen with Agatha and looked around the kitchen for clues, but Demelza knew what she would do and had cleaned up any sign of the pink food colouring.   
"Are you looking forward to tomorrow?" Verity asked her. "I am," Demelza said as she looked at them both and put down some cake and the pot of tea and coffee. "Is this a clue for tomorrow?" Verity asked her. "No," Demelza said slowly, "it's just a simple chocolate cake..." Verity pouted at her. 

"I heard my dear nephew started a fight with the worm," Agatha said as she poured herself a cup of tea. Demelza looked down and sighed. "You are both okay aren't you my dear?" Verity asked her worriedly. "We're fine," Demelza said as she looked at her, "I'm sorry about the uproar at the baby shower though, I'm sure we were the talk of the shower after we left..." 

Agatha looked at her and laughed. "I have no idea what Elizabeth sees in those bitches she calls friends," Agatha said rolling her eyes, "parasites they are, just seeing money and status..." Demelza looked at her. "Well Ross liked Margaret enough to allow her to well you know..." Demelza said as she looked at them. Agatha looked at her and laughed. "A fuck in the bogs is nothing," Agatha said seriously, "he didn't make love to her in a bed, besides he regrets it... anyway she must have been crap…" Verity looked at her and shook her head. 

"Anyway," Agatha continued, "You missed the best drama when Herman and I arrived." Demelza looked at her. "Father came down," Verity said slowly, "and just as Elizabeth released the balloons, father saw them..." Agatha slapped her thigh laughing. "Elizabeth's face was a picture," Verity said slowly. "What is she having?" Demelza asked as she looked at them. "A boy," Agatha said slowly, "Charles is over the moon with an heir as is Francis..." 

___

"And here is the sexy doctor," Agatha exclaimed as Dwight and Ross walked in. Dwight blushed a bright red colour. "Aunt what have I told you about embarrassing Dwight," Ross said as he bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "Where would the fun be in that?" Agatha asked laughing, "we were just telling your bud here that Charles kicked off after you left..." Ross rolled his eyes at her. 

"And why is that? Because he has such a shit nephew?" Ross asked bitterly as he sat down. "No, because he saw me and Herman," Agatha sad sighing. Ross rolled his eyes. "How are we related to him," Ross muttered. "Elizabeth is having a boy," Demelza said as she looked at him. "I am thrilled," Ross said sarcastically. Verity rolled her eyes. "Francis asked after you," Verity said as she looked at him. 

Ross sighed. "Elizabeth is most upset she isn't invited tomorrow," Verity continued. "Witches aren't invited," Agatha said laughing, "isn't that right boy!" Ross looked at her ad laughed. "Too right," Ross said raising his cup, "it's a baby shower, not Halloween..." Demelza looked at him. "As I've said," Ross continued, "I only want people who love and care for us to be there, Elizabeth, Charles plus those bitches she calls friends, no, just no…"

___

"Because you are a spoilsport," Caroline said as she walked in carrying Horace. Ross rolled his eyes. "It's a celebration of the creation of life from Demelza, and I's love," Ross said to her, "why on earth would I want people there who don't like... One including my ex fiancée..." Caroline looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Really Ross," Caroline said seriously, "Everyone can see how madly in love you are with Demelza, you married her for God's sake..."

"You weren't at Elizabeth's baby shower," Ross gritted out. "What's she having?" Caroline asked as she took a slice of cake. "A boy," Verity said slowly. Caroline's face went cold for a moment and then stopped as she felt Demelza's hand on hers. "I'm okay my dear," Caroline said as she looked at her, "I'm very happy for her..." 

"You never forget losing a child," Agatha said as she looked at Caroline. Caroline looked at her and put on her smile. "This is about Ross and Demelza's baby," Caroline said smiling, "I've just come to collect the cake, is it ready?" Demelza looked at her and nodded smiling. "I can't wait to see it, but I will wait for tomorrow," Caroline said smiling, "so Ross are you sure you don't want your family there?"

Ross looked at her. "Caroline," Ross said slowly, "you went to school with them, you know what they are like, do you honestly think they will behave?" Caroline looked at him. "Fine," Caroline said slowly, "have it your way..." Ross looked at her and laughed. "We can't wait for tomorrow and to share our special news with you all," Demelza said smiling, "and it's going to be even more special because its with our friends and family that truly cares about us..."

___

Caroline took the box with the cake in from Demelza and smiled at her. "Honestly," Demelza said to Caroline, "Elizabeth's baby shower was just awful, Ross punched George, started a massive fight..." Caroline stopped walking as she heard George's name and then gently put the cake in her car. "Ross has always struggled to control his temper," Caroline whispered, "he's always had this amazing sense of justice for the world..." Caroline turned and looked at her as she shut her boot door. 

"Elizabeth was ghastly," Demelza said, "she mocked my present I gave her, she and Ruth with Margaret just made me feel..." Caroline looked at her. "You are worth a million times more than them," Caroline said to her, "they're jealous of you, because you captured Ross's heart..." Demelza looked at her. "Weren't they jealous of Elizabeth?" Demelza asked. "Oh that was nothing to Elizabeth," Caroline said seriously, "she's a user, as I said to Ross, she only went out with him to piss off her mother, I am sure of it..."

"... Ross smoked, Ross swore, Ross didn't like the world, he fought for justice and for a fair society in school, like his father was here, and Elizabeth loved the bad boy element, but Elizabeth needs to be kept in fine silk and in Luis Vuitton bags, Ross isn't that kind of man..." Demelza looked at her. "You are so him," Caroline said seriously, "you've taken his mother's pride and joy and turned it into something she would have loved, you love his garden, his farm, you are the perfect Mrs Poldark..."

Demelza smiled at her. "And I love him," Demelza whispered, "I just can't have him fighting again, it scared me and I won't have my brothers see any more violence or our child..." Caroline looked at her and nodded. "I understand," Caroline whispered to her, "but Ross will always fight to protect the ones he loves, he won't change, and you shouldn't want him to change that, he loves deeply and he is a bit like me, struggles to show it, he shows his love and concern in ways many wouldn't approve off..." Demelza looked at her and nodded. 

"See you tomorrow my dear," Caroline said as she kissed her cheek. "Will tomorrow be painful for you, because if so... I can do it..." Demelza started. Caroline looked at her. "Tomorrow will be just wondeful," Caroline said to her, "babies are a gift to treasure, I've given Albert the gift of parenthood to someone... Maybe one day I will have the gift as well, but right now my gift is seeing you and my very best friend happy and ready to become parents...." 

Demelza felt Ross's arms around her and he kissed her cheek. "I'll see you both tomorrow," Caroline said gently, "Dwight would you like a lift to your abode?" Dwight looked at her and nodded. "That would be lovely," Dwight said to her. Caroline kissed Ross's cheek and smiled at him. "Thank you for tomorrow," Ross said to her. "It's a pleasure," Caroline said, "and Ross...." Caroline was silent for a moment. "...thank you..." Ross looked at her confused and then smiled at her. Caroline turned and sat in her car, looking at Horace n the back sit and then smiled as Dwight got in the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
